100 Días de Desafío Seddie
by Lovescarlet
Summary: ¡100 Días de 100 One Shots Seddie! Voy a subir un One Shot por día, y luego, al final de todo esto ¡Voy a tener 100 One Shots llenos de Seddie! ¡Así que R&R! - Historia Traducida de Charliemeatsix
1. Morado

**100 Days Of Seddie Challenge**

**~Charliemeatsix~**

**Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo una historia traducida :D En realidad… no tengo mucho que decir… sólo lean **

**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly, ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia, me pertenecen a mí (yo no puedo escribir un fic con 100 capítulos, créanme xD) le pertenecen a Dan Schnneider, y a la escritora Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Hola chicos<strong>**! ****Estoy de vuelta ****con un reto que ****voy a hacer****-**** ¡****Un reto ****Seddie****! ****Muy bien, todos los días ****durante 100 días van a ****ver un nuevo**** One-Shot ****todos los días. ****Probablemente corto,****como lo es éste.**** ¡****Así que ****durante 100 días****, ****ustedes verán 100 ****cortos ****one-shots****!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Morado.<strong>

Era una tarde normal de Jueves, en la que Sam entró al apartamento Shay. Carly estaba sentada en el sofá frente al televisor comiendo uvas y Sam se sentó a su lado. Unos segundos después de que Sam entró, Freddie Benson, usando una camisa azul y sus pantalones vaqueros normales, entró en el apartamento de Carly después.

"Hey, Benson" Saludó Sam. Hoy ella llevaba una camiseta de a centavo roja, vaqueros y unas zapatillas altas. **(N/T: Supongo que son zapatillas botitas xD Tuve problemas con esa parte…) **

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Carly a él.

"Sam, Carly" Respondió a las dos. Se sentó al lado de Sam y agarró un puñado de palomitas de maíz del bowl que estaba frente a ellos en la mesa de café. Todos se quedaron viendo la televisión, cuando Sam elevó la voz, dándose cuenta de algo.

"¿Tú sabes que nosotros siempre vestimos de rojo y azul?" Preguntó Sam a Freddie.

"¡Oh, sí, un día yo estoy vestido de rojo y tú estás vestida de azul, y cuando estoy vestido de azul, tú estás vestida de rojo!" Señaló.

"Ustedes son morados" Dijo Carly.

"Já, creo que lo somos" Dijo Sam. Secretamente se sentía tan feliz. Freddie le gustaba, más de lo que quería. Ella sabía que a Freddie nunca le gustaría, pero jamás había perdido las esperanzas de que algún día, él despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que se había estado perdiendo.

"¿Y se acuerdan cuando se armó la guerra de Fans en la Webicon?" Carly comenzó.

"Sí" Dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez.

"Ellos estaban diciendo que el color del Seddie es el morado."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Sam. Su corazón dio un salto al escuchar las palabras Seddie y morado. Le gustaba que ella y Freddie fueran admirados juntos, Seddie sonaba mejor que 'Creddie'. Lo escuchó y le gustó la forma en que se decía. Seddie. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

"Los fans Seddie se acercaron a mí cuando tú fuiste a conseguir una Graseada y cuando Freddie fue al baño, y ellos sólo seguían diciendo morado. Fue un poco raro…" Carly fue bajando la voz.

"Ah, bien" dijo Freddie. Aunque Sam no lo sabía, a Freddie realmente le gustaba Sam también. La forma en que Sam lo atemorizaba, le hacía sentirse seguro, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de esa manera. Se sentía seguro como si ella estuviera protegiéndolo por su interacción con él – incluso si lo que hiciera le causara dolor.

"Admiro al Seddie, ustedes saben" Carly dijo, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Una hora más tarde, Carly volvió a bajar las escaleras, para ver cómo Sam y Freddie se besaban en el sofá, con las manos entrelazadas. Los miró, apoyados uno contra el otro, más morados que nunca. No eran dos colores, sólo se mezclaban cuando debían ser un color, un color que era sólido y estable. Eran de color morado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡R&amp;R!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Traductora: Espero que les haya gustado :D Personalmente, me gustó la forma en que describe que Sam y Freddie son un solo color, el morado :3 Si no entendieron lo que puso la autora al principio, les explico: ella hizo un desafío Seddie, el cual consiste en que por 100 días tiene que subir un One Shot, todos los días. <strong>**Bueno, dejen sus reviews!**


	2. Flores

**Hi! Aquí estoy otra vez, en el mismo día, subiendo otro One Shot :) Los primeros 5, los voy a subir todos juntos, así que comenten cada capítulo por separado please :D**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, iCarly y sus personajes le pertenecen a Dan Schnneider y el Fic le pertenece a Charlotte "Charliemeatsix" :)**

* * *

><p><strong>- ¡Día 2 de 100 Días De Desafío Seddie! ¡R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Flores.<strong>

A Sam Puckett realmente nunca le gustaron las flores, sobre todo porque nadie se molestó en darle ninguna. Los chicos normalmente no eran como ella, y no estaba interesada en ellos, a menos que le gustara alguno. Los chicos la encontraban "abrasiva", como le dijo a Carly, pero no había un muchacho que supiera que era abrasiva, pero que también supiera que ella pudiera estar tibia si se le declara. **(N/T: Como que ella es abrasiva pero que si se le declaran o se le "abren" hacia ella, puede estar más… tranquila? Algo así xD) **Sam sabía que Freddie podía conseguir que ella se abra y lo odiaba, porque siempre que bajaba la guardia un poco, iba a caer, caer con tanta fuerza que apenas podría parar. Se enamoraría de Freddie, pero sabía que no debía, porque nada bueno pasaba cuando a ella le gustaba un chico – basta con ver lo que pasó con Pete, que tuvo que cambiar para conseguir que él se fijara en ella. Sin embargo, con Freddie no tenía que cambiar en absoluto, ella era ella y él la aceptó por eso, y por más de lo que ella sabía.

Sam se despertó en el apartamento de Carly, como normalmente lo hacía. Todavía la habitación estaba completamente oscura, miró el reloj detrás de ella para ver que pasaban de las 4am. Genial, pensó, ¡Más tiempo para dormir! Pero ella no quería dormir, su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de Freddie. Se dio la vuelta hacia un lado y alcanzó a ver algo que se movía por la puerta de la habitación de Carly. Era como si alguien acababa de entrar en la habitación y hubiera salido de nuevo.

Se sentó y miró al suelo. Allí, en el piso había un ramo de flores, hermosamente florecido y lleno de color. Nadie le había dado nunca antes flores, entonces ¿Por qué empezar ahora? Entonces se dio cuenta de que debían ser para Carly. Ella suspiró y recogió las flores. Había un poco de luz en la habitación, que venía desde el pasillo, así que podría leer la etiqueta que colgaba a un lado del ramo.

_Para Sam_, decía la nota, _Creo que es hora de que te diga cómo me siento. Nos vemos abajo ahora._

No había ninguna firma al final, ni rastro de un nombre que pudiera darle alguna pista de quién la estaba esperando abajo. Confundida, se levantó, sin soltar las flores, y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala de estar del apartamento Shay. Se detuvo en el último paso para ver a Freddie Benson, pasivo, pasándose la mano por el cabello nerviosamente.

"Hola" Dijo Sam.

"Hola" Saludó. "Veo que tienes las flores…" dijo tímidamente.

"Sí… Nunca nadie me había dado flores antes", dijo ella ruborizándose. "Así que… ¿Por qué estoy aquí a las 4am?"- preguntó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Tengo que decirte algo Sam" comenzó Freddie. "Yo… ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti! Eres como un hámster en una rueda para correr dentro de mi cabeza ¡Nunca se detiene! Me gustas Sam, probablemente muera, porque me matarás ¡Pero tenía que decirlo! Me gustas más que amigos, más que mejores amigos. Yo… Oh ¿Cuál es el punto? No me corresponderás." Suspiró, sentándose en el sofá.

Sam se acercó a él limpiando una lágrima de sus ojos mientras iba. Dejó el ramo de flores maduras moradas y rojas sobre la mesa de café y se sentó a su lado. "Freddie, me siento de la misma manera". Sonrío.

Él levantó la mirada. "¿En serio?"

"¡Sí!" Ella exasperó. "¡He estado tratando de decírtelo desde hace un año! ¡Nunca eh sido capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza! ¡Tú también me gustas, y me siento tan feliz de que finalmente te diste cuenta!" Dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Freddie automáticamente puso sus brazos alrededor de ella también, y se sentaron allí por un rato. Freddie miró a Sam. Sam miró a Freddie, con los ojos cerrados y los dos se inclinaron hacia adelante. Sus labios se chocaron. Se quedaron allí por un largo rato, ya que ambos podían, sin tener que separarse.

Ambos se quedaron allí toda la noche. En la mañana, Carly los encontró acurrucados en el sofá, Spencer ya los había visto y tomado algunas fotos de ellos durmiendo. Sam quería que alguien le dé flores durante toda su vida y ella las quería de alguien especial, nunca pensó que sería de la persona que odiaba desde una edad temprana, pero amó por completo cuando creció. Inconscientemente se acurrucó a Freddie y sonrió en su sueño. Estar al lado de Freddie era pura felicidad y ella nunca quiso moverse de su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenta por favor!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Bien, les gustó? Si sí, hagan lo que pidió la autora en su historia! Me encantó la confesión y la última parte :D Reviews! :)<strong>


	3. Cantando

**No tengo ganas de escribir xD**

**Disclaimer: Tanto iCarly, como sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son del fabuloco Dan Schnneider. Estos One Shot's tampoco lo hacen, son de la autora Charliemeatsix :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Día 3! Aquí vamos… ¡R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Cantando.<strong>

Freddie entró en la casa de Sam, como ella dijo cuando lo había llamado para ir, no estaba cerrada. Ellos no estaban saliendo, pero Freddie quería que lo hicieran – se sorprendió de que Sam aún quisiera que fuera, pero Carly se había ido de la ciudad, así que no tenía a su mejor amiga para pasar el rato, por lo que se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que quería que estuviera con ella.

No era más que ir a pasar el rato con Sam todo el día, Sam era demasiado perezosa como para ir a cualquier lugar, ya que hacía frío y llovía. A Freddie no le importaba lo que hicieran, siempre y cuando estuviera con ella. Sam era más burbujeante y divertida **(N/T: Ya sé, ya sé… ¿Burbujeante? ¡Sí, burbujeante!** **Me gusta esa palabra :D) **que Carly, a pesar de que se alegraba de que Carly fuera una de sus mejores amigas, pero tenía una cierta sensación cuando estaba con Sam que él era incapaz de describir.

Entró en la casa de Sam y cerró la puerta casi en silencio detrás de él. Podía oír un tono musical de voz que venía de las escaleras, y lo siguió como si lo arrastrara hasta allí. Tenía una voz como la de una sirena, una de esas que te atrae con su voz celestial. Freddie subió las escaleras, después de parecer una oveja perdida, llegó afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Sam. La puerta estaba cerrada y podía oír su voz melódicamente dulce a través de ella. Era fuerte, y lo llenó de calidez, nunca la había oído cantar antes y nunca pensó en ello, hasta ahora.

¿Por qué no la había oído cantar antes? Carly siempre cantaba, pero Sam, ni un atisbo de canto salía de ella. Nunca había pensado en pedirle que cante, sobre todo por pedirle que haga algo que, evidentemente, no quería hacer. Carly debía haberla oído cantar, pero ¿Por qué no le había dicho a Freddie que Sam podía cantar tan bien? Freddie podía oír la voz de Carly en el interior de su cabeza, "No te lo dije, porque tú nunca me preguntaste", que era una respuesta obvia de Carly.

Abrió un poco la puerta y pudo ver su forma de cantar, así como escucharla. Se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo y cantaba distraídamente. Oyó la puerta, abrió la boca y se volteó rápidamente, para ver a Freddie de pie en el camino de la puerta, mirándola con asombro.

Sam se sonrojó las mejillas, pero no dijo lo que él esperaba que dijera. "¿Me escuchaste?" dijo. Definitivamente no era lo que él esperaba.

"Sí… ¡Eres increíble!" alabó él. Era realmente mejor a cualquier otro cantante que había oído en la radio, según Freddie.

Sam se echó a reír. "Odio a la gente que me escucha cantar, me da inseguridad al respecto".

"¿Por qué? ¡Eres increíble, Sam! ¡Mejor que nadie en la radio! ¿No sabes lo buena que eres?" Le preguntó, sorprendido.

"¿Soy buena?" Preguntó, confundida. Honestamente, no creyó que fuera buena en algo, Carly había dicho que era muy buena, pero ella pensó que era tan buena como 'Sí, puedes cantar, pero no puedes hacer una carrera en eso, sin embargo'. Pero Freddie había dicho que creía que podía cantar. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero siempre creía lo que él le decía.

"Increíble" Dijo en voz baja, caminando hacia ella. Vacilante, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Fue breve y dulce, y a ambos les encantó cada segundo de él.

Desde ese día, Sam siempre cantaba todo lo que podía – Permitiéndose a ella – en frente de Freddie y nunca se enfadó por ese momento en el que Freddie se asomó en el interior de su habitación para verla cantar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué te pareció? ¡REVIEWS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Comenten que les pareció el capítulo :D Mis partes favoritas fueron la referencia a las sirenas, el pensamiento de Freddie sobre el canto de Sam y el beso :3<strong>


	4. 03 de Enero

**Un nuevo One Shot! No tengo mucho que decir… así que… a leer!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes le pertenecen al Genio Insuperable Dan Schnneider. Y este gran Fic, a la autora Charliemeatsix :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Día 4! ¡Prepárense para el Seddie! (¡Se supone que tenía que rimar! (NT: En inglés seria "Get ready to the Seddie!" y suenan parecido xD)) ¡R&R por favoooooor!**

**Últimas noticias: ¡Dan Schneider le ha dado iCarly a Charliemeatsix! Oh, esperen… no, no lo ha hecho… *Suspiro***

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: 03 de Enero.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Carly, Sam y yo estábamos sentados en los pufs de iCarly, hablando cosas al azar. Me acordé de hace tres años, cuando estábamos haciendo exactamente lo mismo y estábamos hablando de nuestro primer beso. Estaba tan aliviado cuando Sam dijo que quería la ensalada de papa, y pensé que me había salvado en secreto – Que fue hasta que me oyó hablando con Carly, sobre no haber besado a nadie, pero no me importó. Después de todo, me alegro de que Sam lo haya escuchado. Me alegro de que llegara a ser mi primer beso y yo el suyo. Hizo al 03 de Enero, un día muy importante para nosotros dos, y me di cuenta de que ella lo recordaba también.

Hoy era 03 de Enero y yo estaba en la misma posición que estábamos ese día que le dije a Carly. Habíamos crecido y madurado mucho desde entonces, éramos todos diferentes, y Sam definitivamente había cambiado mucho (Yo había cambiado mucho). Ella se hizo más femenina, comenzó a usar pequeñas cantidades de maquillaje y comenzó a usar zapatos de tacón. A pesar de que se había hecho mayor, su altura no había cambiado tanto, por lo que llevaba tacones para hacerse tan alta como Carly y yo. Era dulce como ella sintió que tenía que hacer eso, supongo que un montón de chicas tratan de hacerse más altas, si son pequeñas, sin embargo.

Había una cosa que nunca había cambiado de Sam – sus ojos. Sus perfectos ojos azules miraron los míos chocolate y me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo. El beso de hace tres años. Era perfecto, era muy justo que los dos fueran los primeros besos de ambos y se sintió bien, también. Yo esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella pueda ver en mis ojos lo mucho que deseaba que lo que pasó hoy, hace tres años, pueda volver a suceder en esa escalera de incendios.

"Voy a ir a buscar un bocadillo ¿Ustedes quieren algo?" Carly dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. No me había percatado de que había estado mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sam hasta que se separó para mirar a Carly.

"No, gracias" Dije. Mi voz sonaba seca, de no usarla por un tiempo. Sam se limitó a asentir. Típico de Sam, le gustaba la comida.

Carly salió de la habitación y volví a mirar a Sam, que estaba mirando al suelo. Ella fue la que rompió el silencio. "Tres años", dijo.

"Sí", suspiré. "No siento que haya pasado mucho tiempo."

"No…" Dijo ella.

"¿Tú… tú crees qué…? Oh, no importa", le dije, renunciando a tratar de decir lo que realmente quería.

"¿Yo creo qué? Escúpelo", dijo con calma.

"¿Crees que…?" Suspiro " ¿Tú crees que debemos besarnos otra vez?" Listo, lo dije.

"No sé… Sólo si tú quieres", dijo. Espera, ¿Qué? ¡Si quería! ¿Estaba bromeando? ¡Yo estaba esperando que ella quiera y me pregunta!

"Sólo si quieres", sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa "No me molesta"

Me levanté, me acerqué a donde ella estaba sentada y le tendí la mano para que la tome. Ella se apoderó de mi mano y la ayudé a levantarse, me dio una mirada confusa. "Si vamos a hacer esto, lo mejor es hacerlo en el lugar donde ocurrió por primera vez", le dije como si fuera obvio.

"Oh, está bien", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Seguía aferrado a su mano mientras caminábamos hacia la escalera de incendios, Carly no estaba a la vista en la planta baja, lo cual era extraño y pensé que nosotros bajamos por las escaleras y ella debe haber tomado el ascensor.

Llegamos a la escalera de incendios y no solté la mano de Sam. Me senté en el borde y ella se sentó frente a mí. Estábamos en la misma posición que estábamos esa noche hace tres años. Sam me miró a los ojos y yo la miré a ella, los dos teníamos una sonrisa idéntica en nuestros rostros, que se ampliaron al mismo tiempo. Nos apoyamos **(N/T: Ya saben… se besaron :3) **y los fuegos artificiales explotaron en mi cabeza y mi corazón latía.

Era mejor que mi primer beso, era mejor que cualquier otro beso que hubiera tenido antes. Era más largo, más dulce y más brillante que jamás había experimentado antes, y lo que lo hizo diez veces mejor, es que fue con Sam.

Nos separamos el uno del otro y nos sonreímos enormemente. Era cerca de medianoche y nuestro tercer aniversario del beso casi había terminado. Sólo había una cosa más que tenía que hacer antes de que fuera el final – besarla otra vez.

Me incliné de nuevo y Sam hizo lo mismo, ella debe haber leído mi mente. El reloj dio las doce, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de besar al otro. La vida real no es un cuento de hadas, y en este momento, mi vida era mejor que un cuento de hadas. No terminó a la medianoche, como se suponía que era, el pasado se llevó a esa hora fatal, y yo no pude haber sido más feliz en la vida real.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenten, mis adorados lectores! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, hagan lo que dijo Charliemeatsix :)<strong>

**Los veo o… los leo en el próximo One Shot!**


	5. Canción Tik Tok

**Holi! Devuelta estoy aquí subiendo otro One Shot, el quinto! :D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes me pertenecen :D… nah mentira, son de el SuperHiperMega Genio Dan Schneider :'( Y este maravilloso Fic es de la propiedad de Charliemeatsix. La canción que fue modificada para esto, no es mía ni de Charlotte (que ya hasta le digo por su nombre xD) sino de Kesha.**

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Estoy tan orgullosa! ¡Constituí la letra de esta canción yo sola! Es la melodía de la canción Tik Tok de Kesha, así que si tú no sabes la canción, escúchala y forma las letras en ella, o si eres como yo, que la saben ¡Sólo lee la letra! ¡Espero que les guste! (¡Es tan divertida de escribir!) :D<strong>

**¡No soy la dueña de la canción o de iCarly!**

**¡R&R!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Tik Tok (Canción)<strong>

Wake up in the morning feeling like Sam Puckett, - _Despertar en la mañana sintiéndote como Sam Puckett,_

Grab my ham, I'm out the door – _Agarrar mi jamón, estoy en la puerta_

I'm gonna kick that bucket. – _Voy a patear ese balde. _**(N/T: No pregunten xD)**

Before I leave, hit Freddie – _Antes de salir, golpeo a Freddie_

On the back of his head. – _En la parte posterior de su cabeza._

When I leave Carly's house, - _Cuando salgo de la casa de Carly,_

I'll be back again. – _Vuelvo otra vez._

I'm talking: being on a webshow, - _Estoy hablando: estar en un webshow,_

never wearing stiletoes, - _nunca usar 'stiletoes',_

texts filling up our phones (phones). – _textos llenando nuestros teléfonos (teléfonos)._

Gibby is always shirtless, - _Gibby siempre está sin camisa,_

No one's gonna hurt us, - _Nadie va a hacernos daño,_

Because we are iCarly... – _Porque somos iCarly…_

Don't stop, make it pop, - _No te detengas, que sea pop,_

Spencer just built a big clock. – _Spencer acaba de construer un gran reloj._

Carly, over here, - _Carly, por aquí,_

Freddie's got designer gear. – _Freddie tiene un diseñador de pesca _**(N/T: Sigan sin preguntar xD)**

Gibby, is a mess, - _Gibby, es un desastre,_

look he hasn't got a hair on his chest. – _mira no tiene ni un pelo en el pecho._

Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<p>

Don't stop, make it pop, - _No te detengas, que sea pop,_

Spencer just bought all us socks. – _Spencer acaba de comprar todos nuestros calcetines._

Freddie has brown hair, - _Freddie tiene el pelo castaño,_

And he dressed up as a bear. – _Y se vistió como un oso._

Tick tock, on the clock, - _Tic tac, el reloj,_

iCarly is about to start – _iCarly va a comenzar_

In 5, 4, 3, 2... – _En 5, 4, 3, 2…_  
>In 5, 4, 3, 2... – <em>En 5, 4, 3, 2…<em>

Ain't got a care in the world, so we random dance. – _No tienes una sola procupación en el mundo, así que baila improvisadamente._

Oh look over here, Spencer's wearing Carly's pants. – _Oh, mira por aquí, Spencer está usando pantalones de Carly._

Then Sam lost her mind cause she liked Freddie, - _Luego Sam perdió su mente porque le gustaba Freddie,_

Now he likes her too, and they said are you ready? – _Ahora a él le gusta ella tambien, y dijeron estas listo?_

I'm talking about: I Lost My Mind (mind), - _Estoy hablando de: I Lost My Mind (Mind),_

T-Bo has gone blind (blind) – _T-bo se ha quedado ciego (ciego)_

Better leave him behind (hind). – _Mejor dejarlo atrás (atrás)_

He stayed until he got kicked out, - _Se quedó hasta que lo echaron,_

Cause this mean guy shut him down down, - _Porque este tipo dice que lo encerraron abajo, abajo,_

Mean guy shut him down down, - _Dice que lo encerraron abajo, abajo,_

Mean guy shut him down... – _Dice que lo encerraron abajo…_

Don't stop, make it pop, - _No te detengas, que sea pop,_

Spencer just built a big clock. – _Spencer acaba de construer un gran reloj._

Carly, over here, - _Carly, por aquí,_

Freddie's got designer gear. – _Freddie tiene un diseñador de pesca _

Gibby, is a mess, - _Gibby, es un desastre,_

look he hasn't got a hair on his chest. – _mira no tiene ni un pelo en el pecho._

Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<p>

Don't stop, make it pop, - _No te detengas, que sea pop,_

Spencer just bought all us socks. – _Spencer acaba de comprar todos nuestros calcetines._

Freddie has brown hair, - _Freddie tiene el pelo castaño,_

And he dressed up as a bear. – _Y se vistió como un oso._

Tick tock, on the clock, - _Tic tac, el reloj,_

iCarly is about to start – _iCarly va a comenzar_

In 5, 4, 3, 2... – _En 5, 4, 3, 2…_  
>In 5, 4, 3, 2... – <em>En 5, 4, 3, 2…<em>

(iCarly)

You build me up, you break me down, - _Tú me acumulas, me rompes, _**(N/T: No, sigan sin preguntar)**

My heart it pounds, yeah you got me, - _Mi corazón se libra, sí me tienes,_

rooting for seddie, I can't breathe, - _Animando al Seddie, no puedo respirar,_

you got seddie, iCarly you got me. – _tienes Seddie, iCarly me tienes._

(Oh, oh, oh)

You build me up, you break me down, - _Tú me acumulas, me rompes, _

My heart it pounds, yeah you got me, - _Mi corazón se libra, sí me tienes,_

rooting for, - _animando al,_

rooting for, - _animando al,_

rooting for (for, or, or, or) – _Animando al (al, al, al, al)_

Now the party dont start till seddie kiss... – _Ahora la fiesta no comienza hasta que haya un beso Seddie…_

Don't stop, make it pop, - _No te detengas, que sea pop,_

Spencer just built a big clock. – _Spencer acaba de construer un gran reloj._

Carly, over here, - _Carly, por aquí,_

Freddie's got designer gear. – _Freddie tiene un diseñador de pesca _

Gibby, is a mess, - _Gibby, es un desastre,_

look he hasn't got a hair on his chest. – _mira no tiene ni un pelo en el pecho._

Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<p>

Don't stop, make it pop, - _No te detengas, que sea pop,_

Spencer just bought all us socks. – _Spencer acaba de comprar todos nuestros calcetines._

Freddie has brown hair, - _Freddie tiene el pelo castaño,_

And he dressed up as a bear. – _Y se vistió como un oso._

Tick tock, on the clock, - _Tic tac, el reloj,_

iCarly is about to start – _iCarly va a comenzar_

In 5, 4, 3, 2... – _En 5, 4, 3, 2…_  
>In 5, 4, 3, 2... – <em>En 5, 4, 3, 2…<em>

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**Así que… ¡¿Te gustó mi canción? ¡REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Traductora: Jajaja, me reía yo sola mientras la traducía xD Gran trabajo Charlotte! :D<strong>

**Comenten y digan que les pareció la canción!**


	6. Kissing U

**El sexto One Shot! Espero les guste :) **

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y estos One Shots a la escritora Charliemeatsix :D**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey! ¡El día 6 está aquí! Es un songfic de la canción Kissin U de Miranda Cosgrove . Pensé que encajaba perfectamente con el beso Seddie, ¡Por lo que lo hice! ¡Es en Freddie POV! ¡R&amp;R! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Día 6 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Kissing U.<strong>

"Bueno… hazlo" Dijo Sam. Me incliné y nuestros labios se tocaron.

_Sparks fly, - Las chispas vuelan,_

_it's like electricity, - es como electricidad,_

Sentí una chispa, como si un enorme fuego artificial hubiera estallado sólo en mi cabeza. No me importaba, era como la electricidad.

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe. – Podría morir, cuando me olvido cómo respirar._

Sam me iba a matar, pero no me importaba. Me encantó cada segundo. Traté de concentrarme en la respiración, pero no pude recuperar el aliento. No quería romperlo. **(N/T: El beso xD)**

_You get closer and there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be. – Tú estás cerca y no hay ningún lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar._

Yo no quería moverme, no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera aquí con Sam.

_Time stops, like everything around me is frozen – El tiempo se detiene, como todo lo que me rodea se congela_

_but nothing matter but these, - y no importa nada más que estos,_

_few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen. – pocos momentos cuando me abres la mente a cosas que nunca eh visto._

Nada importaba, pero Sam, yo y nuestros labios estaban unidos. Ella había abierto mi mente y sabía que no me gustaba Carly, y sabía quién me gustaba; quién siempre me había gustado. Sam.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my whole world comes alive, - Porque cuando estoy besándote mi mundo cobra vida,_

_almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find – Casi como la pieza de un rompecabezas que eh estado tratando de encontrar_

_falls right into place you're all that it takes – Caigo en un lugar donde tu eres todo lo que necesito_

_my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. –mis dudas se desvanecen cuando estoy besándote. _

Ella era la pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba en mi vida, y no quería que se moviera. Pertenecía a mí. Ella cayó en su lugar, a mi lado. Todas mis dudas, todas y cada una, que eran un poco sobre Sam, simplemente se desvanecieron y olvidaron.

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense – Cuando estoy besándote todo comienza a tener sentido_

_and all the questions I've been asking in my head – Y todas las preguntas que estuve haciendo en mi cabeza_

_like are you the one should I really trust – como si tu fueras el único en quien realmente debo confiar_

_crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you. – llega a ser tan claro cuando estoy besándote._

Todo en mi mundo tenía sentido ahora, yo sabía que podía confiar en ella. Yo sabía que solamente con este pequeño primer beso apenas había comenzado.

_Past loves they never got very far – Amores pasados nunca llegaron tan lejos_

_walls up make sure I guarded my heart – las paredes se cierran asegurándose de que te guarde en mi corazón_

_and I promised I wouldn't do this – y yo prometí que no haría eso_

_till I knew it was right for me – hasta que sepa que eras el indicado para mí_

Mis amores pasados, no eran muchos, – Sólo Carly – nunca llegaron lejos en mi mente, y me prometí a mí mismo, después de Carly, que no amaría a alguien hasta que supiera que era la correcta. Y la acababa de encontrar, y sabía que era la correcta para mí.

_But no one, no guy that I met before – Pero ninguno, ningún chico que haya conocido antes_

_could make me feel so right and secure – podría hacerme sentir tan bien y segura_

_and have you noticed I lose my focus – y te has dado cuenta que pierdo mi enfoque_

_and the world around me disappears – y el mundo que me rodea desaparece_

Ninguna otra chica podría hacerme sentir tan seguro – Sé que no debería decirlo, pero sentía que Sam podía protegerme tanto física como mentalmente. Pierdo mi concentración y todo el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece tan pronto nuestros labios se encuentran.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my whole world comes alive, - Porque cuando estoy besándote mi mundo cobra vida,_

_almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find – Casi como la pieza de un rompecabezas que eh estado tratando de encontrar_

_falls right into place you're all that it takes – Caigo en un lugar donde tu eres todo lo que necesito_

_my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. –mis dudas se desvanecen cuando estoy besándote._

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense – Cuando estoy besándote todo comienza a tener sentido_

_and all the questions I've been asking in my head – Y todas las preguntas que estuve haciendo en mi cabeza_

_like are you the one should I really trust – como si tu fueras el único en quien realmente debo confiar_

_crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you. – llega a ser tan claro cuando estoy besándote._

Nada me importaba hasta que Sam y yo nos besamos, entonces lo único que me importa es ella. Ella era la única persona en mi vida por la cual yo sentía eso. El beso fue de unos segundos de largo, pero se sintió como si hubiesen sido años.

_I've never felt nothing like this__ – Nunca he sentido nada como esto_

_you're making me open up – tú haces que me abra_

_no point in even trying to fight this – no tiene sentido ni siquiera intentar luchar contra esto_

_it kinda feels like its love – se siente como es amor_

Sentía el amor, solo de este beso que me hacía sentir fuegos artificiales y desató algo en mi corazón y se sentía como algo más que mi enamoramiento con Carly. Definitivamente era algo más.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my whole world comes alive, - Porque cuando estoy besándote mi mundo cobra vida,_

_almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find – Casi como la pieza de un rompecabezas que eh estado tratando de encontrar_

_falls right into place you're all that it takes – Caigo en un lugar donde tu eres todo lo que necesito_

_my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. –mis dudas se desvanecen cuando estoy besándote._

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense – Cuando estoy besándote todo comienza a tener sentido_

_and all the questions I've been asking in my head – Y todas las preguntas que estuve haciendo en mi cabeza_

_like are you the one should I really trust – como si tu fueras el único en quien realmente debo confiar_

_crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you. – llega a ser tan claro cuando estoy besándote._

Yo estaba seguro ahora. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. No me había enamorado de Carly, esto era más grande – No, lo de Carly ni siquiera un enamoramiento o flechazo. Era algo más, sin duda algo más. Era el amor que yo sabía que iba a crecer día a día.

Nos felicitamos por nuestro trabajo.

"Hey, te odio", le dije.

"Te odio también", dijo.

Definitivamente no lo decía en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno, malo? ¡REVIEWS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Comenten :)<strong>


	7. Video Chat

**Hooolaa! Estoy de vuelta con otro One Shot! Gracias a los que comentaron todos los capítulos, se los voy a mandar a la escritora de este Fic :) Y a los que comentaron uno solo, también, gracias :D Bueno, escucharon la canción Coming Home que canta el elenco de iCarly? La recomiendo! Cuando la escuhé por primera vez me quedé como o.O osea, sabía que Nathan, Noah y Jennette sabían rapear, pero nunca imaginé eso xD En fin, a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Sese, iCarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider… Ya no quiero poner eso! Me deprime :'( Y este Fic, es de la propiedad de Charliemeatsix, que tiene la imaginación para hacer 100 One Shot's que yo no poseo… eso también me deprime ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Sam y personalmente me gustó este. ¡Lee y comenta! ¡Gracias por leer hasta ahora! ¡Solamente voy por el día 7! -_- ¡Entonces, vamos por más! Si hablas español y quieres leer esto, SeddieShipper99 está publicando esta historia pero en español ¡para ustedes chicos! <strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 7 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Video Chat.<strong>

Estaba lista para el video chat con Freddie. No éramos novios, pero me hubiera gustado que lo fuéramos. Los dos estábamos aburridos y eran sólo las ocho de la tarde, Carly estaba en Yakima visitando a su abuelo, así que Freddie y yo íbamos a hacer un video chat.

En 5, 4, 3, 2… y estábamos chateando. Amigo, que Freddie nunca diga el 1 te contagia.

"Hey", me dijo Freddie a través de la pantalla.

"Hey, Fredward", le contesté. Se había peinado el cabello de modo que tenía un flequillo, y no se había puesto gel en el, como era su costumbre. **(N/T: Sería como se peina normalmente Nathan, con el flequillo que en iCarly tiene con gel, pero para el costado alisado) **Le quedaba muy bien, pero me gustaba su cabello en ambos sentidos. También llevaba una camisa negra lisa y podría haber estado usando una sudadera vieja.

"¿Qué es eso?", me dijo. Parecía estar mirando alrededor de mí algo que estaba detrás en mi habitación.

"¿Qué, esto?", Dije levantándome y llegando hasta el animal de peluche que estaba en el estante superior detrás de mí. "Es un animal de peluche", le dije en una especie de estilo de niña. ¿Por qué lo dije en una especie de estilo de niña? No tengo idea.

"¿_Tú_ tienes un animal de peluche? ¡En serio!", dijo con incredulidad.

"Sí, Melanie me lo dio. Por mucho que no me guste como es ella, este me gusta", dije sosteniéndolo. "No tengo que ser abrasiva todo el tiempo", dije con naturalidad.

"Bien, porque no puedes pasar un día sin golpear o lastimar a alguien", dijo, levantando una ceja.

"Yo podría, si quisiera, y lo demostré al ser buena contigo hace unos días", dije, levantando mis cejas.

"Oh sí, pero luego cediste cuando Spencer nos dio dinero", rió.

Yo me reí también. "Sí, es verdad."

"Mira, podemos tener conversaciones agradables como ésta sin que tengas que insultarme o asaltarme de alguna manera. Estoy empezando a pensar que puedes ser agradable si quieres", afirmó.

"Oh, ¿Lo haces?", le pregunté.

"Sí", dijo él con calma.

"Bueno, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ahora?", Le pregunté.

"Si estuviera contigo ahora te hubiera golpeado el brazo ya mismo", le dije sonriendo.

Me miró a través de la pantalla, miró fijamente mis ojos y dijo "Yo puedo cuidarme, ya sabes, y defenderme ahora."

"Oh, ¿Puedes?", dije.

"Sí", dijo.

"Bueno, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ahora?", le pregunté.

"Yo diría que, tráete aquí"

"Nos vemos en diez minutos, Benson", dije y cerré sesión.

Me puse mis zapatos y salí de mi casa, corriendo por la calle para llegar al Bushwell Plaza. Llegué más rápido que 10 minutos y subí hasta el piso 8. Llamé a la puerta de Freddie y él abrió casi al instante.

"Hey", dije.

"Hey, pasa. Mi mamá no está en la ciudad, está ayudando a mi tía a deshacerse de la erupción que tiene de nuevo."

"Bueno, no quiero saber todo eso", le dije empujándolo fuera del camino y entrando en su casa. Me dejé caer en su sillón y me acosté sobre él. Se acercó a mí, agarró mis pies y se sentó, poniendo mis pies en su regazo.

Hablamos durante horas, sentados allí, yo acostada y él sentado allí con mis pies en su regazo. Era tan cómodo. Me enteré de cosas que no sabía antes y él aprendió cosas sobre mí, como la primera vez que fui arrestada e historias de mi mamá y yo. Freddie me contó algunas historias acerca de él y su mamá, pero no eran tan divertidas como mis historias, siendo completamente honesta.

Con el tiempo fui cayendo en el sueño, cerca de la inconsciencia pero todavía muy cerca de la superficie, aún estaba consciente de mi entorno. Sentí a Freddie levantarse, mover mis pies y poner una manta sobre mí. Sentí que se inclinó, me besó la frente y me susurró "Duerme, mi demonio rubio", y apagó la luz. Era tan dulce, y aunque era Freddie no me importaba. Era el único para mí y lo sabía.

Mañana iba a hacerle preguntas, y hasta entonces, saborear las últimas palabras que me susurró y la sensación del beso que me plantó en la frente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Este me gustó! ¿Y a ustedes? ¡Comenten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A mí también me gustó :) Reviews?<strong>

**Perdón por haber subido tan tarde, pero en el día no tuve tiempo de traducirlo :S**


	8. Pera Pod

**Holi! No tengo nada que decir, así que… a leer! :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, son de la propiedad del Genio (pero a la vez malvado) Dan Schneider. Y los One Shot's que subo todos los días son de la imaginación de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me estoy quedando sin ideas ya! Mañana me voy de viaje, por lo que voy a empezar a escribir el siguiente el día de hoy, ¡Pero voy a hacer mi mejor intento para subirlo mañana! Tengo Virgin Media y su Internet se ha reducido ¡Así que estoy muy feliz de que funcionó! ¡R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 8 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Pera Pod.<strong>

"Amigo, ¿ ¡ Qué pasa con las canciones de tu Pera Pod! ?" Me dijo Sam con tono de disgusto. "¡No hay nada bueno en él! Sólo me han gustado, qué, ¿tres canciones?"

"Oh vamos Sam, te gustan más que esas", repliqué.

"¡Sólo estaba adivinando!" Me gritó. "Sii, cálmate, Fredlumps".

Negué con la cabeza ante su apodo. Tuve muchos sobrenombres de Sam, eran inofensivos, pero todavía hacía que mi corazón dejara de latir cada vez que llegaba a decir mi nombre correctamente – lo decía muy a menudo, cerca de la mitad de las veces, en realidad.

Estábamos en el estudio de iCarly, Carly había ido a una cita con un chico y Spencer estaba abajo. Todavía nos dejaba venir cada vez que Carly no estaba en casa, en serio necesitaba conseguir algunos amigos de su edad.

"¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?", Me preguntó Sam.

Esa era la pregunta más fácil que nunca necesité responder, pero era más difícil de decir a Sam. Era la canción con la que nos habíamos besado, era la canción que tenía mucho sentido en la situación en la que estábamos, y la letra cuando Sam se levantó y se fue, sonó en mis oídos una y otra vez.

"Running Away de AM", le respondí después de unos segundos de pensar.

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó. Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. O era decir la verdad y ser asesinado por ella o inventar una mentira que yo no podía pensar. Me decidí a dirigir la pregunta hacia su dirección.

"¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?" Le pregunté rápidamente. Menos mal que sonó como si no hubiera escuchado su "¿Por qué?". Uff, me había salvado.

"Umm…" Dijo ella tomando un tiempo. "La misma que la tuya; Running Away". Ella miró hacia abajo.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté. Yo sabía que me había escuhado.

Se puso de pie. "Tengo que irme a casa, mi mamá se va a comer todo el pollo frito que dejé antes de venir aquí", dijo. De ninguna manera iba a evitar la pregunta.

Me puse de pie también. "¿Por qué te gusta la canción?"

"Es una canción, no tiene por qué haber una razón para que me guste", insistió. Nope, yo si la tenía.

"¡Vamos, yo tengo una razón!"

"¿Y cuál es tu razón?" Oh rayos, eso no tenía que suceder.

"Umm…" Oh, no puede ser. Sólo se vive una vez y éste sería el final de mi vida. "¡Muy bien! Es la canción que tocaban cuando nosotros, ya sabes… nos besamos…" Suspiré en derrota. Me preparé para los golpes en 5, 4, 3, 2…

Casualmente mi Pera Pod tocaba Running Away de fondo. No hubo golpes, por lo que levanté la vista para encontrarme con los ojos de Sam, me miraba.

"Me gusta la canción por eso, también", admitió. Mis ojos se abrieron y sacudí la cabeza para sacar esa expresión de mi cara. Whoa, ¿A ella_ le gustaba la canción por lo que sucedió?_ El mundo estaba mal.

"Tú… ¿Qué?" Dije, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Sí", dijo.

"¿Quieres decir que… te gustó el… te gustó el beso?" Nada de esto tenía sentido en mi cabeza.

"Sip", suspiró ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Me gustó, también…"

Ella sonrió y yo sonreí también. Se acercó a mí y de repente estábamos vinculados juntos, con nuestros labios tocándose. Era mejor esta vez. Nos separamos, Sam me sonrió y se alejó de mí, saliendo de la habitación. La misma letra tocando como cuando ella se fue la última vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno, malo? ¡Comenta! Por otra parte, porque me estoy quedando sin ideas, ¡Comenta y dime algunas ideas de lo que podría escribir! ¡Sólo dime una palabra y haré una historia de ella! ¡Gracias por los comentarios y las visitas hasta este momento! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! Les gustó? Review!<strong>

**Otra cosita, si ustedes tienen alguna idea de algo que ella pueda escribir, pónganlo en un Review y yo se lo mando de parte de ustedes :) Sean solidarios :D O si quieren, envíenme un mensaje privado con su idea :) **


	9. Notas

**Sin ganas de escribir :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes, es de Dan Schneider (Creador y destructor de Seddie). Y este Fic es de Charliemeatsix, yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey, iré a ver "Blood Brothers" (NT: "Hermanos de Sangre") con mi escuela pronto, así que eh actualizado antes! ¡Ahora a la historia! ¡R&R!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 9 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Notas.<strong>

_**Cursiva = Sam**_

**Normal = Freddie**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Fredderly.<em>

¡Sam, pasar notas en clases nos meterá en un problema!

_¡Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro! No es como si las pasáramos alrededor de todo el salón hasta el otro, tranquilízate, amigo._

¡El Sr. Howard es el más estricto maestro de toda la escuela! Si nos atrapa, estaremos en GRAVES problemas.

_Cálmate, vamos a ocultar el papel. Esta clase es un festival de siesta._

Ya lo sé, por lo general la escuela no es mala, pero hoy Historia está muy aburrida.

_¡Lo sé! ¿Por qué aprender sobre el pasado? No hay futuro en eso. _**(N/A: Mi profesor de geografía del año pasado le decía esta broma a mi clase. Él nos contaba chistes muy malos, como: "¿Dónde están los Andes? ¡¿Y el final de sus ejércitos?" Sí… no pregunten… ¡VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA!)**

[Freddie bufó en voz alta ante la realmente mala broma] ¡Oh por Dios, casi me meto en problemas!

_Es tu culpa por reírte de mi broma._

Cállate.

_Como sea, ¿En qué clase está Carly?_

Está en ciencias, ella te lo dijo.

_Estaba comiendo mi pastel de grasitos. _[Freddie giró su cabeza para mirar a Sam] _¡Era el almuerzo! ¡Me moría de hambre!_

¡Tú siempre estás muriéndote de hambre!

_Si no lo estoy, debes entrar en pánico. Así que Carly está en ciencias; eso debe ser menos aburrido._

Probablemente, es mejor que aprender acerca de "La causa de la Primera Guerra Mundial 1". Es decir, la primera guerra mundial es interesante, pero las causas son…

_¿Aburridas?_

Sí.

_Esa chica que está sentada en la mesa a tu izquierda está mirándote._

¿En serio? ¿Celosa, Sam?

_Bruto. _[Sam se sonrojó cuando Freddie la miró a ella.]

Vamos Sam, puedes admitir todo a mí.

_Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar._

Vamos, ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

_Já, cierto._

¡Admítelo! Soy uno de tus mejores amigos.

_Bien, lo eres, ¿Y qué?_

Y nada, me alegro de que en realidad admitieras algo a mí.

_Sip, es todo lo que harás salir de mí_

¿Quiere decir que hay algo más para que admitas?

_No._

Eso es, ¡Dime lo que está en tu mente!

_Deja de presionarme, Benson._

Vamos Sam, uno nunca sabe, tal vez yo podría tener el mismo problema que tú.

_Sí, pero tú no eres al que le gusta alguien que es un completo nerd._

No, pero me gusta alguien que es un completo demonio.

_No ayuda que se siente a mi lado en tres clases más._

No ayuda que ella sea mi mejor amiga.

_Espera, pero Carly no es un demonio._

No estoy hablando de Carly.

_Entonces, ¿De quién estás hablando?_

Piensa.

_No ayuda que la persona que me gusta está sentado a mi lado ahora mismo._

No ayuda que tengo el mismo problema.

[Se miran y se sonríen ambos]

_No ayuda que su nombre empiece con una 'F'._

No ayuda que su nombre comience con una 'S'.

[La campana suena y se levantan para irse. Salen del salón de clase.]

"No ayuda que seas tú", dice Freddie a Sam.

"No ayuda que también tú lo seas", le responde ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Realmente tengo que decir cómo termina? ¡TERMINA CON SEDDIE POR SUPUESTO! ¡Comenten! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Aww… confesión por papelitos :3 Bueh… ya me taré (Me puse tonta xD) Así que me voy :D Reviews!<strong>


	10. Picnic

**Buenos días! Ok, primero les quiero decir… Gracias por comentar! Me sorprende que la historia original tenga 17 Reviews y ésta 26 :D Muchisimas gracias a todos! Especialmente a JennMcFanSamy y a Feiberina que comentaron todos los capítulos :) Le mandé los Reviews a Charliemeatsix y dice que lloraba de emoción :3 Bueno, sin más, lean!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes le pertenecen a Dan Schneider (Creador malvado y genio). Y los one-shots que traduzco son de Charlotte, "Charliemeatsix".**

* * *

><p><strong>¡El día 10 ya está aquí! ¡Me gustó y ELLOS YA ESTÁN JUNTOS EN ESTE! ¡Gracias a MeLlamoSammo en Twitter por decirme lo que debía escribir en éste! :D ¡Gracias a SeddieShipper99 por enviarme los Reviews de la versión en español de mi historia! Resulta que la gente que habla español amó mis 100 Días de Seddie, ¡Así que gracias a ellos por comentar la versión de SeddieShipper99 de ésta historia, y gracias a SeddieShipper99 por subir ésa versión!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 10 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Picnic.<strong>

"Sólo hay que caminar un poco más," Freddie me guiaba. Se aferraba a mi mano ya que yo estaba con los ojos vendados. Me llevaba a una cita, ¡Y yo no sabía a dónde íbamos! Odiaba no saber a dónde iba, me asustaba que algún tipo me saltara, pero con Freddie me sentía mejor.

"¿Cuánto más?" Me quejé.

"Quejarte no te llevará a ninguna parte, ahora sigue tu paso", dijo, todavía llevándome de la mano. Sentí una piedra debajo de mis pies. Estábamos viajando por el bosque hasta llegar al destino que yo no tenía idea de dónde era; eso era en gran parte por Freddie.

"Vamos, ¡Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas! ¡Dime!"

"Cálmate, Sam, ¡Ya estamos aquí!"Me quitó la venda y estábamos de pie en un campo rodeado de flores, el sol brillaba tan fuerte. En el medio del perfecto campo verde había una manta de picnic y un pequeño banquete con todas mis comidas favoritas. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los deslumbrantes ojos de Freddie mirándome a la cara, observando mi reacción. Yo tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba sorprendida, pero tan feliz, era increíble que él hiciera algo así para mí.

"¿Te gusta?" Me preguntó.

"¡Sí!" Le dije. Él tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia la comida campestre que estaba amorosamente preparada. Del cesto que estaba en medio de la manta, Freddie sacó dos botellas de cerveza de raíz para que bebamos. Me entregó un plato y puso una selección de carnes que parecía muy costosa frente a mí.

"¿Has hecho todo esto para mí?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, sí", dijo. "Tú eres mi princesa, por lo que debes ser tratada como tal." Me sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa y comenzó a poner las diferentes carnes en mi plato.

"Gracias, Freddie. Nadie realmente hizo una cita adecuada antes, no una como ésta." Suspiré.

"Bueno, yo creo que siempre debes ser tratada así, ¡Te lo mereces!"

Me reí entre dientes. "Gracias, Freddie", dije apoyándome en un rápido beso en los labios.

Nos sentamos allí por un rato, comiendo y hablando. Comenzó a oscurecer, pero seguíamos sentados, hablando. Empezó a hacer frío, Freddie me dio su chaqueta, y me acurruqué junto a él.

"Esto es lindo", suspiró.

"Sí", asintió. "Me encanta estar aquí contigo, este es probablemente el mejor día de mi vida."

"¡Estaba pensando eso!" Le dije.

"He oído decir que si uno pasa mucho tiempo con alguien, empiezas a pensar igual", me dijo.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡No quiero sonar como un nerd! Sin ofender."

"No lo haces, pero si comienzas a hablar como yo y piensas lo mismo que yo, entonces voy a pensar como tú", dije.

"Es cierto", le contesté.

"Gracias, Sam", dijo, en serio.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por estar conmigo, por darme una oportunidad. Por darme un beso en el Encierro. Por todo." Bajó la mirada a mis ojos y miré los suyos.

"De nada, gracias por darme una chance; nadie parece…"

"Te amo, Sam", susurró.

"Te amo también, Freddie", murmuré de nuevo. Quería decirlo con todo mi corazón. Nunca había sentido tanto amor por alguien y nunca iba a dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Freddie, incluso si no estuviéramos así, yo siempre lo amaría.

"Vamos, se está haciendo tarde", dijo Freddie. Me tomó la mano, salimos del picnic, de la manta y todo lo demás. Comenzamos el largo viaje de regreso, de la mano y juntos.

**¿Leíste? ¡Ahora comenta! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisssto! Comenten :) <strong>

**Vieron que este jueves 26 se estrena iOMG? Cuando vi la promo, salí corriendo y gritando por toda mi casa, casi piso a alguno de mis gatos xD Mi familia me miraba como si estuviera loca ¬¬ Que nunca se emocionaron por algo? ¬¬ En fin, los dejo de aburrir con mis cosas raras :D Hasta… mañana? Oki, chau!**


	11. Queso

**Que hay gente Fanfictionera? Ok, no tengo idea de de donde salió ese saludo xD En fin, gracias por haber comentado ayer! Me alegra saber que no fui la única rara que grito como loca cuando vio la promo de iOMG :D Bueno, lean :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del SuperMegaHiperDúper Genio Malvado Dan Schneider. Y este Fic es de la autora Charliemeatsix, yo sólo lo traduzco. (Tenía un Disclaimer mucho más elaborado y original, pero se me borró todo lo que había hecho :'()**

* * *

><p><strong>¡El día 11 por fin está aquí! ¡Estoy subiéndolo horas más tarde de lo normal! ¡Lo siento! ¡ES VIERNES! ¡ESTOY FUERTE PARA ESCRIBIR MÁS TARDE! ;) Gracias a JennetteForever en Twitter por darme ésta idea… algunas personas tienen una mente extraña… ¡Es broma! Queso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza así que, lo dijo, lo escribo ;) Si quieres enviarme una palabra al azar, comenta y dime una palabra que pueda usar como base de un One-Shot ¡Por favooor! (¿Qué tan grande crees que es mi imaginación? ¡No puedo pensar 100 cosas por mí misma! ;)) ¡Así que por favor comenta! :D<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 11 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Queso.<strong>

Sam y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión. Carly estaba tomando una ducha y Spencer había ido a comprar artículos de arte, estaba construyendo una escultura hecha enteramente de queso y ya había comprado una tonelada de queso unos minutos antes de salir de nuevo.

Sam se levantó y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador, yo la observaba mientras ella sacaba un gran plato con diferentes quesos en él. No me molestaba el queso, pero no me sentaba allí simplemente a comerlo como le gustaba a Sam. (**N/T: Como que le gustaba el queso pero no lo comía solo y tanto xD) **Ella lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo puso delante de nosotros. Había una amplia variedad de quesos a medio madurar.

"Nunca entenderé como puedes comer tanto queso", le dije, mirando el queso en el plato.

"Nunca entenderé como puedes ser tan idiota", disparó ella de nuevo. Negué con la cabeza ante el insulto y la miré. Ella estaba poniendo otra rebanada de queso en su boca.

"Creativa", dije secamente. Yo no quería ser malo con Sam, pero a veces me provocaba.

"Es mejor de lo que tú puedes hacer", dijo.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser mala conmigo, Sam? Por lo menos podrías _tratar _de decir correctamente mi nombre o tratar de no hacerme daño." Ella podía, pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo, ella era quien era y yo entendía eso.

"Tú sabes, yo puedo, pero no quiero hacerlo", dijo.

"Bien", dije yo.

"¿Bien?"Me preguntó confundida.

"Sí, tú eres lo que eres y tú solamente haces lo que te gusta, lastimarme, no me lastimas y yo no te lo haría a ti. Me alegro de que lo hagas, al menos cuando lo dejes, sabremos que pasa algo." Le dije golpeándola en el hombro. **(N/T: Despacito, si dijo que no quería lastimarla xD)**

Ella me miró con lo que parecía asombro. "Realmente no quiero hacerte daño…" dijo en voz baja. "Quiero decir, lo hago apropósito, pero no te hago daño suficiente como para herirte en gravedad, es sólo un juego que ambos jugamos, así que ni siquiera entiendo por qué estoy básicamente explicándote las reglas de nuestro propio juego a ti…" ella divagaba. Sus divagaciones me hicieron dar cuenta de algo: ella no era débil como un matón, era fuerte como un héroe. Bajaba las defensas a veces y era capaz de hacer eso delante de mí y de Carly, sin darse cuenta, pero no me sorprendí por eso, yo sabía lo que podía ser realmente y me encantaba que en realidad pudiera dejarlas bajas por un tiempo para que pueda sacar algunas cosas de ella. Ahora sé que ella sabe que estamos jugando un juego y sabe que yo sé el juego que jugamos.

La miré, ahora con _mis _ojos llenos de asombro. "¿Qué?" Me preguntó.

"Nada", le dije mirando a otro lado y sonriendo. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

"¡Dime!" Insistió.

"Bueno… pensé que era el único que estaba jugando el juego, no sabía que estabas jugando también", hice una mueca.

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba", me dijo.

"Bueno, ahora ambos lo sabemos." Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

"Sí", la suya se hizo más grande, también.

Los dos nos acercamos.

Ambos estábamos en los brazos del otro.

Estábamos los dos juntos.

Los dos estábamos entrelazados.

Los dos estábamos al lado del queso.

Ambos estábamos a centímetros de los labios del otro.

Nos acercamos y el tiempo pasaba más lento.

Nuestros labios estaban juntos.

Pensar que todo esto empezó con queso…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenta! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Siup, comenten :) Y si se les ocurre una palabra al azar, escríbanla, please. Good night! Oki, me emocioné con el inglés xD<strong>


	12. Disney Land

**Holi! Aquí estoy subiendo el Día 12 mientras intento no morir de calor! :D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y este Fic es de la propiedad de Charliemeatsix, yo simplemente lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me encantó escribir esto! Tengan en cuenta que yo NUNCA he estado en Disney Land y no tengo idea de los paseos, ¡Por lo que no me molesté en mencionarlos! ¡Gracias a nadenestweet en Twitter por darme ésta idea! Y gracias a ella por siempre preguntarme cuando será mi próxima actualización, ¡Eso realmente me motiva! :D ¡Así que Nadene, esto es para ti! :D<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 12 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Disney Land.<strong>

"¡Vamos Freddie! ¡Quiero ir en este paseo!"

"Oh vamos Sam," me decía Freddie, "¡Este es como el peor paseo de la Tierra de Disney Land!"

"Bueno, _lo siento _por querer ir a un paseo con el Pato Donald. Vinimos todo el camino hasta _Florida _para ir a _paseos_. Ahora, ¿En qué parte de 'Vamos a ir a Disney Land' dice que yo no puedo ir a todos los paseos?"

Freddie me dijo que ir a Disney Land sería divertido, y lo fue sólo porque fui a los juegos.

"Sam tienes que reaccionar. ¡Yo no dije que no puedas ir a todo lo que quieras! Carly y Spencer están en el hotel y creo que es mejor volver con ellos." Yo lo oía débilmente y no estaba escuchándolo. Estaba buscando un paseo que realmente pertenecía a una feria en lugar de a Disney Land y que parecía nuevo. Una gran Rueda de la Fortuna que giraba alrededor de un círculo perfecto, había luces en todos los sentidos y se destacaba brillantemente contra el cielo de la noche profunda. Siempre me habían gustado las Ruedas de la Fortuna pero no sabía por qué.

Tomé la mano de Freddie y salté cuando sentí electricidad pasando a través de todo mi cuerpo con el toque, pero no solté su mano. "¡Vamos Freddie! Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna y luego vamos de regreso al hotel, ¡Lo prometo!" Dije corriendo, mi mano todavía estaba en el interior de la de Freddie. Su rostro parecía aturdido mientras yo lo arrastraba hacia la rueda luminosa.

Solo había una pequeña fila, así que nos pusimos al final, mi mano estaba todavía en la suya. No me había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba allí hasta que me miró a los ojos, tosió y se soltó. Los dos apartamos la mirada del otro con torpeza, pero en secreto me gustaba mi mano en la suya, se sentía cómoda.

Llegamos a la parte delantera de la fila y nos dejaron subir. Nos pusieron en un pequeño carruaje y una barra de bebidas para que nosotros tomáramos en lo que duraba la ronda.

"¿Estás listo?" Le pregunté. Me sentía segura con él a mi lado. No se movía aún, pero estábamos casi listos para que lo hiciera.

"Sí, amo las Ruedas de la Fortuna", dijo en un torbellino de palabras.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté dudosa.

"¡No! ¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas, bien! ¡Desde que me empujaste de ese avión en Japón le tengo miedo a las alturas!" Entró en pánico.

Nunca lo había visto asustarse así antes, y sus nudillos se cerraron sobre la barra que estaba delante de nosotros. Su rostro se puso blanco como si el color hubiera desaparecido de su rostro. Puse mi mano en uno de sus puños cerrados y la mantuve ahí; tratando de hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

"Vas a estar bien", lo tranquilicé. "Eh estado en éstas cientos de veces, te va a encantar, sólo mira hacia delante y todo irá bien." Mi voz sonaba perfectamente estable y tranquila y no quería que se asustara por mí o por la Rueda de la Fortuna.

"¿Estás segura?" Su voz temblaba.

"Sí, puedes confiar en mí", le dije mientras la Rueda de la Fortuna comenzaba a moverse. "Es muy corto, así que no te preocupes", le dije en voz alta por el sonido metálico de la mecánica de la rueda comenzando a girar a su alrededor. "No sacaré mi mano si te ayuda".

"Gracias, Sam", dijo y movió su mano para que la sostuviera en lugar de ponerla por encima de su puño cerrado. Sentados de ésta manera, con las manos entrelazadas, juntos se sentía bien.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté ante su silencio.

"Sí", suspiró. "Mejor que cuando empezamos." Estábamos casi en la cima y yo podía escuchar su respiración agitada, tratando de calmarse. Me apretó la mano y le devolví el apretón. Sólo ése pequeño movimiento envió una onda de energía eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo que me gustó.

No me di cuenta lo que significaba ése sentimiento hasta que miré hacia arriba y cerré los ojos con él. La rueda de la fortuna se había detenido justo en la cima, como se suponía que era y lo vi entrar en pánico. "No mires hacia abajo", le susurré. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los de él y los suyos en los míos, con las manos aún entrelazadas. Él se aferró a mi mano apretándola y pude ver que su cara estaba blanca como un fantasma. "Cálmate, sólo respira y estaremos de nuevo en marcha pronto." Le sonreí con tranquilidad y una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios también. Cuando miraba sus labios sentí un impulso extraño que me decía que me desplazara hacia delante y aplastara mis labios en los suyos. Sin mi mente diciéndome qué hacer, mi cuerpo se movió hacia delante y él se acercaba a mí.

Todavía estábamos en la cima de la Rueda de la Fortuna, pero el parque de atracciones desapareció mientras lo miraba a los ojos, todavía acercándome. Nuestros labios finalmente se unieron al mismo tiempo y yo cerré los ojos. Lo único que lo rompió fue el sentimiento de la Rueda de la Fortuna de nuevo en movimiento. Rápidamente nos separamos pero estallamos en un ataque de risa. Cuando finalmente nos calmamos, nos sonreímos el uno al otro y se detuvo el paseo. Nos bajamos y nuestras manos seguían conectadas, otros sonrieron y se miraron entre sí.

Cuando volvimos al hotel para estar con Carly y Spencer, mi mano estaba todavía en la de Freddie, ellos nos miraron fijamente, los dos nos miramos y nuestros ojos se encontraron con los del otro y ambos nos sonreímos.

Freddie me dijo que ir a Disney Land sería divertido, sólo porque yo estaba con Freddie y me daba una emoción más grande de la que los paseos me podían dar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenta! ¡Denme ideas! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Perdón por haber subido tan tarde, pero cuando estaba traduciendo el capítulo, mi netbook se apagó y no quería prenderse (sigue sin prender ¬¬), entonces lo tuve que volver a traducir en la computadora que usa toda mi familia, lo cual no fue fácil, porque siempre está ocupada T.T En fin, ya lo subí y espero que les guste porque yo lo amé :D Fue tan tierno :3 Ok, comenten! <strong>

**Siento que me olvido de poner algo… nah, si me acuerdo, mañana lo pongo xD**


	13. Plátano

**Hola! Estoy tan feliz! :D Presiento que esta semana va a ser MUY buena :) Pero como eso a ustedes no les interesa, vamos con noticias del Fic: Kuhane, no sé si vuelvas a comentar o a leer, pero le mandé tu comentario a la autora del Fic, y ella te dejó un mensaje en la nota de autor del principio del One-Shot :D Sin más, a leer!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider, no a mí ni a Charliemeatsix, pero a ella sí le pertenece éste Fic, y no hago nada contra esas dos personas para quitarles el dominio de ambas cosas, porque estoy feliz y emocionada :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me gustó mucho escribir esto! ¡Gracias a RandomBrittanyy en Twitter por sugerir este! :D No se me ocurre mucho que decir en esta nota de autor así que… ¡A la historia! :D Ohh, chicos, ¡Gracias por sus ideas! ¡Gracias a Kuhane que comentó en la versión que SeddieShipper99 está subiendo! ¡Gracias a ti, ahora tengo un montón de ideas! :D ¡Voy a empezar a trabajar en esas ideas en el día 18! :D Sigan enviándome ideas , ¡Son muy apreciadas! <strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 13 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Plátano.<strong>

Bueno, el plátano estaba en su lugar. Estaba en el pasillo principal donde estaban el casillero de Carly y el mío en la escuela y acababa de poner una cáscara de plátano en el suelo luego de habérmelo comido. Había visto en un montón de dibujos animados en la televisión que la gente se resbala si pisa una cáscara de plátano, así que quería poner ese conocimiento a prueba. Estaba esperando que Freddie venga de la vuelta de la esquina y se resbalara con la cáscara de plátano. Le había enviado textos que decían que yo tenía algo que decirle, así que le dije que nos encontráramos en la puerta donde entramos a la escuela. Lo vi venir del pasillo para reunirse conmigo; era hora del show.

Él caminó hacia mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por alguna razón, y fue acercándose hacia la cáscara de plátano que estaba justo en su camino. Pisó la cáscara de plátano, pero se quedó en posición vertical. Ash, iba a demandar a los creadores de los dibujos animados por vender información errónea a los niños pequeños.

"¡Oh amigo!" Grité y Freddie levantó una ceja cuando terminó su camino y se puso delante de mí.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con calma.

"¡Se suponía que te resbalarías con la cáscara de plátano!"

"No has estado viendo dibujos animados de nuevo, ¿Verdad? Te dije que lo que hacen en esos programas no funciona en realidad." Una vez más, lo dijo con calma. Ni siquiera le importaba que hubiera podido resbalar y caer delante de toda la escuela.

Lo miré con la boca abierta. "¿No te importa que traté de jugarte una broma?"

"No, ¿Por qué lo haría?" Algo seriamente no andaba en su cabeza.

"¿No te importa en _absoluto_? ¿En absoluto?" Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Nope", dijo dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su casillero.

"No te vayas", dije casi corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo, y pasó la cosa más molesta: resbalé con la cáscara de plátano que estaba en el piso y caí.

"Aghh" Dije frustrada. Levanté la vista para ver a Freddie mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"La próxima vez que trates de hacerme una broma, asegúrate de enviar el texto correcto a la persona correcta", dijo y extendió su mano para que yo la tomara. La agarré con tanta fuerza como pude y en lugar de dejar que me levante, tiré de él hacia abajo para que cayera al suelo también.

"Arghh" Dijo con dolor, cayó de rodillas y luego cayó al suelo. Me arrodillé para mirarlo por encima.

"NUNCA trates de ganar, porque terminarás perdiendo." Me levanté y lo miré.

Empecé a alejarme cuando escuché, "Sam", con voz dolorida. Volví la cabeza y Freddie estaba tendido en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. La culpa de repente se precipitó a través de mí mientras lo miraba, tratando de levantarse y viendo como tenía un dolor grave.

Volví a él con dolor en mis ojos y un nudo en la garganta, nunca me había sentido tan culpable en toda mi vida hasta que lo vi acostado, dolorido y sufriendo. Me arrodillé a su lado y el dolor estaba todavía grabado en mi rostro.

"Sam, ven más cerca", dijo con voz ronca. Podía sentir que la gente nos miraba. Me acerqué y puse mi oído en su boca para escuchar sus próximas palabras. "Gottcha", fue la única palabra que escuché de él. **(N/T: No pregunten xD En serio…)** Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo, y sus labios de repente atraparon los míos. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo y cuando finalmente lo hice tuve que romperlo por aire.

"¿Quién dijo que no puedo ganar?"Dijo Freddie y me guiño un ojo. Empezó a levantarse y yo todavía estaba de rodillas, aturdida. Él me tendió la mano una vez más y desperté de mi estado de aturdimiento y agarré su mano. No me soltó cuando me ayudó a levantarme y prácticamente me arrastró a nuestra siguiente clase.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Finalmente le pregunté tan pronto como mi voz volvió.

"Significa que me gustas", sonrió.

"Tú también me gustas", sonreí.

La cáscara de plátano estaba en el suelo a pocos metros detrás de nosotros y oí un grito de alguien que había caído. Me reí y Freddie se rió conmigo, al escuchar el alboroto detrás de nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenten por favor! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me encantó :D Y a ustedes? La parte del beso :3 Oki, dejen a la pequeña loca que soy xD Ah, lo que quería poner ayer y me olvidé era para aniaseddie4ever, sí, leí algunas traducciones que solamente copiaron y pegaron del traductor de Google y lo odio, porque queda Horrible con mayúscula. Por eso me encargo de que ésta sea una traducción con calidad :D<strong>

**Ahora van a poner una cáscara de plátano cerca del chico/chica que les gusta? Cuéntenmelo en un Review! ;)**


	14. Rota

**¡Hooolaaa! No se me ocurre un saludo original…pero no importa :D No tengo mucho que decir… Ah sí, Feiberina, nosotras te amamos por comentar! :D Espero que el capítulo te guste :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider y este Fic le pertenece a la autora Charliemeatsix, alias Charlotte (Aunque ese es su verdadero nombre xD).**

* * *

><p><strong>¡El Día 14 está aquiiiiii! Gracias a ohsolizgillies en Twitter por ésta idea, pero no estoy segura de cómo quería que fuera interpretado, así que lo puse como una cosa mala ya que no había muchas maneras de presentarlo. ¡De todos modos, espero que disfruten esto chicos! :D<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 14 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Roto.<strong>

La puerta del departamento de Carly se cerró de golpe cuando Freddie se fue enojado. Nos habíamos metido en una discusión, como siempre lo hacíamos, pero luego empecé a decir cosas estúpidas sobre su padre y él siempre se pone muy sobreprotector ante eso, entonces empezó a decir cosas sobre mi padre, así que le grité. Terminamos de romper nuestras gargantas con palabras **(N/T: Gritar) **y salió furioso. Nunca me había sentido tan destrozada. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía tan culpable y arrepentida de lo que había dicho y me di cuenta de lo mucho que esas palabras me hubieran hecho daño si yo fuera él.

Su rostro estaba furioso y yo sabía que tenía que ir tras él, realmente quería, pero mis pies no se movían hacia adelante. Estaba mirando a la puerta y Carly estaba sentada en el sofá, probablemente hablándome y diciéndome que saliera de ese estado, pero yo no quería escucharla. Mis pensamientos eran sólo de Freddie y de la forma en que lo había visto antes de que se fuera, roto, desgarrado, enojado, angustiado. Nunca quise hacerle daño, no así. Mis sentimientos estaban por todos lados y me sentía muy confundida. ¿Me gustaba, sólo porque me preocupaba por él como un hermano, o porque… lo amaba? Tal vez.

"Hola, ¿Sam?" Dijo Carly, sonaba como si estuviera en un túnel, se sentía tan distante y lejos de mis pensamientos.

Empecé a caminar por la habitación y podía oír que Carly seguía llamándome detrás de mí. Yo sabía que Freddie no había ido a su casa, tenía un escondite que sólo yo conocía – la escalera de incendios.

Me acerqué a la escalera de incendios del piso 8, golpeé la ventana y pude verlo sentado allí, mirando hacia el cielo en una silla vieja. No parecía enojado, pero se veía molesto.

Golpeé y abrí la ventana de nuevo para que pudiera oírme. Su cabeza rápidamente dio la vuelta y me vio, me hizo un simple gesto con la mano diciéndome que entrara. Abrí la ventana y me senté en el umbral de ella, al igual que la última vez que había venido aquí.

"Freddie", suspiré. "No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por lo que te dije. No quise decir nada de eso y sé que tu papá es un tema delicado para ti y realmente lo siento, te lo juro, no quería hacerte daño así." Cerré los ojos, así que no pude ver su reacción.

"Sam," su voz se escuchaba más cerca que antes. Abrí los ojos para verlo sentado en el umbral de la ventana frente a mí. "No tienes que pedir perdón, yo fui el que siguió, seguí peleando y no quería discutir." Me miró a los ojos y mi corazón se derritió.

"No, es mi culpa. Comencé la discusión sobre algo estúpido y tú sólo te defendiste", le dije, perdiéndome en sus ojos marrón chocolate.

"No te eches lo malo. Qué tal si dejamos todo atrás y fue culpa de ambos, ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Se hizo un silencio entre nosotros.

"Wow, estar aquí me trae recuerdos…" dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Sí", suspiré.

Parecía que se acercaba a mí y por instinto me acerqué, también. Creo que no se dio cuenta de que nos movíamos cada vez más cerca y yo no sabía que nos estábamos acercando. No me importaba, me gustaba la cercanía que teníamos, pero quería estar más cerca.

"Fue en este lugar exacto", dijo.

"Sí…" Nos habíamos movido aún más cerca y yo sentía nuestra respiración en forma simultánea. Tarde o temprano nuestros labios se tocaron y fue como nuestro primer beso de nuevo, sólo que años más tarde y ya no éramos niños. Los fuegos artificiales que explotaron cuando tuvimos nuestro primer beso se intensificaron y lo disfruté más.

Yo estaba rota hasta que él me hizo sentir mejor, sólo por ese único beso especial que compartimos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey, mira! ¡Un botón de comentario! ¡Haz clic en él y ve que pasa!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Je, que forma original de pedir Reviews xD A mí no se me ocurre nada, tengo el cerebro seco (¿Eso sonó tan asqueroso como yo creo?) En fin… Reviews! <strong>


	15. Espagueti

**Hello people! Cómo están? Yo acá, viendo iCarly mientras intento no matar a Freddie porque dijo que "amaba" a Carly… En fin xD Espero que les guste! Y Gracias a JennMcFanSamy por comentar :D le mandé tu idea de la hipnosis a Charliemeatsix :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon. Y este Fic de One- Shots le pertenece a Charliemeatsix, yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! He aquí el Día 15, ¡Y gracias a AriMcCurdy en Twitter por ésta idea! :D Este me pareció divertido de escribir, pero es posible que no les resulte divertido de leer, ¡Aún así acabé de escribirlo! :D Gracias a todos los que comentan en la versión en español de SeddieShipper99, ¡Lo agradezco mucho! :D ¡Gracias a JennMcFanSamy por su idea, voy a utilizarla el Día 23! :D<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 15 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Espagueti.<strong>

_Slurp, slurp, slurp._

¿Podría Sam comer espaguetis más fuerte? ¡En serio, es como una aspiradora a todo volumen, absorbiendo cualquier cosa que esté a su paso! ¡Hace tanto ruido! Estábamos en un restaurante Italiano con Carly, Spencer y Gibby, ¡Y la gente miraba a _Sam absorbiendo como una loca_!

"¿Sam, puedes dejar de absorber los espaguetis como si fueran la fuente de la vida? La gente está mirando", le dije lo más silenciosamente que pude.

"Oh cállate, Benson, estoy segura de que sólo te miran a ti porque eres un chico tecnológico caliente." ¿Soy yo o escuche seriedad salir de la – llena de espagueti – boca de Sam?

"Uh…bien", dije y se alejó. _Slurp_. Si ella lo hace una vez más lanzaré sus espaguetis a través del restaurante, ¡Y no estoy bromeando!

"¡Sam! ¡Por favor, cállate! ¡Juro por Dios que los tiraré al tipo de las reservaciones si no comes bien los espaguetis!" Le susurré, medio gritando.

"Si no me dejas comer esto, voy a ponerlo todo dentro de tus pantalones", casi me gritó. Carly, Spencer y Gibby no estaban al tanto de nuestra conversación, estaban en un debate masivo sobre patos y pingüinos. Gibby no cree que los pingüinos no puedan volar.

Le di a Sam una mirada que decía '¿En serio?' y siguió comiendo mi comida que no había sido tocada porque estaba muy distraído con el demonio rubio.

_Slurp._

¡Eso era!

Tomé el plato de Sam y me alejé, podía sentirla corriendo detrás de mí a la misma velocidad que yo mientras me acercaba al cubo de basura y tiraba el plato entero, incluyendo el plato, en el cubo. No, no más aspiración de Sam. Volví a caminar de regreso a la mesa, pero me encontré cara a cara con una chica enojada, unos ojos que estaban literalmente rojos, y casi podía ver el humo saliendo de sus oídos.

"Tú. Simplemente. No hiciste. Eso", dijo por separado respirando. Tragué saliva. Era demasiado tarde para correr, pero nada me impedía intentarlo. Corrí hasta donde pude lejos de ella, pero me empujó al suelo y peleó conmigo. Pude oír gritos de los asistentes del restaurante y de los amantes de la comida italiana. Carly, Spencer y Gibby de pronto estaban junto a nosotros tratando de separarnos, pero después de un tiempo realmente se dieron por vencidos, yo había puesto a Sam debajo de mí, en vez de que ella lo hiciera. Já, no era correcto tratar de luchar contra Fredward Benson. Hubo gritos de asombro de Spencer, Gibby y Carly, ya que nunca me habían visto hacerlo antes, y, francamente, no creo que alguna vez la haya inmovilizado antes. Eso me sorprendió y sorprendió a Sam también, pero entonces ella reaccionó y volteó quedando arriba mío e inmovilizándome.

"¿Qué puedo decir, Benson? Mamá puede hacer todo, incluso estando debajo de ti."

"Oh, vamos Sam, ¿Tiene que haber algo que no puedas hacer?"

"¿Oh, sí? Nombra una."

Pensé por un rato, y luego pensé en algo que de seguro la haría vacilar. "Besarme."

"Hecho. ¿Otra cosa?"

"Quiero decir, de nuevo", insistí. Es mejor empujar mi suerte.

"Hm…" se inclinó y me besó en los labios por diez segundos. "¿Otra?" Dijo de nuevo.

"¿Y me puedes soltar?"Le pregunté. Me sentía aturdido por el beso que ella me había dado.

Ella me soltó y dijo, "¿Algo más?"

Oh, bueno, estaba en un restaurante lleno de gente, todo el mundo me miraba y a Sam, que me había peleado y luego besado, no tenía nada que perder.

"¿Qué hay de besarme de nuevo?" Le dije, levantando una de mis cejas y con una sonrisa de lado.

"Creo que tenemos un acuerdo", dijo, sonrió y se inclinó centímetros. Esta vez creo que se refería al beso y que era algo que ella realmente quería hacer, lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

"Bueno, creo que no hay algo que no puedas hacer", le dije, una vez más aturdido.

"Nope", dijo ella y tomó mi mano.

"Bueno, ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí?" Dijeron Carly, Spencer y Gibby al mismo tiempo. Sam y yo nos reímos de ellos.

"¿Qué me dices de comprar más espaguetis?" Le pregunté a Sam.

"Yo diría que, voy a tratar de ser menos molesta para absorber los espaguetis más tranquila." Asentí con la cabeza y nos guié de vuelta a la mesa.

No tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero _creo _que podría ser algo bueno. La mano de Sam todavía estaba en la mía y mi corazón latía como un colibrí. Sí, definitivamente era algo bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh Dios mío, el botón de Review todavía está allí! Me pregunto cómo sería presionarlo… pero yo no puedo, ¿Puedes presionarlo por mí y escribir un poco de algo en esa caja…? ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: No tengo mucho que decir… sólo espero que les haya gustado :) Gracias a Todos los que comentan :D<strong>

**¡Comenten y cuídense! Les mando un abrazo abrasoso xD ¡Adiós! :D**


	16. iFight SOPA

**Hey Boys and Girls! El Día 16 está abajo de las Notas de Autor! xD Bueh, quiero decir que estoy en contra de la ley SOPA, es más, el nombre me parece ridículo xD Yo molesto a mi hermana con eso, le digo que no me gusta la ley SOPA, pero si la ley CALDO x) Pero como ustedes no entran acá para ver lo que yo digo (cosas sin sentido) voy a pasar a la historia! :D**

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo iCarly ni sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. El Fic tampoco es mío, es de Charliemeatsix. Y la ley SOPA no la inventé yo ni Charliemeatsix… no sé quién la inventó… y a mi qué? xD**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi One-Shot más largo! :D ¡Realmente me encantó escribirlo! ¡Gracias a HeyHeylt'sEmC por la idea de SOPA! ¡Me encantó escribir esto para ti! :D ¡Comenta, por favor! OMG, ¿Están emocionados por el álbum de Jennette? Yo lo estoy :D ¡Y el nuevo soundtrack de iCarly salió! ¡Oh, es una buena semana!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 16 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: iFight SOPA. (NT: Lucha contra SOPA)**

Freddie entró al apartamento de Carly y corrió directamente a la computadora. Le habían llegado unos pocos mensajes de texto de gente diciéndole que eche un vistazo a la lista de la Ley SOPA, que tiene una lista de sitios web que iban a ser cerrados por la Ley SOPA. iCarly era aparentemente uno de ellos.

"¿Qué te pasa Freddie?" Carly le preguntó, levantándose del sofá.

"Hey, hola, ¿Qué?" Dijo sin escuchar lo nada de lo que Carly había dicho.

"Wow, ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Preguntó Sam.

"iCarly podría ser cerrado", dijo entrando en pánico.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Sam, caminando rápido hacia el lado de Freddie.

"SOPA nos va a cerrar." Su tono era completamente cierto.

"Siempre he odiado SOPA, simplemente piensan que pueden cerrar cualquier sitio web sin tener en absoluto una razón válida para hacerlo", dijo Carly cruzándose de brazos.

"Bien, y yo voy a cerrar a los legisladores de SOPA y les voy a mostrar el sabor de mi calceta con mantequilla", dijo Sam, agarrando su abrigo, bolso – que tenía la calceta de mantequilla dentro – y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Espera, voy contigo. No vi como golpeaste a los escritores de Todo con Terry, así que te veré golpear a gente que es aún más importante", dijo Freddie, mientras se apresuraba a ponerse al abrigo.

"Bye, Carls" "Hasta luego, Carly" Sam y Freddie dijeron a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

"¿Soy la única que se da cuenta de que se van a meter en un montón de problemas por esto?" Carly casi gritó al aire.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Freddie le preguntó a Sam.

"Bueno, vamos a ir a su oficina y los voy a amenazar con mi calceta de mantequilla y con el nuevo abogado con el que sale mi mamá", dijo Sam, saliendo ambos velozmente del edificio.

"Bien, ¿Y qué se supone que yo debo hacer?" Preguntó Freddie tratando de alcanzar el ritmo de Sam.

"Tú te quedarás allí y me dejarás decir todo", le dijo a Freddie.

"¡Pero Sam, no es justo! ¡Quiero hacer algo para ayudar! No siempre puedes pelear las batallas en las que estamos _todos_ involucrados", insistió Freddie.

"Agh, bien. Puedes ayudar a hacer algo… pensaremos en lo que harás cuando lleguemos allí."

Freddie asintió con la cabeza.

Iban por el camino a las oficinas y se abrieron paso entre los guardias de seguridad que estaban durmiendo mientras sostenían cartas en sus manos.

De repente, una persona importante se dirigía hacia ellos, con la cabeza baja, mirando su teléfono mientras se alisaba el traje con una mano. Freddie jadeó y tomó la mano de Sam tirándola contra la pared, cuando el hombre, aún sin levantar la vista, pasó junto a ellos y se alejó, inconsciente de su presencia.

"Eso estuvo cerca", suspiró Freddie en voz baja.

"Sí, gracias por tirar de mí hacia atrás", dijo Sam. Sus manos estaban todavía juntas, pero ninguno de ellos las soltó.

"Vamos", dijo Freddie y comenzó a caminar. Él tosió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos, los dos se soltaron y miraron hacia otro lado con incomodidad.

"Debe ser por este corredor", susurró Sam, más incómoda.

"Ah, aquí está", dijo Freddie deteniéndose delante de una puerta que decía 'SALA DE CONFERENCIAS Y OFICINAS DE SOPA/PIPA".

"Bueno, vamos. Espera," dijo Sam sacando de su bolso su calceta con mantequilla. "Bien, ¿Listo?"

"Sip, vamos", dijo, empujando la puerta.

Había un montón de gente importante, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa circular de gran tamaño con hojas de papel garabateadas a través de ella. Todos ellos miraron la intrusión de los dos adolescentes que, obviamente, no tenían por qué estar allí.

"Hey", dijo Sam bruscamente, "¿Ustedes son los tipos de _SOPA _que tratan de cerrar _nuestro_ sitio web?"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes niños, y cómo han pasado la seguridad?" Dijo un hombre, de pie. Llevaba traje y corbata y tenía una voz profunda. Estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, lo que mostraba que era la máxima autoridad.

"No importa", dijo Freddie.

"Ahora, ¿Por qué cierran iCarly?" Sam casi gritó.

"iCarly…"un tipo que estaba sentado en uno de los costados, dijo en voz baja pero suficiente para que todos oyeran. "¿No es ese webshow?"

"¡Sí, el que ustedes, bolsas de azúcar, van a cerrar!" dijo Sam. Freddie se quedó allí, viendo entre Sam y los rostros de la gente de SOPA, que parecían heridos y confundidos ante las palabras "bolsas de azúcar". Freddie negó levemente con su cabeza ante su reacción.

"Lo siento, pequeña niña, pero tú no dices los sitios web que cerramos", dijo el hombre con la voz profunda.

"¿Pequeña niña?" Dijo Sam en voz baja.

"¿iCarly…? ¡iCarly!" otro hombre corriente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era iCarly. "¡A mis hijos les encanta ese show! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tú eres Sam y tú eres Freddie!" dijo el hombre de pie y señalándolos. "¡Es increíble encontrarme con ustedes!" Corrió hacia ellos y les estrechó la mano. Tanto Sam como Freddie tenían la confusión en sus caras. "Señores, ¡No podemos cerrar iCarly! ¡Es un webshow divertido! ¡Habría millones de personas tristes si lo cerramos! Lo voy a borrar de la lista. ¡Sr. Ripple, por favor borre iCarly de la lista SOPA! Sam, Freddie, ¡No tienen que preocuparse por iCarly! ¡Está a salvo!" Dijo. "Ahora, rápido, ¡Váyanse de aquí antes de que seguridad los arreste!"

Empujó a Sam y Freddie de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿De veras crees que elimine a iCarly de la lista?" Preguntó Sam a Freddie.

"Creo que lo hará; parecía muy emocionado para estar mintiendo o disimulando. ¡iCarly está salvado!"

"Sí, y yo no pude usar mi calceta con mantequilla" suspiró Sam.

"¿Qué tal el tipo de seguridad?" Sugirió Freddie.

"Bueno, ¡Puede ser!" Sam notó al guardia de seguridad que estaba sentado en una silla durmiendo. Se dirigió hacia él y lo tiró de su silla con su calcetín lleno de mantequilla.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Freddie mientras el guardia de seguridad miraba a su alrededor y los veía a los dos.

"Sip, ¡Ahora corre!" Dijo Sam, agarrando su mano y corriendo por el pasillo. Se rieron todo el camino del edificio y nunca dejaron la mano del otro. Salieron del edificio y se quedaron allí, abrazándose a sus lados riéndose de la carrera.

Antes de que Freddie supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a Sam y la besó rápidamente en los labios.

"L-lo siento", tartamudeó.

"Está bien", sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo otra vez.

iCarly se salvó y pudieron seguir haciendo exactamente lo que amaban hacer: hacer completamente estúpida, comedia sin sentido que todos disfrutan.

* * *

><p><strong>¿EL BOTÓN DE COMENTARIOS S<strong>_**IGUE**_** AHÍ? Creo que quiere que tú lo presiones… ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! Gracias a los que comentaron el One-Shot de ayer :D<strong> **sebas li 2496, la idea de las malteadas estará para el Día 18 en adelante :)**


	17. Baile de la Escuela Secundaria

**Día 17! Tengo una sonrisa en la cara que no puedo borrar por dos cosas: vi ¡Ay por Dios! Y grité como una loca, y mañana vienen mis amigas a mi casa :D Pero como no es interesante, voy a pasar a otra cosa. Gracias a JennMcFanSamy y Eva por comentar mi One-Shot "La única que se rompa" :) JennMcFanSamy, no importa si no te gusta, era más por la letra que por los chicos :D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider. Y Este fic le pertenece a Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora bien, ¡Este es el más largo! Me encantó escribir éste y podría haberlo echo mucho más largo, ¡Pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo porque es tarde ya! ¡Pero gracias a SeddieFanfiction por ésta idea, espero que les guste! :D ¡Así que a la historia y sigan comentando! :D<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 17 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Baile de la Escuela Secundaria.<strong>

"Vamos Sam, ¡Tienes que ir al baile! ¡Es nuestro último baile y estará en los recuerdos de todos nosotros!"

"Pero Carly…" Me quejé. Nuestro último baile de la escuela secundaria se acercaba y yo realmente no estaba de humor para ir, pero para hacer a mi mejor amiga feliz, sabía que iba a tener que ir de todos modos.

"¡Por favor Sam! ¿Por mí?" Dijo, poniendo sus manos juntas como si estuviera a punto de orar.

"¡Pero no tengo a nadie con quien ir! Tú irás con Brad y yo voy a estar sola."

"Escuché que Freddie no va con nadie, tal vez debas ir con él", dijo.

_¿QUÉ? _Ella quería que le pregunte a _Freddie _para el baile. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Había perdido total y absolutamente, emocional y físicamente la razón? La miré con sorprendida, con los ojos más sorprendidos que pude poner.

"¿Estás hablando _en serio _Carly Shay? ¿Quieres que le pida a _Freddie _para ir al baile? Has perdido todo," dije sentándome en el sofá. **(N/T: Nop, no pregunten…)**

"Sam, sé que no son los amigos perfectos en el mundo, pero él es tu mejor amigo, y también el mío, y sé que te preocupas por los demás, incluso si no lo demuestras. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con el chico, sólo te estoy pidiendo que vayan al baile juntos para que ninguno de los dos se sienta solo. ¿Eso es mucho pedir?" Dijo Carly poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Ella tenía un punto. Un baile podía ser mucho más divertido que quedarse colgado en casa sin hacer nada. E incluso el idiota no es la primera persona que yo elegiría, pero él era mi mejor amigo por más que en realidad no lo diga (y quiera decir), lo amé por estar siempre ahí para mí.

"Ugh, bien, ¡Se lo pediré!"

"¡Fantástico!" Dijo Carly mientras saltaba en el aire. "¡Bien, iré a elegir nuestra ropa! Pídeselo a Freddie ahora, ¡Sólo tenemos tres horas hasta el baile!"

Me quejé y me bajé del sillón mientras Carly subía corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Poco a poco me acerqué al apartamento de Freddie y golpeé la puerta. Él abrió unos pocos segundos después de que llamé.

"Hey, Sam, ¿Qué necesitas?" Me preguntó.

"¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?" Le pregunté tan pronto como terminó la última de sus palabras.

"¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeó.

"Quiero decir, como amigos. Viendo que ambos iremos solos, pensé que sería… divertido ir juntos", aclaré.

"Uh… seguro", dijo simplemente.

"Um… wow, está bien, entonces nos vemos luego; me estoy preparando con Carly así que, ve a su apartamento cuando tengamos que irnos." No podía creer que había accedido a ir conmigo. Por alguna razón, mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago. Sentimientos estúpidos.

"Bueno, nos vemos luego", dijo y cerró la puerta.

Caminé de regreso al apartamento de Carly y subí a su habitación, donde había puesto dos vestidos en frente de ella. Uno de ellos era un vestido azul que tenía pequeños breteles y era bastante corto. El otro era un vestido color rosa sin breteles de la misma longitud que el azul. Supuse que el azul era el mío.

"Freddie dijo que sí, así que voy con él", le dije a Carls.

"Genial", dijo en una especie de voz aburrida. "Ahora ve y ponte esto", dijo empujando el vestido en mis manos.

Hice lo que me dijo y me fui al baño a ponerme el vestido. Me quedaba bien y realmente se veía bien en mí, mostraba mis curvas con mucha precisión. Salí del baño para ver que Carly se había puesto su vestido, también. Se veía muy bonita en él y le quedaba muy bien.

Una hora más tarde estábamos listas para ir. Carly había dejado mi pelo muy bien, estaba rizado pero lo puso a un lado y lo sujetó en su lugar y ella se había rizado el cabello. Mi maquillaje se ajustaba justo a mi piel al igual que el de Carly. Estábamos listas para ir con nuestros pequeños tacos y nuestro-igual, vestido con sacos. Un golpe en la puerta de abajo hizo que mi corazón se acelere, cuando me di cuenta de que era Freddie.

"Hey, hey", le dije a Freddie mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente, tratando de no tropezar. Freddie llevaba una camisa que decía _Fred Perry _con pantalones vaqueros. Incluso si iba tan casual se veía perfecto. Okey, ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo, que él se veía _perfecto_? Tal vez era yo la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza…

"Hey", dijo, antes de mirarme. "Wow, te ves… wow. Rara vez te ví así", dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, y difícilmente lo hagas de nuevo. ¡Vamos!" dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

"¿Carly no viene con nosotros?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Nah, está esperando que Brad llegue y se encontrarán con nosotros allí. Mejor nos vamos antes de que toda la buena comida desaparezca de la mesa del baile."

"Típica Sam, siempre pensando en comida…", dijo en voz baja, con la intención de que yo lo escuchara.

Llegamos al baile unos minutos después de que todos los demás vinieran y nos dirigimos hacia el área principal. Había un montón de adolescentes bailando y reconocí casi todas sus caras. Ellos miraban como Freddie y yo estábamos juntos, y empecé a sentir como si quisiera golpearlos a todos, pero una chica con un vestido femenino no parece intimidar a todos como para golpearlos, así que me calmé.

"Oh, mira, ¡Ahí está la mesa de la comida!" Le dije, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo. Había una amplia selección de comida en la mesa y me puse a elegir entre casi todas las bandejas de comida.

Después de unas horas de música de fiesta sin parar, el DJ decidió ir un poco más lento. Yo había estado bailando con Carly, Brad y Freddie, pero sólo en grupo. En realidad no había bailado correctamente con nadie en toda la noche, pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser todo. El DJ anunció que era una canción para todas las parejas que habían y que si no eran pareja, agarráramos a la persona más cercana a nosotros y bailáramos con ella. Decidí que iba a salir por esa canción, así que empecé a caminar hacia una silla cuando alguien agarró mi muñeca.

Freddie me miró con sus ojos color chocolate profundos y dijo: "¿Cuál es el punto de venir a un baile si no tienes con quién bailar?" Me preguntó. Él sacó esas palabras de mi cabeza **(N/T: Ella estaba pensando eso) **"¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Sam?"

Yo estaba un poco sorprendida, pero asentí con la cabeza y acepté su petición. Volvimos a la mitad de la pista de baile, yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él puso las suyas alrededor de mi cintura. Se sentía bien bailar con él, y yo no suelo decir nada bonito como esto. Me sentía segura, cálida y en casa bailando con Freddie y quería desesperadamente tirar de él más cerca. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Él comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante y yo también lo hice y allí mismo, en medio de la pista de baile, mis labios fueron atrapados por los suyos, besándonos. Eran como luces de bengala explotando sólo en mí, sentía un hormigueo en los labios y mi cabeza y yo no queríamos estar en otro lado, sólo aquí.

Nos separamos, Freddie me miró y me sonrió de nuevo, y una enorme sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro. ¡Qué Dios era Carly para hacerme venir al baile con Freddie!

**Perdón por la última línea, ya sé que no es genial, ¡Pero tuve que terminarlo! ¡Lo siento! Bueno, ¡Comenten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Voy a responder dos reviews:<strong>

**Midinght08: Muchísimas gracias por la lista! Lo apreciamos mucho :D Ahorita mismo se la envío a Charlotte :) Y si puedes mandarnos más, como dijiste en el review, te lo agradeceríamos mucho :D Aww, me dijiste ángel :3 Me siento… angelical (? Bueno, espero que sigas comentando y que te siga gustando :)**

**JennMcFanSamy: Si yo también la odio… tampoco tengo idea de si ya se canceló xD Un nuevo chico? Se mete con Seddie y juro que entro en la pantalla y lo ahorco! ¬¬ Sorry me enojé xD Sigue leyendo y comentando :D**

**Perdón por no haberlo subido el día que debía, pero FanFiction no me dejaba subir nada por ese día y el siguiente :( Después de este, hasta el lunes creo, no va a haber otro One-Shot, la autora va a estar ocupada todo el finde, y el Día 18 no lo pudo subir porque FanFiction no la dejó tampoco... Sorry! Nos vemos la semana que viene :)**


	18. Licuado

**Buenos días gente! La autora por fin subió y dejó los tres capítulos, el del viernes, el del sábado y el de hoy :D Así que hoy van a leer TRES One-Shots!**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no nos pertenecen a mí ni a Charlotte, son de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Este Fic sí le pertenece a Charliemeatsix, yo simplemente lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, lo siento, actualmente no es el Día 18, ¡No pude subirlo! El día 18 se suponía que era el viernes y hoy es domingo, así que perdón por la espera. De todos modos, ¡Gracias a Kuhane por esta idea!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 18 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Licuado.<strong>

"¡Gran show el de hoy, chicas!" Les dije a Sam y Carly. Estábamos bajando las escaleras y llegamos al final de ellas; ahora estábamos en el primer piso del apartamento de Carly. Acabábamos de terminar otro exitoso webisodio de iCarly, y fue probablemente el más divertido hasta ahora.

"Gracias, Frednub", fue la respuesta de Sam.

"Tú también, Freddie", me dijo Carly.

Sam prácticamente galopó a la cocina y miró algo dentro del refrigerador, tomó algo de él y luego agarró una licuadora de una alacena.

"¿Qué estás…?" Le pregunté, con mis ojos mirándola burlonamente.

"Prepárense para ver algo que yo, la genio de la licuación, he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo: voy a licuar este Grasito y hacer mi _propia_ Graseada – ya que no venden más Graseadas reales", se encogió de hombros.

"Pues bien, entonces…" Le dije.

"Sam, recuerda que debes mantener la tapa _en la máquina_ esta vez", dijo Carly a Sam. Sam le dio una mirada para decir "¡Ahora lo sé!"

"¿Qué pasó la última vez?" Les pregunté.

"Bueno, la última vez, La Genio Sam, quiso hacer un licuado de comida, y decidió quitar la tapa de la licuadora para ver cómo se mezclaba. Me tomó tres días raspar el jamón de las paredes."

"Ese licuado de jamón ni siquiera estaba bueno, merecía ser eliminado de las paredes", dijo Sam, añadiendo otro Grasito a la licuadora.

"¡No merecía ser eliminado por mí!" Replicó Carly.

Sam tomó un poco de helado del congelador, añadió unas cucharadas a la licuadora y puso la tapa.

"¿Están listos para verme licuar esta cosa?" Preguntó Sam, emocionada.

"¡Hazlo!" Dijo Carly.

"Ready!" Dije en mi estallido de palabras al azar en inglés.

Sam nos sonrió a los dos y pulsó el botón para que se mezclara en velocidad rápida. Pero Sam no mantuvo la licuadora estable, por lo que salió volando hasta el suelo. Fue entonces cuando todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

Instintivamente salté hacia adelante para agarrar la licuadora al mismo tiempo que Sam también lo hizo. Carly estaba allí de pie, mirándonos intentando agarrar la Graseada experimental que caía en la licuadora. Yo casi lo atrapo, pero también lo hizo Sam y ambos caímos al suelo. Yo fui primero y Sam cayó sobre mí. De repente dejó de ir a cámara lenta y la licuadora, después de haberse salido del enchufe, cayó directamente en mi mano, que la esperaba.

"¡Gran atrapada, Fredward!" Sam me felicitó. Ella todavía estaba encima de mí pero no pesaba en absoluto.

"Perdón por interrumpir el festival de amor, pero no sé si ustedes dos, ¿Querrían ponerse de pie?" Preguntó Carly. Sam y yo, por alguna razón, nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo. ¿Qué como sucedió? No tenía ni idea, pero no me importaba.

"Oh, bien, sí", dijo Sam, tratando de bajarse de mí. Cuando estuvo de pie, puso su mano para que yo la tomara, la agarré y me ayudó a levantarme.

Yo tenía un enamoramiento por Sam desde hace un tiempo, y ese momento juntos hizo que mi corazón latiera a más de un millón de kilómetros por hora, y no había dudas de que ella lo pudiera sentir. **(N/T: Osea, estaba arriba suyo y sentía como le latía el corazón :3 Aw, no sé, se me hace tierno…)**

Sam me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, mi corazón se convirtió en un colibrí. El secreto de mi gusto por Sam probablemente se mantendría por un largo tiempo más, pero no me importaba, siempre y cuando Sam y yo fuéramos amigos, no había nada que realmente me importara.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé, ¡No es el más lleno de Seddie! ¡Tuve que escribirlo realmente rápido! Así que, ¡Comenten y díganme que piensan de él!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: A mí me pareció tierno :3 No sé a ustedes… Oki, nos vemos dentro del tiempo que se tomen en ir al siguiente One-Shot! :D<strong>


	19. Pollo Frito

**Leeeean! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía que escribir esto en 10 minutos, ¡Lo siento si es corto! ¡Se los prometo, el próximo será MUCHO MAS LARGO! ¡Gracias a Kuhane, de nuevo, por esta idea! ¡Hasta el Día 22 serán de ideas de Kuhane! (Me has dado tantas, gracias :D)<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 19 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Pollo Frito.<strong>

Amigo, amo el pollo frito; es una de mis debilidades en la vida. Si me lo ofrecen a cambio de mi casa, volvería a escoger el pollo frito. Lo amo tanto, es increíble.

Pero últimamente ha habido algo que me encanta y anhelo más que el pollo frito: Freddie Benson.

Hemos estado saliendo desde hace unas semanas y es imposible que renuncie a él, ni por todo el pollo frito del mundo. Cada momento que pasamos juntos me hace sentir más que una mujer todos los días y lo amo cada día más. Nunca me arrepentiría de esos momentos en el Encierro, **(N/T: En realidad se llama "El cierre" pero me gusta más "El Encierro"… suena más terrorífico xD) **su discurso fue muy inspirador para sacar mis sentimientos, eso es lo que hice y lo sigo haciendo ahora.

Él es lo que me permite seguir a través de mi vida día a día y lo amo por estar siempre ahí para mí, por siempre ayudarme en mis problemas, por siempre estar a mi lado, incluso después de cada pequeña discusión.

No necesito pollo frito si tengo a Freddie – a pesar de que sigo amando la comida – pero él es mi pollo frito: lo que nunca abandonaría, en lo que podía confiar y lo que podía amar. Fredward Benson es mi pollo frito y mamá nunca renunciará a las cosas que ama.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeño, lo sé, pero amé escribir este :D ¡Comenten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Aw, es su pollo frito :3 Discúlpenme, estoy un poco… sensible? Como sea, comenten y digan que les pareció :D<strong>


	20. NVAEATNABC

**Holi :) Entienden el nombre del capítulo? Seguro que no xD Ya van a entender, pero tienen que leer la nota de autor de Charlotte sí o sí. **

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider y este Fic es de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ya sé que dije que sería más largo, pero de repente se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía, ¡Va a ser un Two-Shot! ¡ASÍ QUE MAÑANA UNO SERÁ LA SEGUNDA PARTE! Ohh, este Fic fue idea mía, ¡Pero mañana voy a estar con la idea de Kuhane! :D ESTE ES UN SONGFIC DE Black Kids – I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, pero no entra el nombre, ¡Así que tuve que poner puntos seguidos en medio de él<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 20 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. (NT: No Voy A Enseñarle A Tu Novio A Bailar Contigo: NVAEATNABC :P)**

_You're the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl, - Eres la chica que eh estado soñando desde que era una niña,_

_You're the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl, - Eres la chica que eh estado soñando desde que era una niña,_

Vi a Sam caminar a mi lado sosteniendo la mano de algún otro chico que no era la mía. Sólo quería decirle que era la chica que había estado soñando desde que era un niño pequeño.

_One – Uno_

Estaban de pie junto a los casilleros.

_Two – Dos_

Él la estaba besando.

_Three – Tres_

¿Por qué ella no podía ver que yo la necesitaba?

_One, two, three, four! - ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!_

_The words on the streets and it's on the news – Las palabras en las calles y en las noticias_

He oído de todo el mundo en la escuela que Sam quiere que le enseñe a bailar porque él no puede y que iban a ir a un baile.

Pero le dije:

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you – No voy a enseñarle a bailar contigo_

_He's got two left feets and he bites my moves – Él tiene dos pies izquierdos y muerde mis movimientos. _

_I'm not gonna him how to dance, dance, dance, dance. – No voy a enseñarle a bailar, bailar, bailar, bailar._

Eso es lo que le dije. Pero un segundo después de hacerlo, desesperadamente quise decir:

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be thoug – Al segundo de que lo hago, sé que vamos a estar bien_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you – No voy a enseñarle a bailar contigo_

Pero la cosa es,

_He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue – Él no sospecha nada, me gustaría que consiguiera una pista_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance. – No voy a enseñarle a bailar, bailar, bailar, bailar._

Le dije por última vez, yo no iba a enseñarle a bailar. Odiaba que ella estuviera con él, odiaba que ella no pudiera ver lo mucho que quería estar con ella, odiaba como estaba tan envuelta en su pequeño mundo, con lo que se olvidó de quién era su verdadero mejor amigo. Odiaba que en realidad no se preocupara por mí.

Iba a imaginar un plan para recuperarla, y sabía exactamente cómo…

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, así que, ¿Cómo va a recuperarla? ESTE CONCLUIRÁ MAÑANA! Así que por ahora, ¡Comenta! :D (¡El de mañana no es un songfic!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Qué les pareció No Voy A Enseñarle A Tu Novio A Bailar Contigo?<strong>

**Reviews! See you tomorrow! :)**


	21. Jamón

**Hello! Creo que hoy subí más temprano que otros días :) Porque me puse a ver si había subido Charliemeatsix porque estoy aburrida, está lloviendo y no puedo salir a ningún lado… En fin, lean y comenten :D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider (Lo que sí me pertenece es la carpeta de iCarly que me compré hoy :D) Y este Fic esa de la mente imaginativa de Charliemeatsix :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no es mi mejor trabajo, pero estoy cansada y tuve un bloqueo de escritora, ¡Para darme un descanso! ;) Gracias a Kuhane por este título. Esto continúa de NVAEATNABC (¡Lo siento por ese nombre tan largo, por cierto!) Yo tampoco tenía la menor idea de cómo llamar al novio de Sam, así que hice apodos al azar para él… ¡Aquí vamooooos! Ah, y las personas que están comentando diciendo 'Sería mejor si fuera más íntimo', ustedes saben que yo sé, pero sólo tengo 13, por lo que no creo que pueda escribir cosas por el estilo, ¡Así que lo siento!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 21 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Jamón.<strong>

Mi plan estaba a punto de hacerse: me iba a marchar con el novio de Sam - ¿Es raro que yo ni siquiera supiera su nombre? – Y le haría todas las preguntas acerca de Sam que yo pudiera, si sabía mucho sobre ella, entonces yo aceptaría que era el adecuado para ella, pero cuando me enterara que él no sabe nada de ella, iba a hablar con Sam sobre su decisión. Si todavía quería estar con él después de aclarar su mente, yo lo aceptaría – sólo quería lo que estaba bien para Sam.

Operación Preguntas Rápidas de Fuego estaba a punto de comenzar en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

Vi al Sr. Tall, Marrón y Estúpido en el pasillo de la escuela de la escuela donde estaba mi casillero y me dirigí hacia él.

"Oye", le dije, mirándolo de arriba abajo. No estaba tan mal, pero Sam podía hacer algo mejor. No parecía como su tipo de hombre, no era peligroso, no estaba tatuado, probablemente nunca había estado arrestado y no parecía alguien que normalmente elegiría. Sé que yo no era ninguna de esas cosas, pero había sido su mejor amigo desde hace años y te acostumbras a la gente que has conocido por tanto tiempo. Lo que era peor es que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, y sé que a Sam no le gustan las franjas o las chaquetas de cuero en los chicos.

"Hey. Es Frankie ¿Verdad?" Dijo el tipo de la chaqueta de cuero.

"Freddie", le corregí. Me han dicho que has estado saliendo con Sam por, ¿Qué? ¿Un día?"

"Ya han pasado dos semanas" Me dijo.

"Correcto", le dije, soplando la diferencia del día trece con las dos palabras. "Tú sabes, Sam es una de mis mejores amigas", le dije de manera casual.

"Ah claro, sé que Sam te mencionó un par de veces. Parece que ustedes son muy cercanos", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sí", dije, asintiendo con la cabeza también. "Y debido a que Sam es una amiga muy cercana mía, yo quería preguntarte: ¿Cuánto sabes realmente acerca de Sam?"

"Uhm… algunas cosas, supongo", dijo.

"¿Y si te hago algunas preguntas sobre Sam?" Le pregunté. No estaba muy seguro de una mejor manera para mi fuego rápido **(N/T: Si no entienden que quiere decir con "fuego rápido", no se preocupen, yo tampoco xD)**, así que fui recto hacia delante.

"Lo que ilumine tu fuego", dijo. ¿Lo que ilumine mi fuego? Yo ni siquiera sabía que decir al respecto.

"Bueno, entonces… ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Sam?" Le pregunté. Esa era tan fácil.

"Fucsia", dijo. ¿Fucsia? ¡Sam no sabía cómo era el color fucsia, y mucho menos le gustaba! ¡Su color favorito era claramente el marrón!

"Incorrecto", le dije.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso no es cierto, su color favorito es el marrón, porque es el color de la salsa", le dije.

Antes de que pudiera replicar le disparé otra pregunta. "¿Cuál es el objeto que usa en iCarly?" Cualquier persona que supiera sobre Sam y hubiera visto iCarly, podía saber que Sam usaba un control remoto que yo hice para ella.

"El objeto que usa en iCarly… Espera, ¿Qué es iCarly?"

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Qué le había contado Sam?

"El webshow que hace conmigo y con Carly cada semana en Internet…" Le dije poco a poco, como si estuviera hablando con un extranjero que no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. O era como hablar con una pared de ladrillos.

"¿Un webshow?" Me preguntó.

"Oh Dios mío, ¡No te preocupes! ¡Siguiente pregunta! ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Sam?" Si no podía contestar esa pregunta en ese momento, renunciaría a hacerle preguntas y hablaría con Sam.

"J…", dijo. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a decir 'jamón' dijo, "Jaddock, ya sabes, el pescado"

Podría haberlo golpeado.

"¿Es eso? ¿He pasado la prueba?" Señor Sabe Mucho me preguntó.

Yo me reí, "No."

Me alejé de él en mi búsqueda para encontrar a Sam. La encontré afuera, detrás de la escuela, comiendo, y me acerqué a ella.

"Hey Sam, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Oh, hey Freddie. ¿Sobre qué?" Miró generalmente contenta de verme. Extraño.

"Se trata de tu novio. Estaba hablando con él y no sabe _nada _de ti, piensa que tu color favorito es el _fucsia_, no tiene idea de qué es iCarly, ¡Y ni siquiera sabe que tu comida favorita es el jamón!"

Ella suspiró. "No es un buen oyente, nunca ha escuchado una sola cosa que dije, así que hace diez minutos le dije que iba al baño y después vine aquí para alejarme de él. Y robé el emparedado de jamón del vagabundo que ronda fuera de la escuela."

"Si no te escucha, entonces, ¿Por qué sales con él? Y ni siquiera parece tu tipo", le dije.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, dime", le dije suavemente.

"Fue para darte celos", suspiró. "Pensé que tal vez si salía con un chico que era como tú –"Le di una mirada que decía 'No es como yo' "- Está bien, un chico que me hizo acordar a ti por no ser peligroso, y me fui con él para darte celos."

"Desde que nos separamos ese día en el elevador, lo único que he querido en la vida es que tú volvieras y no estaba seguro de que alguna vez me quieras de vuelta", admití a ella.

"Cuando te dije que te amaba, ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que realmente quise decir?" Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

"No estaba tan seguro cuando empezaste a salir con un chico que te juro que nadie conoce", le dije.

"Bueno, lo sabes ahora", dijo golpeando ligeramente mi brazo.

"Sí", dije. Le sonreí y ella sonrió a la vez.

Le tendí la mano para que la tomara y se apoderó de ella.

"Vamos a conseguir un poco de jamón fresco", le dije.

"Tú sabes como tratar a mamá", dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>No me gusta la última línea, ¡Pero lo hecho, hecho está! ¡Comenta!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Por qué cosas como esa no pasan en iCarly? :'( Todavía ;) <strong>

**Je, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana! :D**


	22. Otoño

**Holiholi! Lei ayer en el Fic "El Niñero" (Por cierto AMO esa historia O.o) de Vaalee Oo que va a haber un capítulo de One Direction en iCarly y juro que me faltó el aire hasta que busqué en Google y ahí me volvió el alma xD Cambiando de tema, cada vez tengo que traducir más rápido xD mi papá descubrió que traduzco esta historia y se obsesionó :O ahora cuando traduzco en la computadora que usamos todos está al lado mío viendo que hago y yo no quiero xD Okey, voy a responder un review :) **

**JennMcFanSamy: Si, la gente se sorprende de lo que podemos hacer los menores xD Ojalá y yo tuviera esa imaginación… Ok, le voy a mandar tus palabras a Charliemeatsix :) Gracias por comentar todos los capítulos cuando puedes y por pasarte a leer :D **

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a Charliemeatsix, sino a Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon. Este Fic sí le pertenece a Charliemeatsix, yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Estoy siendo TAAN perezosa! Este se suponía que era ayer, pero mi hermana me echó de la computadora portátil. Así el que de hoy será probablemente para mañana, porque empecé a escribir esta tarde, pero podría ser capaz de escribir algo para subirlo hoy. ¡Es confuso, pero espero que lo entiendan! ¡Gracias Kuhane, de nuevo, por esta idea! No estaba segura de que quería que fuera "Fall" (NA: Porque puede ser la estación "Otoño" o la palabra "Caída"), así que lo puse como la estación. Soy de Reino Unido por lo que nunca digo fall, digo atumn, (N/T: Los dos significan "Otoño", pero allá se dice autumn) pero me encanta el otoño, ¡Así le lean y comenten! Y chicos, ¡Gracias por los comentar en la versión en español de SeddieShipper99! ¡Ustedes son increíbles! ¡Y gracias por las ideas!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 22 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Otoño.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Otoño, la mejor estación en mis ojos. Me encanta la forma en que las hojas multicolores caen con gracia hacia la tierra y la forma en que crujen cuando te paras en ellas. El único inconveniente de su caída **(N/T: La caída del Otoño) **es que estás trabajando con el frío del invierno. La primavera es colorida, el verano es caluroso, el invierno es congelante, pero el otoño no es ni muy frío o demasiado caluroso, era justo.

Yo estaba caminando junto a Sam en el parque – Sam había aceptado venir conmigo al parque porque Carly se estaba preparando para salir con un chico nuevo con el que había estado saliendo y Sam y yo no teníamos nada que hacer, así que nos fuimos al parque.

El sol estaba radiante sobre nosotros a medida que caminábamos por el gran parque natural, las hojas crujían debajo de nuestros pies.

"Esto es _tan _aburrido", se quejó Sam después de haber camino sólo durante quince minutos.

"Oh, vamos Sam, estás siendo perezosa. ¡Apenas hemos caminado!" Le dije.

"Sí, pero mis piernas están cansadas", dijo despacio.

Una idea de repente apareció en mi cabeza. "Yo podría cargarte", sugerí.

Me detuve y ella hizo lo mismo. "¿En serio?" Me preguntó.

"Sip." Asentí con la cabeza una vez.

Se acercó a mí y me puse en una posición más fácil para que ella pueda subir en mi espalda. Se subió a mi espalda y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estrangulándome.

"Si no te importa, Sam", dije con voz ahogada, "Aún quiero respirar."

"Oh, lo siento", dijo, aflojando su apretón en mi cuello.

"Gracias", suspiré.

Caminamos – Bueno, yo caminé – con Sam en mi espalda por todo el parque.

"Entonces, ¿Cuántas veces has sido arrestada?" Le pregunté a Sam. Pregunta al azar, lo sé.

"Agh, ¿Quién sabe? He perdido la cuenta", dijo simplemente. Todavía estaba en mi espalda y no era pesada en absoluto, no era más que una pluma.

Me reí. "¿Te sientes cómoda en mi espalda?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Por lo menos no tienes espalda huesuda como otras personas, realmente me molesta cuando la tienen así", dijo.

Me reí de nuevo. Sentí que puso su mentón en mi hombro y suspiró. Me di cuenta de que estaba cómoda, pero mis brazos estaban a punto de caer, pero no me atrevía a decirle que se bajara, estaba disfrutando el momento de Sam calmada.

"Nunca te he escuchado tan tranquila", le dije a Sam mientras pasábamos por una pareja.

"Es Otoño, es mi estación de pereza", dijo ella, con su mentón todavía en mi hombro. Tenía su mejilla contra mi cuello y estaba cálida, incluso en el aire frío.

"Cada estación es tu estación de pereza", afirmé.

"Y por eso, Freddie Benson, es por lo que eres mi mejor amigo: ¡Porque me prestas atención!"

"¿Realmente soy tu mejor amigo?" Me quedé muy sorprendido; ella en realidad nunca lo había admitido antes.

"Sip, y no lo olvides, nunca voy a decirlo de nuevo." Yo no iba a contar las veces que lo dijera otra vez.

"No te preocupes, no lo voy a olvidar", le dije.

Volvimos a nuestro cómodo silencio. Me sentía cálido con ella en mi espalda, estábamos más cerca que nunca, tanto físicamente como en la relación.

Después de un rato de mí cargándola, ella finalmente dijo, "Creo que caminaré ahora, te dará tiempo para recuperarte para cuando tengas que llevarme a casa", dijo. Y justo cuando pensaba que iba a ser agradable y que me dejaría tener mi espacio de nuevo, me dijo que tendría que llevarla a su casa. Típica Sam, pero no la cambiaría ni por el mundo.

"Ni siquiera eres pesada", le dije mientras bajaba mi cuerpo para que ella pudiera bajarse.

"Wow, no he usado mis piernas en siglos, se siente como años."

"Han sido cuarenta y cinco minutos", le dije.

"¡Bueno, se siente como años! Woha, cuarenta y cinco minutos y todavía estamos caminando por el parque. Este tiene que ser el parque más grande en la historia del mundo"

"Bueno, no exactamente el más grande del mundo, pero es el más grande de Washington." **(N/A: Estoy inventando; No tengo ni idea de si hay incluso un parque natural en el área de Seattle y mucho menos en Washington. Soy una simple chica de Londres, es todo.)**

"Bueno, ya basta con la lección de geografía, Capitán Tecno", me dijo Sam.

Negué con la cabeza. "Apenas una lección de geografía – Sam, ten cuidado," le dije tirando de ella, sacándola del camino de unos ciclistas que pasaban junto a nosotros. No era un camino muy grande, así que había que darse prisa en el camino en el lado izquierdo. **(N/T: Sorry si no entienden eso :S) **

"Ciclistas estúpidos", dijo Sam, lo bastante fuerte como para que el último ciclista que pasaba entrecerrara los ojos hacia Sam, antes de acelerar.

"Es un camino un poco pequeño, no entiendo por qué hay treinta de ellos", le dije.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, ya tarde en el día, se convertía el aire más frío del otoño por un minuto. Vi a Sam empezar a temblar un poco y me quité la chaqueta. Se la ofrecí y ella la aceptó.

"Gracias, Fredifer." Ah, apodos, nunca terminaban.

Yo estaba empezando a tener frío, pero no me preocupaba por mí, al menos Sam estaba caliente. Quería que ella estuviera segura y cálida como pudiera cuando estaba con ella, me hacía sentir mejor que ella estuviera bien. Ella era lo que hizo que mi vida fuera más interesante, más divertida, más agradable y nunca quise que se sintiera insegura o amenazada. Todos estos sentimientos que realmente no suman, no estaba seguro de las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Cangrejo Santo **(N/T: Jajaja, es algo así como "Dios mío" xD)**, me di cuenta de lo que sentía: amor. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Sam Puckett. Siempre me alegró el día brillando; lo hizo colorido, emocionante y hermoso. Ella era el Otoño. No era la estación que me gustaba. Pensé que me encantaba el otoño, pero no lo hacía, sólo me gustaba porque yo siempre estaba con Sam durante la temporada de otoño.

"Creo que te amo, Sam", le dije antes de darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Me preguntó Sam, pero estaba seguro de que me había escuchado.

"Um… nada", le dije rápidamente.

"No, no… ¿Dijiste… dijiste que piensas que me amas?"

"Pffft, no." Pero lo dije muy rápido y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Genial, ahora iba a ser objeto de burla por el resto de mi vida de la persona que amaba, que me hacía feliz. Si no pueden decirlo, era sarcasmo.

Ella se inclinó hacia mí y me besó directamente en la boca. Bueno, no lo esperaba.

Y con los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en mi cabeza, confirmé mi teoría: Me encantaba Sam, más que el otoño.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenten! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Juro que tenía una sonrisa mientras traducía todo el capítulo :') En fin, comenten! ( Y si quieren, dejen ideas ;) no molesta :D)<strong>


	23. Tacos

**Hola! Hoy no tengo mucho que decir… sólo que Gracias a los que comentaron el One-Shot pasado :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider. Y este Fic es de Charliemeatsix, yo simplemente lo traduzco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Corto, pero me encantó este! :D ¡Kuhane, gracias de nuevo por tus ideas! Este es el último tuyo, ¡Así que espero que te hayan gustado todos ellos! Sam está muy feliz en este, en realidad no está lleno de Seddie, pero es de su amistad, ¡Y me encanta su amistad! Así que, ¡Hey, comenten! Nunca he comido un taco, así que tuve que ver el último Victorious – The Breakfast Bunch – y busqué en Wikipedia qué son los tacos :P ¡Enjoy!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 23 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Tacos.<strong>

**Sam POV**

Mmmm, tacos, llenos de espagueti o sólo simplemente con carne y queso, valían la pena mi tiempo y mis papilas gustativas. En ese momento yo estaba comiendo un taco relleno de carne, queso y lechuga – era el cielo en una tortilla de maíz. Comía y crujía y la terminé en veinticinco segundos, ¡Un nuevo record para mí!

"¿Qué tienes ahí, Sam?" Preguntó Freddie, entrando en la cocina de Carly. El último trozo del taco estaba en mi mano, y él se dio cuenta, por lo tanto, preguntaba qué tenía.

"Taco", terminé el último trozo. "Bueno, _tenía _un taco, pero no era su día, bajó por mi estómago, y creo que ambos sabemos a dónde irá después de eso", dije, lavándome las manos para deshacerme de las migajas que habían quedado en mis dedos.

"Hmm, bueno," dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Sabes que nunca he tenido un verdadero taco antes?" Me preguntó.

"_¿QUÉ? _Tu paladar nunca ha probado las maravillas que esperan en el interior de un taco; la deliciosa tortilla de maíz, el relleno de carne y queso en su interior, el sabor de su maravillosa riqueza…" Bueno, iba a seguir, pero vamos, ¡El niño necesitaba saber lo que se había estado perdiendo!

"Bien, bien, lo entiendo, son increíbles. Bueno, yo he comido tacos de espagueti, pero nunca he comido un verdadero taco", dijo. Ah sí, los tacos de espagueti de Spencer – No se pueden olvidar, ¡En realidad son tan buenos!

"Bueno, ¡Necesitas probar uno!" Le dije.

"¿Probar qué?" Escuché que venía hacia nosotros, era mi mejor amiga Carly Shay.

"Tacos, Freddie nunca ha tenido uno – bueno, no el más conveniente", le expliqué a Carly.

"_¿Qué? _¿Tú NUNCA has comido un verdadero taco? ¡Pues tienes que hacerlo ahora!" Dijo Carly a mi lado. Éramos como una banda, pero nos conjurábamos sobre Freddie, y no en un tipo insignificantemente pequeño – eso era peor, él estaba confabulado en un grupo de niñas.

"¿Por qué es tan importante? Esto es igual a cuando yo no había comido una tarta de Golini, pero más extraño: somos mayores y más psicópatas." Nos dijo.

"Lo que sea. Tú solo tienes que tener uno… ¡Ahora!" Le dije a Freddie. Lo agarré por los hombros desde atrás y lo llevé a la mesa, en el mostrador había un taco que yo había echo para mí, pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar por él.

"Ahora, lo que vas a hacer con este taco, es mirarlo, agarrarlo lentamente, y después mirarlo. Entonces, tomarás un bocado y poco a poco –"

"¡Yo sé cómo comer!" me dijo después de otra de mis largas explicaciones.

"Y luego vas a saborear el momento", dije, continuando desde donde él me interrumpió. "¡Ahora hazlo!"

Freddie tomó el taco mientras Carly y yo lo mirábamos recogiéndolo y acercándolo lentamente a su boca. La tensión me estaba matando, pero él necesitaba comerlo ya.

"Cualquier día de estos…" Dije en voz baja.

"¿Quieres que lo pruebe o no?" Preguntó.

"Cierra la boca y come", le dije.

El taco llegó a su boca y le dio un mordisco, un crujido satisfactorio de la tortilla me hizo sonreír.

Mordió el taco y abrió los ojos.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Dijo con asombro. Realmente fue como con las tartas de Golini.

"¡Lo sé, verdad!" Dijimos Carly y yo juntas.

"Ahora dame mi taco de vuelta", le dije tomándolo de su mano y huyendo de él con el taco.

"No, Sam, ¡Lo necesito!" Dijo persiguiéndome. Me reí mientras el corría por todo el apartamento de Carly, rogándome por el taco.

¡Necesitaba comprender que era mi taco y que debía conseguir el suyo propio! ¡Mamá no comparte su comida!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenten! :D :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Mmm, los tacos parecen ricos xD Yo nunca comí uno, ojalá y vinieran Sam, Freddie y Carly a darme uno! Jeje :P<strong>

**Hasta mañana! :)**


	24. Hipnotismo

**Hola! Perdón por no haberlo subido antes (Son las 01:33 donde yo estoy xD) pero me fui a una fiesta de un amigo, desde las 8 hasta las 12 y me quedé más de lo esperado xD Jeje :P Ok, comenten please! :D**

**LightShadowBlue: Gracias por haber comentado! :D No importa si no comentaste todos los One-Shots, sino que te haya gustado :) Si, yo también grité como una chiflada cuando lo vi Ay por Dios xD Suerte que no había nadie en mi casa… Y en Perdí la Cabeza, ni te cuento xD Muchas gracias, me alegra traducir y que a ustedes les guste! Me gustó la idea de los ojos, se la voy a mandar a Charliemeatsix :D **

**Alexisneitor890: Sisi, tengo que comer uno… acá donde yo vivo no venden, pero los voy a buscar… Gracias por comentar! :D**

**JennMcFanSamy: Lo sé, lo sé, tengo que comer uno xD No tengo ni idea de cuál es la tortilla de quién, porque tampoco comí una quesadilla nunca xD Yo también me reí cuando traduje esa parte, me los imaginé y todo :D Nope, en mi casa tampoco, nadie mira iCarly, mi papá se obsesionó con eso porque supuestamente "¡Es algo impresionante!", según sus palabras, aunque yo no creo… En fin, espero que te guste este, porque es con tu idea :)**

**Ahora sí, a leer! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, estoy seriamente vaga para escribir esto. Lo siento, tengo que escribir dos más, y luego voy a estar de vuelta. Haré todo lo posible para volver con todo mañana. He estado fuera todo el día y el Ustream de Victoria Justice me distrajo y también lo hicieron Tumblr y Twitter (mi Twitter es CurdyKress y mi Tumblr es .com) ¡Así que mañana voy a tratar de llegar a todos! ¡Seré menos floja al escribirlos! Ohh, ¡Gracias a JennMcFanSamy por esta idea!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 24 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Hipnotismo.<strong>

**Sam POV**

Estábamos esperando en la fila para ver a un hipnotista por el que Carly estaba loca – cuando digo esto quiero decir que él era muy bien parecido, pero no era mi tipo. Probablemente mi tipo sea alguien con pelo castaño y ojos marrones, mi color favorito… En fin, yo, Carly y Freddie, estábamos esperando en la fila para ver a un hipnotista falso, ¡Que era tan claramente falso que era irreal! Ya saben, un hipnotista es probablemente el único tipo de hombre con el que mi madre nunca ha salido; eso es interesante.

"No puedo creer que tengamos que esperar para siempre en esta estúpida fila para ver a un hipnotizador falso", les dije a mis dos mejores amigos.

"Él no es falso. Es lindo, caliente y… ¡Él simplemente no es falso, está bien!" Dijo Carly a la defensiva.

"Lo que sea, todavía no quiero pagar cinco dólares para ver a un tipo que trata que la gente haga cosas al azar. Él sólo va a hacer a una persona bailar como un pollo, o cualquier otra cosa de las que se ven en esas malas películas", le dije a ella.

"¿Y qué dices sobre esto, Freddie?" Carly le preguntó a Freddie.

"Estoy con Sam en esto – los hipnotistas son farsantes. No se puede hipnotizar a alguien para que haga algo", dijo Freddie.

Por una vez, estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

Entramos al salón donde el hipnotista actuaba y mientras entrábamos, el hipnotista caminó hacia el escenario.

"Hola y bienvenidos a mi increíble show", sí, increíble para los tontos ", que literalmente los hipnotizará". Freddie y yo gruñimos ante su juego de palabras que era tan estúpido. Carly nos hizo callar.

"Ahora, para esta primera prueba, va a ser un grupo – todo el mundo en este edificio – de prueba. Así que lo que voy a hacer es chasquear mis dedos, decir algunas palabras y luego será hipnotizado, pero consciente de todo al mismo tiempo, si eso tiene sentido."

"Este tipo está chiflado", le susurré a Freddie. Freddie asintió con la cabeza y Carly nos calló de nuevo.

"Muy bien, entonces", comenzó. Él chasqueó sus dedos y las cabezas de todos, incluyendo la mía cayeron y mis ojos se cerraron contra mi voluntad. Genial, íbamos a tener los ojos permanentemente cerrados.

Mi mente también parecía apagarse de todo, menos del sonido de la voz del hipnotizador. Ahora se estaba haciendo raro.

Hablaba despacio y con claridad, "Esto es una prueba para saber quién a ustedes realmente les gusta, quién es la persona en su vida amaron por siempre, pero no tengo poder sobre eso. No puedo elegir a los que aman, que yo no lo sé, pero puedo hacer que se den cuenta de a quién aman. Ahora, cuando haga la siguiente pegunta quiero que levanten la mano a los que se les aplica. Es evidente en un segundo", dijo. Su voz se fue calmando y yo ni siquiera podía oír mis pensamientos, el hipnotizador estaba en mi mente y me controlaba.

"Levanten la mano si la persona que te gusta, o puede ser que ames, incluso, está en esta sala con ustedes", dijo.

Pude sentir mi brazo y mi mano subir hacia el techo. Estaba poniendo mi mano a la pregunta.

"Bueno, pueden bajar sus manos. Ahora, esas personas que no levantaron la mano, se despertarán cuando chasquee mis dedos, pero permanecerán en silencio, pero los que levantaron la mano quedarán como están. Todo el mundo asentirá con la cabeza si entienden", dijo con voz suave.

Sentí mi cabeza subir y bajar en un asentimiento.

No podía pensar. ¡Cómo era posible que alguien estuviera en esta sala! Yo no estaba en mi sano juicio, el hipnotista no lo estaba.

El hipnotizador chasqueó sus dedos y mi cabeza no subió, pero sentí un movimiento a la distancia que venía de la derecha. Me acordé de que Carly estaba en ese lado.

"Muy bien. Ahora aquellos cuyas cabezas aún están abajo, escuchen con mucha atención. Un nombre aparecerá en su mente cuando, de nuevo, chasquee los dedos. Será la misma persona que le guste. Éste parpadeará en su mente. Conserven ese nombre y recuérdenlo." Él chasqueó los dedos.

_Freddie._

Ese fue el nombre que estalló enfrente de mis ojos. Santo Chiz, ¿La persona que me gustaba era _Freddie_? Y apuesto a que la persona que le gustaba a él era Carly. Bien, ahora soy una tercera rueda. Pero la cabeza de Carly subió, así que no podía gustarle Freddie. Quería sonreír, pero estaba encerrada en este lugar.

"Un nombre debería haber entrado en su mente. Levante su mano si lo hizo." Yo levanté la mano. "Muy bien, ahora voy a chasquear los dedos y pondrá su mano en la de la persona que le gusta si se sienta a su lado." Hizo chasquear los dedos una vez más. El chasquido era lo único que podría oír por el resto de mi vida, se estaba haciendo molesto.

Mi mano se acercó a la de Freddie y sentí su mano con la mía entrelazándose cuando llegó hacia mí. Mentalmente quedé sin aliento cuando en realidad no podía hacerlo. Tomé su mano y él puso la suya en la mía.

"Cuando chasquee los dedos por esta última vez, todos en esta sala van a despertar. Ustedes _recordarán _esta experiencia. Espero haber ayudado a guiar su camino. Son bienvenidos", dijo, y chasqueó sus dedos.

Mi cabeza lentamente se levantó y mis ojos se abrieron, de nuevo en la realidad. Murmuraban a mi alrededor y de repente me llamó la atención que mi mano estaba en la de Freddie.

"Hey, chicos", dijo Carly. Yo estaba mirando los ojos de Freddie y él estaba mirando los míos. Tragué saliva. Carly continuó, "El hipnotizador se fue." Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Freddie y yo estábamos tomados de las manos.

"¿Ustedes han estado, como, muertos?" Nos preguntó.

"Sí", dijimos Freddie y yo juntos. Rompí la mirada con Freddie y la puse en Carly.

"Bueno, yo no lo hice – " Vio nuestras manos. "¿Vieron los nombres de ambos?" Ella casi gritó.

"¡Shh, Carly!" Dije sacando mi mano de la mano de Freddie, sin darme cuenta. Mi mano picaba desde que no estaba en la suya.

Puse mi mano en mi regazo y Freddie la tomó, sosteniéndola entre las suyas. Esto hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo, que era la cosa más dulce que jamás me había pasado. Bueno, ahora ya no sueno como yo. ¡Ven lo que te hace el amor! Esperen, ¿Dije amor?

"¿Qué? ¡Yo creo que es genial!" Dijo ella sonriendo enormemente.

"Espera Carls, ¿Podemos hablar Freddie y yo acerca de esto?" Le pregunté. Carly asintió con la cabeza.

Me puse de pie y Freddie hizo lo mismo, él aún sostenía una de mis manos mientras yo lo arrastraba fuera de la sala y el pasillo principal.

"Entonces, ¿Qué significa esto?" Le pregunté.

"Supongo que significa que nos gustamos. Bueno… me gustas", admitió.

Sonreí y le dije, "Me gustas, también."

Sonrió enormemente y yo igual lo hice. Esperaba un beso, pero él era mucho más dulce y me abrazó con fuerza en su lugar. Sonreí más grande, si eso era posible, y él me abrazaba.

Los hipnotistas no eran los mejores, pero éste tipo me ayudó mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que un abrazo es más dulce que un beso así que por eso terminó de esa manera. Entonces, ¿Qué les parece? ¡Comenten! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Si, fue muy dulce el final :3 Para mí, no sé a ustedes, así que, ¡Cuéntenmelo en un Review! Y de vuelta, perdón por el retraso D:<strong>


	25. Confieso Mi Amor

**Hello! Hoy subí mucho más temprano eh ;) Bueno, la autora subió mucho más temprano como prometió ayer xD Como sea, espero que les guste :D**

**Gracias a Only-Seddie, Alexisneitor890, aniaseddie4ever, Seddiemiobsesion, Feiberina y LightShadowBlue por comentar el One-Shot pasado :D **

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Este Fic tampoco es mío, es de la autora Charliemeatsix, yo simplemente lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo un pequeño One-Shot. ¡Gracias a k1996pw por ésta idea! ¡Espero que te guste!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 25 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Confieso mi amor. <strong>**(N/T: iConfess My Love)**

_**Tiene lugar en iLove You, cuando dicen esas tres palabras.**_

**Freddie POV**

Sam comenzó a alejarse, y yo sabía que tenía que decirlo ahora o nunca. La necesitaba para saber cómo me sentía y necesitaba decírselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… Antes de que ella no fuera mía.

"Te amo", le dije, haciéndolo sonar como si fuera obvio.

Esperé su respuesta.

**Sam POV**

"_Te amo", dijo._

Yo estaba sorprendida. Sabía exactamente que quería decir y quería desesperadamente decirlo. También lo amaba.

Me di la vuelta y le dije, "Te amo, también", y le sonreí. Era como si un peso se hubiera salido de mi pecho, y después de esas palabras, iba a dejarlo ir.

Pero luego me sorprendí a mí misma y caminé hacia él, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y lo besé. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me tiró hacia atrás y sacó una mano de mi cintura para sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Miré su teléfono con él.

**Freddie POV**

Sam me había besado y yo no quería romper con ella por el momento, así que saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo de atrás y ella miró la pantalla conmigo.

"Son sólo las diez treinta", le dije.

"¿Quieres romper a la medianoche?" Me preguntó. ¡Gracias a Dios que ella quería lo mismo!

Miré a mi alrededor para ver si alguien estaba allí. "Eso funciona", le dije.

"Está bien", dijo rápidamente.

Caminamos hacia atrás en el ascensor y Sam presionó el botón.

**Sam POV**

Después de presionar el botón del ascensor y dirigirme de nuevo a Freddie, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, él puso sus manos en mi cintura y nos inclinamos hacia el otro.

A quién le importaba si nos separaríamos a medianoche, por lo menos teníamos nuestro tiempo juntos, por lo menos sentíamos algo el uno por el otro y eso era lo único que realmente importaba: que iba a pasar de nuevo algún día, y yo era suya la siguiente hora y media. Yo lo amaba y él también me amaba, por lo menos lo sabíamos antes de separarnos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corto, pero no podía ver detrás de las lágrimas que caían cuando pensaba en iLove You. ¡Comenta!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Después de traducirlo miré un video que grabé de la computadora con mi cámara y juro que lloré :'( Comenten please :')<strong>


	26. Videojuegos

**Bueno, ya me recuperé del One-Shot anterior :) Creo que dije todo en el otro, así que, lean! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Subí 2 en un día, ¿Qué genial soy? No respondan a eso :P ¡Gracias a Midnight08 por esto! :D ¡Enjoy! Y OMG, ¡Hay 6 pulgadas de nieve aquí, donde yo vivo! Y acabo de comer una galleta grande que es del tamaño de mi mano (teniendo en cuenta que mis manos son pequeñas porque soy pequeña). ¡De todos modos! ¡Sigan con la historia!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 26 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Videojuegos.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Estaba sentado en el estudio de iCarly, jugando videojuegos usando la pantalla y un control inalámbrico y estaba sentado en un Puff. **(N/T: En Argentina les dicen así y no sé en otros lugares, y tampoco sé cómo se escribe xD) **Estaba jugando un nuevo juego de carreras que me dieron y quería probarlo, pero mi madre se habría enloquecido si lo jugaba en casa. No le gustaba que yo jugara videojuegos, al igual que no le gustaba que no hiciera nada.

Acababa de obtener un alto puntaje nuevo. Fredward Benson, tú eres un verdadero jugador. Oí la puerta abriéndose detrás de mí y miré a mi alrededor para ver a Sam caminando dentro.

"Yo, Benson", dijo a modo de saludo.

"Hey Sam, ¿Qué haces?" Le pregunté.

"Nada, estoy aburrida. ¿Dónde está Carly?"

"Se fue de compras con Spencer, y me quedé aquí para poder escapar de mi mamá", le dije.

"Oh, está bien." Se sentó en el Puff a mi lado.

"¿Quieres jugar?" Le ofrecí, extendiendo el control en mi mano para dárselo a ella. "Voy a buscar el otro control", le dije. Ella tomó el control y me levanté para ir a buscar el otro que estaba en mi carrito de tecnología.

Volví a sentarme y Sam configuró el juego.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estamos jugando?" Me preguntó.

"Un nuevo juego de carreras que me dieron."

"Demasiado fácil, voy a patear tu pequeño trasero de nerd", dijo.

"Oh, tú no lo harás", le dije, dándole una sonrisa malvada, y empezó el juego.

Mis dedos estaban presionando rápidamente los diferentes botones para ir a la izquierda y la derecha, y mantenía pulsado el botón 'X' para hacer que mi auto anduviera. Sam estaba ganando, pero yo estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Sentí un golpe en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y miré a Sam que me había robado el control.

"Sam, ¡Eso no es justo!"

"¿Quién dijo que juego limpio?" Me preguntó.

"Touché", le dije. "Devuélveme mi control."

"Un segundo." Casi había terminado el juego. Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer, iba a terminar el juego, por lo que ganaría y luego me devolvería el control.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Terminó la partida y el juego declaró al jugador 1 (Sam) el ganador.

"Aquí tienes, idiota", dijo, dejando caer el control en mi regazo.

La fulminé con la mirada. "Estás tan muerta." Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en mi cara cuando se me ocurrió un plan para recuperarla. ¿Sabían que Sam es realmente cosquillosa? **(N/T: Jaja, me da gracia esa palabra xD)**

Sus ojos se agrandaron y la empujé al suelo, haciéndole cosquillas. Ella era la persona más cosquillosa que yo había conocido.

"Freddie", dijo ella, riéndose y tratando de alejarse de mí. "Para, ¡No es gracioso!" **(N/A: Creo que todos han dicho eso cuando se rieron)**

"¿Entonces por qué te ríes?" Le pregunté, sonriendo enormemente y haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella se rió más. "¡Porque me haces cosquillas! ¡Para antes de que te lastime!"

"Creo que me arriesgaré", le dije, sin dejar de sonreír enormemente y hacerle cosquillas.

"¡En serio, Benson! ¡No puedo respirar!"

Decidí que ya era suficiente y la solté de mi cosquilleo.

"Eso no fue divertido, Freddie", dijo mirándome.

"Lo fue, admítelo", le dije.

"Estás tan muerto." Dijo al igual que yo lo había hecho.

Ella entonces me empujó al suelo y me inmovilizó debajo.

"Ahora", dijo. "Di que sientes haberme hecho cosquillas." Estaba tan cerca de mí.

"No", dije simplemente.

"Voy a decírtelo una vez más: di que lo sientes", dijo más intimidante, le daba un aspecto lindo.

"No", dije, y nos rodé para que ella quedara debajo.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!"

"¿Quién dijo que juego limpio?" Le dije, usando sus palabras de antes.

"¡Déjame levantarme, ahora!" Dijo ella, tratando de soltarse.

"No", dije.

"Benson", dijo mirándome. Por mucho que lo intenté, no pude resistirme a esa cara, incluso si ella estaba mirándome.

"Agh, ¡Está bien!" Dije, dejándola levantarse. "¿Feliz ahora?"

"Sip", dijo Sam. "Tú sabes que yo fácilmente podría derribarte otra vez."

"Oh, ¿En serio?" Le pregunté.

Y con eso, ella me empujó de nuevo. "Sip", dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Ella era una chica vivaz.

Me levanté y me di cuenta de que había tomado el juego de mi consola de juegos, cuando me tiró al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Se alargó un poco, lo siento. No pude encontrar una manera de cortarlo, así que tuve que pararlo de una manera extraña. Sí, es Seddie, pero no hay besos o abrazos, pero sólo pensé que típicos momentos Seddie son la clave de éstas historias :D ¡Comenten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Me gustó mucho :D A ustedes? Amo cuando las historias están en Freddie POV, nosé, me gusta :3 En fin, comenten y díganme qué les pareció :D<strong>


	27. Mensajes de Texto

**Hoooolaa! Aquí estoy con otros dos One- Shots :D Espero que les gusten y gracias por comentar! :)**

**LightShadowBlue: Que bueno que te haya encantado :D Ya vas a entender con el 25… Gracias por leer y comentar! :) (Otra vez xD)**

**Only-Seddie: Sisi, aprendí un poco poquito en la escuela y el resto lo aprendí sola en Internet :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**

**Azuka Star: Que bueno que te guste! :D Le voy a mandar algunas de tus palabras a Charliemeatsix, muchas gracias por dejarlas! :)**

**Y gracias a JennMcFanSamy, aniaseddie4ever y NiraSwan por comentar :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me gusta mucho este! :D ¡Gracias a Midnight08 por esta idea! :D<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 27 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Mensajes de Texto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo mensaje<strong>

**De: Freddie**

_**Hola Sam, ¿Qué haces?**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_Nada, sólo comiendo. ¿Qué haces tú?_

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**Claro, eres tú. Sólo estoy tratando de subir algunas cosas nuevas en el sitio web de iCarly.**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_Bien, bien. Porque no pones lo que sugerí antes._

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**¡No pondremos fotos de animales muertos! Se supone que es un webshow/sitio de comedia, ¡No un sitio de cosas- asquerosas- para- los espectadores!**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_Oh vamos Benson, ¡Creo que a los fans les encantará!_

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**Sí, ¡A los fans locos psicópatas que les **_**gusta **_**ver animales muertos en una pantalla! No, Sam, no pondremos fotos de conejos con sus cabezas cortadas en nuestra página web.**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_Bien, pero no vengas llorando a mí cuando nuestros fans demanden sangrientos animales sin cabeza._

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

**No te preocupes, no lo haré. Así que, ¿Estás con Carly?**

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_Nah, estoy en mi casa por una vez. Mi mamá ha estado tratando de ser una mejor madre desde que nos pusieron en esa caja de terapia._

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**Eso es algo muy bueno de su parte. ¿Qué están haciendo juntas?**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_Nada, ella decidió salir con algún tipo nuevo, así que estoy atrapada en mi habitación sin hacer nada. Es por eso que estoy molestándote por texto de vuelta. _

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**Tú sabes que sólo podrías pasar el rato conmigo.**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_¿Y por qué haría eso?_

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**Porque yo sé cosas.**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_¿Qué cosas, idiota?_

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**Oh, nada. Sólo que un pajarito me contó un pequeño secreto sobre ti.**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_Si no me dices ahora que secreto sabes sobre mí, iré a tu casa y romperé tu cabeza contra una pared._

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**No te tengo miedo Sam. Sé el secreto de que le dijiste a Carly que te gusto.**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**¡Já, así que es verdad! ¡Te gusto!**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_¡Yo no dije eso!_

**Nuevo mensaje **

**De: Freddie**

_**¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sólo admítelo! Deja de jugar Sam, ¡Yo sé que te gusto! ¡Tú también me gustas!**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_¿Qué?... ¿Enserio?_

**Nuevo mensaje**

**De: Freddie**

_**¡Si, demonio rubio! ¡Ahora ven a mi casa ahora mismo!**_

Nuevo mensaje

De: Sam

_En camino._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Es de esperar que iba a ser difícil seguirlo! ¡Comenta! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Lástima que no lo siguió para ver qué pasaba en la casa de Freddie ;) Já, comenten! :D<strong>


	28. Casa Encantada

**Acá está el otro :D Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy engañando un poco aquí porque este es en realidad un fanfic mío llamado iGo A Haunted House (NT: Voy a una casa encantada) One-Shot Seddie (o algo así), y como Midnight08 dijo Casa encantada pensé, ¡Por qué no pongo el que ya hice! Así que disfruten este – Lo siento si lo has leído antes, si no, ¡Disfruten! Y me siento orgullosa de decir: ¡ESTOY OFICIALMENTE AL DÍA CON ESTOS FANFICS AHORA! :D**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 28 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Casa Encantada.<strong>

**Sam POV**

Hoy es 31 de Octubre, en otras palabras, es Halloween. No me encanta ésta época del año, ya que son sólo un montón de niños pequeños que van alrededor de las casas pidiendo dulces, nunca voy a entender cuál es la diversión. Nunca he hecho truco o trato en mi vida, seguro debe ser divertido para los niños pequeños, pero cuando eres mayor puedes ir a comprar tus propios dulces.

Así que, de todos modos, para Halloween Carly, Freddie, Spencer y yo vamos a ir todos a una casa encantada en la ciudad. Las cosas que dan miedo son divertidas porque sabes que nada de eso es real, lo que es divertido es ver a la gente invertebrada **(N/T: Okey, esa parte, no la entiendo xD)**, asustándose por los esqueletos de plástico que saltan a ellos. Halloween es sólo un tiempo para divertirse y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ésta noche.

Cuando llegáramos a la Casa encantada íbamos a filmar iCarly.

Mis predicciones para ésta noche son: Tanto Carly y Freddily se van a asustar tanto que podrían hacerse pipí. Sip, será un Halloween divertido.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó Carly. Carly estaba vestida para la ocasión, yo no quería vestirme porque creo que vestirse así es tonto, ella estaba vestida como una Mariquita. Freddie no se había vestido, ya que no cree en el espíritu de Halloween tampoco. Quién sabe, el nub y yo tenemos algo en común.

"Sip, sólo espera un segundo", le dije. Me acerqué a la pequeña mesa en la cocina del apartamento de Carly y Spencer y agarré el calcetín con mantequilla que había preparado antes.

"Uh, ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Freddie, mirando el calcetín lleno de mantequilla.

"Si algún tipo me salta y me asusta, ¡No quiero estar indefensa!" Reclamé.

"Bien entonces", dijo Freddie. Me miró con sus ojos color chocolate; casi hacen que me derrita.

¡Basta Puckett! ¡Es Frednub en el que estás pensando!

"Pues vamos", dijo Spencer agarrando las llaves.

Fuimos en el auto de Spencer a la Casa encantada que se hacía en la Escuela Secundaria de Ridgeway. Me senté en el lado izquierdo del asiento de atrás con Freddie en el centro y Carly a la derecha. El brazo de Freddie estaba presionado contra el mío, su piel era tan suave y cálida que me hizo sentir mucho más cómoda de lo que debería, ya que la parte trasera del auto era tan estrecha. Una vez más me dije que dejara de pensar en él.

Pronto llegamos a la escuela. Por fuera estaba completamente negra, así que no se podía ver la decoración exterior del edificio **(N/T: Osea, el color original)**. Había gente afuera diciéndonos que les demos nuestras entradas para que pudiéramos entrar en la casa encantada, cada uno de nosotros le dio a la gente nuestras entradas y entramos.

No pensé que iba a tener miedo en esta barata casita encantada que se iba a hacer en mi escuela, pero me equivoqué. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada, no importa cuán cerca o lejos estuviera. Me hizo sospechar de lo que pudiera caerme arriba. Aferré más el calcetín con mantequilla en mis manos.

"¡No me gusta esto!" Susurró Spencer. Era todo tan silencioso que sentías como que tenías que susurrar, como si fuera una biblioteca.

"¡A mí tampoco!" Susurró Carly.

"Sé fuerte Carls, nada de eso es real." Le dije a Carly, pero yo realmente estaba tratando de tranquilizarme a mí misma.

"Yo ni siquiera sé qué siento sobre esto todavía", dijo Freddie.

Spencer comenzó a guiarnos a través de la escuela. Seguía todo negro y silencioso de forma anormal, pero de repente saltó alguien a nosotros.

Los cuatro gritamos, Freddie y Spencer haciéndolo tantas octavas más bajo que Carly y yo. Reactiva agarré a la primera persona cerca de mí. El brazo que agarré tenía músculos y era cálido contra mi piel. La persona que agarré instintivamente puso sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de que la persona que había agarrado tenía aroma a canela, exactamente el mismo que Freddie Benson.

Di un grito ahogado, salté hacia atrás, y miré en la dirección general de donde yo había oído gritar a Freddie. No podía estar segura, pero me pareció que él me miraba a mí también. Tosió, yo me ruboricé y seguimos caminando hacia adelante.

"No sabía que esta escuela podía ser tan aterradora este año. El año pasado fue tan mala", dijo Freddie.

"Lo sé, es…" abruptamente dejé de hablar, ya que hubo un gran sonido de trueno, una luz como si fuera un rayo y después algo cayó en frente de nosotros. Todos gritamos con fuerza hasta que a cada uno se hubieran podido salir los pulmones. Unos brazos salieron de la nada y me atrajeron contra su pecho. Freddie pareció abrazarme más fuerte, tan pronto como me di cuenta de que era él. Di un grito ahogado de nuevo y lo miré. Miraba hacia mí y no podía sacar mis ojos de los suyos color chocolate.

Freddie se separó de mi mirada después de un tiempo demasiado corto y me soltó.

"Lo siento por eso", dijo.

"Está, um… está bien." Freddie empezó a caminar de nuevo y tiró de mi brazo para que lo siguiera, ya que había oscurecido de nuevo. No sabía si Carly y Spencer se encontraban frente a nosotros o a nuestro lado, pero estaba demasiado aturdida como para preocuparme.

Freddie aún me guiaba aferrándose a mi brazo. Donde él estuviera, hizo que mi brazo estuviera cálido y sentí como la electricidad a través de él palpitaba por su tacto. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que estaba completamente negro y ninguno de nosotros podía ver, sentí que él me miraba todas las veces que podía. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Era un nub, cualquiera podía ver eso, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a él. En los últimos días, llegando a Halloween no le había llamado en absoluto por nombres hirientes y no le había causado mucho dolor. Era extraño. Tal vez Halloween puede cambiar a la gente, y no sólo a hombres lobo.

Cada vez que algo saltaba y me asustaba, me gustaba agarrarme de Freddie y él se aferraba a mí. Se sentía mal, pero bien al mismo tiempo. Mal porque era Fredward Benson, el chico que acababa de darme cuenta de que era un niño en realidad, y uno muy musculoso, también, al que yo le había causado dolor físico y emocional todos los días de mi vida. Bien por la electricidad que me dominaba cada vez que me tocaba. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez estaba cayendo al nub, pero el nub nunca se enamoraría de mí. ¿Por qué él? Que le he causado tanto dolor en su vida, así que, ¿Por qué me gusta?

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía cómo la casa encantara estaría llegando a su fin. Tampoco sabía cuántas veces había gritado y me habría aferrado a Freddie, pero no quería olvidarlas por todo lo que se sentía extraño para mí.

Cada vez que gritaba, Freddie me preguntaba si estaba bien y yo siempre respondía con sí, entonces él siempre me frotaba el brazo, lo que me dejaba la piel de gallina después de su tacto.

Dimos vuelta en una esquina y luego algo (o alguien) dio un salto y me asustó. Grité tanto que salté en el aire, y caí contra alguien que estaba de pie junto a mí. Puso sus brazos hacia enfrente de él para que me apoye y me agarró en sus dos brazos. Ellos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y se aferraron a mí, abrazándome fuertemente.

"Wow, ¿Estás bien Sam?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"Uh, sí, creo que sí. ¡Eso me hizo saltar! ¿Dónde está mi calcetín con mantequilla?" De repente me di cuenta de que lo había dejado caer cuando había saltado.

"Sam, ¡No vas a golpear a alguien a quién le pagan para asustar a la gente! ¡Y tú lo dejaste caer después de todo!"

"¡Oh amigo! ¡Bueno, me gustaría darle una paliza! Probablemente ni siquiera le están pagando mucho, ya sabes."

"Probablemente", dijo Freddie. Otra cosa en la que estábamos de acuerdo.

"Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme, Benson."

"No hay problema, Puckett."

Caminamos a través de las puertas dobles y salimos del edificio. El aire era frío y era raro que pudiera ver de nuevo. Freddie todavía tenía un brazo alrededor de mí y pude ver los rostros de Carly y Spencer entre las personas que habían salido de la escuela.

"Hola chicos, hemos estado esperando aquí por un tiempo. No sabíamos dónde se habían metido", dijo Carly.

"Hey, sí, Sam tuvo mucho miedo y saltó por completo", dijo Freddie.

"Benson", le dije, dándole una mirada asesina.

"Cálmate Puckett", dijo, y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

La sonrisa fue suficiente para mí, para agarrarlo y darle un beso rápido en los labios.

"Lo siento", le dije.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Está bien."

Y luego se inclinó y me besó de nuevo. Decidí que no odiaba al Halloween después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenta, por favor! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Me encantó :3 A ustedes? Comenten :D<strong>

**Adiós :)***


	29. Sueños

**Hoy subió mucho más temprano :D Y yo también traduje mucho más temprano xD En fin, gracias por comentar los dos One-Shots pasados :D **

**Disclaimer: Sisi, iCarly y sus personajes de pertenecen a Dan Schneider y blah, blah, blah. Este fic tampoco me pertenece, es de Charliemeatsix… creo que eso ya les quedó claro después de todos estos capítulos…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, este iba a ser el día de ayer, ¡Pero mi hermana me echó de la computadora portátil! Estoy un día atrás de nuevo, pero no se preocupen, tengo una semana de descanso la próxima semana y podré actualizar todos los días, e incluso podría hacer una historia de varios caps o un One-Shot… ;) ¡Gracias a Midnight08 por esta idea! Oh chicos, ahora noticias serias: SÓLO TENGO UNA IDEA, ¡NECESITO MÁS! ¡SIN IDEAS, NO HABRÁ 100 DÍAS DE SEDDIE! ASÍ QUE COMENTA Y DAME ALGUNAS IDEAS, ¡POR FAVOR!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 29 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Sueños.<strong>

**Sam POV**

Yo daba vueltas en mi sueño, estaba soñando con Freddie. Me estaba dejando atrás, sin querer volver a verme. Yo no podía soportarlo. No sabía qué quería decir, pero no soportaba que me dejara. Él era mi mejor amigo, y después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, no quería perderlo. No quería. No podía.

_**En el sueño**_

_Él me estaba dando la espalda, se alejaba. Por alguna razón estábamos en una playa, pero estaba a punto de llover – era una falacia patética, ya saben, cuando el clima está depende cómo te sientes._

_Traté de decir el nombre de Freddie, pero mi voz no se oía mientras el viento se precipitaba, golpeando el aire alrededor de mí. Yo no podía respirar en absoluto; me llevaría para siempre y un día para volver a mis patrones de respiración normal._

_Llamé al nombre de Freddie otra vez, pero él no se dio vuelta. Sus hombros eran cuadrados y su postura estaba enojada, feroz. Se suponía que yo debía ser la feroz, no él. Era un error, todo estaba mal, y yo ni siquiera sabía lo que había hecho para que se alejara de mí, para ponerlo tan enojado que él sintiera que necesitaba alejarse de mí._

_¿Qué había hecho que había sido tan malo? No podía poner a trabajar a mi cabeza. Traté de pensar en volver, pero mi cerebro se negó a moverse de los pensamientos constantes acerca de por qué se iba, pero nunca encontré la respuesta._

_Empecé a correr detrás de él, todavía podía verlo detrás de la lluvia que caía tan fuerte. Me tropecé medio ciega hacia él y él seguía caminando con su actitud de enojo, los hombros encorvados ahora en la lluvia. Lo alcancé y me detuve enfrente de él para que no pudiera caminar más lejos._

_La expresión de su rostro hizo que mi corazón se rompiera y mi garganta se cerrara. Tenía la expresión más enojada que me hizo preguntarme qué había hecho. Mis intenciones nunca habían sido hacerle daño, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo enojar, así que, ¿Qué pude haberle dicho que lo hizo ponerse tan irritado? Sus ojos marrones chocolate se me quedaron mirando, pero por una vez, yo no podía mirar dentro de ellos, no con el odio que miraba de sus ojos y mi alma. Sentía como que había un agujero a través de mí y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan mal? ¿Por qué me sentía tan molesta y enojada conmigo misma? Él comenzó a mirarme de nuevo y-_

"Sam. Sam, despierta", oí, rompiendo y sacándome de mi pesadilla. Sentí una mano fría acariciar mi cabello un poco.

Me hice consciente de mi entorno cuando abrí mis ojos. Estaba en el sofá de Carly, y cuando miré el reloj decía que eran casi las 2:30 de la mañana. También me di cuenta de que era Freddie quién estaba de rodillas delante de mí, sus ojos marrones chocolate suave; medio como que me esperaba que sean tan duros como estaban en mi sueño. Su frente estaba fruncida por la preocupación.

Moví mi mano a mis ojos para frotarlos y luego la trasladé a mi frente. Estaba sudorosa y Freddie se dio cuenta también, así que se levantó y se fue a la cocina a conseguirme un paño húmedo. Me senté en el momento en que regresó. Se sentó a mi lado y me entregó el paño, que me ayudó mucho – yo no me había dado cuenta del calor que estaba sintiendo.

"Gracias", le dije. Mi voz estaba gruesa por no hablar en años.

"De nada."

"Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a las…?" Miré el reloj de nuevo. "¿Las dos y media de la mañana?"

"Me caí aquí después de que tú te dormiste y desperté al oír que te quejabas un poco en tu sueño", me dijo. Me sonrió y me derritió. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Estaba siendo así… ¡Fuera de lo normal últimamente a causa de él!

"Ah, bien", dije simplemente.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál fue tu sueño?" Me preguntó.

Bueno, eso me sorprendió con la guardia baja. No podía decirle exactamente "Bueno, me estabas dejando y yo no quería que te fueras porque me gustas en secreto." No creo que hubiera quedado muy bien.

"Yo… no me acuerdo", le dije.

"Oh vamos, todo el mundo recuerda una pesadilla", dijo.

Hmm, ¿Cómo responder?...

"No fue nada, no te preocupes por eso", le dije.

"¿Estás segura?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, estoy segura, ahora deja de ser un idiota y déjame volver a dormir", le dije, puse el paño sobre la mesa de café y cambié mi posición para quedar acostada. Debido a que Freddie estaba allí, no tenía otra opción más que poner mis pies en su regazo.

"Tú sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa", me dijo Freddie. _En realidad no_, pensé, _no puedo decirte nada porque mis pensamientos te involucran._

"Sí, sí, lo que sea."

Y antes de que supiera lo que estaba diciendo, dije, "Sólo no me dejes."

El chico lo registró rápido. "Eso era lo que estabas soñando. ¿Yo dejándote?" Me preguntó.

"¡No!" Dije con demasiada rapidez. "Ugh, bien, sí, lo hice. Fue sólo un sueño, así que no preocupes a tu linda pequeña cabeza con eso."

"Eso _no_ fue un _sueño_. Estabas temblando y quejándote en tu sueño, ¡Los sueños no te hacen eso! Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, Sam. Sabía que la tenías", dijo a la defensiva. "Sam, sé que no te gusta decir lo que está en tu mente, pero a veces puede ayudar. Yo no quiero tener que estar fuera del acertijo, tú deberías ser capaz de confiar en mí para decirme lo que estás pensando y no se lo diré a nadie. Ni siquiera le diré a Carly si tú no quieres. Sólo sabe que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa y voy a escuchar." Final del discurso, y realmente me lo creí. Era verdad, pero yo no podía decirle lo mucho que lo quería, me dolía que no se lo dijera después de que el abriera su corazón hacia mí, pero yo simplemente no podía, ustedes saben.

Me senté y puse mis piernas a un lado de mí. "Quieres que hable contigo, está bien, voy a hablar. Soñé que te alejabas de mí, dejándome atrás y yo no quiero que te vayas, por lo menos no tan enojado como en el sueño. Traté de llamarte, pero no respondías y no te dabas vuelta." Estaba en lo cierto, se sentía mejor dejar salir todo.

"Primero lo primero: Yo no te voy a dejar. Nunca. Eres mi mejor amiga y no te daría la espalda, no importa lo mucho que me causes dolor", dijo en tono de broma, una media sonrisa en su cara. Cuando él dijo las últimas palabras, me dio un codazo en el estómago. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y al instante me sentí mejor.

"Gracias dork", le dije. Estaba volviendo a mi estado normal.

"Cada vez", dijo y sonrió.

Y sin pensarlo – Me pareció que hice un montón de cosas sin-pensar – volví mi cuerpo para que mi cabeza quede en el regazo de Freddie en vez de como mis pies estaban antes.

Él acarició mi pelo y me sentí en un sueño sin soñar, el recuerdo de la pesadilla ya olvidado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenta! ¡Denme algunas ideas, por favor, estoy desesperada!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Aww, Freddie es tan tierno :3<strong>

**Okey, como ves Midight08, tus ideas le van a ser muy útiles, muchisisisisisimas gracias! :D (Sí, se nota que estamos agradecidas por ellas xD)**

**Y gracias por comentar, juro que me sacan más de una sonrisa cuando leo los reviews :) :')**

**¡Hasta mañana!**


	30. Calor

**Hooola! Otro One-Shot! :D No tengo mucho que decir… sólo contestar algunos reviews!**

**LightShadowBlue: Aww, gracias por comentar :3 La historia no es mía pero lo que pusiste igual me emocionó xD No importa cuán cortos sean tus reviews, con que leas y por lo menos pongas algunas palabritas acerca de si te gustó es suficiente :)**

**SeddieKagamine: Caramelos? Buena idea! :D Se la voy a mandar a Charliemeatsix :) Gracias por comentar y leer los 29 One-Shots! **

**JennMcFanSamy: Que bueno que te haya encantado! :D Ni bien leí tu review le mandé tus palabras a Charliemeatsix :) Gracias! **

**Y muchas gracias a todos los demás por comentar :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi fanfiction – así como el de otras personas creo – no me dejó subir, así que aquí está uno de los 4 días. Voy a subir los otros 3 hoy :') ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR! AHORA TENGO IDEAS HASTA EL DÍA 71 O.o ¡USTEDES SON TAN INCREÍBLES! ¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS! No tienen idea de lo mucho que significa para mí cuando comentan, ¡Así que sigan haciéndolo! ¡Gracias a Midinght08 y nadenesweet en Twitter por haberme ayudado a hacerlo!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 30 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Calor.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

La nieve se acumulaba fuera mientras yo miraba por la ventana del apartamento de Carly. Carly, Sam y yo estábamos acurrucados en el interior del apartamento de Carly; estaba nevando. Ridgeway había sido cerrada debido a las condiciones extremas de afuera – que me dieron una idea, la señorita Briggs, probablemente había logrado entrar en la escuela. Ella nadaría a través de una inundación si eso significaba que podía ir a la escuela, enseñarnos y hacer de nuestra vida un infierno.

"Es tan f- f- frío", dijo Carly, sentada acurrucada al lado de Sam. Yo estaba en el sillón frente al sofá, donde las chicas estaban acurrucadas.

"Lo s- s- sé", tartamudeó Sam. No me gustaba que ella tuviera frío. "Hace mucho frío dentro del apartamento. Freddie, ve a ver el termostato."

Me levanté y fui a ver si estaba lo suficientemente alto. "Está en el más alto que se puede", le dije a Sam y a Carly, sentándome en el sillón reclinable. Yo estaba temblando en mi asiento, pero no tanto como Sam, desesperadamente quise abrazarla para hacer que ella se sintiera caliente.

"Ugh", dijo Sam, temblando como una loca todavía.

"Creo que nuestro sistema de calefacción debe estar roto", dijo Carly. "Voy a hablar con Spencer". Carly se levantó y abandonó la habitación para ir a buscar a Spencer, se dirigió en dirección al cuarto de Spencer. Sam y yo nos miramos el uno al otro todo el tiempo, los ojos conectados, sin interrupción, hasta que Carly volvió a entrar en la sala seguida de Spencer. Sam y yo desviamos la mirada un poco avergonzados.

"¡Spencer dice que Lewbert apagó nuestro sistema de calefacción porque Spencer le irritaba!" Dijo Carly, temblando. Golpeó el estómago de Spencer molesta.

"¡Oye, no fue mi culpa! Él seguía gritándome, así que le arrojé una bandita elástica", dijo Spencer.

"Bueno, ¡Eso nos costará nuestro calor! ¡Iremos allá ahora mismo y le pedirás perdón a Lewbert!" Dijo Carly. A veces ella sonaba como la adulta en lugar de Spencer. Agarró su mano y lo arrastró fuera del apartamento, antes de irse dijo, "Podríamos tardar un buen tiempo", a nosotros. Cerró la puerta y Sam y yo estábamos solos, congelando nuestros traseros. **(N/T: Hahahaha xD)**

"¡Es tan frío!" Dijo Sam. Me levanté y fui a sentarme a su lado en el sofá.

"Lo sé, es mejor que Carly sea rápida en ganarle a Lewbert", le dije.

"¡Está bien para ti! ¡Puedes simplemente ir a tu casa!" Dijo.

"Dejé las llaves de mi apartamento en _mi _apartamento", dije.

"Yo podría simplemente forzar la cerradura para ti", ofrecía Sam.

"Sí, eso no va a funcionar. Después de la última vez que lo hiciste, mi mamá compró una cerradura a prueba de forcejos", suspiré.

"Habladora", dijo.

"Sí", asentí con la cabeza.

"¡Amigo, es tan frío!" Dijo cada vez más agitada por los minutos.

"Bueno, volviéndote molesta no vas a ayudar", le dije, con la inspiración súbita. "Tengo una manera en la que podemos mantener el calor, pero no creo que te guste."

"Dime", insistió.

"Podríamos… acurrucarnos juntos para mantener el calor", le dije, cerrando los ojos, listo para el puño que sabía que Sam me tiraría. No llegó. Abrí los ojos.

"Sólo para mantener el calor corporal, ¿Verdad?"

"Sólo para mantener el calor corporal", aseguré. Era como nuestro primer beso de nuevo.

Sam lentamente se acercó a donde yo estaba sentado y vacilante me abrazó en busca de calor. Ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo puse mi brazo alrededor de ella, yo sabía lo que quería: ella en mis brazos todo el tiempo. Me sentía seguro, como si fuera donde debía estar. Ella puso sus pies en el sofá y estaba, básicamente, acostada.

"¿Se siente más cálido?" Le pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sip, ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido esto antes?"

"Espero que no se te haya olvidado que fue _mi _idea usar el calor del cuerpo para calentarnos", le recordé.

"No te hagas ilusiones, a cualquiera se le hubiera ocurrido esto", dijo.

"Sí, y cualquiera es todos menos tú", le dije, sintiéndome engreído.

"Cierra la boca y sólo disfruta el momento, no creo que alguna vez te permita hacer esto de nuevo", me dijo. Pensé en eso, pero yo no quería perder el momento, así que me callé.

Después de un rato de calor, podríamos decir tanto, pero no lo hicimos por separado. Yo sabía que estaba disfrutando el momento, pero pensé que tal vez Sam estaba disfrutando también. Era una rareza que Sam fuera suave y tierna – literalmente.

Yo sabía que el momento terminaría tan pronto como Carly llegara con Spencer, pero no me importaba, siempre y cuando la tuviera conmigo. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que Sam se había quedado dormida. Me agaché, puse mis labios en su frente y le di un suave beso. Ella sonrió tranquilamente mientras dormía y podía oírla hablar un poco. Suavemente saqué a Sam de mí y la puse acostada en el sofá, puse una manta sobre ella y volví al sillón reclinable. Me puse en la misma posición en la que había estado antes de que Carly y Spencer se fueran y ellos entraron por la puerta.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado, como Sam hubiera querido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo estuvo, bueno, malo, o OOC que es realmente malo? ¡COMENTA Y DÍMELO! ¡Todas las opiniones son bienvenidas! ¿Sin la crítica cómo puedo mejorar? ¡Comenta por favor! :D (¡Las ideas son siempre bienvenidas!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Otra vez, que tierno es Freddie :3 Comenten :D<strong>

**v**


	31. Tocino Boliviano

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, o lo que sea donde estén :D Aquí otro One-Shot :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Esta historia tampoco es mía, le pertenece a la imaginación de Charliemeatsix, yo simplemente la traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡He aquí el día 31! ¡Gracias a Midinght08 por ésta idea! ¡Disfrútala! Este es sólo en Sam POV cuando ella le cuenta a Freddie la historia del Tocino Boliviano en iSaved Your Life. <strong>

**~Charlotte ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 31 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Tocino Boliviano.<strong>

_**Se establece en el momento en que Sam le dice a Freddie sobre el Tocino Boliviano.**_

**Sam POV**

"Sí", le dije a Freddie. "Saboréalo." Miré a Carly alejarse.

"¿Saborear qué?" Me preguntó.

"El amor." Me volví hacia él. "El amor de Carly."

"Pff, ¿Celosa?" Me preguntó.

Yo no diría celosa, pero podría haber sido un término para lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía como que no debería ser Carly, a pesar de que era mi mejor amiga y yo quería que ella fuera feliz, yo quería que fuera yo, pero no en las mismas circunstancias. Me gustaba Freddie porque él era él, no sólo porque me hubiera salvado la vida. Ésa fue la excusa de Carly para que le guste: porque él le salvó la vida.

"Tonto", le dije, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo decía. Era una mentirosa profesional.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"No es mi problema. Tuyo", le dije, dándole la espalda para alejarme.

"Espera", dijo, podía escuchar sus muletas golpeando el suelo detrás de mí.

"Ve a clase, muletas", le dije, espantándolo con mi mano.

"¿Qué 'problema' tengo?" Oí las comillas en 'problema' en su voz.

Me di la vuelta y suspiré.

"¿Quieres la verdad?" Le pregunté seria. En realidad no quería decirle toda la verdad, sólo la parte que necesitaba saber para no hacerse daño. No quería decirle que yo quería tomar su mano, besarlo, abrazarlo. Sólo quería decirle lo que _necesitaba _saber. Eso sí lo podía manejar y decírselo.

Se encogió de hombros. "Te escucho."

Empecé. "¿Recuerdas hace dos años, cuando salí con ese tipo Eric Mosby, el chico con la nariz gigante?"

"Claro, el narizón Mosby", dijo recordando.

"Uh, uh", le dije. **(N/T: Como si le dijera "Ajá") **"¿Y recuerdas que solía molestarme para ser su novia por, digamos, seis meses y yo seguía diciendo 'Apártate de mí o te mato'?" Le pregunté. "¿Y entonces él me compró una suscripción a El Tocino Mundial Clubes y luego 'boom', pensé que estaba enamorada del chico?" Le pregunté.

Él asintió y luego negó un poco con la cabeza. "Estoy escuchando."

¿Realmente tengo que explicarlo? "Nunca estuve enamorada de _él_. ¡Estaba enamorada del tocino que llegaba a mi puerta cada mes! Como un hermoso sueño grasoso…" Le dije, desviándome por el tocino. Me volví hacia mi casillero.

Él no me creyó. "Uh, no creo que el tocino te haga pensar que estás enamorado de alguien", dijo, su voz queriendo hacerme sonreír. Una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Me volví de mi casillero. "¿Alguna vez _has probado_ el Tocino Boliviano?"

"No", dijo.

"Te cambia", dije en voz baja, recordando la forma en que me cambió. A mis papilas gustativas nunca más les gustó la comida sana…

"Bueno, yo no le compré a Carly ningún tocino del exterior", dijo, caminando a mi alrededor con sus muletas. "Le salvé la vida."

¿Realmente tenía que explicar más?

"Y ese es el tocino de Carly", le dije. Se detuvo y me acerqué a él… o algo así. "Ella no está enamorada de ti, está enamorada de lo que hiciste."

Freddie sabía que era verdad, pero trató de ocultarlo. "Simplemente no puedes soportar la idea de Carly y yo como pareja."

Eso era verdad. "Muy cierto, me da ganas de vomitar sangre." **(N/T: Y a mí ¬¬) **Y eso era sólo porque no me gustaba ver a mis dos mejores amigos como pareja. Freddie no pertenecía a Carly, al menos no todavía. Carly no lo amaba y, como ella es mi mejor amiga no quería que se lastimen, no quería ver a Freddie herido a causa de ella. Él necesitaba saber lo que Carly estaba haciendo, a puesto a que ella ni siquiera veía lo que hacía, al igual que cuando yo pensaba que estaba enamorada del narizón Mosby – No me di cuenta por el tocino que no dejaba de venir.

Continué, sólo un momento había pasado. "Pero aún así", suspiré, "Lo que dije es verdad. ¡Y tú lo sabes!" Le dije, señalándolo con el dedo.

Se quedó callado, como si no escuchara una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Yo sabía que él no me creería, pero tal vez se daría cuenta finalmente. "Tengo que ir a clase", dijo, dándome la espalda.

Dejé que se alejara.

Me volví hacia mi casillero y realmente no estaba de humor para nada, ni siquiera mirar a mi alrededor por Spencer.

Abrí mi casillero y ahí estaba Spencer. "¡Aquí está Spency!" Dijo, y yo cerré mi casillero en su cara. Realmente no estaba de humor para sacarlo, lo haría luego.

Realmente esperaba que Freddie me hubiera escuchado y entendiera lo que yo le había dicho. Era mejor que entendiera que yo me preocupaba por él o no estaría diciendo nada de eso. Mejor que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que salvarle la vida a Carly era el tocino de Carly.

Caminé a clase.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenta, por favor! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: ¿Alguien alguna vez se preguntó cómo se metió o cómo salió Spencer del casillero de Sam? xD Bueno, para mí ya en éste capítulo Sam empezaba a sentir o admitir sus sentimientos hacia Freddie, porque se preocupó por él :3 <strong>

**Gracias por comentar el de ayer, esta historia tiene más de 100 Reviews :D Wii! Okey, okey, chau :)**


	32. Crucero: Parte 1 de 2

**Hola Hola! El de hoy es un Two-Shot :D Así que, disfruten su… doble lectura (? xD**

**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Este Fic tampoco es mío, es de Charliemeatsix, yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, ¡Este es un two- shot! :D Se supone que iba a subirlo ayer por la tarde, pero fanfiction no me dejaba ingresar : Así que aquí está la primera parte. ¡Gracias a Midinght08 por ésta idea y las muchas otras que me has enviado! :D Y el 32 es mi número de la suerte, así que porque es el día 32 yo estaba esperando que tal vez lo comenten… ;)**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 32 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Crucero.<strong>

_**¡Two Shot!**_

**Freddie POV**

"Vamos chicos, el barco sale en una hora, ¡Y ni siquiera estamos en el muelle todavía!" Gritó Carly. Íbamos a ir a un crucero: Spencer, Carly, Sam y yo. No era un crucero muy largo; era sólo por un día. Yo ni siquiera sabía si se podía conseguir cruceros por un día y una noche.

Así que aquí estamos en el apartamento de Carly, terminando nuestro equipaje y burlándonos del jamón que Sam tenía antes de que nos fuéramos.

"Vamos", dijo Carly de nuevo. "¡Vamos!" Se dirigió hacia la puerta y todos la seguimos, Sam por detrás con todo el jamón que cupiera en sus manos.

"Ya sabes que habrá jamón en el barco", le dije.

"Esto es sólo para el viaje al muelle", me dijo después de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca.

"¡Son diez minutos!"

"Sí, ¡Diez minutos es tiempo de jamón!" Respondió. Negué con la cabeza y agarré mi equipaje y el de Sam, sabiendo que ella me lo pediría de todos modos.

Salimos del apartamento y subimos al auto de Spencer para llegar a los muelles. Sam estaba comiendo como un animal en el asiento trasero junto a mí.

Llegamos a los muelles y nos tomó horas para que pudiéramos abordar al barco – quién sabía que mucha gente iba a comprar boletos para ir en un crucero por una noche, bueno, además de nosotros.

El barco era enorme y lujoso, era sobre todo púrpura en el interior y tenía un blanco brillante en el exterior. Una mujer agradable vino hacia nosotros para mostrarnos todo el barco y nuestras habitaciones, su nombre era Stacia. **(N/A: Se pronuncia Stay- sha)**

"Y aquí está su habitación", nos dijo Stacia. Sacó una tarjeta que se utilizaba como llave y nos abrió la puerta.

"Gracias", dijo Spencer en su tono de voz _coqueto _a Stacia.

"Son bienvenidos", dijo con voz apagada. Spencer había estado tratando de coquetear con ella durante la última hora. En realidad, fue muy divertido verlo intentar algo tan difícil.

Entramos a nuestra habitación para la noche y miramos dentro. Era extrañamente como el de Japón, aparte de que no había pinturas raras japonesas rodeando el lugar. Había dos camas dobles en la habitación y un baño a través de una puerta.

"¿Quién duerme dónde?" Les pregunté a todos.

"No lo sé, pero todos tendremos que compartir", dijo Carly.

"¿Compartir?" Dijo Sam como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo.

"Sé que 'compartir' no está en tu vocabulario Sam, pero es lo que vamos a tener que hacer a menos que quieras dormir en el suelo", le dije a Sam.

"Cállate, nub", replicó ella.

"¿Carly, tú puedes conmigo?" Le preguntó Spencer a su hermana pequeña.

"Claro, Spencer, pero ¿Dónde dormirán Sam y Freddie?" Carly le preguntó a Spencer.

"Son lo suficientemente grandes para compartir una cama", dijo él.

ESPERA, _¿QUÉ? _¿Spencer dijo que tenía que compartir _cama con_ _Sam Puckett_? ¡Acaso no ve que nos _odiamos_! Bueno, eso no era cierto, yo la ama – quiero decir, la toleraba. Oh, a quién engaño, me cae muy bien, más que como a un mejor amigo debería. La amo, casi. Y ahora tenía que compartir cama con ella. Amigo, eso es incómodo.

"Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que Frednub y yo tenemos que compartir la cama?" Dijo Sam. Por lo menos ella lo dijo, yo no podía usar mi voz todavía.

"¿Quisieran sólo compartir chicos? Es sólo una noche y Spencer quiere compartir conmigo", nos suplicó Carly.

"¡Pero Carly!" Me quejé.

"No, Freddie, ¡Sólo comparte con ella! ¡Somos todos amigos aquí! ¡Sobrevivirás!"

"Está bien", dijo Sam.

"_¿Qué?_" Dije antes de poder detenerme.

"Dije que está bien, compartiré la cama contigo", confirmó Sam.

"Está bien", fue todo lo que pudo salir de mí.

El capitán de la nave hizo un anuncio diciendo que el barco comenzaba a moverse. El capitán también dijo que la cena se servía en diez minutos.

"¡Rápido, chicos, vamos!" Dijo Sam, corriendo hacia la puerta. Ella agarró mi mano mientras corría y la electricidad corrió a través de mi cuerpo en su toque, y mi estómago se revolvió. Estaba enamorado de ella – mucho.

Nos sentamos todos alrededor de una mesa redonda unos pocos minutos después de que Sam tomara mi mano. Carly y Spencer nos siguieron detrás de nosotros. Sam no soltó mi mano hasta que llegamos a la zona del restaurante y yo tenía una felicidad total y absoluta, hasta que la soltó. Ella no tenía ni idea del efecto que tenía en mí.

Un camarero se acercó y tomó nuestros pedidos. Carly pidió una ensalada Cesar con pollo, Spencer ordenó un filete, extra raro, yo pedí un bistec y Sam ordenó el 'Carne extra, súper supremo' bistec. Eran 12 bien cocidos, jugosos filetes. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para comer todo eso? No estaba seguro.

"¿Cómo vas a comer todo eso?" Le pregunté a Sam en cuanto el camarero se llevó nuestros menús y se fue a decirle al chef nuestros pedidos.

"Igual que siempre como las cosas. Tengo un gran apetito. Siempre. Siempre lo tendré. Como mucho, tú me conoces", me dijo Sam.

Nuestra comida llegó finalmente y Sam tenía un plato _enorme_.

"Creo que está fuera de ella esta vez", le susurré a Carly.

Carly me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

"A mamá le gusta", dijo Sam y empezó a escarbar en su banquete.

Empecé a comer mi comida y lo mismo hicieron Carly y Spencer. Sam estaba tan interesada en su comida que no hubo ni pío de ella en todo el tiempo. Lo extraño fue que se terminó su comida antes que yo, Carly o Spencer.

"La subestimamos", le susurré a Carly cuando Sam raspó el último trozo de salsa barbacoa de su plato.

"Estoy segura de que lo hicimos", susurró Carly respondiendo.

Un rato después, cuando terminamos la comida, caminamos devuelta a la habitación, el barco iba lentamente sobre las ondas que no se podían sentir.

"Estoy tan cansada", dijo Sam, bostezando. Se veía tan linda cuando estaba cansada.

"Podría tener algo que ver con que acabaste con 12 filetes de carne", dijo Spencer.

"Sí, probablemente", dijo Sam, bostezando de nuevo. "Iré directamente a la cama cuando lleguemos a nuestra habitación."

"Diviértanse", dijo Spencer, riendo un poco.

"Oh sí, estoy compartiéndola con Fredlumps", dijo. No lo dijo de una manera horrible o molesta. Eso me sorprendió.

"Sí", dije.

Regresamos a la habitación y todos, uno por uno, nos preparamos para ir a la cama y nos cepillamos los dientes. Esta noche no era momento para mirar al océano y la luna. Estábamos todos cansados.

De repente, mi estómago se retorció cuando pensé en ir a dormir. Iba a estar durmiendo en la misma cama con Sam Puckett. La chica que olía a shampoo de fresa y tocino, dos olores extraños juntos que hacían el olor extraño, pero celestial de Sam. Y yo tenía que tenerlo en mi espacio para respirar. Durante toda la noche. No sabía si sería capaz de manejarlo. Estaba completamente despierto.

Sam se metió en la cama cerca de la ventana y se acostó del lado derecho, por lo que estaba más cerca de Carly. Yo era el único que seguía en pie, Carly y Spencer se habían metido en su cama. Poco a poco me puse de mi lado de lo mejor que estaba compartiendo con Sam, y mi estómago tenía importantes cantidades de mariposas en él.

Me acosté y seguía como una roca.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, una especie de, no del todo, ¡Acantilado! :O ¡Lean el siguiente capítulo y concluirá este Two Shot! ;) ¡COMENTEN! :D<strong>


	33. Converse: Parte 2 de 2

**Concluye el Día 32: Crucero. ¡Gracias de nuevo a Midinght08 por ésta idea! :D ¡Tus ideas me han ayudado mucho! Este Two- shot ha sido mi favorito y me tomo horas para escribirlo, sobre todo porque me distraje con Twitter y hablando con un amigo… de todos modos, ¡Lean y comenten!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 33 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Converse. (NT: Las zapatillas Converse)**

**Sam POV**

Freddie se metió en la cama y de repente no estaba cansada ya. Pensé que no sería tan malo, pero el pensamiento de él, a centímetros de distancia, compartiendo el mismo calor de su cuerpo que el mío, en la misma cama, hizo que mi corazón se acelere. Tenía un pequeño enamoramiento en él. Bueno, tal vez no era pequeño. Más bien enorme.

Yo estaba tan quieta y Freddie no se había movido desde que se había acostado en la cama. Dudaba que siquiera respirara, a menos que le sea absolutamente necesario. La razón por la que todavía no me movía era probablemente todo lo contrario a la de por qué él se quedó inmóvil. La mía era que estábamos tan cerca, y yo quería estar más cerca de él, pero no podía, así que me quedé así y no me moví.

Tal vez podría hablar con él. Carly y Spencer parecían completamente muertos durmiendo y ellos no escucharían nuestra conversación. Le di una oportunidad.

"Sabes, no creo que en realidad puedas dormir si estás fingiendo estar tieso", le susurré para romper el silencio.

"Y tú debes saber que ni siquiera has respirado en los últimos cinco minutos", susurró. Estaba a espaldas de mí y se volteó para mirarme a la cara. Yo estaba frente a él.

"Es cierto", le susurré de nuevo. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y yo no lo entendía. Sus hombros se habían inclinado en una postura incómoda antes de que hablara con él, pero ahora estaba sonriendo y más relajado. Sentí exactamente lo mismo.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Me preguntó.

"Nop", respondí. "¿Tú?"

"Nope", suspiró. "Pensé que podía, pero luego todo mi cansancio sólo se fue, ¿Sabes?"

"Sí, conozco la sensación", suspiré.

"¿Quieres salir y ver el océano?" Freddie me preguntó de repente.

"¿Qué, ahora?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, ¿Por qué no? Ninguno de nosotros puede dormir, así que podemos hacerlo."

"Bien entonces", le dije.

Freddie empezó a salir en silencio de la cama y yo también. Busqué mis zapatillas y no pude encontrarlas.

"¿Has visto mis Converse, Freddie?" Le pregunté.

"No sé, no puedo ver nada en esta oscura habitación", susurró. "Sólo usa las mías."

Él me estaba pidiendo que use sus Converse. Pude verlo agacharse y recoger un par de Converse para que yo las use y él tenía otro par que ya estaban en sus pies.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, sólo tienes que ponértelas, estarás bien", dijo.

"Es posible que tengas que ayudarme a caminar", le susurré mientras me ponía sus cuatro- tamaños- más- grandes zapatillas. Traté de caminar pero no funcionó. Agarró mi brazo y me ayudó a caminar con ellas. Electricidad y fuegos artificiales explotaron cuando su mano estaba en mi brazo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Nadie más parecía estar en el pasillo en donde estaba nuestra habitación. Caminamos por el pasillo, yo en enormes zapatillas Converse de Freddie y él me guiaba, por lo que no tropecé. El barco se balanceaba sólo un poco, apenas podía sentirlo.

Freddie me llevó a la puerta del final del pasillo que tenía un cartel que indicaba que el lado de la embarcación estaba a través de esa puerta. Freddie abrió la puerta para nosotros y me ayudó a pasarla.

"Wow", dijimos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo. Estábamos mirando a la luna llena que brillaba encima de nosotros. Hacía reflejo en el océano y se veía hermoso.

"Vamos al borde", le dije a Freddie, y mi voz era apenas un susurro.

"Bueno, aunque ten cuidado, estás en esas zapatillas", dijo Freddie.

"Pfft, voy a estar bien", le dije. Tenía que ocultarlo, pero me encantaba la forma en que se preocupaba por mí.

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije. "Sólo me sacaré los zapatos." Los deslicé de mis pies y se los entregué a Freddie. "Así, está mucho mejor. Me veía como un payaso."

"No te veías como un payaso", dijo Freddie con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, me sentía como uno. No entiendo como los payasos pueden caminar con esos zapatos enormes todo el día."

Freddie se rió. "¿Porque les pagan por hacerlo?" Sugirió.

"Probablemente. Mi mamá salió con un payaso una vez", dije.

"Tu madre ha salido con todos los hombres con un trabajo", dijo Freddie.

"Lo sé, es cierto."

"No puedo creer este océano", dijo Freddie, mirando por encima de la baranda. "Me siento como si estuviera en el Titanic."

"Aparte de que no vas a morir. No lo dejaría", le dije.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarme. "No dejaría que mueras tampoco."

"Gracias", dije y volteé la cabeza para mirar el mar en frente de nosotros. Mis pies estaban empezando a tener frío y Freddie podría decirlo, porque se estaban poniendo azules y yo estaba caminando parada tratando de entrar en calor. Él comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté.

"Te voy a llevar", dijo simplemente. Me recogió en una especie de estilo nupcial y miró a la luna.

"¿Quieres volver o te quieres quedar aquí?" Me preguntó.

Un bostezo se escapó de mi boca respondiendo a su pregunta por mí. "Entremos, estoy cansada ahora."

"Tus deseos, son mis órdenes", dijo y empezó a caminar de regreso a nuestra habitación.

Cuando volvimos a la habitación, me dejó tan cerca de nuestra cama como pudo y me metí en la cama mientras él se quitaba los zapatos. Estaba más relajada ésta vez. Pude sentirlo meterse en la cama y me sentí con un sueño pacífico.

A mitad de la noche, sentí unos brazos apretados alrededor de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba frente a él y acurruqué mi rostro contra su pecho. Sólo duró un poco, si bien yo podía hacer que durara más.

Sentí un par de labios posándose en la parte superior de mi cabeza, moví mi cabeza para arriba y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, puse mis labios en los suyos. Él me devolvió el beso y le sonreí en la poca luz que había. Pude ver una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro también. Acurruqué mi cara en su pecho y me quedé dormida de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si no puedes imaginarlo, al final, después de ésta historia, ¡Terminan juntos! :D Lo hubiera hecho más largo, pero eran las 12:20 am cuando lo terminé y estaba muy cansada. <strong>

**¡Comenta! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Aww, lo amé :3 Tuve que traducir los dos rápido porque dentro de unos minutos me tengo que ir al cumpleaños de mi primito y no me preparé todavía xD Así que, chau :D Nos vemos mañana! Y comenten :)<strong>


	34. Día de San Valentín

**¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad! :D No tengo mucho que decir… sólo que lean y disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Este Fic tampoco es mío, es de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Día 34 chicos! :D ES EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN, ¡Les daría a todos chocolates y flores virtuales! ;) ¡Gracias a las personas que me dijeron que escriba éste: biggestseddieshipperever79, Star Azuka y seddierules2468! ¡Disfruten éste!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 34 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Día de San Valentín.<strong>

**Sam POV**

14 de febrero, o en otras palabras: el Día de San Valentín. El peor día del año, según yo y los que están solos para siempre. Tú sabes, la gente que está contenta con sus relaciones y están tan inmersos unos en los otros que no pueden ver a nadie más, ¿No odias a esa gente? ; ¿No te hacen querer gritar? ¿Cuándo uno escucha a un bebé hablar y piensa 'Oh, es tan dulce'? En realidad puede cortarte y llevarte. **(N/T: Puede… no sé xD) **¿Simplemente, no odias a esa gente cuando estás solo? Se me hace. Enfermo.

Nadie pensaba que me pedirían ser su Valentín este año, como todos los años. Es que yo era la misma chica que había sido el año anterior… A nadie le gusta una chica que es agresiva y ama a la carne como yo. Intentaría cambiar de nuevo, pero ¿Para qué? Soy yo misma para mí y nadie más.

Parecía estar equivocándome en mi teoría de no ser el Valentín de nadie cuando volví de la casa de Carly. Caminé por mi camino para llegar a mi casa y afuera había una canasta llena de jamón, tocino y Grasitos, todas mis cosas favoritas. La recogí, la llevé dentro de mi casa y la puse en la mesa de café que estaba en frente de mi sofá. Miré alrededor de la canasta buscando una nota, y efectivamente había una.

_Sam  
>Feliz día de San Valentín. Normalmente nunca les doy regalos a las chicas, pero quiero que sepas que eres especial para mí.<br>Me gustas, no sé si te gusto también o no. Sólo tienes que saber que hay alguien que se preocupa por ti en éste Día de San Valentín._

No había ninguna señal de alguna firma y yo no podía reconocer la escritura, ya que la habían escrito e impreso en la tarjeta. La tarjeta estaba muy bien decorada, como si estuviera hecha en un ordenador con un software difícil. Había una mancha pequeña en la parte inferior de la tarjeta que casi parecía una 'F'. No me fijé en ella.

No estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía, pero me sentí halagada, supongo, pero la única persona que quería que fuera era un cierto productor tecnológico nerd, que también era mi mejor amigo, pero dudaba mucho de eso. Quiero decir, salimos, nos amábamos, pero estábamos mucho el uno sobre el otro. Bueno, él estaba sobre mí, me di cuenta. Pero probablemente él pensaba que estaba sobre él, yo actuaba como soy, pero nunca voy a olvidar esas dos palabras que me dijo y he mantenido durante estos meses, que han pasado poco a poco. Día a día finjo que no lo quiero como le dije, que yo ya no tengo ningún sentimiento por él. Pero soy una buena mentirosa.

Suspiré. No podía investigar ahora, tenía que estar lista para la fiesta del Día de San Valentín de Carly. Era un evento de máscaras, así que no sabríamos quién era quién. Carly pensó que era una buena idea para que pudiéramos hablar con la gente y encontrar a nuestro Valentín, pero eso era un poco difícil porque yo podía oír sus voces. Le prometí a Carly que iba a ir, así que me preparé.

Yo llevaba sólo un vestido rojo, una máscara para los ojos roja y tacones rojos. Muy rojo, pero también lo eran los corazones, ¿Verdad? Si iría a una fiesta de San Valentín, bien podría vestirme adecuadamente. Salí hacia el apartamento de Carly.

La fiesta estaba florecida cuando llegué a casa de Carly, había llegado un poco tarde. Carly había decorado su apartamento con corazones y un gran cartel que decía "¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!" en grandes letras gruesas. Freddie había ayudado a decorar, cuando regresó de donde nunca había estado, no le pregunté a dónde iba. Yo recién salía después de que él volviera.

No pude ver quién estaba entre las personas; todo el mundo estaba usando las estúpidas máscaras, así que ni siquiera podía ver dónde estaban Carly o Freddie. Traté de empujar a la gente y ver si reconocía a alguien, pero no pude. Era tan molesto, yo sólo quería encontrar a Carly. El Día de San Valentín no era mi día favorito. Había unas pocas personas juntas, y se notaba que estaban teniendo un buen día de San Valentín con la persona por la que se preocupaban. A mí, sin embargo, ni siquiera me gustaba toda esta gente, sobre todo porque no estaba de buen humor. Odiaba a todo el mundo que tenía relaciones abiertas y públicas, obligando a los que están solos a verlos estar todos acaramelados juntos.

Me escapé de la fiesta, subí las escaleras y me senté en el escalón superior. Me senté y me saqué la máscara. No había nadie ahí, excepto yo. De repente vi a alguien subir por las escaleras y sentarse a mi lado. Freddie se sacó su máscara y me miró.

"¿La fiesta es demasiado para ti, eh?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, nunca me gustó el Día se San Valentín, así que no sé por qué Carly incluso me invitó", suspiré.

"Vamos, es una fiesta, no puedes decaerte sólo porque es San Valentín."

"Sí, pero nadie me pidió que fuera su Valentín. Sé que sueno como una adolescente llorona, y tú sabes que yo no actúo así", le dije señalándolo con el dedo. "Pero sería lindo ser… ya sabes… querido por un día", admití a él. ¿Por qué lo hice? No tenía idea.

"Todo el mundo se siente así en este día. ¿Pero no te dieron nada por San Valentín?"

"Bueno, me dieron algo", dije.

"¿Qué te dieron?" Me preguntó, suavemente.

"Sólo una canasta llena de jamón y tocino. Dejó una nota, pero no dijo de quién era. No tenía ningún rastro de quién podía ser el de la tarjeta."

"¿Estás segura?" Me preguntó Freddie como si fuera realmente importante que yo averiguara quién era.

"Sí -" Me acordé de la mancha. " – Había algo. Había una mancha pequeña en ella que parecía una… 'F'." Dije lo último en voz baja, tratando de acomodar las piezas.

Lo que yo sabía era: él sabía que me gustaba el tocino y el jamón, él pudo crear gráficos de lujo en una computadora y su nombre comienza con una 'F'.

"Freddie", dije en voz baja. Él me escuchó, pero no dijo nada. "Tú. Tú me enviaste esa canasta y la tarjeta." Levanté la vista hacia él para ver su reacción.

Él tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. "Iré a ver si Carly tiene alguna fruta." Se puso de pie.

"Amigo, ¿Es en serio?" Le dije, tirando de él hacia abajo.

Antes de que él tuviera tiempo para respirar cuando llegó sin aliento siendo tirado por mí hacia abajo, apreté mis labios en los suyos. Él se sorprendió por un segundo y me respondió el beso. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos. Él era la única persona que yo había besado y esperaba que siguiera siéndolo, porque esta vez no iba a dejarlo. Nunca iba a dejar que se vaya esta vez. Me iba a asegurar de que esta vez todo funcione entre nosotros, porque aprendimos de nuestros errores y ahora sabíamos lo que necesitábamos para ser una buena pareja.

El amor en el Día de San Valentín sólo funciona si tú haces que suceda. Si no expresas claramente tus sentimientos, nadie va a saber lo que estás sintiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenten, por favor! Sí, no sabía cómo terminar con él<strong> **así que puse esa pequeña línea. Dime qué piensas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho que decir… sólo que comenten y, como ya dije arriba, ¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad! Para mí San Valentín no es sólo para las parejas, sino también para expresar el amor que sientes a tus amigos, familia, etc… Okey, okey, ya me puse cursi xD<strong>

_**¡Un abrazo! :) **_❤


	35. Mini Golf

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Este fic tampoco es mío, le pertenece a la imaginación de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, no he actualizado en unos días, me distraigo de la escritura y empecé a escribir este ayer pero no lo guardé, así que tuve que empezar todo de nuevo. De todos modos, ¡Gracias a Midinght08 por ésta idea! ¡Disfrútenla! ¡Personalmente me gustó éste! Y, oh Dios mío, he leído todos los comentarios sobre la versión en español que creó SeddieShipper99 y todo lo que pude decir fue: "WOW" (Tengo Google Chrome para poder leer los comentarios, porque traduce toda la página al inglés) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! ¡SON INCREÍBLES! ¡Todos me llenaron de lágrimas al leerlos! ¡Así que gracias por todos los comentarios!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 35 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Mini Golf<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Hoy era un día normal: sentados en el apartamento de Carly, aburriéndonos en nuestras mentes, yo en la computadora editando, Sam en la cocina comiendo tanta comida como podía, Carly en el sofá viendo la programación aburrida en la televisión y Spencer en su habitación.

Spencer llegó caminando por la sala y dijo, "¡Quién está listo para ir al… Mini Golf!", todo entusiasmado.

"¿Vamos a jugar al mini golf?" Le pregunté.

"No, Freddie, vamos a la iglesia", dijo Sam sarcásticamente, caminando hasta ponerse de pie a mi lado.

"¿Sabes?, el sarcasmo es la forma más baja de ingenio", le dije, levantando una ceja. Eso hizo que se callara.

Ella hizo una mueca y apartó su mirada de mí.

"Suena bien", dijo Carly, mirando hacia Spencer negando con la cabeza hacia Sam y yo.

"¡Increíble! ¡Agarren sus abrigos!" Dijo Spencer saliendo corriendo por la puerta del apartamento. A veces me sentía como si nosotros fuéramos los adultos.

Carly tomó su abrigo y salió con rapidez después de Spencer. Bajé mi mano del perchero y bajé el de Sam también y se lo entregué a ella.

"Gracias", dijo. Asentí una vez con la cabeza.

Salimos del apartamento, subimos al auto de Spencer y nos marchamos hacia el lugar del mini golf.

"Así que, ¿Qué te hizo pensar en mini golf?" Le preguntó Carly a su hermano mientras nos bajábamos del auto en el lugar del mini golf.

"No lo sé", dijo Spencer simplemente, mirando hacia el espacio.

Llegamos a la parte delantera de la fila y pagamos por nuestra ronda de mini golf, nos dieron nuestros palos de mini golf y nos fuimos al primer hoyo. Spencer fue el primero en tirar.

"Prepárense para ver al maestro en su trabajo", dijo Spencer, alineando su mini club de oro con la pelota, tocándolo un poco cada vez que trataba de alinearlo.

"Eres un escultor, no un jugador de golf", dijo Carly.

"Ya verás", dijo Spencer y golpeó la bola. Estuvo tan cerca del agujero.

"Já", dijo Carly.

Los ojos de Spencer temblaron. **(N/T: Hahahha, me lo imaginé y todo xD) **"¡Estaba tan cerca!" Se acercó al lugar donde la pelota estaba y la empujó con su zapato. "¡Listo!" Dijo.

"¡Eso es trampa!" Dijo Sam.

"¡No lo es si nadie lo vio!" Dijo Spencer, sacando su pelota de golf del agujero y corriendo al siguiente. Estábamos jugando diez hoyos.

Llegó el momento de Carly para tirar y lo hizo en tres golpes. Carly se fue al siguiente hoyo.

Era mi turno de tirar. Lo hice en un golpe.

"Buen golpe, Benson", me felicitó Sam.

"Gracias, Puckett."

"Ahora mira a mamá", dijo Sam.

Yo no me iría sin Sam así que me quedé a mirar.

Sam puso la pelota en el suelo y la golpeó con un enorme golpe de su palo. La bola pesada se fue volando en el aire y golpeó la cabeza de alguien a ocho hoyos de distancia. La persona cayó hacia adelante sobre el suelo.

"¡LO SIENTO!" Gritó Sam.

"¡Estás jugando al mini golf, no al béisbol!" Le dije a Sam. "Te mostraré cómo hacerlo con mi pelota; simplemente no le pegues al tipo de alguna distancia."

"No lo prometo", dijo ella.

Me acerqué a ella y me detuve justo a su lado. "Correcto", le dije. "Pon tus manos en el palo como lo harías tú", ella lo hizo y yo puse mis manos arriba de las de ella en el palo de golf. "Ahora sólo tienes que balancearlo suavemente hacia atrás", empujé el palo de golf hacia atrás suavemente, "Y sólo pon un poco de fuerza sobre él", golpeé el balón con Sam y entró perfectamente en el hoyo. "Listo, simplemente hazlo cada vez", dije sacando mis manos y alejándome de su persona.

"Gracias, Freddily", dijo Sam. Yo fui a buscar mi bola al hoyo.

Caminamos juntos hasta el siguiente hoyo, donde Carly y Spencer nos esperaban.

"¿Dónde estaban? Se tomaron años", nos preguntó Carly.

"Sam decidió jugar al golf real y pegarle a la pelota a diez metros de distancia", le dije a Carly.

Sam me miró y entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

"Bien, ¡Vamos a jugar!" Dijo Carly.

Esta vez el hoyo estaba en un lugar extraño, porque el verde que jugábamos era una curva, por lo que teníamos que golpear la pelota al menos dos veces para conseguir que fuera en línea con el agujero. Spencer golpeó el balón cuatro veces antes de que entrara y Carly golpeó seis veces.

Era mi turno y lo hice en dos golpes. Para alguien que nunca había jugado antes, ¡Yo lo estaba haciendo muy bien! Le di la pelota a Sam ya que ahora estábamos compartiendo y ella la puso en el lugar correcto.

Le tocaba a ella ahora y centró la mirada en la bola, balanceando su palo de golf de oro de nuevo mucho, demasiado alto para el mini golf.

"Sam, recuerda que es nuestra única pelota y nosotros sólo tenemos que llegar a ese agujero a pocos metros de distancia, no a yardas", le dije, caminando hacia ella. "¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte a hacerlo?"

Ella no se resistió a mi deseo de ayudarla, así que cedió y me dejó. "Bien, trata de no balancearlo tanto", le dije, moviendo el palo de nuevo a sólo unos centímetros de la pelota. "Ahora golpéalo."

Ella lo golpeó fuertemente, pero no salió del green.

"Bien, ahora sólo golpéalo de nuevo." La vi caminar hacia la pelota. "Suavemente", le recordé.

Ella lo golpeó suavemente y entró al hoyo. Sonrió con satisfacción. Volvió hacia donde yo estaba de pie y levantó la mano para chocar los cinco conmigo. Choqué los cinco con ella y mi estómago se dio vuelta y mariposas aparecieron en el mismo. Era una sensación extraña y quería sonreír ante ella.

"Vamos, vayamos a terminar ésta cosa", dijo Sam.

La seguí hasta el siguiente hoyo y lo hizo bien. En cada agujero golpeaba mejor cada vez, y estaba casi a la cabeza. Yo estaba en el primer lugar, Sam en el segundo, en el tercero Spencer, y Carly en el último.

Íbamos por el décimo hoyo y era el más difícil: era como una carretera con muchos giros a la derecha y muchos giros a la izquierda y tenía obstáculos en el camino, así que teníamos que tener mucho cuidado al tratar de llegar al hoyo. Spencer llegó primero como era normal, Carly pasó después. Los dos lo hicieron en veinte y ocho golpes de la pelota de mini golf y era mi turno.

Hice lo que pude y lo hice en once golpes a la pelota, yo todavía estaba en la delantera. Me acerqué de nuevo a Sam con la pelota en mi mano, y ella me preguntó, "¿Me ayudas?" Ella parecía un poco avergonzada de pedirlo y la hacía parecer insoportablemente linda.

"S-seguro", tartamudeé.

Caminé a su lado y alcancé a ver la reacción de Spencer y Carly. Sus mandíbulas habían alcanzado prácticamente el piso cuando yo tenía básicamente mis brazos alrededor de Sam, con mis manos sobre las de ella mientras la ayudaba a meter la bola en el hoyo. Juntos pudimos vencer a mi cuenta de once y metimos la pelota en nueve golpes. Sam había ganado el partido y yo no podía estar más feliz por ella.

"¡Sí! ¡Woo! ¡Mamá ganó el juego!" Dijo ella, saltando lejos de mí y saltando arriba y abajo alegremente. Corrió hacia mí, me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo. La levanté y la hice girar una vez y cuando nos separamos ella corrió a Carly y la abrazó. Ella estaba completamente en la luna.

"No podría haberlo hecho sin Fredlumps, sin embargo. Gracias, Benson", dijo ella, sonriendo.

"En cualquier momento, Puckett", le dije sonriendo de nuevo.

Spencer parecía un poco triste de que no había ganado. "Vamos a volver a casa", dijo Spencer con voz apagada.

"Aww, alguien está molesto porque no ganó", dijo Carly, pellizcando el estómago de su hermano.

"¡No hables de eso!" Dijo Spencer caminando de regreso al auto con Carly.

Sam y yo nos quedamos caminando de regreso al auto mientras Spencer y Carly entraban en él.

"Realmente te lo debo, Freddie", dijo Sam. "Gracias por ayudarme a ganar."

"Tal vez puedas hacer algo por mí a cambio", le pedí, con una idea en mente que era completamente loca.

"No nos dejemos llevar", dijo Sam.

"Es sólo una pequeña cosa, no toma mucho esfuerzo", le aseguré.

"Bien, ¿Qué?" Me preguntó.

Yo iba a ser asesinado. "Ve a una cita conmigo."

Miró hacia el espacio por un momento como si estuviera pensando. "Trato."

"¿T-trato?" El tartamudeo estaba de vuelta.

"Sí, nub, iré a una cita contigo." Eso me tomó con la guardia baja.

"¿En serio?"

"¡En serio!" Dijo ella, golpeando mi brazo.

Caminamos de regreso al auto, los dos sonriéndonos enormemente el uno al otro. Carly se sentó en la parte delantera del auto con Spencer y Sam y yo estábamos en la parte trasera. Tomados de las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenta, por favor! :D PD: ¡Mi cumpleaños es en 10 días! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten!<strong>

**Goodbye people! :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	36. iChoose A Prom Date

**¡Hola! Disfruten este One-Shot, el 36 :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Este fic, le pertenece a Charliemeatsix, no a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me encanta este! Tuve la idea cuando estaba medio dormida esta mañana – Y por la mañana, me refiero a las 11:40 am cuando estoy todavía en la cama (Sí, soy vaga :P) – Y estaba pensando el diálogo y, ¡Me enamoré de esta idea! ¡Así que disfrútenlo! :D Y OMG CHICOS, ¡MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS CASI 12.000 VISITAS! :O ¡USTEDES SON INCREÍBLES!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 36 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: iChoose A Prom Date (NT: Eligiendo una Cita de Graduación)**

Nos llamaron a todos al salón de actos, los mayores tenían que organizar la fiesta de graduación de este año, y tenían una "forma especial" de conseguir citas para todo el mundo. Ellos estaban haciendo grupos de edad, así que era la hora de nuestro grupo de edad para entrar en el salón.

"Bien, esto es lo que todos vamos a hacer. Bien, los chicos se van a ir a la parte izquierda del salón, ¿Bien?" Si esa chica decía 'bien' una vez más yo iba a abrirle su extraña cabeza. Estábamos todos reunidos en el salón de actos, las luces bajas, así que estaba casi todo oscuro – Yo no tenía idea de por qué, pero iba con el ambiente. Estaba de pie junto a Freddie. Carly estaba enferma, por lo que no fue a la escuela hoy. Si ella hubiera sabido que esto sucedería, hubiera venido a la escuela aún si tuviera una hemorragia interna.

"Tranquila", dijo Freddie, tomando mi brazo mientras mis manos estaban en puños. Se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba molesta por los mayores diciendo "bien" cada dos segundos.

Mis puños reactivamente aflojaron al toque de Freddie. ¿Por qué ese chico me hacía sentir tan rara? Hizo que mi estómago se volcara y me hizo sentir segura. Yo todavía lo amaba, tanto que dolía. Tú no puedes decirle a alguien que lo amas y luego olvidarte al día siguiente. Te quedas con la sensación mientras vives, incluso si te enamoras de nuevo, todavía está allí enterrado debajo de otro amor. Yo nunca había querido a nadie antes de Freddie, por lo que la sensación no se iría temprano.

"Bien, bien", dijo otra chica. "Así que chicas, estarán enfrente de ellos en el lado derecho del salón. Se sentarán en las sillas y esperarán a que un chico vaya y les pida ser su cita. Una vez que un chico les haya pedido ser su pareja para el baile de graduación, entonces saldrán por esa puerta", señaló una puerta al suroeste del salón. Todos asentimos. "¡Súper! ¡Pónganse en sus lugares! Chicos, ustedes no tienen sillas. Chicas, ustedes sí."

"Nos vemos", suspiró Freddie.

"Sí, buena suerte en encontrar a alguien." Yo estaba generalmente seria.

Él no me iba a elegir, ningún otro chico incluso, si no hablaban conmigo, así que ¿Por qué me lo pedirían?

Me puse en mi línea con las chicas y me senté directamente en el medio, no era muy grande. Freddie estaba justo frente a mí. La humillación de no ser elegida comenzaba.

"Bien y… Elijan. Sus. ¡Parejas!" Gritó Pequeña-Chica-Bien. Dio un salto hacia arriba y bajó, chillando.

Algunos chicos corrieron a las chicas de inmediato y me mordí las uñas mientras las chicas a mi lado fueron elegidas para ser citas. No me molesté también, había otros chicos, pero ninguno querría ir conmigo. Levanté la mirada para ver a Freddie aún allí de pie, mirando hacia abajo, apoyado en la pared detrás de él. Había además otro par de chicos de pie a cada lado de Freddie, pero bastante lejos de él. Yo atraje su atención y suspiró. Suspiré, también.

Más chicas estaban siendo sacadas fuera cuando les pidieron para ir a la fiesta, y yo todavía estaba allí sentada, sólo me lo pidieron una vez y antes de que pudiera preguntar yo dije, "Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…" y levanté mi puño al idiota tratando de invitarme. Decir esos cuatro números, sin el último, me recordó a Freddie que estaba, para que conste, aún de pie, cabizbajo. Podría haber hablado con él, pero no lo hice.

**Freddie POV**

No sabía por qué no había ido con Sam de inmediato. Todavía la amaba demasiado. Me dolía verla allí, sin que nadie le preguntara, pero yo estaba tan feliz de que nadie lo hiciera, porque estaba listo para hacerlo. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para preguntarle, y me mataba esperar. Quería correr hacia ella, tomarla y hacerla girar, pero ella no seguía amándome. Mi amor por ella nunca moriría, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera. Algún día podría encontrar a alguien que me gustara, pero nada sería más grande que el amor que tenía por Samantha Puckett.

Estaba listo, era ahora o nunca. Vi a algunos chicos que hablaban de Sam y yo les di una mirada de muerte cuando Sam no estaba mirando. Era el momento de preguntarle. Sería la cosa más aterradora que haría en mi vida, pero me acerqué a donde ella estaba sentada, con la cabeza baja, mirándose las manos en su regazo.

**Sam POV**

Alguien puso su mano por enfrente de mi cara y subí la cabeza para ver a Freddie Benson, mi único amor sosteniendo su mano para que yo la tome. Lo miré a los ojos y vi una media sonrisa suave formándose en su rostro, que me fue imposible no regresar. Tomé su mano y me levanté.

Seguí con él todo el camino fuera del salón, caminando lado a lado, de la mano, con Fredward Benson. El Pantalón de Iglesia para mi Bebé de Libertad Condicional.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, soy mala, lo he dejado en un acantilado. Y no se preocupen, ¡HABRÁ una secuela de este! ¡Lo siento, es corto! ¡Comenten, por favor! :D Y me encanta la última línea "Los Pantalones de Iglesia para mi Bebé de Libertad Condicional." Si no sabes lo que es, ¡Es lo que dicen las camisetas de a centavo! ¡Los Pantalones de Iglesia es Freddie y Bebé de Libertad Condicional es Sam! ¡Comenten por favor, mis lectores hermosos! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Aww, me imaginé algo así cuando leí el título del One- Shot :3 Me mató lo de "El Pantalón de Iglesia para mi Bebé de Libertad Condicional" Hahahaha xD<strong>

**Comenten :) **


	37. iProm

**Buenos días, noches o la hora que sea donde estén :) Aquí la segunda parte de iChoose a Prom Date :D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes son de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon, no míos. Este Fic tampoco lo es, le pertenece a Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, soy yo, la chica de 13 años que escribe los one-shots, pero en este caso, ¡Two-shot! ¡Esta es la segunda parte del Día 36! Hubiera estado en fanfiction ayer, pero mi hermana me echó de la computadora portátil antes de que pudiera terminar de escribirlo, y tenía que escribir 5 páginas de redacción para mi evaluación de geografía, que puedo garantizar que no me pondrán un buen puntaje, pero bueno. ¡Aquí está!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 37 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: iProm (NT: Graduación)**

**Sam POV**

"Vamos Sam, por favor, ¡Usa el vestido!" Me suplicó Carly.

"¡No!" Insistí.

"¿No quieres lucir bien para Freddie?" Me preguntó.

Freddie y yo no estábamos saliendo todavía – aunque me gustaría que lo hiciéramos – pero él me llevaba al baile de Graduación y yo quería hacer un esfuerzo. Pero entonces recordé:

"Yo no tengo que lucir bien para Freddie."

"Bueno, por lo menos verte bien para ti misma. Por favor, ¡Él quedará realmente impresionado contigo!"

"Pero –" Yo protesté.

"¡En serio, Sam! _Yo sé _que todavía amas a Freddie, ¡Lo veo cada vez que te veo a ti mirándolo! ¡Y cuando él te mira puedo ver el amor en sus ojos también!" Me miró directamente a los ojos. "Sam, por favor, por él, por mí y por ti: Ponte. El. Vestido."

"Ugh, ¡Muy bien!" Lo tomé. Ella insistía en que me pusiera un vestido sin tirantes con tacones, y el vestido y los zapatos en realidad eran muy lindos.

"¡Genial!" Dijo ella alegremente. "Ahora, ¡Vete a cambiar!"

Me cambié en el vestido morado y los zapatos negros de tacón. Hice mi maquillaje como normalmente lo tenía y Carly me arregló el pelo, por lo que mis rizos rubios estaban a un lado, manteniéndose en su lugar con clips. Me veía más bonita que nunca.

"Mira, con un poco de esfuerzo puedes llegar muy lejos", me felicitó Carly.

Le sonreí y salimos al encuentro de Freddie y Brad en el vestíbulo del edificio de Carly y Freddie. Cuando llegamos allí, ellos se veían muy bien en sus esmóquines. Freddie lucía especialmente bien, lo que hizo que mi garganta se cerrara y mis ojos se abrieran.

El baile era "Diversión Formal" (No me pregunten, yo no estaba con el nombre), así que teníamos que ir vestidos formalmente pero divertirnos – creativo, lo sé. Si no pueden verlo, fue sarcasmo.

Freddie y Brad nos vieron bajar las escaleras y los ojos de Freddie se fijaron en mí y sentí un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas. Sentimientos estúpidos. Los ojos de Brad estaban en Carly todo el tiempo y ella no podía estar más feliz.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver a Freddie y él devolvió la sonrisa. Yo no podía creer que iba al baile con Fredward Benson. Recuerdo que cuando tenía trece años decía que nunca iría a ninguna parte con Freddie y que lo odiaba. Si tan sólo mi yo de trece años pudiera verme ahora.

Llegué al final de las escaleras y Freddie me tendió la mano y yo la tomé casi por instinto. Su mano estaba igual que como yo la recordaba de cuando estábamos juntos: aún hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y me sentí de inmediato en calma.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"Sip", dije.

Fuimos hacia la escuela, donde el baile se celebraba, y entramos en el salón de actos, donde teníamos que encontrar nuestras citas. Estaba lleno de decoraciones en todas partes, música a alto volumen y cientos de adolescentes bien vestidos.

En la mayoría de la noche bailé con Carly y Freddie, pero también bailé con otras personas, así como Wendy. Vi a Gibby y él estaba con Tasha – Yo ni siquiera sabía que todavía estaban saliendo, ya que él siempre estaba inclinado hacia Carly. Él estaba bailando con Tasha, a veces no entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Por otra parte, nadie lo hacía.

Una canción lenta comenzó y las parejas llenaron la pista de baile. Pensé que Freddie no quería bailar, así que empecé a caminar lejos de la pista de baile, pero alguien tomó mi muñeca. Miré a mi alrededor para ver a Freddie sonriéndome.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Me preguntó.

"S- seguro", le dije. Estúpido tartamudeo.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el centro de la pista de baile, yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él puso sus manos en mi cintura. Era como cuando tuvimos la hora y media antes de separarnos.

Por esa hora y media estábamos afuera en la escalera de incendios juntos. Estábamos bailando Running Away de AM, la canción de la primera vez que nos besamos. Me trajo muchos recuerdos en esa escalera de incendios.

Los dos recordamos la noche que fue hace unos meses, la noche que nos separamos. La noche que nos dijimos que nos amábamos, y que el amor nunca se fue. Yo esperaba que él pudiera verlo en mis ojos al mirar en ellos, mientras yo miraba los suyos.

Nos balanceábamos juntos, mi cuerpo era como una pieza de rompecabezas perfecta con el de él, y era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Perfectamente esculpidos para el otro.

Incliné mi cabeza y apoyé mi mejilla derecha en su hombro izquierdo. Estaba completamente cómoda y no quería volver a moverme. Freddie me sostuvo más apretada a medida que nos balanceábamos con la perfectamente lenta música. Cerré los ojos.

"Sam", dijo Freddie. Abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté.

"Hay algo que he querido decirte desde – bueno, desde que nos separamos", dijo, apartando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

"Está bien, habla."

"Bueno… Ugh, sólo voy a decirlo ahora, no me importa. Es probable que tú nunca sientas lo mismo, pero tengo que decírtelo. Sam, te amo y nunca dejé de amarte. Sé que la ruptura fue mutua, pero nunca olvidaré lo que sentí cuando nos separamos esa medianoche. Te amo Sam, y no quiero perderte otra vez. Sé que no me amarás de vuelta, pero –" Yo lo corté besándolo; al igual que él me interrumpió cuando estábamos en Aguas Turbulentas.

"Freddie, sólo cállate un segundo", le dije cuando nos separamos. Le sonreí. Me miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos. "Freddie", le dije de nuevo. "Te amo también, y nunca dejé de hacerlo. Eso me hizo pensar que nunca me querrías de nuevo como antes, ¡Pero creo que todas mis dudas han sido pisoteadas!"

Esta vez él me besó y nos quedamos así hasta el final de la canción que sonaba y una nueva comenzó. Nos separamos de nuevo y Carly y Brad se acercaron a nosotros.

"Esperen, esperen, esperen, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Ella dijo sonriéndonos enormemente. Brad estaba de pie detrás de ella. "¿Vi lo que me pareció ver?"

"Claro que sí", dijo Freddie. Él estaba de pie detrás de mí, todavía con sus manos en mi cintura; miré hacia atrás y le sonreí.

"¿Así que ustedes dos son una pareja de nuevo ahora?" Preguntó Brad.

"Sip", dije, sin dejar de sonreírle a Freddie.

"Oh, me encanta esta canción. Vamos a bailar", les dije a Carly, Freddie y Brad.

"Okey", dijo Carly.

"Hagámoslo", dijo Freddie.

"Genial", dijo Brad.

Volvimos a la pista de baile y bailamos el resto de la noche de Graduación. El Rey y la Reina del baile fueron anunciados, eran algunas personas que estaban en nuestro año en la escuela, yo no los conocía muy bien, pero obviamente, eran populares.

No me importaba no ser la Reina del Baile, quiero decir, ni siquiera lo pensé. Todo lo que me importaba era que tenía a Freddie de vuelta y nunca, nunca lo dejaría escapar. Yo lo amaba y él me amaba, y siempre y cuando tuviera esas comodidades, nunca dudaría de nada jamás, especialmente de Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que, ¿Bueno, malo? ¡COMENTA! :D PD: ¡Mi cumpleaños es en 6 días! ¡Voy a tener 14, baby! ¡Woo! :D ¡Jeje! Comenta ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Y ese fue el Día 37 :D <strong>

**Si quieren dejarle a la autora saludos por su cumpleaños, déjenlos en un review o PM, como hizo DpOp-Zeddie (Por cierto, gracias por comentar! :D) y yo se los mandaré cuando sea su cumpleaños :) **

**Tocino Boliviano 94: Yo había visto tu Nick name antes, y tu perfil también, y cuando subí el capítulo Tocino Boliviano, me dije "Seguro que a Tocino Boliviano 94 le va a encantar" y ni siquiera sabía si leías o no xD En fin, muchas gracias por comentar, leer, y decir que somos tus idolas :') **

**Comentan? :)**


	38. La Playa

**Aquí está el Día 38 :D Disfrútenlo :)**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, iCarly es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon; este Fic de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, me gustó este. El inicio puede ser feo, pero se pone mejor. Empecé este ayer, y yo realmente no estaba en el estado de ánimo para escribir, pero lo estaba hoy, ¡Así que aquí está! ¡FUERON 6 DÍAS DE RETRASO! ¡VOY A TRATAR DE ESCRIBIR MÁS CUANDO PUEDA! Voy a escribir uno ahora porque lo he tenido en mi mente por un tiempo y pensé que podría ser una buena idea. ¡Gracias Midnght08 por esta idea!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 38 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: La Playa.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

"¿Puedes creer esta playa?" Dijo Sam.

No, no podía. Era tan hermosa que era increíble, la arena de un color amarillo perfecto, el mar de un azul impecable. Ambas cosas me recordaban al demonio rubio, de ojos azules de pie junto a mí, y ella era tan hermosa como la playa. Sí, estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett. Pero no era así como me había enamorado de Carly, mi enamoramiento con Carly en realidad no era más que una atracción. Lo que sentía por Sam era mucho más – mucho más de lo que debería. Si alguna vez ella se enterara, me pegaría con un palo y me humillaría por el resto de mi vida, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Lo sé, ¿Verdad? ¡Es increíble!" Dijo Carly. Ella llevaba un bikini y una falda de esas ligeras que las chicas se ponen alrededor. **(N/A: Espero que sepan lo que quiero decir, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo les llaman) (N/T: Creo que se llaman pareo, o algo así xD) **Sam llevaba lo mismo que Carly; sólo que su falda-cosa era de color azul en lugar de rosa pálido que Carly llevaba. El aspecto de Sam hizo que mi corazón se acelere. Si seguía este enamoramiento, yo iba a estar muerto.

"Vamos; ¡Vamos a disfrutarlo mientras dure!" Les dije, a las dos chicas.

**Sam POV**

Carly, Fredlumps, y yo nos relajamos en la playa. No habíamos estado en el mar sin embargo, estábamos en las toallas que pusimos abajo en la parte superior de la arena, donde el mar no podía llegar hasta nosotros.

"¿Podemos ir al mar ahora?" Preguntó Freddie, quejándose por cuarta vez.

"Ugh, bien", dije poniéndome de pie. Era mejor mantenerlo feliz, incluso si se veía lindo cuando se quejaba.

"Genial", dijo sonriéndome.

"¿Vienes, Carly?" Le pregunté a mi mejor amiga Carly. Ella todavía estaba acostada sobre su toalla de playa, con los ojos cerrados bajo sus lentes de sol.

"Nah, estoy bien aquí, vayan ustedes, iré al mar más tarde. ¡Diviértanse!" Respondió ella, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

"Bueno, nos vemos dentro de poco", dijo Freddie. Él vestía traje de baño y una camiseta que estaba a punto de quitarse. Tan pronto como se la quitó, yo no podía dejar de mirar sus abdominales. Por suerte, me salvé de la vergüenza por desviar mi mirada antes de que él mirara hacia mí.

"¿Carrera hasta allí?" Me preguntó.

"Uff, encuéntrate", le dije, con una sonrisa maligna que duró un segundo.

"En 'vamos'", dijo. "Tres."

"Dos", dije.

"Uno." Era raro escucharlo decir uno después de todas las veces que no lo dijo.

"¡Vamos!" Dije, y comenzamos a correr hacia el gran mar azul.

Corrí sin descanso hasta el mar por la arena caliente, estaba decidida a ganarle. Incluso con su cuerpo bronceado y musculoso, yo sabía lo que tenía en mí para ganarle. Pude ver que me alcanzó y corrí más fuerte y más rápido, manteniendo mis ojos en mi objetivo.

Le gané a Freddie por una milésima de segundo. "¡Sí!" Dije llegando al agua primero.

"Te dejé ganar", dijo él, respirando con dificultad, claramente fuera de su respiración.

"Sí, claro, acabo de patear tu trasero", le dije, tratando de controlar mi respiración, tanto porque estaba mirando a Freddie y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelere, y porque había corrido a toda velocidad.

"¿En serio?" Me preguntó, una sonrisa maligna formándose en su cara, como la que yo tenía antes. De repente me cargó y me tiró en el agua. No supe cómo reaccionar y me quedé sin aliento. Freddie empezó a salpicarme agua y yo empecé a salpicar a él.

Terminamos riendo con nuestras cabezas fuera del agua, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Jugamos dentro del agua, perdiendo el tiempo juntos, salpicándonos agua. Nunca me había divertido tanto con el nub, Estar con él envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral y era una buena sensación. Carly se nos unió después de un rato de tomar sol, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo porque en el agua estaba empezando a hacer frío, siendo Freddie y yo quienes no nos movimos.

Empujé a Freddie en al agua y luego me escapé de él; podía oír el chapoteo del agua mientras él se levantaba y comenzaba a perseguirme por la costa del mar. Giré hacia atrás para verlo perseguirme, avanzando a pasos agigantados, pero yo no fui más rápido. De repente él estaba justo detrás de mí, me agarró por la cintura y me hizo dar vueltas; llevándonos a ambos a detenernos. Tenía mariposas en mi estómago y mi corazón latía como un colibrí con su tacto. Yo no podía dejar de reír ante el sentimiento y la experiencia. Estar con Freddie me hacía sentir querida y cuidada, y no quería perderlo nunca. Él también se rió y no me soltó. Sentía como que tenía que decirle algo, o hacer las cosas difíciles entre nosotros.

"¿Vas a bajarme ahora?" Le pregunté. _Por favor di que no, por favor di que no, por favor di que no._

"Nope, no te voy a bajar hasta que tú te disculpes por empujarme", dijo, sus labios justo al lado de mi oído. La piel de mi cuello se puso de gallina.

"Pues bien, espero que tu cámara te ayude, porque tendrás que seguir aguantándome por mucho más tiempo", le contesté con una sonrisa en mi cara. **(N/T: Nope, no sé qué significa xD) **Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera ver mi cara y yo la suya.

Él me sonrió. "Sé que lo estás disfrutando, pero voy a soltarte."

"Bueno, eso, Benson, sólo demuestra que eres un perdedor", le dije.

"Bueno, eso, Puckett, es por lo que no voy a soltarte entonces", dijo. Mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo.

"Bien", le dije.

"Bien", respondió. Yo no podía verlo, pero me di cuenta de que había una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Sabes lo que lo facilitaría?"

"No, ¿Qué?" Le pregunté. Él estaba hablando acerca de cómo sería más fácil llevarme.

"Si te llevara como él", dijo, levantándome con facilidad, poniéndome en una especie de posición estilo nupcial. "Listo, debería mejorar", suspiró, mirándome. Levanté la vista hacia él, pero no pude evitar una carcajada y él se echó a reír conmigo. Sentí como si esta fuera la vez que más nos reímos juntos alguna vez en un solo día.

Freddie empezó a caminar por el camino por el que llegamos, y permanecí donde estaba en sus brazos, pero me crucé de brazos para que se viera como si estuviera enojada con él por llevarme, pero no lo estaba. Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora.

Estábamos cerca de volver con Carly, pero yo no quería moverme.

"¿Me pedirás disculpas ya?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"¿Todavía estamos con eso?" Le pregunté.

"Sip, ¿Me pedirás disculpas?" Me preguntó de nuevo.

"Nope", dije simplemente, una pequeña media sonrisa en mi cara.

"Yo no creo eso", dijo. Nos dirigió de nuevo hacia el mar.

Me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y le dije, "Amigo", le advertí.

"Demasiado tarde, Puckett. Tuviste tu oportunidad de disculparte. No era demasiado tarde", dijo.

"Nunca te pediré disculpas", dije.

"Tú lo pediste", dijo y se agachó para que yo no pudiera caer mucho y me dejó caer en el agua.

"¡PAGARÁS POR ESO!" Le dije.

"¿Cuántas veces he oído eso?" Me preguntó. Lo agarré y tiré de él en el agua conmigo. Estábamos bajo el agua y ahora estábamos nadando. Me sentía tan ligera y libre en el agua, y era incluso mejor con Freddie conmigo. Nos sonreímos enormemente el uno al otro y nos miramos. De alguna manera él tenía sus manos en mi cintura y me movía más cerca de él. Le sonreí bajo el agua y los dos nos inclinamos para besar al otro.

Nunca había sido romántica antes, pero ahora lo era. Fue un instante perfecto, en un momento perfecto, en el lugar perfecto y lo hice con la persona perfecta. Yo no podría haber pedido un día mejor.

Nos separamos del beso y nos sonreímos el uno al otro y empezamos a nadar hasta la superficie para poder respirar. Freddie y yo llegamos a la superficie al mismo tiempo, sus manos aún estaban en mi cintura y nos seguíamos sonriendo el uno al otro.

"No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he querido hacer eso", me dijo.

"Yo también", le dije. Nos reímos el uno al otro y nos besamos de nuevo. Cuando nos separamos, nos dimos cuenta de que el sol se ponía y debíamos volver con Carly. Probablemente ella estaba pensando en que debíamos hacerlo. Sosteniendo la mano de Freddie, nadamos hacia la orilla y salimos del agua. Yo estaba temblando por lo que Freddie envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí para tratar de darme calor. Incliné mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Carly estaba sentada en su toalla con su teléfono fuera; cuando nos vio llegar se puso de pie y puso sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Dónde estaban ustedes? Los estuve buscando, pero me di por vencida hace unos diez minutos y –", nos miró bien y dijo, "¿Dé qué me perdí?" Parecía confundida pero… feliz.

"Oh, nada realmente", dijo Freddie.

Carly negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "Ya era hora", dijo.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" Se suponía que debía sonar molesta, pero mi voz no quería cambiar y yo estaba muy contenta de que lo hiciera.

"Se los diré más tarde. Vamos, tortolitos." _¿Tortolitos? _"Le envié un mensaje a Spencer y él nos vendrá a recoger."

"Está bien, vamos a esperar por él", dijo Freddie y los tres nos fuimos a donde Spencer iría a recogernos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenten! ¡3 DÍAS HASTA MI CUMPLEAÑOS…! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Okey, okey, díganme que no lo amaron :3 Yo sé que no pueden… ;)<strong>

**Reviews? :)**


	39. Contándoselo a Carly

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, le pertenece a Dan Schneider. Este Fic tampoco lo es, es de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco corto, mi propia idea. La tuve en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, así que pensé en escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes. ¡Disfruten! Ah, y chicos, gracias por decirme que esa cosa-falda se llama en realidad pareo. ¡Gracias! :D OH POR DIOS CHICOS, ¡TAN CERCA DE LOS 100 COMENTARIOS! ¡SIGAN COMENTANDO!<strong>

**Su siempre cariñosa,**

**~Charlotte~ (Sí, no sé… lo leí una carta en Historia)**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 39 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Contándoselo a Carly. <strong>**(N/T: iTell Carly)**

**Nadie POV**

Sam entró por la puerta principal del apartamento de Carly alrededor de las 12:05 am. Sam y Freddie acababan de romper hacía cinco minutos y Sam no se sentía bien. Carly estaba sentada en el sofá esperando por Sam.

"¡Sam! ¿Dónde has estado? Traté de llamarte, pero tu celular estaba apagado y luego traté de llamar a Freddie, pero su celular estaba apagado…" Divagaba Carly.

Sam suspiró y dijo, "Estuve con Freddie. Nosotros… um… simplemente… hu, rompimos."

"¡Oh no, Sam! Lo siento, sé que básicamente lo amabas", le dijo Carly a su mejor amiga. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Dijo Sam apresurada. Ella respiró hondo y se calmó. "Fue una separación mutua, pero voy a decirle a la gente que yo rompí con Freddie", se rió brevemente.

"Oh bueno, bien", dijo Carly. "Bueno, no es bueno, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Sí", suspiró Sam, sentándose junto a Carly en el sofá.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Dijo Carly suavemente. Sam sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza.

Carly no sabía que Sam y Freddie habían oído lo que ella les estaba diciendo a Spencer y Jenna, por lo que no sabía que eso había influido en la ruptura de Sam y Freddie. Carly no estaba realmente segura de qué hacer con Sam, porque nunca le habían roto el corazón antes, así que no sabía por lo que Sam estaba pasando. Sam estaba mirando hacia el espacio y Carly no estaba muy segura de cómo ayudar.

"¿Quieres que te haga un poco de tocino?" Carly le preguntó a Sam. Sam se limitó a asentir.

Cuando Carly se fue a hacerle a Sam un poco de tocino, ella no podía dejar de pensar un montón en Freddie. Mucho más de lo que ella debería pensar en él. Sam recordó la primera vez que lo besó en el Encierro, y las palabras y la inspiración que la llevaron a hacerlo. Pensó en esos tres días permaneció en un hospital mental porque ella escuchó lo que su corazón y Freddie dijeron. Pensó en cuando Freddie le habló y le dijo que ella no estaba más mentalmente inestable de lo que había estado toda su vida. Pensó en cómo se sintió cuando Freddie se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca de sorpresa, también pensó en cuando recién se habían convertido en una pareja.

Sam pensó en como pelearon tanto que bien podrían haber roto, como cuando ella cambió las respuestas de su solicitud del campamento N.E.R.D. de Freddie, y cómo ni siquiera rompieron luego. Sólo rompieron por lo que dijo Carly, pero no fue culpa de Carly, ella no sabía que la estaban escuchando. Carly no se refería a ellos. Sin embargo, tanto Sam como Freddie se dieron cuenta de que su relación era como Carly decía: extraña y mala. Sam pensó en cómo se aceptaron que no eran el uno para el otro, pero que algún día podrían serlo, y eso fue lo que hizo sonreír a Sam de nuevo. La idea de que tal vez volverían a estar juntos algún día, fue suficiente para mantenerla yendo todos los días viendo su rostro sin mostrar el amor tan profundo que ella tenía para él.

Carly volvió con el tocino de Sam en un plato, y ella pudo ver que Sam se había iluminado.

"¿Estás bien?" Carly le preguntó a su amiga.

"Mucho mejor", dijo Sam sonriendo. Ella tomó el plato de Carly y cavó en él sintiéndose completamente tranquila. **(N/T: Osea que se puso a comer tranquilamente xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Grandes párrafos, ¡Lo siento! Escribí este con la mente distraída, por lo que podría no tener sentido. ¡No lo revisé! ¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Les gustó? :)<strong>

**Recuerden, si quieren mandarle un saludo a la autora por su cumpleaños, déjenmelos en un review o PM :D**

**Reviews?**


	40. Cine

**Hola! Perdón por no haberlo subido antes, pero mi abuela cumplía años y fuimos a comer con toda la familia y sus compañeras de trabajo (Osea, mujeres de 70 en adelante… sí… me aburrí…). Bueno, pero como eso no es lo importante aquí, disfruten el One-Shot! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sisi, iCarly no es mío, es de Dan Schneider. Este fic tampoco lo es, es de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! Lo siento, ¡Ha sido un rato! El lunes fue mi cumpleaños y desde entonces estoy adicta a mi iPod Touch, ¡Y mi escuela ha estado en el camino de mi escritura! Así que aquí hay uno lindo y largo. Me gustaría hacerlo más largo (Desearía poder), pero ya es tarde y tengo escuela por la mañana. ¡Creo que he utilizado la última línea antes! Y chicos, ¡Gracias por todos sus mensajes de cumpleaños! Realmente hicieron mi cumpleaños especial, ¡Y gracias a todos los lectores de la versión en español que me han enviado felicitaciones de cumpleaños! ¡Amo a todos los que les dieron a mis historias por lo menos una milésima de segundo! ¡Sin mis lectores no habría historia! ¡Gracias a Midinght08 por esta idea!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 40 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Cine.<strong>

**Sam POV**

Carly, Freddie y yo habíamos estado planeando ir al cine esta noche, pero de repente Carly canceló porque tenía una cita con un chico nuevo con el que había estado saliendo. Así que éramos sólo Fredward Benson y yo.

"Lo siento chicos, ¡Pero he estado esperando que Simon me invite por un tiempo realmente largo y no puedo perderme una cita con él!" Dijo Carly mientras se apresuraba a sacarnos a Freddie y a mí de su apartamento. "¡Los veo más tarde!" Cerró la puerta en nuestra cara. **(N/T: Cuando lean Simon, léanlo como "Saimon", porque está en inglés y… me gusta más que Simón xD)**

Freddie y yo estábamos en el pasillo que separaba su apartamento y el de Carly.

"Entonces", dije.

"Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a ver la película? Va a empezar en media hora", dijo Freddie.

"Está bien, pero me comprarás las palomitas de maíz extra grandes."

"¿Cuándo nunca he comprado tus palomitas de maíz?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"Touché."

Juntos dejamos el edificio y caminamos unas tres cuadras al cine. Era toda una sala de cine grande, tenía un montón de pantallas y vendían las mejores palomitas de maíz. En serio, ningunas otras palomitas de maíz podía superarlas. Me podría comer un extra grande de palomitas de maíz por mí misma. Si alguien trataba de tocarlas yo podría inmovilizarlo en un milisegundo.

Freddie me dio algo de dinero. "Ve a buscar tus palomitas de maíz, yo voy a ir a buscar una película."

"Está bien, pero no elijas una película para chicas o alguna estúpida", le dije.

"Sam, ¿Cuánto tiempo te he conocido? Sé cual debo escoger para salvar mi vida hasta el final", dijo Freddie, una sonrisa en su rostro. Él me conocía bien.

"Buen chico", le dije. Me uní al final de la fila para la comida y no era una fila muy grande, así que no tuve que esperar demasiado tiempo para obtener mis palomitas de maíz. Compré una Peppy Cola tanto como para mí como para Freddie con el resto del dinero que no gasté en las palomitas de maíz.

Cuando Freddie volvió de la boletería yo le di su Peppy Cola y el cambio de veinte centavos.

"Wow, ¿Realmente no había cambio esta vez?" Me preguntó Freddie con sarcasmo.

"Cállate, Benson", le dije.

Freddie sólo negó con la cabeza y me extendió mi boleto.

"Bueno, ¿Puedes llevarlo tú? Mis manos están llenas", afirmé. En mi mano derecha estaba mi bebida y bajo mi brazo izquierdo mis palomitas de maíz.

"Oh, bien, sí, lo tendré yo."

"¿Qué película veremos de todos modos?"

"_La Mujer de Negro_. Es una vieja película de baja calificación, pero se supone que es realmente extraña. Y tiene al chico de _Harry Potter_ en ella."

"Aw lo amo. Vamos, entremos antes de que mi brazo se caiga de mi cuerpo por sostener esta torpeza." Freddie asintió, entregamos nuestros boletos y entramos a la pantalla correcta.

Hubo media hora de trailers en el inicio de la película y me las arreglé para comer la mitad de mis palomitas de maíz antes de que la película comenzara. Y se preguntan por qué la gente se queda dormida mientras ve películas.

La película finalmente comenzó, y le susurré a Freddie, "Por fin."

"Sí, ¡Yo estaba empezando a pensar que había pagado cerca de veinte dólares para ver trailers que se muestran en la televisión de todos modos!"

Lo hice callar mientras la película comenzaba.

Al principio la película no era muy buena, pero luego **(N/A: SI TÚ NO HAS VISTO LA MUJER DE NEGRO, ¡ESTOS SON SPOILERS! ¡HAS SIDO ADVERTIDO! ¡PROBABLEMENTE NO SEAN SPOILERS GRANDES!) **el cuervo saltó y todo el cine gritó y saltó en sus asientos; incluyendo a Freddie y a mí. Yo grité y salté de mi asiento.

Me reí de mí misma y pude oír una risita de Freddie por mí, o por él mismo o ambos a mi lado.

Continuamos viendo la película y las escenas daban más miedo. Me di cuenta de que sería paranoica para el resto de mi vida.

De repente, una de las escenas me asustó y me encontré a mi misma pidiendo, "¡Freddie, aférrate a mí!" con una voz aterrada.

Vacilante, él tomó mi brazo y yo apreté el suyo como si no hubiera mañana. Las palomitas de maíz que yo tenía estaban sobre Freddie y yo desde que salté muchas veces, la caja vacía en el piso.

"Ow Sam, cálmate, ¡Ni siquiera asusta un poco todavía!" Freddie me dijo en un susurró tenso.

"Ah, sí, lo siento", dije, y aflojé en su brazo.

"Gracias, ahora puedo sentir mi brazo", respondió. Me reí con una breve carcajada.

La película asustaba y más intenso. Yo había gritado muchas veces y agarré el brazo de Freddie con una mano y su mano con mi otra mano.

"No digas nunca que tomé tu mano porque tenía miedo, o de lo contrario", le dije a Freddie a la mitad de la película.

"Sé las consecuencias", dijo Freddie, haciendo una mueca ante el agarre.

Otra parte realmente aterradora llegó y escondí mi rostro en el hombro de Freddie.

"Una vez más, ¡No se lo digas a nadie!" Amenacé.

"Una vez más, lo sé", dijo. Yo no podía ver su cara mientras la mía seguía en su hombro, pero su voz me sonó como si tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro. "Ahora puedes mirar."

"Oh, está bien", le dije. Afortunadamente, mi rubor no se podía ver en la habitación oscura.

Yo me quedé mirando la película y me daba más miedo cada minuto.

Finalmente terminó y de alguna manera seguía sosteniendo la mano de Freddie y no quería dejarla ir. Era raro.

"¡Esa fue la maldita película más aterradora de siempre!" Dije una vez que salimos del cine y entramos al vestíbulo.

"No bromees", dijo Freddie. Él ni siquiera se veía afectado por la película.

"Grité y no podía ver-"

"Una cosa muy no-Samish", me interrumpió Freddie. **(N/T: Muy "Samish" sería muy al estilo Sam)**

"Mírate a ti, Freddifer", dije mirándolo. Yo seguía sosteniendo su mano y no la soltaba. No quería ir a ninguna parte más que a su lado. Y ni siquiera creía que tuviera algo que ver con la forma en que yo estaba asustada. Realmente estaba actuando muy no-Samish.

"De todos modos, como decía", continué, "Yo gritaba y no pude ver la mitad de ella, ¡Y tú casi saltas! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Se supone que tú eres el nub!"

"¿Quieres la verdad?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"Sí", dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno, después de la última película de terror que vimos en el apartamento de Carly yo quedé asustado, empecé a mirar películas de miedo por mí mismo y así me he acostumbrado a ellas", dijo.

"¿Eso realmente funciona?" Le pregunté. Estábamos caminando de vuelta a Bushwell Plaza en la oscuridad. Tomé más fuerte la mano de Freddie a medida que me asustaba más; yo sabía que sería paranoica. Él tomó más fuerte la mía y me sentí segura y al instante mi corazón se aceleró. ¡Tranquilízate Puckett! ¡Tú no debes estar sintiendo estos sentimientos!

Regresamos al edificio de apartamentos y nos fuimos hasta el octavo piso.

"Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que mi mamá llame a la policía o a una ambulancia", me dijo Freddie.

"Sí", dije, "Tu mamá es una loca."

"Lo sé", dijo como si estuviera avergonzado de ella… como debía ser.

De mala gana solté la mano de Freddie y le di las buenas noches.

"Buenas noches Benson", le dije.

"Buenas noches Puckett, no estés demasiado asustada", me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Muy gracioso", le dije.

Entré al apartamento de Carly y ella ya estaba allí. Iba a pasar la noche con ella – como solía hacer. Hablé con Carly sobre la película y qué espeluznante era, pero jugué cuidadosamente, a pesar de que prometí no guardarle secretos, pero algunas cosas merecían ser secretos entre ti mismo y el que está envuelto. Carly me contó acerca de su cita y, finalmente, nos fuimos a la cama, pero yo estaba paranoica como el demonio.

No dejaba de pensar en que la Mujer de Negro iba a entrar en los oscuros rincones de la habitación y sentí como si ella estuviera afuera. **(N/A: Por cierto, así es EXACTAMENTE como me siento ahora mismo. La vi semanas atrás pero todavía estoy tan paranoica. ¡Estoy muy asustada en este mismo segundo!) **No podía dormir pensando que ella estaba afuera, así que tomé mi teléfono para dar luz y me deslicé fuera de la habitación de Carly.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, mis pies me estaban arrastrando al apartamento de Freddie. Le envié un mensaje de texto cuando estuve afuera y unos minutos más tarde salió con el pelo despeinado, pero se veía muy lindo.

"Hey Sam, ¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

"¿Prometes no reírte?" Él negó con la cabeza. "¡Estoy completamente asustada después de esa película!" Dije.

Freddie se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

"¡Me prometiste no reírte!" Dije golpeando su brazo.

"Oh sí, lo siento", dijo.

"Entonces… ¿Puedo entrar?" Le pregunté.

"Claro", dijo. "Mi mamá está en el turno de noche y se fue como hace una hora así que no volverá hasta mañana."

"Genial." Entré en el apartamento de Freddie.

Freddie y yo hablamos durante horas y finalmente nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, y creo que yo me quedé dormida acurrucada en su pecho. Yo no estaba completamente dormida hasta que sentí algo parecido a unos labios presionándose contra mi cabeza y caí dormida completamente tranquila y no paranoica.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentar salva vidas, así que comenten. Es bueno para su salud. Además, ¿Saben que dije que actualizaría todos los días? Voy a actualizar cuando pueda, así que habrá 100 días, pero no uno tras otro. ¡Espero que tenga sentido! De todos modos, ¡Comenten! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Listo, se me cierran los ojos, pero lo terminé xD Espero que les guste! :)<strong>

**Mariana: Claro! Tú dímela :D **

_**Reviews?**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	41. Comida China

**Hello! Después de mucha espera, aquí está el día 41! Disfrútenlo :)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, sino de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon; este fic tampoco lo es, le pertenece a Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡EL ESPERADO DÍA 41! Lo siento, ¡Tardé una eternidad en subirlo! La escuela y esas cosas realmente están en el camino de todo en este momento, pero no se preocupen, ¡No he renunciado a esto! Gracias a Midinght08 por esta idea (¡Y por tus MUCHAS ideas!). ¡Disfruten este! OH POR DIOS, ¿USTEDES SABIAN QUE UN ZUCCHINI ES UN CALABACÍN? Sí, ¡Yo no! Quise ver las diferencias Británicas – Americanas y siempre me he preguntado que es un Zucchini, ¡Y es un calabacín! Bueno, a la historia…<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 41 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Comida China<strong>

**Freddie POV**

"Amigo, ¡Estoy tan aburrida!" Se quejó Sam mientras se estiraba en su puff. Sam, Carly, Gibby y yo estábamos en el estudio de iCarly.

"¿Saben lo que realmente yo podría usar en este momento?" Dijo Gibby.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Sam, mirando hacia el techo.

"Un poco de Comida China", declaró Gibby.

"¡Eso suena muy bien!" Dijo Sam.

"Sí", estuve de acuerdo.

"Bueno, tú y Sam pueden ir a comer, porque Gibby tiene que quedarse aquí y mantener esta porcelana junta mientras el pegamento se seca, ¡Porque _él_ la rompió!" Dijo Carly enojada. Hacía una hora Gibby había tirado la nueva tetera de porcelana de Carly de donde estaba, el capó del auto.

"Haha, eso es gracioso, porcelana y estamos hablando de China", Dijo Gibby, riendo para sí mismo. **(N/T: Porcelana en inglés se dice "china" igual que China, el país… ¿Es un país? xD)**

"¡Ugh!" Dijo Carly frustrada.

Esquivé el lugar donde Carly y Gibby se estaban burlando y me dirigí a Sam, quien estaba sentada junto a mí en su puff.

"¿Quieres conseguir un poco de Comida China?"

"Claro", ella respondió, "Si me levantas." Estiró sus brazos y yo salí de mi puff para ayudarla a levantarse. Tomé sus manos con las mías y tiré de ella hacia arriba. Mi estómago se volcó ante el contacto y no sabía si era algo bueno o no.

Sam y yo salimos del estudio, pero no sin antes gritar un, "¡Nos vemos!" a Carly y Gibby, que todavía estaban pegando y sosteniendo la tetera de porcelana aún.

Sam gruñó. "No quiero ir _todo el camino _hasta el restaurante chino, y no quiero quedarme aquí en el apartamento con Carly y Gibby", dijo.

Un plan se formó en mi cabeza. "¿Podríamos ordenarla como comida para llevar y mandarla a mi apartamento?" Le ofrecí a Sam. "Mi mamá no está, así que estamos a salvo de ella gritándonos sobre la alimentación adecuada y la higiene y todo lo que ella dice."

"Sí, tu madre es una loca", dijo Sam.

Yo me reí. "Sí, así que, ¿Vamos de vuelta al mío y pediremos comida?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?, siempre y cuando tú pagues", dijo Sam.

"¿Cuándo no tengo que pagar?"

"Touché", dijo Sam.

Caminamos de regreso a mi apartamento, y cuando llegamos yo tomé el teléfono.

"Espera Sam, mejor quítate los zapatos", le dije. Yo me saqué los míos también y recogí los de Sam mientras iba a ponerlos afuera. Comencé a marcar los números del restaurante chino en el pasillo.

"¡Diles que quiero tallarines!" Dijo Sam entrando en mi cocina y mirando en el refrigerador.

Pedí la comida y me senté en el sofá. Sam me siguió rápidamente.

"¿Encontraste algo en mi refrigerador?" Le pregunté.

"No, sólo tienes un montón de bocadillos que son bien asquerosos, sanos, o ambos. No sé cómo puedes vivir aquí."

Yo me reí. "He estado preguntándome lo mismo durante los últimos diecisiete años", le dije.

Miré a Sam sentada a mi lado y me di cuenta de algo sobre ella, algo que no había hecho antes. Me di cuenta de que en realidad era una chica – una hermosa, debo agregar – y que ella había crecido. No era la misma chica que solía intimidarme hasta que yo lloraba cuando tenía trece años. Todavía lo era, pero no de la misma manera. Todavía tenía el pelo rubio y largo, pero su ropa de marimacha había desaparecido para ser sustituidas con tacones, botas y jeans ajustados, más que sus zapatillas deportivas y sus pantalones holgados. Su burla hacia mí quedó reducida a medida que crecimos y nuestra amistad mejoraba – éramos mejores amigos.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Me preguntó Sam.

Sacudí mi cabeza y dije, "¿Qué?"

"Me estabas mirando, ¿Por qué?"

"Oh, yo sólo… nada", empecé a ruborizarme.

Por suerte ella lo dejó de lado. "¿Cuándo llegará la comida?" Se quejó Sam.

"No lo sé, dijeron pronto", le dije. "Cálmate." Sonreí.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa y nos quedamos mirando al uno al otro sonriendo. Yo hice algo más que pensar mientras miraba directamente a esos mismos ojos azules que había mirado en tantos años, me di cuenta de una cosa. Me di cuenta de ella y que yo… me atreveré a decirlo…la amaba.

Amaba a Sam Puckett y _tenía _miedo de admitirlo.

La Comida China _finalmente _llegó a la larga media hora de espera y estaba aquí. Casi olvidé el golpe en la puerta porque estaba demasiado perdida en los ojos de Freddie. En esos minutos de mirar en ellos sentí como que me estaba vertiendo sobre él, y él me decía cosas que yo no sabía. Me di cuenta de que él ahora era un hombre y me no era el pequeñito Fredward Benson que había sido hace cuatro años, y yo no extrañaba a ese pequeño Fredward. Bueno, lo hacía un poco porque ese era más fácil atormentarlo, pero me gustaba el nuevo Freddie, él era alto, musculoso, apuesto y… Bien, mejor bajo la velocidad antes de dejarme llevar.

Freddie era mi mejor amigo y no lo cambiaría ni por el mundo. Me ayudaba con mis problemas y yo lo ayudaba con los suyos – muy sutilmente.

"Amigo, abre la puerta", le dije de mala gana. No quería que se moviera.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó aturdido.

"La puerta. Ve a abrirla", le dije lentamente.

Freddie rompió nuestra mirada y sentí como si acababa de haber sido liberada de una gran fuerza magnética.

"Oh sí, bien", dijo. Freddie se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde volvió con la Comida china.

"¡Estoy tan emocionada por esta comida!" Le dije saltando de arriba a abajo. Freddie rió y eso siempre sonaba como las campanas repicando.

"Cálmate y entonces podrás conseguir tu comida", me dijo Freddie como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

"Bien, ¡Sólo apúrate!"

Freddie repartió la comida y teníamos mitad y mitad de todo, en contra de mi voluntad. Lo hubiera tenido todo, pero Freddie no me lo permitió.

"No Sam, ¡Yo quiero comida también!"

"Sí, pero yo quiero _todo esto_", le dije, deletreándolo.

"Sí, pero yo _pagué por todo esto_", dijo Freddie, imitándome.

"¡Ugh, bien!" Dije dándome por vencida. Nos sentamos en el sofá de Freddie para comer.

Yo casi había terminado de comer cuando Freddie frotó su dedo contra mi labio. Lo miré y él apartó la mirada con timidez.

"Um, tenías un poco de, um, arroz en tu labio…" dijo tímidamente.

"Oh bien, um, gracias", dije, gustándome en secreto su timidez.

Le sonreí y él devolvió la sonrisa. Empezamos una conversación acerca de que Carly nos recordaba a alguien del programa _Drake y Josh_, pero no podíamos poner nuestro dedo en la llaga. Ella no podía ser Megan, eran demasiado opuestas. Compartimos unas risas al respecto y acabé teniendo una noche muy agradable.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y decidí que tenía que irme.

Suspiré. "Mejor me voy, me voy a quedar con Carly esta noche."

"Oh, está bien", suspiró Freddie.

"Te veré mañana, ¿De acuerdo?" Dije.

"Sip, te mandaré un texto para despertarte, tenemos escuela", dijo.

Gruñí. "Ugh, ¡Escuela! ¡No he hecho ninguna tarea!"

"No te preocupes, me hice cargo de ellas por ti", me dijo.

Ahora estábamos en la puerta.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté, perpleja.

"Sí", dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!" Le dije, le di un abrazo y lo besé en la mejilla. Fue demasiado largo antes de que me diera cuenta, pero no me importó. Me habían gustado el abrazo y el beso que le di.

Me separé de nuestro abrazo y suspiré por enésima vez esta noche.

"Te veo mañana, Freddie", le dije. Me estaba quedando sin apodos.

"Está bien, Princesa Puckett." Ese apodo nunca envejecía.

Abrí la puerta de su apartamento y caminé fuera. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, yo me dejé y Freddie me hizo dar una vuelta y fui atrapada por un par de labios en mis labios.

Estaba aturdida, pero salí de mi trance, cerré los ojos y le devolví el beso. Freddie se apartó y le sonreí.

"Adiós, Benson", dije y entré en el apartamento de Carly, dejando a Freddie en el otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que, ¿Bueno, malo, vale la pena la escritura? ¡COMENTA Y DIME! :D Ah, y gracias por sus muchos comentarios, ¡Es tan increíble que se tomen un tiempo y comenten! ¡Ustedes son increíbles! Los amo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Comenten! :)<strong>

**A mí todavía el colegio no se me hace problema… (Será porque empecé recién este lunes la secundaria? xD) Bueno, no importa… **

_**Reviews!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	42. Lo siento

**¡Yo chicos! Aquí tienen sólo uno pequeño que estaba pensando hoy temprano, ¡Así que aquí está! Puede no tener mucho sentido, ¡Pero hey-ho!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 42 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Lo siento. (NT: iAm Sorry)**

Freddie estaba en el hospital sentado en el extremo de la cama, mientras la enfermera envolvía su brazo en un yeso. Todo era mi culpa. Él no habría necesitado un yeso en su ahora quebrado brazo, si no fuera por mí, ¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?

**~Flashback~**

Acababa de tomar el ordenador portátil de Freddie y él me estaba persiguiendo. Corrí por todo el edificio de departamentos Bushwell, sonriendo hasta que me doliera la boca. Era una nueva broma que le estaba haciendo y parecía estar funcionando. Corrí por un camino, mientras que Freddie iba detrás de mí.

"¡Sam, dame mi laptop de vuelta!" Dijo Freddie persiguiéndome bajando por un tramo de escaleras.

"¡Vas a tener que atraparme primero!" Dije yo volteando mi cabeza hacia él.

Estábamos corriendo por una serie de escaleras y había un cartel de piso mojado que yo empujé para tratar de bloquearlo, pero se tropezó con él y cayó por unas escaleras. No fue una caída muy fuerte, pero fue suficiente para lastimarlo. Yo vi lo que sucedió y bajé corriendo las escaleras hacia él. Puse su laptop a mi lado y miré su brazo doblado hacia atrás, claramente roto.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Freddie!" Realmente no sabía qué decir. Él siguió gimiendo y yo no podía sentir mi estómago y sentí una enorme cantidad de culpa y vergüenza que estaban sobre mí.

Él gimió más y me sentí tan mal por lo que yo le había hecho hacer.

"Trata de no moverte y yo iré a buscar ayuda", le dije sacando su cabello de sus ojos.

Él gimió más y corrí dos pisos hasta el apartamento de Carly.

Golpeé en su puerta y ella abrió lentamente. Yo abrí la puerta totalmente abierta y entré corriendo.

"¡Carly, Freddie está herido!"

"Espera, ¿Qué pasó?" Me preguntó Carly.

"¡Él me estaba persiguiendo y luego se tropezó con una señal de piso mojado y se calló por las escaleras y todo es mi culpa! ¡Y ahora su brazo está todo roto y horrible porque yo me llevé su estúpida laptop!" Dije apresurada.

"Sam cálmate, sólo conseguiré a Spencer para que nos lleve al hospital. ¿Dónde está Freddie?"

"Dos pisos abajo", le dije. "¡Date prisa!"

"Bueno, iré a buscar a Spencer, ¡Tú ve a esperar con Freddie!" Y con eso corrí todo el camino de vuelta hasta Freddie.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas después del incidente, y Freddie tenía en su brazo un yeso que él no sería capaz de mover. Él había dicho que no necesitaba un cabestrillo porque no estaba tan mal, pero no pude evitar sentirme tan mal por lo que pasó. Nunca quise hacerle daño como para ponerlo en un hospital, ¡Y acababa de hacer eso! A la vida realmente le gusta devolverles las cosas a las personas, ¿No?

"Freddie, ¡Lo siento mucho, mucho!" Le dije mientras la enfermera que le había estado poniendo el yeso dejaba la habitación.

"Sam, en realidad, está bien, la enfermera dice que voy a estar bien en unas semanas, fue una rotura limpia por lo que no tomará mucho tiempo para sanar", dijo sonriendo.

"Pero si no fuera por mí tú ni siquiera _tendrías_ un brazo roto. ¡Por qué tuve que tomar tu laptop!" Le pregunté, pero más a mí misma.

"Honestamente Sam, ¡Está bien! Soy una persona que perdona."

Eso lo hizo peor.

"Freddie, si sabes cuando alguien se siente culpable al respecto les haces sentir mucho peor cuando les dices que está bien a lo que no está bien. La culpa no solamente se levanta de ellos", le dije.

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que diga?" Me preguntó confundido.

"¡Tienes que decirme que me odias por lo que hice, no importa cuán pequeño o grande sea, lo que tienes que decirme es que te he causado dolor y que si no lo hubiera pensado por sólo dos segundos y luego _nada de esto _habría pasado!" Dije enojándome.

"Pero no puedo decir eso Sam", dijo.

"¡Sí puedes!"

"Que, así que quieres que te diga que te odio por lo que me hiciste", su voz se volvió dura, "que te odio porque fue tu culpa que me haya tropezado y cayera sólo _un _tramo de escaleras, que es tu culpa que haya puesto mi brazo para amortiguar mi caída por lo que ahora está roto. Es todo tu culpa Sam." Él lo dejó en eso.

Yo sé que nunca he llorado, pero quería. Yo sabía que él no quería decir nada de eso, pero aún dolía la forma en que lo dijo, porque me hizo darme cuenta de que era mi culpa que se encontrara en esa situación y era mi propia culpa por lo que él decía todo eso. Sentí una pequeña lágrima escapárseme, pero que rápidamente limpié.

"Sam", dijo Freddie suavemente. "¿Tú sabe que yo no quería decir nada de eso?"

"Lo sé, pero necesitaba que lo dijeras para darme cuenta de que es mi culpa." Mi voz se quebró en el medio.

"¿Sam, estás… estás llorando?" Me preguntó.

"¡No, perdedor!" Le dije, pero mi voz me delataba.

De repente su brazo se puso a mi alrededor y me empujó para sentarme a su lado en la cama del hospital, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí. Realmente no me importó mucho más, así que puse mi cabeza en su hombro y empecé a llorar. Odiaba mostrarle mi lado débil, pero a veces él era el único a quien yo dejaba verlo.

Freddie acarició suavemente mi costado con su no-rota mano y me hizo sentir aliviada. Después de un tiempo dejé de llorar.

"Lo siento", dije disculpándome por enésima vez.

"Está bien", dijo Freddie, finalmente cediendo ante mí.

Él todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de mí, y mi cabeza estaba todavía en su hombro.

"¿Dónde están Carly y Spencer?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"Estaban en la cafetería consiguiendo comida", le dije.

"¿Y no fuiste con ellos?" Preguntó Freddie, sorprendido.

"Me sentía muy culpable, no podía comer", le dije.

"Bueno, eso no está bien", dijo. "¿Cuándo alguna vez Sam Puckett se ha sentido culpable _y _resistido a la comida?"

"En raras ocasiones como estas", le dije. Él se rió un poco entre dientes y luego se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos marrones encontrándose con los míos.

"Realmente no te culpo, si eso te hace dejar de sentirte culpable", me dijo, acariciando mi costado otra vez.

Me reí un poco. "Está bien."

"¿Me prometes que no te sentirás culpable?"

"Lo prometo", le dije.

"Bien." Freddie sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fue un final decepcionante? <strong> **¡Díganme que piensan! Ooooh, ¡Tengo el iSoundtrack de iCarly II hoy! ¡Estoy tan feliz! He estado buscándolo durante semanas, ¡Y finalmente lo encontré hoy! ¡Woo! Me encanta. Oh, chicos, ¿Ustedes sabían que soy una McCurdian ENORME? Si no lo sabían, lo soy, ¡Y lo he sido desde agosto del año pasado! Hehe, ¡Nunca lo mencioné! Bueno, ¡Comenten! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Hola Hola! Me dio flojera escribir arriba xD Yo quiero el soundtrack de iCarly! :'( me anoté en el concurso, pero, adivinen qué? No gané! En mi vida gané nada xD Bueno, no importa, comentan? Adiós! :)<strong>


	43. Es él Poema

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, sino de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon. Este Fic tampoco lo es, le pertenece a Charliemeatsix, yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡HEY! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Ha pasado MUCHO TIEMPO desde mi última actualización, ¡Pero ninguno de ustedes tiene ni idea de cuánto la escuela y la vida me están alcanzando! En serio, he tenido tanta tarea y he estado tan cansada que no llegué a escribir una historia. También mis hermanas me siguieron sacando la computadora portátil, así que no podía escribir nada. Pero aquí vamos, ¡Aunque es tan corto! ¡Lo siento! Lo escribí en sólo unos 10 minutos, es un poema que hice al azar, aunque de cosas de antes. <strong>**Además me siento tan mal. ****My throat hurts and my head hurts (Eso significa me duele la garganta y me duele la cabeza en inglés… ¡Que lo aprendí hoy y la semana pasada!) (N/T: Ella escribió en español, pero como todos acá hablamos español yo lo puse en inglés :D)**

**¡AQUÍ VAMOS!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 43 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Es él (Poema)<strong>

**Sam POV**

Él es el que siempre está ahí,

Él es el que siempre se preocupa.

Él es el único que puede saber lo que estoy sintiendo

Cuando estoy cayendo a pedazos.

Él es en el que puedo contar,

Sin tener que preguntar,

Él es el que me presta dinero,

Por lo que no muero de hambre.

Él es el único en lo que pienso

Cuando en realidad no debería.

Él es mi mejor amigo,

Y de cualquier manera mi enemigo.

Él es mi mayor peligro,

Porque yo no puedo dejar que,

Yo sienta algo hacia él, ya que arruinaría mi mundo entero.

Él es el que odio

Él es el que amo

Él es el que yo llamo nub.

Él fue mi primer beso,

Él es el no voy a dejar ir,

Porque aunque no quiero decirlo,

Siempre parece mostrarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Entonceeees, ¿Bueno, malo? ¡Díganme! ¡Comenta! Oh, y Reed Alexander (El que hace de Nevel en iCarly) ¡Me respondió en Twitter por tercera vez hoy! :D Como sea, ¡Abrazos y puré de papas! ¡COMENTA! (Por favor, ¡No me siento bien!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Reviews please!<strong>

**Midinght08: No hay problema, con que los hayas leído alcanza y sobra :) Haha, no se entenderían nada xD No quiero arruinar tu ilusión, pero Charlotte vive en Reino Unido, Londres, no en Estados Unidos :S Pero igualmente te deseo toda la suerte para que puedas ir a Los Angeles! :D**

**Splashface: Muchas gracias! Lo encontré y también encontré muchas otras cosas interesantes :D**

_**Adiós! :)**_


	44. Vamos a la boda de Chaz

**Hoooola! Discúlpenme por no haberlo subido antes, pero era muy largo y no me alcanzó el tiempo porque lo estaba traduciendo de noche… En fin, disfruten! **

**Disclaimer: Ni iCarly o sus personajes son míos, sino de Dan Schneider. Este fic tampoco lo es; le pertenece a Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin escribir! Pero les prometo que no se decepcionarán porque este es uno EXTRA EXTRA LARGO. ¡Fueron 11 PÁGINAS DE MICROSOFT WORD! Lo sé, ¡No tengo idea de cómo diablos lo hice! De todos modos, ¡Aquí vamooos! ¡Gracias a Midinght08 por esta idea! Es la última idea suya, ¡Así que quiero darle muchas gracias por ayudarme! Sólo soy una simple chica de Inglaterra, que le encanta escribir para Seddie, así que por favor lean esto a pesar de que es largo, ¡Trabajé TAN DURO en esto SÓLO POR USTEDES! ¡Comenten!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 44 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Vamos a la boda de Chaz (iGo To Chaz's Wedding)<strong>

**Sam POV**

Corrí dentro del apartamento de Carly y allí, sentados en el sofá, estaban Freddie, Carly y Spencer, todos boquiabiertos hacia la televisión. Yo tenía noticias importantes que decirles.

"¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!" Dije corriendo frente al televisor y apagándolo. En mi mano sostenía un pedazo de papel que agité delante de sus caras.

"¡Oh, amigo! Sam, enciende de nuevo el televisor, ¿Y qué es ese pedazo de papel que sigues agitando en nuestras caras?" Dijo Carly agitada.

"Esto, mi Carls, es una invitación a la boda de mi primo Chaz, ¡Y estamos _todos _invitados!" Dije emocionada.

"Oh, es bueno saber que finalmente se establece después de haber estado en prisión con su padre por robar varios productos de carne de cerdo", dijo Spencer.

"Sí…" Dije. "Pero de todos modos, estamos todos invitados a ir. Es la semana que viene, aquí en Seattle, ah y ustedes conocerán a toda mi familia – bueno, los que no están en la cárcel", les dije.

"Cientos de todos los Puckett en el mismo lugar… no estoy seguro…" Dijo Freddie.

"Oh, vamos Benson, ¡Quiero que todos ustedes vayan! ¡Y tú has conocido a Chaz y a mi tío Carmine!" Prácticamente sonaba como si estuviera rogando. Yo quería que Freddie fuera. Sería la segunda vez que se encontraría con Chaz y Carmine después de que nosotros estuviéramos, tú sabes… juntos.

"Sí, ¡Y me van a matar porque rompimos y porque yo no pude sacar el jamón de mis pantalones lo suficientemente rápido!" Argumentó él de nuevo a mí.

"¡Prometo que voy a decirles que te dejen en paz! ¡Sólo ven, _por favor_! Esta es la primera vez que un Puckett se casa en como… ¡Hace mucho!"

"Ugh, ¡Muy bien! Pero sólo por ti, ¡No por Chaz!" Dijo. Él no tenía idea de lo mucho que me levantó el ánimo cuando dijo que lo haría por mí.

"¡Yay! Entonces uno abajo. Carly, Spencer, ¿Ustedes irán?" Les pregunté con mis ojos llenos de esperanza.

"Lo siento, niña, Carly y yo visitaremos a nuestro abuelo en Yakima la semana que viene", me dijo Spencer. Mi sonrisa se borró.

"¡Lo siento, Sam! ¿Pero podrían tú y Freddie ir y pasar un buen rato?" Dijo ella.

"Sí, supongo."

"Si te hace sentir mejor, ¡Te daré una Barra de Jamón y te ayudaré a escoger un vestido para la boda!" Dijo Carly.

"¿Una Barra de Jamón? No sé lo que es, ¡Pero sé que me va a gustar!" Dije, oír el nombre de la comida me emocionaba tanto. Comida y el sonido del nombre de Freddie o en realidad de él hablando, para mí eran las cosas que más me entusiasmaban.

"Es esa nueva barra que es toda completamente de jamón. El lema es '_Para los Amantes del Jamón en Movimiento_', pensé que encajaba bien contigo", dijo Carly.

"Tú me conoces demasiado bien", le dije, "¡Ahora dámela!" Dije corriendo a la cocina.

Carly me dio una Barra de Jamón y me la comí rápidamente. Antes de salir a comprar el vestido metí cuatro más en mi bolso cuando Carly no estaba mirando, dijimos adiós a Freddie y Spencer, y Carly y yo salimos del apartamento. Carly decidió que nos fuéramos de inmediato para conseguirme un vestido, porque yo no estaría tan emocionada por una boda como lo estaba ahora, así que ella me arrastró fuera de la casa para ir a buscar un vestido que yo ni siquiera quería usar, pero era para Chaz y su – Casi – esposa.

"¿Te gusta este vestido?" Carly preguntó.

"Ugh, no, ¡Es muy aburrido!" Dije exasperada. Estábamos en una tienda que era la décima en nuestra lista de un centenar de tiendas en las que entrar y yo me estaba muriendo. No era, literalmente, capaz de caminar o estar de pie más, así que me senté en un banco a tomar un refresco, mientras que Carly pasaba silbando alrededor de la tienda y tomaba diferentes vestidos.

"Sam tienes que elegir un vestido, ¡No es tan difícil! Y recuerda que tenemos que conseguir un color que Freddie quiera usar también, ¡Así ustedes pueden estar iguales!" Dijo Carly, dándome otro vestido para probarme.

"Está bien. Umm… ¡Morado! ¡Elige un vestido morado!" Dije, gruñiendo. Fue el primer color que apareció en mi mente y yo no podía decidir por qué.

"Genial, ¡Ahora pruébate este!" Ella me tendió un vestido color morado y me empujó en un probador.

Me lo puse sin si quiera pensar en cómo era el vestido, todo lo que sabía era que era morado y no me importaba como se veía. Salí del probador y Carly estaba sentada en un banco, mirándome, con la boca abierta.

"Está bien, lo entiendo, se ve mal. ¿Podemos encontrar otro vestido ahora, por favor, para que podamos salir de aquí?" Le pregunté.

"No, Sam, no entiendes. Se ve… ¡Increíble!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté.

"¿Te has siquiera mirado en el espejo?" Carly me preguntó.

"No, ¿Por qué?" Levanté las cejas.

"¡Mira ahora!" Ella me agarró de los hombros y me volteó para que quedara frente al espejo que estaba detrás de mí.

Antes no se parecía a mí en absoluto. La joven – bueno, yo – llevaba un vestido morado sin tirantes que tiraba en la cintura y luego estallaba en la parte de abajo. Tenía volados en la parte inferior, pero no se veía infantil o bien, era perfecto. Tenía pequeñas lentejuelas en la parte superior, pero, de nuevo, no parecía infantil. Era impecable. **(**_**N/A: ¡La ropa de Sam está en mi perfil! ¡Asegúrense de mirar!**_**)**

La mujer en el espejo tenía grandes ojos azules que se movían por todo el vestido como yo lo hacía. Me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta de que era yo.

"¿Ves?" Preguntó Carly, sacándome de mi estado de aturdimiento.

"Sí", dije, mi voz un poco temblorosa.

"Espera hasta que Freddie te vea en eso", dijo Carly. Ella llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que pude ver en el espejo, donde ella estaba de pie detrás de mí. El sonido del nombre de Freddie me hizo darme vuelta.

"¿Freddie? ¿Por qué Freddie? Él no dijo nada", le dije. Por alguna razón yo sonaba triste.

"Uh, ¿Te _has visto_? ¿ ¡Por qué él _no _iría a decir algo! ? ¡Te ves absolutamente para morirse!" Dijo Carly.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Yo estaba contenta.

"¡Sí! ¡Ahora llevaremos ese vestido, tú vendrás conmigo a casa y vas a probarte eso con mis nuevos tacones negros que acabo de recibir!" Carly exigió.

"¡Sí señorita!" Dije y la saludé. **(N/T: Tipo militar xD) **Corrí de vuelta a los probadores, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar el vestido, cambiándome tan rápido como me era posible.

Pagamos el vestido y Carls y yo regresamos a su apartamento. Freddie y Spencer habían ido a buscar un traje para Freddie después de que Carly los llamara mientras volvíamos de nuestras compras diciéndoles que consiguieran una corbata morada para Freddie.

Pasó una semana y era la noche antes de la boda de mi primo Chaz y su prometida. Carly y Spencer estaban lejos en Yakima, pero Carly prometió que me llamaría para asegurarse de que yo tuviera todo listo para el día siguiente, como el vestido, los zapatos, joyas, todo.

Eran alrededor de las ocho P.M cuando Carly por fin llamó. Mi tono de llamada salía de mi teléfono y yo contesté la llamada.

"¿Hola?" Dije recogiendo mi teléfono.

"¡Hey, Sam! ¿Cómo va la preparación?" Me preguntó Carly.

"Bien. Mi vestido está colgado como tú me pediste, los zapatos están en mi armario y las joyas en el joyero de Freddie porque yo no tengo uno", le informé.

"¡Genial! Siento no poder estar ahí para ir a la boda contigo, ¡Aunque tienes a Freddie!" Dijo Carly.

"Qué alegría", le dije tan aburrida como pude.

"¡No actúes como si no fueras su amiga! ¡Son los mejores amigos y ambos lo saben!" Argumentó Carly.

"Si digo que bien, ¿Dejarías de hablar de eso?"

"No, porque algún día te vas a dar cuenta de que lo necesitas en tu vida-"

"¡Está bien! ¡Bien, él es uno de mis mejores amigos!" Dije molesta de que en realidad tuviera que decirlo.

"Bueno", suspiró Carly. Yo podía sentir que había una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, el abuelo, Spencer y yo vamos a cenar. ¡Espero que todo vaya bien mañana, Sam!"

"Gracias Carls, eso espero", suspiré.

"Vas a estar bien, ¡Tienes a Freddie!"

"¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?" Dije.

"No, porque tú tienes que darte cuenta-"

"Que Freddie es mi amigo, blah, blah, blah, ¡Ya lo sé!" Dije, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

Carly bufó en el otro lado.

"Buena suerte mañana, no se maten entre sí."

"Ahora esa _no _es una promesa que esté dispuesta a cumplir", le dije.

"Adiós, Sam", dijo Carly.

"Nos vemos, Carls", dije y colgué el teléfono.

Esa noche me fui a dormir pensando en cuál sería la reacción de Freddie con mi atuendo y lo que me diría. Esperaba que no me dijera nada, pero eso no importaba porque no era mi día para verme y sentirme amada, era el de mi primo favorito Chaz.

¿Dije amada?

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de mi teléfono sonando. Me di vuelta, mi cabeza todavía en mi almohada, y agarré mi teléfono del tocador junto a mí. No me fijé en el identificador de llamadas antes de responder.

"¿Hola?" Pregunté cansada.

"Hey Sam." Era Freddie.

"Fredward, mejor que tengas una Buena razón para llamarme a las… espera, ¿Qué hora es?" Dije sentándome.

"Son casi las nueve", me dijo Freddie.

"Ah, bien." Saqué mi pelo de mi cara. "¿Y por qué me llamaste?"

"Para asegurarme de que estuvieras a tiempo para la boda de tu primo", me dijo Freddie.

"Bueno, gracias por la llamada despertador", dije levantándome de la cama.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo dormiste?" Él parecía generalmente curioso.

"Bien, me fui a dormir a una buena hora así que ahora tengo mis muchas horas de sueño que se supone que hay que tener", le dije.

"Bien hecho, Samantha." Él usó mi nombre real y yo no quería matarlo. ¿Por qué?

"Lo sé, me estoy convirtiendo en una chica buena", bromeé.

Él se rió entre dientes en el otro extremo. "Sip."

"Bueno, voy a prepararme ahora, conociéndome me va a llevar horas", le dije.

"Está bien entonces, te veo más tarde, Puckett", dijo Freddie.

"Nos vemos, Benson." Colgué el teléfono.

Empecé mis muchas horas para prepararme empezando primero por una ducha. Después de media hora en la ducha, decidí que era tiempo de salir y que necesitaba estar realmente lista, así que salí de la ducha y me sequé.

Unas horas más tarde, me las arreglé para comer, vestirme, hacer todo mi maquillaje y mi pelo por mí misma, sin Carly – ella me enseñó bien. Freddie, supuestamente, tenía que venir a buscarme a mi casa – en un auto, podría añadir – y nos iríamos a la iglesia juntos. Mi pelo estaba en rizos perfectos, lo puse en 'un-poco-arriba-un-poco-abajo' estilo de peinado, mi maquillaje era oscuro alrededor de los ojos, pero apliqué un brillo de labios de color rosa suave, así que no se veía fuerte para una feliz boda. Estaba lista para ir.

Oí un golpe en la puerta de mi casa a tiempo – en punto, debo añadir – y corrí a abrir la puerta. Rápidamente me miré en el espejo antes de que nos tuviéramos que ir, realmente no me importaba lo que Freddie pensara de cómo me veía. Abrí la puerta y vi la boca de Freddie caer.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, mirándome a mí misma para asegurarme de que no había olvidado nada como el vestido, zapatos, bolso, etc. Parecía estar bien. Freddie seguía mirando. "Amigo, si no cierras tu boca ahora, me voy a asegurar de que no tengas una boca que cerrar."

Freddie chasqueó su boca cerrándola y apartó la mirada de mí, culpable. "Lo siento, es sólo que… Wow", dijo mirándome.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Estás siendo más raro que lo normal", señalé.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo te ves?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"No," Empecé a sentir pánico. "¡Este fue el único vestido que Carly me consiguió! Ella me dijo que no sería necesario devolver el vestido, pero le dije que–"

Freddie me cortó. "¡Sam! ¡Cálmate! ¡No te ves mas, te ves bien! Más bien, ¡Te ves increíble!" Él se ruborizó.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. "Oh, bueno… gracias", le dije, sonriendo un poco por fuera, pero enormemente en el interior.

"Vamos, es mejor que nos vallamos, llegaremos tarde", dijo.

"Sí", suspiré. Salí de mi casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Freddie extendió su brazo para que yo lo agarrara y yo le di una mirada.

"¿Qué?" Dijo. "Tú nunca usaste tacones y no quiero que te caigas."

"Es cierto", dije, tomando su brazo.

Pronto llegamos a la iglesia y había mucha gente que reconocí de inmediato por cómo nos veíamos los Puckett, y había algunas personas que no tenía una Pista de Blue de quiénes eran, probablemente familia de la pronto esposa de Chaz. Todas las personas que yo no conocía parecían tranquilas, no estaban tatuados y ni uno sólo de ellos estaban escoltados por la policía con libertad condicional para la boda. Eran completamente opuestos a mi familia.

Freddie y yo nos juntamos a la gente reunida fuera de la iglesia y vi a mi tío Carmine seguido por un oficial de policía, que reconocí como el que tiró de Carmine y Chaz lejos de mí y Freddie y de vuelta a sus celdas.

"¡Freddie, mira! ¡Es el Tío Carmine! ¡Vamos!" Dije, agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo.

"¡Tío Carmine!" Le dije corriendo hacia él, arrastrando detrás de mí a Freddie.

"¡Sammie!" Carmine dijo mientras yo de detenía frente a él.

"¿Te acuerdas de Freddie?"

"Oh sí", dijo con su voz profunda. "Tú eres el chico que no pudo sacar los jamones fuera de sus pantalones lo suficientemente rápido", Carmine recordó a Freddie. Me giré para mirar a Freddie, y se veía tan blanco como una sábana.

"Ha, ha, sí", dijo Freddie con una voz tensa.

"¿Y dónde está Chaz?" Le pregunté al Tío Carmine, para que Freddie se sintiera más cómodo. Por mucho que me encantara ver a Freddie sufriendo, yo sabía que a él no le gustaba estar cerca de mi tío o mi primo.

"Oh, Chaz, él está allí preparándose para la ceremonia", me dijo Carmine.

"Oh bien, mejor todos entramos a la iglesia", dije. "Vamos Freddie", le dije tomando su mano y llevándolo adentro. Ignoré el cosquilleo en la mano que estaba alrededor de la de Freddie.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la iglesia, cerca al frente, y la ceremonia comenzó. Chaz estaba en el altar al lado del sacerdote – y el oficial de libertad condicional de Chaz. La prometida de Chaz, Jessica, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo al ritmo de la Marcha Nupcial. **(N/A: ¡Sé el nombre de eso, pero no puedo recordarlo ahora!) **Ella se veía absolutamente hermosa en su vestido blanco y su cabello estaba rizado, en un peinado alto. Jessica llevaba un ramo de flores maravillosamente preparado con todos los diferentes tipos de flores – me hizo hervir con envidia al ver lo elegante y llamativa que estaba.

Nos sentamos allí y la miramos entrar, y los ojos de Chaz se iluminaron como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez. Así debe ser como el amor se siente; lástima que no conozca la sensación. Vi cómo se juntaron, sin querer dejar ir al otro, a punto de casarse. Odiaba a las personas que exhibían su relación frente a los demás como, "¡Hey, míranos! ¡Somos tan lindos juntos! ¡Oye, estamos enamorados y queremos que todos ustedes lo sepan porque todos están tan solos, así que queremos mostrarles lo que se están perdiendo!" Me enfermaba. Por supuesto que yo estaba en la luna por Chaz y Jessica, pero su relación me hacía sentir celos. Celos no era realmente la palabra… me hacía sentir no-amada, como si nunca iba a haber nadie que me amara como ellos estaban enamorados.

Miré a Freddie a mi lado y él parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza a la mitad de camino a mi dirección en lugar a la de la novia y el novio. Me encogí de hombros y la marcha nupcial dejó de sonar. El sacerdote comenzó a decir su largo discurso sobre estar juntos para siempre y estar siempre ahí para el otro y todo eso. La boda fue eterna, pero casi acababa.

Miré con atención como Jessica se ahogaba con su "Acepto", porque ella estaba tan llena de felicidad, y las emociones que yo nunca iba a entender. Chaz comenzó a reírse de ella y hacer una broma engreída e ingeniosa, igual que cuando yo me burlaba de Freddie cuando él actuaba como un nub. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Freddie, y él tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero sus ojos distantes. De repente, salió bruscamente de eso y volvió su cabeza para mirarme. Freddie atrajo mi atención y sonreí un poco a su aún sonriente rostro, el cual volteó con una sonrisa más grande que antes, mostrando sus blancos dientes perlados.

Todos aplaudimos a la feliz pareja y nos fuimos de la iglesia para dirigirnos a la recepción, que se celebraba en un salón.

"Entonces, ¿Qué opinas de la boda?" Freddie me preguntó.

"Aburrida como el queso, pero me alegro de que finalmente estén casados", le dije a Freddie. "¿A ti qué te pareció?"

"Buena, pero es la boda de tu primo", dijo dándome un codazo con su brazo en mi hombro. "Yo no soy el que debe tener una opinión."

"Es cierto", le dije.

La fiesta de recepción estaba a todo volumen y todo el mundo estaba bailando y pasando un buen rato. El lado Puckett de la familia estaba en desacuerdo con la familia de Jessica sobre diferentes cosas, y típicamente los Puckett se burlaban de la familia de Jessica, pero sólo puedes esperar eso de un Puckett.

Freddie y yo estábamos sentados en una de las mesas que rodeaban la pista de baile. Yo tenía mi codo sobre la mesa y mi cabeza en mi mano.

La voz de Freddie me distrajo de mi mirada fija en el espacio.

"¿Sabes? Te he conocido por años y ni siquiera sé tu color favorito", dijo Freddie.

"Bueno, debes saberlo ya que estoy obsesionado con eso", le dije, sacando mi codo de la mesa y volviéndome hacia él.

"No, pero en serio, dime", insistió Freddie.

"Ugh, bien, es el marrón porque es el color de la salsa", le dije. "Ahora dime el tuyo."

"¿Mi color favorito? Hmm… probablemente azul o rojo."

"Esos son mis segundos favoritos", dije.

"El marrón está en mi lista de colores favoritos", dijo Freddie. "Así que, cuéntame más sobre ti. ¡Apenas sé nada! Así que dime si tocas algún instrumento o alguna otra cosa."

"Puedo tocar la guitarra, un poco", le dije.

Y así pasó como eso, él preguntando, yo contestando, yo preguntando, él respondiendo, y por primera vez en mi vida estaba disfrutando la compañía de Fredward Benson. Habíamos aprendido más el uno del otro, hoy más que en cualquier otro momento. Nos dimos cuenta de que compartíamos los mismos intereses y odios similares y nos pusimos de acuerdo en algunas – no todas – cosas. Todavía éramos opuestos, pero sería aburrido si tuviéramos todo en común.

Y en ese momento una canción empezó a sonar, adaptándose a mi situación perfectamente. La noche comenzaba a acabar y todo el mundo estaba empezando a salir. Chaz se acercó a Freddie y a mí y nos quedamos un rato charlando sobre su vida fuera de la cárcel y cómo se sentía con una esposa. Chaz parecía muy feliz con Jessica y él no veía la hora de instalarse y formar una familia. Yo estaba sentada ahí escuchando todo, asintiendo, sonriendo y compartiendo una broma sobre Freddie con mi primo, pero por dentro estaba esperando que Chaz se fuera para que yo pudiera volver a hablar con Freddie, pero no quería que la noche terminara. Lo último que quería hacer era decirle adiós a Freddie, no importaba lo mucho que fuera un nerd.

La noche parecía cada vez más tarde y yo no había bailado aún, sólo miraba como pareja por pareja, la gente se levantaba y bailaba las canciones lentas.

"Sam, ¿Quieres bailar?" Freddie me invitó de la nada – bueno, no a mí, fue de la nada.

Lo miré. "¿Qué? ¿Contigo?"

Él me miró con ojos sarcásticos. "No, con el Conejo de Pascua. ¡Sí, conmigo!" **(N/T: Hahahaha xD Sorry, no me pude resistir :P)**

"¿_Tú _puedes bailar?" Pregunté levantando una ceja.

"No soy exactamente Michael Jackson, pero no estoy mal", me dijo. Se puso de pie y me ofreció una mano.

"Bueno, si estás seguro…" Dije, tomando su mano. Su mano estaba caliente y sentí las mismas chispas que sentí antes.

Freddie y yo bailamos, y yo no quería que la noche terminara, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Me sentía un poco diferente, no había insultado a Freddie en todo el día, ¡Ni siquiera en mi mente lo había insultado! Y cada vez que lo veía mirándome, me sentía feliz, y cada vez que nos tocábamos chispas volaban por todo mi cuerpo, prácticamente irradiaban de mí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La noche terminó, y me estaba quedando dormida de pie. Freddie y yo nos sentamos de nuevo después de nuestro baile juntos, continuamos hablando y yo bromeé con él sobre ciertas cosas, pero no lo suficiente para que se molestara conmigo, sólo lo suficiente para que me diera la mirada que parecía, '¿En serio, Sam?", que me encantaba.

Freddie y yo nos fuimos de la recepción por la noche, y él se detuvo fuera de mi casa.

"Gracias por venir conmigo hoy, Fredward", le agradecí.

"No hay de qué, Puckett", dijo Freddie.

"Así que, ¿Realmente no te gusta Britney Spears?" Le pregunté. Anteriormente, Freddie me había dicho que artistas no le gustaban y cuales sí.

"Nope. ¿Realmente no te gusta Shakira?" Me preguntó.

"No, pareciera que tiene algo atorado en la garganta; me sorprende que pueda cantar del todo sin ahogarse." Hice una impresión de la voz de cantante de Shakira y me salió bastante bien. Freddie se rió de mí.

"Pero recuerda, sus caderas no mienten", él dijo.

"¿Y estabas pensando en sus caderas?" Le pregunté.

"¡No!" Dijo Freddie demasiado rápido. Le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo y me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad.

"Bueno Fredward, ¡Te veré mañana!"

"¡Sip! Ah, y Sam, realmente te ves bien con ese vestido, ¿Sabes?" Dijo Freddie.

"Porque darte las gracias. **(N/T: Ajam… no se entiende mucho esa parte…) **No te ves tan mal, Benson."

"¿Tan mal? Bueno, eso es la mitad de un cumplido, ¡Pero lo acepto!"

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un minuto.

"No puedo creer que realmente Chaz está _casado _ahora", dije.

"Sí, y con alguien normal", dijo Freddie.

"¿Qué? Nosotros los Puckett somos normales, ¡La familia de Jessica son los extraños! Tú los conociste, ¡Son tan aburridos!"

"Y ese es mi punto. Los Puckett son anormales, pero son muy divertidos", dijo sonriéndome.

"¡Ahora eso es verdad!" Dije.

"Es mejor que me vaya antes de que me duerma en tu auto", bromeé.

Freddie rió un poco. "Sí. Buenas noches Princesa Puckett."

"Buenas noches, Real Benson", le dije.

"Inteligente", dijo.

"Merr, no es mi mejor." Freddie se rió.

"Buenas noches", dijo.

"Buenas noches." Me incliné y besé su mejilla. Él parecía aturdido, y luego de repente salió corriendo del auto y se puso a mi lado. Esa fue una reacción extraña.

"Uh, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté mientras él abría la puerta.

"Bueno, una princesa merece un trato real", dijo Freddie.

Me reí de él. "Wow, ¿Y eso realmente necesitaba que saltaras del auto tan rápido?"

"Sip, así estarías lo suficientemente sorprendida para dejarme ir a tu lado antes de que saltaras del auto y a tu casa."

"Bien pensado, Benson", lo felicité.

"Hago lo que puedo."

Salí del auto, y mientras caminaba junto a él, mi mano rozó la suya y me envió una descarga masiva de fuegos artificiales en el interior de mi cuerpo y de nuevo en menos de un segundo. Estaba bastante segura de que él también lo sintió.

"Buenas noches, Fredward."

"Buenas noches, Samantha."

Lo dejé fuera de mi casa. Pensé en un astuto plan para vengarme de él por sorprenderme. Corrí hacia él y estrellé mis labios a los suyos, y lo dejé después de sólo unos pocos segundos.

"Ahora es mi turno para sorprenderte", le dije y corrí a mi casa.

Freddie se recuperó rápidamente.

"No sé qué parte se supone que me sorprendió: ¿La parte del beso y tu huida?"

"Cualquiera que te haya gustado más", dije, burlándome de él.

"Creo que me gustó la primera parte", dijo Freddie desafiante.

"Incorrecto", dije.

"¿Incorrecto?" Preguntó confundido.

"Sí, la huida era supuestamente lo sorprendente", le dije.

"Así que, ¿Me besaste _a propósito_?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"Hmm, ven aquí y me decidiré", le dije y Freddie se acercó.

Puse mis labios en los suyos otra vez por un período de tiempo más largo y rompí el beso.

"Buenas noches", dije por enésima vez.

"Buenas noches", dijo él.

Entré a mi casa con la sensación de los dos besos más perfectos en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Uf *limpia sudor de la frente* ¡Eso fue UN MONTÓN<strong> **de palabras! (4.323 para ser exactos) ¡Así que comenten y díganme que piensan! Ah, y síganme en Twitter McSaltyJennette y síganme en Tumblr: .com :D Ciao!**

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Ay por dios, ME DUELEN LAS MANOOOOS! D: Okey, espero que lo disfruten, porque escribí 12 páginas y estoy subiendo esto a las 08:06 de la noche, y empecé a las 17:30 a traducirlo ¬¬ Por otra parte, estoy viendo los Kids' Choice Awards 2012! :D No los vi el otro día porque estaba estudiando para una prueba… En fin, Adiosito! :)<strong>

**Nuberojiza: Aww, muchas gracias! :3 Obvio que voy a seguir estudiando, de eso no tengas dudas ;) Gracias en serio, me hiciste sonreír enormemente con tu review :D **


	45. Un año

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, sino de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon. Este fic tampoco lo es, le pertenece a Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos, hoy es una adición especial porque pasó 1 AÑO DESDE QUE iOMG SE ESTRENÓ EN AMÉRICA. ¡No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año! ¡Pero aquí está este de celebración! Oh, chicos, ¡REED ALEXANDER ME SIGUE EN TWITTER! (Si no sabes quién es, ¡Él hace de Nevel en iCarly!) ¡Estaba tan feliz! De todos modos, disfruten y lean. ¡Gracias por todos los Reviews de esta historia y en la versión de SeddieShipper99 de la historia! Ustedes son geniales, en serio, ¡Les daría a todos abrazos y puré de papas en este momento si pudiera! De todos modos, disfruten la seddiedad, y recuerden el momento en que salió al aire iOMG…<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 45 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Un año. (NT: O también puede ser "Un año después")**

**Freddie POV**

Me desperté y miré la fecha en mi teléfono. 09 de Abril: el día del Encierro del año pasado y el día del Encierro de este año. Y el día en que Sam me besó, exactamente hace un año. Se había ido tan rápido. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama. Obviamente, Sam recordaría que día es hoy, ella tomó la decisión sobre mí. Yo no estaba seguro de cómo sentirme, pero tan pronto como la viera, lo sabría. Por mucho que yo no quería admitirlo, todavía estaba enamorado de ella, a pesar de que probablemente ella se olvidó de esas dos palabras, esas cinco letras. Probablemente pensó que yo no quería decirlo la mitad de lo que realmente lo hacía.

Me vestí y me preparé para ir donde Carly, que estaba haciendo un proyecto con Gibby otra vez, y yo estaba haciendo un proyecto con Sam, ella fue la única a quien recurrir. Brad estaba en algún lugar lejos, así que no podía ayudar con el proyecto este año, por lo que era con Sam o hacerlo todo por mí mismo, así que le pregunté. Ella dijo que sí, pero dijo que no iba a hacer mucho trabajo, pero yo sabía que me ayudaría si le daba tocino o algún tipo de carne.

Fui hasta el apartamento de Carly para encontrarla sentada en su sofá con Gibby, los dos trabajando en su proyecto. Entré y cerré la puerta.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" Pregunté.

"Oh, ella está –"

"Dork", dijo ella mirándome e interrumpiendo a Carly. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a mí. Sólo al verla, sus rizos rebotando, caminando como una mujer por las escaleras, tomé una decisión. Yo la amaba, aún lo hacía. Aún lo haría.

**Sam POV**

Bajé las escaleras y divisé a Freddie. Recuerdo el día e iríamos al mismo lugar en el que yo me decidí, la decisión por la que me había estado muriendo por tomar por semanas antes. Por un tiempo antes. Fue hoy hace un año que hice posible el mejor error de mi vida.

Todavía lo amaba tanto como el día en que se lo dije por primera vez, y me dolía cada vez que yo no me permitía a mí misma mostrárselo.

"Dork", le dije, mirándolo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante medio segundo, pero fue suficiente para que mi garganta se cerrara. Hice que se viera como si yo fuera la antigua yo, como antes de que estuviéramos juntos, pero estaba muy lejos de ser la antigua yo. Era buena en ocultar mis sentimientos delante de la gente que no quería que los viera – y eran casi todo el mundo.

"Puckett", dijo él. A este punto, yo estaba de pie junto a él, y la cercanía era incómoda porque yo quería estar cerca. "¿Vamos a trabajar en nuestro proyecto?"

"Uh, sí", dije. "Carls, vamos a estar en el estudio." Ahí era donde nuestro proyecto se haría. Estábamos haciendo una botella de bebida en la que podría caber un teléfono celular o un reproductor de MP3/MP4 allí, que podría calentar la bebida desde adentro si se enfría, o si deseas que se enfríe un poco, había una línea en un costado para elegir cuánto querías que se enfríe o caliente. Era un proyecto bastante divertido, si soy sincera.

Corrimos por las escaleras juntos para trabajar en nuestro proyecto, no estaba muy terminado, pero había unos cuantos ajustes para ser realizados por Freddie.

"¿No puedo hacer algo para ayudar a arreglarlo o algo?" Gemí.

"No, podría ser peligroso para ti", me dijo Freddie.

"Sí, pero entonces podría ser peligroso para ti, también, ¿No lo sería Einstein?" Dije con sarcasmo.

"Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo", dijo, atornillando los tornillos con un destornillador.

"¡Y así lo sabría yo si me dijeras que hiciera algo!" Dije, con mis manos en mis caderas.

"¡Muy bien! Ve a mi carrito tecnológico y consígueme otro destornillador."

"Puedo no ser una genio en todo esto, pero sí sé que tienen finales distintos. ¿Qué tipo de destornillador quieres?" Le pregunté.

Él me mostró el que tenía y tenía una especie de patrón de cruz al final. "El otro de este pero más pequeño." Dijo.

"Claro", le dije, saludándolo y yendo a su carrito tecnológico. Había herramientas en una caja de herramientas y escogí el más adecuado y me acerqué a él. "Aquí", dije, entregándoselo.

"Gracias", dijo sonriéndome.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

"Honestamente, no lo sé", dijo. Lo miré y le sonreí, ambos sonriendo como idiotas sin ninguna razón.

Unas pocas horas pasaron y llegó el momento de ir al Encierro, y yo estaba aterrorizada. No quería hacer lo mismo que el año pasado, pero también quería hacerlo, me estaba matando.

Carly y Gibby se instalaron en una habitación diferente a la de Freddie y yo. No sabía lo que ellos estaban haciendo, y realmente no me importaba tampoco. Freddie y yo nos fuimos a otra habitación que tenía los suministros que necesitábamos para hacer nuestra botella. Trabajamos por horas, hablando y riendo, pero creo que ambos sabíamos que el tiempo estaba pasando y se estaba acercando el momento en el que lo besé. No hablamos de ello.

Estábamos sentados en el patio, donde el beso pasó, nuestras piernas estiradas y nuestros pies al lado del otro, tomando un descanso de nuestro duro trabajo. Miré al reloj y eran casi las doce A.M.

"Tengo hambre", dije.

"Tú siempre tienes hambre", dijo, empujando mi pie con el suyo.

"Y esa es una de las muchas razones por las que me amas", le dije, empujando su pie con el mío.

Él rió entre dientes. "Sí."

El reloj sonó, diciéndonos que era el nuevo día. Doce A.M. El momento en el que Freddie vino a mí.

Me reí.

"¿Qué?" Él preguntó.

"Es extraño como ha pasado un año, realmente no se siente como si hubieran sido todos esos 366 días", suspiré.

"¿366?" Freddie preguntó.

"¿Año bisiesto? Pensé que tú eras el inteligente", le dije, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Él se rió, "Sí, yo también." Suspiró.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté mirándolo.

"Tú fuiste inteligente para realmente tomar una decisión el año pasado", me dijo, tímidamente.

"Sí, pero yo no lo habría hecho si no fuera por ti con tu discurso inteligente", le dije, empujándolo un poco. Él se rió.

"Sí", suspiró.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que yo dijera, "¿Fue una buena decisión?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él.

"Yo besándote, ¿Fue una buena decisión?" Le pregunté.

"Pues sí, si no fuera por eso por lo que todo comenzó, entonces yo no te seguiría ama–" Se detuvo a sí mismo.

Lo miré fijamente shockeada. ¿Estuvo a punto de decir _amando_? ¿Cómo yo?

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Quiero decir amando el yogur!¡Si no fuera por ti entonces no seguiría amando el yogur!" Balbuceó.

Le di una mirada que decía, '¿En serio?'

"Ugh, ¡Está bien! Estoy enamorado de ti Sam, y me refería a eso cuando te lo dije, pero es probable que tú ni siquiera–" Capturé sus labios en la mitad de su frase y lo besé. Fue mejor que el del año pasado.

"Me ames", dijo Freddie, terminando su frase.

"Obviamente te sigo amando, idiota", le dije golpeando su cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Por qué tú siempre eres la que interrumpe mi frase–"

"Oye, ¿Qué hora es?" Le pregunté, interrumpiendo su frase para hacerlo reír.

"¿En serio? ¿Tuviste que hacer eso? ¿En serio?" Preguntó, riendo.

Me reí con él. "Oh, tú sabes que te amo de verdad."

"Sip", dijo, y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo.

Había pasado un año y nada había cambiado. Todavía nos amábamos; yo todavía lo amaba. Resultó ser que un año no cambia realmente a la gente, sólo les hace pensar acerca de las decisiones del pasado. Para mí, decidí que mi decisión de besarlo había sido una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida, y ahora me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esa decisión. Todos tomamos decisiones, algunas buenas y otras malas, pero todas ellas afectan tu vida y a los otros a tu alrededor.

Dio la casualidad de que mi decisión del año pasado había sido la mejor para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey, chicos, comenten! El botón de Review es tu amigo. <strong>

**Y ahora, unas palabras de Sam Puckett, "Si te puedes tomar un minuto para leer esta historia, entonces puedes tomar un minuto de tu patética vida para comentar esto antes de que yo–" Aquí está Carly: "¡Sam!" De vuelta a Sam: "¡Pero Carly, yo sólo les dije que tienen que comentar!"**

**Y con ese humor más pobre… ¡Comenten!**

**Ooh, hice una lista de reproducción Seddie en mi iPod, ¡Y fue TODO lo que escuché mientras escribía esto!**

**¡OH, CHICOS! ¡HAY UNA GRAN COMPETENCIA EN LA QUE ENTRÉ PARA GANAR COSAS DE JENNETTE FIRMADAS Y NECESITO QUE VOTEN POR MI! ¡EL TEMA ES ESCRITURA CREATIVA! ¡Por favor voten por mí o voten por alguien! Mi nombre es Charlotte Pitt, así que cuando voten, ¡Sabrán que soy yo! mccuppy. mccurdian. com (¡SAQUEN LOS ESPACIOS! ¡HAGAN CLIC EN DESAFÍO (N/T: Challenge, por si alguno de ustedes la vota :P yo sí :D) CUANDO ESTÉN ALLÍ!) LA VOTACIÓN CIERRA A LAS 5PM PST (N/T: Ni idea que es PST xD) EL LUNES 9. ¡No se preocupen si no pueden votar! :')**

**¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Hey! Mañana respondo los reviews, son las 10:30 de la noche y tengo que ir a bañarme y lavar los platos, así que no me queda tiempo… <strong>

_**Adiós :)**_


	46. iCan't Believe It

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes son de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon, no míos. Tampoco lo es este fic, le pertenece a Charlemeatsix, yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heey, soy yo. Aquí está el día 46 y estoy completamente deprimida. ¿Vieron iOpen A Restaurant? Si lo hiciste o no, este se trata de ese episodio. ¿Cómo podría Dan ENSERIO traer de vuelta a CREDDIE? Es un completo troll. Y ya no me gusta Freddie, gracias a este episodio. Los escritores convirtieron a Freddie en un idiota y no me gusta. A nadie le gusta. Ayer, después del episodio, hicimos tendencia en Twitter 'We Want Seddie' (NT: 'Queremos Seddie') y Dan lo vio. Él dijo "¡Wow! ¡Veo el tema de tendencia! :)" Mejor que se dé cuenta de que queremos Seddie y no Creddie. En realidad, siento que Sam merece a alguien mejor, pero me sigue gustando Seddie.**

**De todos modos, disfruten… o no… sí.**

**~Una deprimida Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 46 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: iCan't Believe It (NT: 'No puedo creerlo' o 'No puedo creer esto')**

**Sam POV**

Miré a Freddie mientras él decía, "Está bien, voy a seguir a Carly arriba." En el momento en que lo dijo, yo tenía una sensación. Y no era una buena sensación.

"Hey", le dije, llamándolo de nuevo. Me acerqué a donde él estaba parado. "¿Tienes un nuevo pequeño enamoramiento con ella?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué? Pfft, ¡No! ¡Pfft!" Dijo, pero con una sonrisita hacia mí. Yo siempre podía decir cuando él mentía.

Oírlo decir eso hizo que mi corazón y mi estómago se voltearan. Me sentía paralizada.

"Pues ve", le dije. No podía verlo más. No quería mirar a su pequeña cara sonriente con la que había estado mintiéndome todo el tiempo. Cuando él estaba diciendo que tal vez podríamos volver a estar juntos el pasado Septiembre, creo que sólo lo dijo para llenar el silencio incómodo, y no porque quería decirlo. Estúpida Puckett. Estúpido Benson. Esto no era justo.

"Adiós", dijo y se alejó.

Me quedé allí, mi cara cayendo y no tratando de cubrirlo.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Nuestra relación no significaba _nada _para él? ¿Fui realmente tan estúpida – tan ingenua – para creer lo que hizo, que incluso le importó lo suficiente para dejarme tan fácil? ¿Fui sólo un juego para él? ¿Alguien con la que podía jugar y usar… para volver a Carly? Me sentía una tonta, confundida y, sobre todo, me sentía herida.

Pude sentir a Gibby acercarse por detrás. "Demasiado cerca", le dije.

"Correcto", dijo y se alejó. Yo seguí con mi pensamiento.

Yo sólo fui parte de sus pequeños jueguitos enfermos. Nadie me quería, así que, ¿Por qué incluso pensé por un _segundo _que ese pequeño nerd Fredward Benson _alguna vez_ me amaría? Él sólo me usó y yo lo dejé porque estaba tan atrapada en mi propia mente, mi amor por él, que alguna vez pensé que él me amaría de vuelta. Dios, ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? Me odiaba a mí misma por incluso amarlo. Pero no podía arrepentirme. Jamás.

Seguí allí de pie, con el seño fruncido en mi rostro y lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. No iba a llorar por él. No lo haría. Él no merecía mis lágrimas. Estaba definitivamente dolida, pero él era un idiota. Realmente debería golpearlo con un calcetín con mantequilla, pero no tenía energía para ir tras él. No tenía energía para hablar con él, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario hacerlo. Iba a fingir que nada había pasado. Si él iba a actuar como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos sucedido y que no éramos nada, yo iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Dos pueden jugar ese juego, y Mamá siempre gana.

Iba a olvidar todo lo que él me había dicho alguna vez – ¿Pero era tan fácil?

Me sentía débil y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. No tenía energía ni siquiera para pensar en comer o moverme del lugar en donde estaba. ¿Qué hacía Carly para que Freddie se enamorara de ella? ¿Era siquiera un enamoramiento? ¿Era más? Estaba pensando y pensando y mi cabeza empezó a doler.

¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?

¿Por qué sucedió?

Yo no estaba enojada con Carly, ella era mi mejor amiga. Estaba enojada con Freddie. Bueno, menos que enojada. No tenía el poder ni siquiera para estar enojada. Estaba sólo molesta de que él no haya siquiera pensado en mí. De que ni siquiera considerara lo que podría hacerme a mí. Él ni siquiera pensó en lo que yo iba a sentir.

Ni siquiera sé si él se preocupaba por mí.

Me senté en la esquina del sótano y no me moví hasta que oí la campana final señalando el final de la jornada escolar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Esto los deprimió tanto como yo lo estoy? Estoy escribiendo esto sin energía, como nunca. Comenten…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Bueno… no sé que pasó en iOpen A Restaurant, pero creo que no quiero saberlo… <strong>

**SEDDIEnto: Muchas gracias por comentar :D Sisi, dos días después de subir ese One Shot me di cuenta de lo que quería decir 'Gottcha' xD Igual, gracias :)  
>Espero que sigas leyendo! :)<strong>

**Seddiette08: Muchisisisisimas gracias por tus ideas! Se las voy a mandar a Charliemeatsix :)**

**Y gracias a todos por comentar cuando pueden :)**

**Okey, nos vemos… (¿Se nota que el One-Shot de Charlotte me deprimió?)**

_**Comenten si se deprimieron como yo… y si no… también… **_


	47. iPear Store Mi Especulación

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, son de Dan Schneider. Este Fic tampoco es mío, sino de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey chicos, lo siento por el retraso en subir un nuevo Día, estuve ocupada con la escuela, pero sigo escribiendo. Tengo algunas historias en mi laptop que no he terminado, así que voy a terminarlas y subirlas tan pronto como me sea posible. PERO, ¿VIERON iPEAR STORE? INCREÍBLE, ¿VERDAD? A pesar de que Freddie estaba siendo un gran idiota durante todo el capítulo, tuvieron que amar a Sam. Jennette McCurdy es la actriz más increíble en todo el mundo entero. Y nosotros hicimos tendencia "Sam Todavía Ama A Freddie" (NT: "Sam Still Loves Freddie") ayer, y el otro día hicimos tendencia "DanWarp Ships Peddie" (N/T:"DanWarp Sigue A Seddie") lo cual él no vio, (-_-) en Twitter. DE TODOS MODOS, ¡Comenten!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 47 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: iPear Store (Mi especulación)<strong>

**NOTA: EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIR ESTO ANTES DE QUE iPEAR STORE FUERA LANZADO EN SUS TELEVISIONES, ASÍ QUE NO ME MOLESTÉ EN HACER TODO EL EPISODIO.**

_**Ajuste de la parte que hemos visto en los nuevos créditos, en donde Freddie abre los brazos como si estuviera diciendo "Sip, es verdad, ¡Tengo un trabajo aquí!" (Yo no sabía que él estaba diciendo "Esta es mi gente" porque no se veía así en los créditos de apertura.)**_

"¡Así que es cierto! ¡Realmente tienes el trabajo!" Sam le dijo a Freddie, un poco sorprendida por esto. Carly estaba de pie junto a Sam.

Freddie abrió los brazos para indicar que era cierto.

"¡Sí! Encontré el trabajo en línea, me tomó meses para solicitarlo, y era muy difícil de encontrar y–"

"Ups, me estás aburriendo", interrumpió Sam y se fue para caminar hasta un escritorio con un hombre detrás de él.

Freddie negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Carly, "La gente siempre ha dicho que ella era una mala oyente."

"Sólo continúa con tu historia antes de que me aburra y me vaya", dijo Carly.

Freddie continuó con su historia, mientras que Carly hizo todo lo posible para parecer remotamente interesada. Ella asentía con la cabeza, decía 'ahh' en todos los lugares correctos y respondió en los lugares correctos, pero realmente no le importaba. Ella estaba emocionada de que su amigo realmente tenía un trabajo, pero no necesitaba conocer en detalle lo fantástico que eso era.

Sam volvió con sus amigos vistiendo una camisa a juego con la de Freddie y casualmente se paró junto a Carly.

"Hola chicos", dijo Sam.

"¿Qué? _Sam, ¿Por qué _estás usando eso?" Freddie le preguntó, desconcertado.

"Oh, trabajo aquí ahora", respondió ella despreocupadamente.

"¿Qué-pero–" Tartamudeó Freddie.

"¿Vas a terminar alguna de esas frases?" Sam preguntó en un tono muerto.

Freddie le dio a Sam una mirada y dijo, "Pero, ¿Cómo?"

"Tú siempre tomas tus pequeños detalles para ganar clientes para que compren cosas, pero todo lo que yo hice fue mentir un poco y de inmediato compraron la computadora portátil. El gerente vio lo que hice, me dieron una camisa y ahora estoy trabajando aquí", se encogió de hombros.

"Me tomó _meses _solicitarlo, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste tan fácilmente?"

"Dijeron que lleva meses si lo solicitas en línea."

Carly se quedó allí, con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella tuvo que escuchar a Freddie seguir y seguir cuando él pudo haberlo hecho de la manera fácil y preguntar en la tienda como las personas _normales _hacen.

"¿Por qué incluso _quieres _un trabajo aquí? ¡Es mi trabajo ideal! Y, espera, ¡A ti ni siquiera te gusta trabajar!"Dijo Freddie, usando gestos de manos para explicar su agravación.

"Pensé que podría irritarte." Como si Freddie no hubiera oído eso antes.

"Bueno, ¡Si lo hace! ¡Supuestamente este era mi trabajo!" Exclamó Freddie.

"Ya no más, estoy trabajando en las mismas horas que tú", Sam sonrió y salió de la tienda.

"¡No puedes simplemente irte!" Freddie gritó tras ella.

"¡Mira la hora! ¡Es hora de cerrar para nosotros!" Dijo Sam por encima de su hombro.

"¡Ugh!" Dijo Freddie molesto y se alejó en otra dirección.

Carly gruñó y se alejó en una dirección diferente a la de los dos y notó a un chico que era nerd, pero también se veía bien. Ella tenía un brillo en los ojos y se acercó al chico, con la esperanza de poder ganárselo. Con ella siendo una famosa comediante de la web y todo eso, él estaría loco de no caer por ella. Él no parecía ser el chico más popular en ningún lado, así que Carly podría hacerlo popular.

Carly se fue a coquetear.

_**Al día siguiente, en la Pear Store.**_

"Mañana de trabajo compañero", dijo Sam entrando en la Pear Store.

"¡Sam! ¡Estás una hora tarde de tu turno!" Dijo Freddie caminando hacia ella.

"Oh, cálmate, no es como si eso importara."

"Uh, ¡Si lo hace! ¡Nos vas a meter a ambos en problemas!"

"¿Por qué ambos?" Preguntó Sam.

"¡Porque nuestro jefe nos emparejó para trabajar en la misma zona donde la gente hace fila y yo tuve que responder un millón y una preguntas por mí mismo!"

"Enfría tus frijoles, Benson, estoy aquí ahora", dijo Sam.

Freddie se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y se alejó. Sam siguió.

_**Ese día más tarde, en el apartamento de Carly.**_

Carly estaba sentada en su sofá viendo televisión cuando Freddie irrumpió con Sam detrás de él. Freddie tiró su chaqueta en la silla más cercana a la puerta.

"Uh, esta es mi casa", dijo Carly, pero fue ignorada.

Freddie se veía muy molesto y Sam sólo se veía muy relajada.

Carly miró a Freddie. "¿Qué hizo ahora?"

Freddie suspiró profundamente y luego dijo apretando los dientes, "¡_Ella_ es la peor persona para trabajar _jamás_!"

Sam tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras Freddie explicaba.

"Primero llegó una hora tarde a su turno y me dejó para contestar todas las preguntas en el bar de inteligencia. Y luego tuvimos que pasar caminando por la tienda y ayudar a las personas y Sam rompió la computadora-Pear de algún chico cuando él quería que la arreglara. Después escribió 'Amo el Pollo Frito' en una mesa de la sala de empleados y me culpó a mí, ¡Así que tengo una reducción de salario y Sam no se hizo cargo de la culpa!"

"Oh mi Dios, ¿En serio?" Preguntó Carly.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Freddie exasperado.

"No fue tan malo", dijo Sam.

"Si lo fue", dijo él en un tono de voz alta, porque estaba tan furioso.

"Sam, ¿Por qué siquiera _conseguiste _el trabajo si no ibas a ser seria al respecto?" Carly le preguntó a su mejor amiga.

"No lo sé, me gusta molestar al tonto", dijo Sam simplemente.

"¿Y tenías que hacer eso cuando él estaba en su lugar feliz?" Carly le preguntó.

"¡Ese es el lugar perfecto para molestarlo!"

Freddie gruñó y se dirigió a sentarse en el ordenador. "¿Por qué tienes que molestarme todo el tiempo?"

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Es divertido", dijo, acercándose a él y golpeándolo en el brazo.

"¿Por qué _fue eso_?" Freddie gritó agarrando su brazo y siseando de dolor. **(N/T: Ya saben, cuando uno se golpea y dice "Ssss" apretando los dientes xD)**

"Me sentí como para golpearte", dijo Sam. Ella se alejó hacia el refrigerador para buscar algo de comida.

"¡Es bueno saberlo! ¿Puedes detenerte?" Dijo Freddie, todavía haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Sam volvió hacia él y lo golpeó en el mismo brazo.

"Nope", dijo ella y se sentó en el sofá.

Freddie le dio una mirada a Sam que parecía que él estaba dispuesto a matar, y Sam se limitó a sonreír en cambio. Enfadado, saltó de su silla, salió del departamento y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

"Realmente necesitas empezar a ser más amable con él", Carly le dijo a Sam.

"Mmh, tal vez algún día", dijo Sam y se relajó en su asiento.

"Oh Dios mío, Sam, antes en la Pear Store conocí a este chico realmente nerd pero muy caliente y traté de coquetear con él, pero él no tenía ni idea", dijo Carly. Ella comenzó a explicarle la situación a Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé chicos, terminó en un lugar raro, pero bueno, es todo lo que pude escribir, ¡Porque luego empezaría a escribir el episodio real que todos deben ver! OH Y CHICOS, ¡LLEGUÉ A LA FINAL DEL TORNEO MCCUPPY EN mccuppy. mccurdian. com! ¡ASÍ QUE VOTEN POR MÍ! La votación no ha comenzado todavía, ¡Pero es mejor que lo haga hoy! ¡Es domingo y se supone que comenzaría el viernes! O.o Ah, y Reed Alexander (Hace de Nevel en iCarly) me twitteó por 7ma vez :'D Estaba feliz. De todos modos, ¡COMENTEN!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Hoooola! Espero que les haya gustado y que voten por Charlotte en el torneo Y como no tengo nada más que decir, me voy ahorita mismo a ver iPear Store :D<strong>

_**Es imposible que no hayas visto el botón azul de más abajo que dice "Review this Chapter" y un globito. ¿Qué te parece hacerle clic y ver qué pasa? ;) No cuesta nada…**_


	48. PearPhone Shuffle

**Hola! Perdón por no haber subido los dos One Shots cuando debía, pero esta semana tuve, por lo menos, 5 exámenes en la escuela ¬¬ Todavía tengo matemática en la cabeza… Como sea, los traduzco y subo hoy, porque voy a estar todo el fin de semana ocupada. Hoy me voy a una fiesta a la noche, el viernes a la casa de una amiga, el sábado voy a ver a una amiga que actúa, y el domingo voy a hacer la tarea que no hice en todo el finde xD En fin, Disfruten! **

**Disclaimer: iCarly es de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon, no mío. Este fic le pertenece a Charliemeatsix, yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoooola a todo el mundo, espero que estén bien. No estoy de lo mejor porque estoy segura de que todos ustedes han oído que iCarly está oficialmente terminando su producción el próximo mes. Lo cual es menos de 2 semanas. Estoy muy deprimida. Así que pensé que animaría a todos – y a mí – actualizando mi fanfic. Quiero terminar esto para el próximo mes, así que espero actualizar mucho porque tengo tantos proyectos que quiero hacer que son multi-chapters que no quiero poner en los 100 días. Así que de todos modos, ¡Lean, comenten, disfruten! Ah, ¡Y la última parte está dedicada a mi maravillosamente increíble amiga Brittany (RandomBrittanyy en Twitter) porque ella y yo nos reímos de la idea cuando le dije el título! ¡Así que disfruten!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 48 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: PearPhone Shuffle. <strong>

**Freddie POV**

Un consejo: NUNCA dejes a Sam cerca detu PearPhone. Ni siquiera si estás con ella. NUNCA la dejes cerca porque ella borrará todas tus canciones y luego pondrá un montón de canciones raras que tú nunca has oído en tu existencia.

Pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa noche – que consistía en sentarme en mi habitación, aburrido, y con la única música que tenía en mi laptop y mi teléfono eliminado – me decidí a escuchar las canciones que Sam había puesto allí. Quién sabe, ¿Tal vez en realidad podrían ser buenas? Quiero decir, ella tiene buen gusto para la música. Tal vez no para videos de Splashface… ¡Pero definitivamente para la música!

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y agarré mis auriculares, los puse en mi Pear Phone y los metí en mis oídos. No reconocí ninguna de las canciones que estaban en lista en frente de mí, así que decidí poner la pequeña colección de canciones en reproducción aleatoria. La primera canción que sonó fue _She's Killing Me _de A Rocket to the Moon. Reconocí el nombre de la banda, pero no la canción.

Pulsé play y salté. Por supuesto que Sam pondría el volumen al máximo en mi PearPhone cuando estaba jugando con él. Negué con la cabeza, pero me encontré con una sonrisa en mi rostro de la cual no pude deshacerme.

La música empezó a sonar y yo escuché la primera parte de la letra:

_All my friends are coming over – Todos mis amigos vienen  
>And I hope nobody told her – Y espero que no le digan<br>she has a way of turning sunshine into rain. – Que ella tiene una manera de convertir la luz del sol en lluvia._

Definitivamente letra con el nombre de _Sam Puckett _por todos lados.

_I've got on, that shirt she hates – Tengo puesta, esa camisa que ella odia  
>I just know the face she'll make – Sólo sé la cara que va a hacer<em>

¡Es como yo! Ella me odia en cualquiera de mis camisas a rayas y las uso mucho, y cada vez que la veo y me ve con la camisa, es la misma cara de siempre.

_Even though it hurts –A pesar de que duele  
><em>_She's my favourite pain – Ella es mi dolor favorito._

Eso es definitivamente cierto, por más que odie admitirlo, pero ella es mi dolor favorito. No importa lo mucho que me odia o lo mucho que me abusa física y mentalmente, no me importa.

_She never drives her car, she drives me crazy – Ella nunca conduce su auto, me vuelve loco  
>she ran out of gas and somehow I'm to blame. – Se queda sin gasolina y de alguna manera yo tengo la culpa.<em>

No puedo relacionarme mucho con estas letras, pero ella siempre me culpa de cosas que claramente no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

_I'll take her out, and drop her off – La llevaré afuera, y la dejaré  
>on the outskirts of our town – en las afueras de nuestra ciudad<br>I'll leave a trail of roses that lead back home (so come back home) – Dejaré un rastro de rosas que conducen de vuelta a casa (así que vuelve a casa)_

Una vez más, no puedo relacionarme con ellas ahora, pero me encantaría dejarla en las afueras de Seattle… pero en vez de rosas para conducirla a casa, dejaría tocino para llevarla de vuelta a casa.

_She'll pick a fight for no good reason – Ella comenzará una pelea sin ninguna buena razón_

Sam escrito en todo eso.

_She knows I'll never leave – Ella sabe que yo nunca me iré_

Por mucho que Sam fuera mi peor enemiga pero también mi mejor amiga, ella sabía que si alguna vez tuviéramos una pelea yo nunca la dejaría y siempre sería su mejor amigo. Bueno, es mejor que lo sepa.

_I love her half to death – La amo casi hasta la muerte  
>She's killing me – Ella me está matando<em>

Y con esas dos líneas, todo estaba claro. Amaba a Sam, casi hasta la muerte y eso no iba a cambiar.

Escuché la segunda estrofa con una sonrisa en mi cara y los pensamientos de una cierta demonio rubia en mi cabeza. Cuando llegó el coro empecé a tararearlo y me recordé a mí mismos en todos los momentos que Sam y yo habíamos pasado juntos a través de los años y lo mucho que solía odiarla, pero ahora que el odio se ha convertido en amor no puedo controlarlo.

El tercer verso llegó y escuché con atención.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way – Y yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera  
>she can change her clothes – ella puede cambiar su ropa<br>she can change her hair – ella puede cambiar su pelo  
>but she'll always be the same – pero siempre será la misma<em>

No importaba si Sam tratara de ser femenina de nuevo y cambiara todo su pelo, o si se cambiara de ropa como lo hizo antes, yo sabía que siempre sería la misma Samantha Puckett que siempre había conocido. La amante de la carne, rubia luchadora que amaba – y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

La canción terminó y suspiré. A Rocket to the Moon podría ser posiblemente mi banda favorita de ahora en adelante. Me reí de mi propio pensamiento. Me pregunto por qué Sam había decidido poner esa canción en mi PearPhone… era extraño. A menos que ella quería hacerme darme cuenta de algo, algo que yo apenas había notado. Estaba sorprendido pero me tranquilicé a mí mismo. Sí, amaba a Sam Puckett, pero supongo que sólo sería amor no correspondido para mí de nuevo… suspiré y sonreí.

Recuerdo cuando George el brasier que cuenta historias de fantasmas me preguntó un día sobre Sam y me dijo que algunos fans de iCarly pensaban que Sam y yo haríamos una buena pareja y yo respondí, "Yo _nunca _saldría con Sam Puckett, ¡Y ella nunca saldría conmigo!" George respondió con, "Nunca es una palabra fuerte." Supongo que nunca es una palabra fuerte porque yo quería salir con Sam, pero no sabía lo que Sam quería.

Tal vez le pregunte algún día…

Otra canción llegó a mi iPod, y cuando oí el comienzo de la música sonreí como un idiota para mí mismo en mi habitación. Oh, Sam, tú siempre me haces reír, aún sin estar aquí conmigo. Me reí un poco para mí mismo. Era LMAFO, Party Rock Anthem. Lo ironico fue que puse mi iPod en reproducción aleatoria y esta canción sonó. Me reí de nuevo y me levanté de mi cama. Un par de meses atrás, Sam me enseñó cómo hacer la reproducción aleatoria y yo era un aprendiz rápido.

Me quedé en el medio de mi habitación esperando por el momento justo.

_Everyday I'm shuffling._

Puse la reproducción aleatoria por el resto de la noche, pensando en Samantha Puckett, sonriéndome a mí mismo con los recuerdos de ella conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>La última parte fue un poco sin sentido pero fue divertido de escribir, ¡Y la parte de LMFAO es dedicada a Brittany! :'D Chicos, por favor voten por mí para el torneo mccuppy porque es la FINAL y la votación termina probablemente mañana (lunes) así que, por favor voten por mí, Charlotte Pitt. Mccuppy. mccurdian. com :'D ¡Gracias! <strong>


	49. iStill Love Him

**¡Hooola a todo el mundo! Escribí esto cuando iOpen A Restaurant salió y no lo subí porque no lo terminé pero quiero publicarlo ahora, porque de lo contrario habría sido un desperdicio y siempre me tomo tanto tiempo para escribir mis fanfictions, ¡Así que por favor lean! Esto puede hacer que algunas personas se enojen, ¡Pero lo siento! Escribí esto cuando estaba deprimida, ¡Así que no me culpen porque esto apeste! ¡Comenten!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 49 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: iStill Love Him (Todavía lo amo)<strong>

¿Alguna vez sentiste la necesidad de decirle a alguien cómo te sientes, en ese momento en el tiempo, antes de terminar para siempre? ¿Porque estás condenado si lo haces y estás condenado si no lo haces? Eso es lo que siento por Freddie Benson.

Quiero desesperadamente decirle lo que siento antes de tomar la decisión equivocada y antes de que él tome la decisión equivocada. Probablemente esto tiene cero sentido, pero mis emociones no tienen ningún sentido. Si le digo cómo me siento me arruinaría a mí o lo arruinaría a él. De cualquier manera, yo saldría lastimada.

Yo quería decirle que lo amaba y que él fue el que me cambió. Él fue quien me hizo sentir. El que me hizo sentir más como una persona y menos como una bravucona. Pero no entendía por qué a él de repente le gustaba Carly después de todos estos años sin gustarle, volvió de vuelta a su patético enamoramiento de niño pequeño. Saben lo que dicen: las chicas son más maduras que los chicos.

Después de permanecer allí por lo que pareció una eternidad, quería ir con él, dondequiera que estuviese, y sólo contarle todo acerca de lo mucho que realmente significaba lo que dije, aunque él no lo hiciera. Quería decirle cada pequeña cosa que se había pasado por mi mente cuando negó que él estuviera enamorado de Carly y lo mucho que dolió cuando fue tan claro que estaba mintiendo. Me mató, y eso fue lo que me detuvo en ese mismo momento para decirle lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

Una y otra vez me sigo repitiendo lo que me pasó con él, como me debo haber visto y lo mucho que él estaba diferente. A él ya no le importaban mis sentimientos ya, y eso fuelo que me sorprendió más. Me hizo sentir mal.

Acaso su "Te amo" significa nada para él, o mi "También te amo".

Las dos palabras que él dijo no eran nada comparado con cómo me sentía yo.

Él sólo lo dijo por decirlo, yo lo dije porque lo decía en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, es pequeño, pero como dije, ¡No me molesté en terminarlo! Capítulo decepcionante, ¡Pero por favor díganme lo que piensan! :')<strong>


	50. Lluvia

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, son de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡EL DÍA 50 YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡Woot woot! Lo siento, no subo desde hace un montón, tuve medio plazo y no me pude molestar para escribir. Excusa horrible, lo sé. ¡Pero está aquí ahora! Tal vez no sea un One-Shot 50 de 100 Días de Seddie espectacular (por favor, díganlo en la tonada del webshow 50 del estribillo de espectacular) pero espero que les guste. Empiezo la escuela otra vez mañana, así que pensé que le diría adiós al medio plazo terminando esto en lo que estuve trabajando toda la semana. Amigo, ¡Tengo que dejar de escribir tanto en estas notas de autor!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 50 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Lluvia.<strong>

**Sam POV**

Freddie y yo tuvimos otra pelea como normalmente hacemos, pero esta vez terminó con más que algunas palabras dolorosas y golpes. Terminó con un corazón roto y algunas contusiones mentales – y eso no infligió a Freddie.

Todo empezó con una estúpida discusión que no era tan importante; yo sólo dije que la única persona que saldría con Freddie sería un chico vestido como una chica. Si fuera una discusión normal, Freddie estaría encogido en el suelo adolorido, pero esta vez la que estaba herida era yo.

Todo comenzó con bromas simples que llevaron a hablar más en serio, pero entonces Freddie me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

"¿Sabes? Desearía que nunca hubiéramos salido. Probablemente tú nunca quisiste decir esas dos palabras que me dijiste, de todos modos, así que estoy tomando las mías de vuelta. ¿De todos modos quién te amaría?"

Eso me golpeó como un camión de tacos. De hecho, yo quería un camión de tacos – el mismo que golpeó a Freddie – que chocara en el apartamento de Carly en ese momento y me golpeara, porque ese dolor sólo sería la mitad de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Mi garganta estaba cerrada, mi estómago volteado y mi corazón hundido tan abajo que no estaba segura de que estuviera allí. Me sentí entumecida mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"No lo sé", dije. "¿Quién me _amaría_?" Agarré mi chaqueta y cerré con un portazo la puerta de Carly, dejando mi corazón, alma y mente en el apartamento.

**Freddie POV**

Observé como Sam cerraba de un portazo la puerta de Carly y salía del apartamento. Me sentí congelado y avergonzado. ¿Por qué dije eso, por qué lo hice?

"¿Qué eh hecho?" Medio susurré, medio dije.

"Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, ¡Así que ve tras ella!" Carly me ordenó. Me olvidé de que ella había estado presente todo el tiempo que Sam y yo discutimos.

"Buena idea", le dije. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí corriendo del apartamento, hasta el vestíbulo y fuera del edificio.

Cuando salí de Bushwell Plaza me puse mi chaqueta – estaba lloviendo a cántaros, después de todo. Miré a la izquierda y no pude ver a Sam caminando. Me giré hacia mi derecha y la vi caminando lejos del edificio, sus manos en sus bolsillos, su cabeza baja.

Corrí detrás de ella llamándola por su nombre; ella no reaccionó. Corrí hacia ella y me detuve enfrente de ella sosteniendo mis manos y agarrando su hombro para que ella dejara de caminar.

"¡Tienes cinco segundos para soltarme o no tendrás brazos para sostener nada!" Me amenazó. Decidí ser valiente.

"No, no hasta que dejes de caminar y me dejes hablar contigo", le dije, secretamente asustado de que ella rompiera mis brazos.

"No quiero hablar contigo", me dijo.

"Por favor, Sam, sólo déjame hablar y luego puedes irte y seguir caminando bajo la lluvia", traté de negociar.

"Está bien, pero tienes un minuto." Ella me dirigió una mirada dura. Yo seguía sosteniendo sus hombros.

"Gracias. Sam, no quise decir lo que te dije", comencé.

"¿Así que no quisiste decir que nadie me amará?" Preguntó.

"Eso y no me arrepiento de haber salido contigo. Ni ahora, ni nunca", dije lentamente.

"¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?" Me preguntó, frunciendo sus cejas. Parecía que ella no me creía y eso me dolió mucho, pero ella se vería herida también así que estábamos un poco iguales.

"Realmente no tengo ni idea", suspiré. Solté sus hombros y bajé mi cabeza, dejando a la culpa arrastrarse sobre mí. Suspiré de nuevo y continué. "Sam, ahora mismo te digo sinceramente, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que no quise decir una palabra de lo que te dije. Sam yo– Agh, ni siquiera importa." La tristeza se arrastró en mi voz.

"¿Tú qué?" Ella me preguntó.

Yo respiré hondo y dije lo que quería decir pero no quería al mismo tiempo. "Sam, yo…"

"Escúpelo, Fredward", dijo.

Tomé una respiración profunda de nuevo y caí sobre mis palabras. "Sam, te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo, ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando empecé. Desde ese momento en el ascensor cuando te lo dije tenía la esperanza de que lo recordaras – pero supongo que no porque creíste lo que dije."

"Freddie, ¿De verdad crees que yo no hablaba en serio cuando lo dije? Supongo que tú también te olvidaste cuando te lo dije."

"Espera, ¿Qué?" Yo estaba confundido.

"Freddie, nunca dejé de amarte. Aún no, pero desde que has estado actuando como un idiota hacia mí últimamente, con todas las cosas que dijiste en la Pear Store y todo lo que me has hecho y dicho, como cuando dijiste que te gustaba Carly otra vez, eso obviamente va a cambiar la vista de una chica sobre las cosas, así que no, nunca dejé de amarte, pero pensé que tú habías dejado de amarme."

"¿De verdad creíste eso?" Le pregunté. No podía aclararlo en mi cabeza.

"Sip", dijo. "Los chicos son complicados."

Yo me burlé. "¿Has estado en una relación con una chica antes? Las chicas son las cosas más complicadas en esta tierra. ¡Sobre todo tú! ¡Tú eres la reina de lo complicado!"

"Sí, bueno, ¡Nunca se sabe lo que está pasando por la cabeza de un chico! Un minuto nos tratan mal, el próximo están demasiado pegajosos. No tiene ningún sentido para nadie."

"Oh sí, ¡Bueno las chicas están felices un minuto, luego empiezan a llorar al próximo!"

"Yo nunca he sido así", dijo Sam.

"Cierto."

Todavía estaba lloviendo a cántaros mientras nosotros volvíamos a nuestro comportamiento normal.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Le pregunté a Sam.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, básicamente acabamos de confesarnos nuestro amor hacia el otro…"

"Oh, sí… no lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?" Me preguntó Sam.

"Esto", le dije. Levanté su mentón y acerqué sus labios a los míos. Era como si la ruptura nunca hubiera sucedido. Todo lo que yo sabía era que la amaba, que ella me amaba y que así estaba destinado a ser. Wow, eso rimó. **(N/T: En inglés rima, yo no pude hacerlo rimar T.T)**

Rompimos el beso y le sonreí.

"Wow, acabamos de besarnos en la lluvia", me dijo Sam.

"Lo sé, como una película de chicas, ¿O qué?"

"¿Cierto?" Sam estuvo de acuerdo.

"Vamos, volvamos al apartamento de Carly, ambos estamos empapados y el edificio está a sólo dos metros de distancias."

Sam y yo caminamos de la mano de nuevo a Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! De hecho, empecé esto con un medio y final completamente diferente en mente, pero leí un fanfic que incluía la lluvia y pensé, hmm, ¡Quiero hacer! Ah, ¡Y tengo el 2do lugar en la competencia del Torneo McCuppy! ¡Conseguí el autógrafo de Jennette McCurdy! ¡Estoy tan emocionada por que llegue! De todos modos, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOOOOR comenten, ¡Me hace tan feliz cuando lo hacen!<strong>


	51. Reformatorio

**Ooooh, miren, ¡Actualicé rápido! ;D Me encanta este One-Shot porque estoy convencida de que es casi el 100% único, porque yo NUNCA leí un fanfic con esto antes, especialmente en la forma en que lo escribí ;) ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo! Este es mi nuevo capítulo favorito, ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!**

**Oh, y una breve nota del Día 50, recibí un comentario diciendo que mi fanfiction era extrañamente cercano al de un autor Seddie que verdaderamente nunca había oído. Les prometo que eso fue realmente mi imaginación que se me ocurrió la línea de la historia, pero estoy 100% segura de que muchas personas han escrito acerca de la lluvia antes. Dije que se me ocurrió la idea de un fanfic y ese fanfic se llamaba "24 Hours" (¡Un INCREÍBLE fanfic, por cierto! Es de la autora Gabsikle. ¡He estado OBSESIONADA con sus fanfics últimamente! ¡LEANLOS, SON INCREÍBLES!) Ella escribió acerca de la lluvia y ha estado lloviendo sin parar en Inglaterra, así que es así como conseguí mi idea. Prometo que nunca he robado una idea antes, robar ideas es uno de mis mayores fastidios, así que nunca lo haría. Sólo quería aclarar eso.**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 51 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Reformatorio.<strong>

**Sam POV**

Era sólo una tarde normal en mi casa, sola. Bueno, supongo que no era muy normal viendo que siempre estoy saliendo con Carly o con Freddie, pero ninguno estaba disponible. Carly estaba ayudando a Spencer con la preparación para su cita con una chica nueva y Freddie… en realidad; yo no sabía donde estaba el tonto.

Estaba sentada en mi habitación cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Miré al llamante **(N/T: No tenía ni idea de que esa palabra existía, Word me la aceptó xD) **y era un número bloqueado. Vacilante, contesté.

"¿Hola?" Pregunté, arrastrando la 'o' con desconfianza.

"_¿Sam?_" Sonaba como Freddie.

"Sí, ¿Qué necesitas, Fredweird?"

"_Tu ayuda_", dijo él.

"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Por qué necesitas–"

"_¡Estoy en el Reformatorio y necesito que me saques de aquí!_" Esperen, ¿Qué? Fredward Benson, el mismo Sr. Nerd, ¿Estaba en el _Reformatorio_?

"Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunté. Yo estaba casi riéndome.

"_No Sam, ¡Hablo en serio!_" Su voz no mostraba humor.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos te metiste en el _Reformatorio_?" Esta era la cosa más extraña.

"_Te lo explicaré cuando llegues aquí, pero tienes que ayudarme a salir._"

"Estoy en camino", le dije y colgué el teléfono. Agarré mi chaqueta, las llaves, el teléfono y mi calceta con mantequilla que puse en mi bolso y salí corriendo de la casa.

Estaba tan confundida. ¿Qué había hecho Freddie para entrar en el Reformatorio? No pudo haber hecho algo tan malo, quiero decir, incluso yo ya no me meto en ningún tipo de problemas, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. No habría dejado de levantarse – él no es así – y probablemente él no pondría un maíz en el pantalón de un embajador extranjero como yo hice.

Traté de considerar algunas ideas más locas para que Freddie terminara en el Reformatorio, pero ninguna de ellas encajaba con la personalidad de Freddie. Seguía preguntándome hasta que llegué a al Centro de Detención de Jóvenes Delincuentes de Seattle. Era hora de sacar a un nerd.

Entré en el Reformatorio que había estado involucrado muchas veces en mi infancia y vi a Freddie en una de las celdas. Pasé corriendo a los guardias y corrí hacia él.

"¿Cómo diablos terminaste aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Algún tipo se coló en frente de mí en la fila en la tienda de videojuegos, le pedí que saliera del camino nos metimos en una discusión así que lo golpeé en la boca. ¡Resultó ser que era un policía y me trajeron aquí!" Explicó.

"Wow, nunca pensé que vería el día en que Fredward Benson lanzaría un golpe", le dije, burlándome de él.

"Sam, ¡Esto es serio!¡Ellos quieren hacer que me quede toda la noche! ¡No puedo tener a mi mamá buscándome afuera!"

"Es cierto, ella tendría un ataque de pánico loco y te enviaría a la escuela militar o algo", le dije.

"¡Exacto! ¡Así que tienes que sacarme de aquí!" Dijo Freddie, susurrando-gritando. Un guardia estaba muy cerca.

"Te sacaré", le dije.

Freddie susurró, "No me dejarán salir, ¡Vas a tener que obligarlos a dejarme salir!"

"Créeme, te _voy _a sacar." Freddie me levantó una ceja, como si dijera '¿Cómo?' "Mira y aprende, Fredbag", dije y me acerqué a los guardias que estaban entre café y donas en el mostrador principal.

"Hey", dije, dirigiéndome a los guardias. Todos ellos me conocían de mis tiempos de estar en el Reformatorio.

"¿Samantha Puckett?" Dijo uno de los guardias.

"Sip", dije. Reconocí a los guardias, y me di cuenta de que los odiaba a todos. "Escuchen, ustedes tienen a un amigo mío aquí que ni siquiera hizo algo tan malo como para estar atrapado aquí dentro."

"¿Qué hizo?" Otro guardia preguntó.

"Golpeó a un policía que lo trajo aquí", dije.

"¡Oh, ese chico Benson!" Dijo un policía que se acercó a mí y a los guardias del Reformatorio. "Él me golpeó en la boca." Pude ver donde Freddie golpeó al policía porque había un moretón del lado derecho de su boca. Freddie lo debió haber golpeado _fuerte_; yo no creía que el idiota podría golpear a una persona y mucho menos darle un moretón como ese.

"Wow, ¡Bonito, Freddie!" Le dije girando a ver la celda en la que Freddie estaba viendo en ese momento la conversación afuera. Él me sonrió, obviamente orgulloso ahora que yo le había dado una razón para estarlo. Mis cumplidos eran poco frecuentes.

"De todos modos", continué. "Necesito que él salga de aquí."

El policía que tenía el moretón se rió. "¡Eso no pasará! ¡Él tiene suerte de no terminar en una cárcel real!"

"Temía que dijeras eso." Metí mi mano en la bolsa en la que guardaba todo y saqué mi arma secreta: la calceta con mantequilla. "¿Recuerdan esto, muchachos?" Les pregunté a los guardias que yo solía conocer.

"¡Tiene la calceta con mantequilla!" Gritó uno de los guardias.

Le di vueltas y vueltas y los guardias sólo lo miraban, obviamente aterrorizados por eso. Me reí por dentro.

"Ahora, ¿Me van a dar las llaves para sacar a Freddie o voy a tener que golpear con esto?" Les pregunté. Todos ellos estaban temblando en sus botas.

"¡Nunca!" Dijo uno de los guardias más pequeños.

"Respuesta incorrecta", dije. Giré la calceta con mantequilla hacia el pequeño guardia que decidió responderme. Eso lo tiró al suelo y los otros guardias y el policía sacaron sus tasers. Giré la calceta con mantequilla de nuevo y agarró a dos guardias a la vez, noqueándolos cuando golpearon sus cabezas en el suelo. Mi siguiente blanco era el policía que Freddie había golpeado en este agujero infernal, de todos modos, lo giré fuerte y lo golpeó justo donde estaba el moretón que Freddie le había hecho. Ese segundo golpe en la boca le sacó tres de sus dientes y yo no podía parar de reír. Freddie estaba detrás de mí en la celda y estaba animándome.

Había sólo un guardia que quedó en pie, y él era el que tenía la llave. Girando mi calceta con mantequilla en el aire, el guardia trató de tazer a mí **(N/T: No pude traducirlo :S) **pero por suerte salí del camino lo suficientemente rápido así que no pudo alcanzarme. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo habilidades Ninja. Le tiré mi calceta con mantequilla y lo golpeó justo en la cabeza. El guardia no pudo mantener el equilibrio más, por lo que cayó al suelo con un gran golpe.

"¡Woo!" Grité con alegría. Agarré las llaves del tipo que acababa de caer al suelo y agarró mi calceta con mantequilla que estaba tirado a su lado y corrí a la celda de Freddie. Encontré la llave para sacarlo y abrí la puerta de la celda.

Freddie salió corriendo y me envolvió en un enorme abrazo de oso, levantándome del suelo. Él me bajó y yo me reí.

"¡Gracias, Puckett!" me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

"Eres un tonto. Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que esos vagos guardias de celda despierten de ser noqueados inconscientes."

"Sí señora" dijo Freddie y me siguió.

Estábamos casi en la puerta cuando yo dije, "Espera un segundo." Me acerqué a los guardias que estaban todavía inconscientes, tomé uno de los tasers y lo presioné contra la cabeza del policía que arrestó a Freddie.

"Está bien, podemos irnos", dije. Freddie se rió mientras abría la puerta para mí. Pasé por la puerta y Freddie siguió.

Entré en el lado del conductor del auto y Freddie se puso en el lado del pasajero. Arranqué el auto y nos dirigimos de vuelta hacia Bushwell Plaza.

"Muchas gracias por sacarme de ese agujero de ratas hoy, Sam."

"No hay problema, Freddison. Si tú estuvieras encerrado ahí mi noche de martes sería aburrida. Además, tu mamá o te mantendría bajo arresto domiciliario o te enviaría a algún país extranjero donde yo nunca sería capaz de volver a verte", le dije.

"¿Eso significa que me hubieras extrañado si yo no estuviera aquí?" Me preguntó Freddie con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"¡No!" Dije demasiado rápido. "Quiero decir, iCarly sufriría si tú no estuvieras aquí." Freddie todavía tenía esa sonrisa conocedora en su cara, así que lo golpeé en el brazo.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó él. "¡Eso duele!"

"Bien", dije simplemente.

Entré en Bushwell Plaza y bajé al mismo tiempo que Freddie lo hizo. Él todavía tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando yo estuve segura de que él estaba mirando para otro lado, sonreí para mí misma. Ni siquiera sabía por qué.

"Bueno, gracias otra vez, Sam", dijo Freddie por millonésima vez. "Yo sé que tú me hubieses extrañado si mi mamá se enteraba."

"¿Si tu mamá se enterara qué?" Dijo la señora Benson abriendo la puerta.

"¡Mamá! ¿Nos estabas espiando?" Le preguntó Freddie a su mamá. Necesité toda mi energía y mi poder para no reírme.

"No, ¡Estaba mirando a través de mi mirilla esperando a que vuelvas a casa!"

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Freddie a su demente madre.

"¡Quería saber de primera mano que no estabas lastimado o roto!"

Yo le susurré a Freddie, "Buena suerte con eso", dije, refiriéndome a su madre. Freddie me dio una mirada confusa y yo lo empujé y lo tiré a su loca madre. Ambos cayeron en su apartamento y yo estallé en risa. Cerré la puerta detrás de ellos y entré en el apartamento de Carly con la mirada de Freddie y su mamá en mi cabeza.

**Chiiiicos, ¡POR FAVOR**

* * *

><p><strong> COMENTEN! :'D ¡Díganme lo que piensan! Y lo siento por la realmente larga nota de autor al principio. Era sólo yo vociferando :P Bueno, ¡Por favor comenten! :'D<strong>


	52. Helado

**Jelou! No traduje este capítulo antes porque mi computadora se rompió (imaginen mi sufrimiento D: ) y además tuve algunos problemas con mis amigas (todavía tenemos algunos problemas) y sinceramente no tuve ganas de tocar la computadora en toda la semana…**

**Pero no están acá pasa saber de mi vida, así que, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Es probable que todos hayan escuchado la noticia de que iCarly terminó su último episodio el miércoles a la noche de la semana pasada. Todos podemos llorar juntos. Estoy con el objetivo de terminar esta historia tan pronto como pueda, ¡Así puedo pasar a más proyectos que tengo para fanfics Seddie! ¡Gracias a Azuka Star por esta idea! He vuelto a mi lista de ideas para fanfics que ustedes sugirieron en reviews, así que si no pueden recordar si me enviaron una, ¡No se preocupen porque yo les daré crédito! ¡Disfruten!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 52 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Helado.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Era sólo otra lección de historia en la clase de Howard, viendo como su monótona voz succionaba la vida de cada uno en la clase que ni siquiera se preocupaba demasiado por escuchar. Cada vez que él decía una palabra, podías ver la luz en los ojos de mis compañeros siendo absorbida. El Sr. Howard siempre te quería hacer saltar por la ventana tan solo para estar lejos de él.

Sam y yo estábamos enviándonos mensajes de texto en su clase. Decidimos que antes de entrar en su lección que nos enviaríamos mensajes de texto el uno al otro para entretenernos y no sucumbir al Sr. Howard y sus clases.

Enviar mensajes de texto en su clase no era algo fácil de hacer, pero con Sam sentada al frente de la clase en lugar de mí, estábamos casi seguros de que no nos descubriría. Casi.

"Puckett, ¿Estás enviando mensajes de texto en mi clase?" Dijo el Sr. Howard notando a Sam sonreír por el mensaje que le acababa de enviar (y su teléfono en la mesa le dio una pista también). Me sentí encogerme en mi silla.

"Sip", dijo simplemente Sam.

"¿Lo siento?" El Sr. Howard no parecía impresionado.

"Disculpa aceptada." Mis ojos se abrieron ante su respuesta. Oh Sam, siempre sarcástica.

"Eso es todo Samantha Puckett, acabas de ganarte detención."

"¿Qué hay de Freddie? Él debería tener detención también", dijo Sam. Mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo y de repente me sentí llenándome de ira. ¿Por qué me arrastraba en esto? ¡Ella fue a la que atraparon!

"¿Por qué Freddie?" Le preguntó el Sr. Howard.

"¿A quién cree que le estaba enviando mensajes?" Preguntó Sam como si fuera obvio. Le di a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sam una mirada de muerte y miré al Sr. Howard, quien ahora me miraba a mí. Rápidamente aparté mis ojos de su propia mirada de muerte y vi que las demás personas en la clase seguían viéndose tan aburridos como antes; sólo unas pocas personas se habían interesado en lo que estaba pasando.

"Bueno, entonces, señor Benson, lo veré a usted y a la señorita Puckett en detención hoy después de la escuela, me aseguraré de decirles todas las cosas emocionantes que ambos se perdieron en mi lección hoy." Gruñí y escuché a Sam gruñir también. Iba a tener una charla con Sam después de clase.

La clase finalmente terminó una eternidad más tarde y salí de la clase. Sam me estaba esperando afuera y empezamos a caminar hacia el almuerzo juntos.

Estaba a punto de decir lo que estaba en mi mente cuando Sam dijo, "Sé que supuestamente tengo que lamentar haberte metido en detención y que ahora me odias por el resto del día bla, bla, bla, pero no lo siento porque te necesitaba en detención conmigo."

Le di una mirada sospechosa. "¿Por qué?"

"_Porque _los miércoles después de la escuela hay un camión de helados que da vuelta por la escuela y realmente quiero un helado hoy, así que te necesito para crear una distracción mientras yo me escapo de detención consigo un helado. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bien…" Dije lentamente, todavía tratando de entender lo que me había dicho. "Espera, ¿Qué?"

Sam gruñó. "Quiero helado. Tú creas una distracción. Yo consigo un helado. Vuelvo. Tú dejas de distraer. ¿De acuerdo?" Ella me hablaba como si yo estuviera en kínder.

"Lo entiendo; es sólo que no entiendo como lo voy a distraer. Y espera, ¡Yo también quiero un helado!" Ahora si sonaba como un niño de kínder.

"Ugh, está bien, puedes venir conmigo a conseguir helado, pero eso significa que _ambos _tenemos que ser actores ases **(N/T: Sería como "buenos actores" o "ases de la actuación") **cuando estemos en detención."

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa del almuerzo en el centro de la ocupada cafetería. Me senté y Sam se sentó frente a mí, sentándose al lado de Carly.

Suspiré. "Dime el plan."

**Sam POV**

Freddie y yo estábamos sentados en detención. Duraba una hora y ya estábamos a diez minutos. Faltaban cinco minutos para poner en marcha mi plan. Me sonreí a mí misma y miré a Freddie, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación cuando vio mi sonrisa.

El tiempo pasaba más lento mientras miraba el reloj y el Sr. Howard había comenzado el discurso que había dicho en su lección real. Normalmente, Howard nunca estaba en la habitación, pero porque él nos odia tanto a mí como a Freddie – Yo no estaba realmente segura de por qué odiaba a Freddie, no había nada para odiar (aunque yo nunca lo admitiría) – se decidió a hacernos escuchar lo que había dicho antes. Él nos estaba matando lentamente, pero faltaba sólo un minuto para distraer al hombre calvo.

"En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…" Le susurré a Freddie. Él tragó saliva y luego se preparó.

Freddie levantó su mano para llamar la atención del Sr. Howard. El Sr. Howard le dio una mirada que le indicó que hablara.

"Señor, no me siento bien, me disculpa", dijo Freddie con una voz enferma y débil. Sólo yo me di cuenta de que estaba medio fingiendo y en realidad medio asustado/enfermo. Yo sabía que a él no le gustaba mentirles a los maestros, pero todo valía la pena, además él no estaba realmente mintiendo todo el tiempo, viendo que se ponía más pálido por minutos.

"¿Esto no es un truco para salir de la clase, verdad?" Preguntó el Sr. Howard.

Freddie tragó saliva. "No."

"Muy bien, puedes irte." Freddie dejó la habitación, un poco demasiado rápido para realmente parecer enfermo, pero por suerte el Sr. Howard no se dio cuenta.

Ahora era mi parte del plan.

"Sr. Howard, mejor voy a ver si él está bien, se ve muy enfermo. Podría haber caído por las escaleras en el camino para ir al baño, y si lo hizo, entonces será todo por su culpa…" Dije. Yo sabía cómo llegar a la gente como el Sr. Howard.

El Sr. Howard entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que yo tuviera razón.

"Bien, ve tras él, y los quiero a ambos _directamente aquí de vuelta _después. Cuando vuelvan van a recuperar el tiempo que les llevó perder mi tiempo."

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté de mi asiento, deliberadamente tropezando con su escritorio. Tomé lo que necesitaba – de lo cual no le dije a Freddie – y salí de la habitación después de que el Sr. Howard me diera una mirada de desaprobación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y abrí mi mano para revelar las llaves del salón de clase del que acababa de salir. Miré hacia mi derecha y vi a Freddie presionado contra una pared mirándome. Tan pronto como pude, puse las llaves en el cerrojo y cerré la puerta. Me volteé hacia mi derecha y vi los ojos de Freddie abrirse ante lo que yo había hecho y le sonreí.

Pude oír al Sr. Howard acercarse a la puerta y rápidamente me alejé. Agarré la mano de Freddie y tiré de él. Al tiempo, Freddie empezó a mover las piernas, por lo que era más fácil tirar de él y salir corriendo del edificio. Cuando salimos solté su mano y empecé a romper en risa. Freddie me miró como si estuviera loca.

"Sam, ¿Por qué encerraste a nuestro maestro en un aula?"

"¡Así no tendremos que volver después! Ya no quiero quedarme y aburrirme por ese desastre de hombre", le dije, mi risa apagándose.

"¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!" Dijo Freddie.

"Ugh", gruñí, "Si te hace sentir mejor, después del helado vamos a venir, le abriremos y luego saldremos corriendo." Yo sabía que el idiota iba a protestar en contra de mis malos caminos. Estaba sorprendida de que él había incluso llegado tan lejos conmigo.

"Bien", se quejó Freddie.

"Bueno, ahora vamos, ¡El camión de helados estará aquí en un minuto!" Dije, agarrando su mano otra vez y tirando de él hasta la esquina en donde siempre iba el camión de helados.

"No puedo creer que lo encerraste en un salón de clases, nos meteremos en tantos problemas."

"Freddie, cálmate, si yo supiera que nos meteríamos en problemas, entonces no me habría molestado en arrastrarte mucho", dije tratando de calmarlo. Era cierto, aunque supuestamente éramos enemigos, yo también era su amiga – en realidad, él era mi mejor amigo – y no iba a meterlo en más problemas. Le di una mirada honesta y sus hombros encorvados se relajaron.

"Está bien, confiaré en ti en eso, Sam."

Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que su mano estaba todavía en la mía. Vacilante, la quité y traté de ocultar mi rubor detrás de mi pelo. Le di una rápida mirada a Freddie y él parecía estar mirando a otro lado incómodamente. Lo extraño no era que acabábamos de tomarnos las manos, era la sensación que sentí tan pronto como saqué mi mano. Me sacudí por la sensación y miré hacia la carretera donde el camión de helados debería venir.

Hubo un momento más de silencio antes de que yo me animara cuando el camión de helados llegó.

"¡Está aquí!" Dije emocionada. Miré a Freddie y él me miró sonriendo. "¿Qué?"

"Es sólo helado, Sam, nada especial", me dijo Freddie.

"Lo es para mí, soy Sam, la que come todo, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Es cierto", dijo Freddie y se rió entre dientes.

El camión se detuvo frente a nosotros y conseguimos nuestros helados. Yo tenía tres bolas de helado de galleta y Freddie tenía dos bolas de helado de menta con chispas de chocolate. Caminamos hasta el parque para sentarnos y comer nuestros helados.

"Amiiiiiiigo, ¡Amo el helado!" Dije tomando mi primera lamida del cono.

"Me doy cuenta", dijo Freddie.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté confundida.

"Lo tienes en la nariz." Freddie se rió y limpió el helado que estaba en mi nariz con su dedo. "Listo", dijo.

"Gracias", me reí.

Sentarse en el parque con Freddie era lindo, terminamos nuestros helados pero no volvimos a casa o cualquier otra cosa, en vez charlamos y reímos y tuvimos el mejor momento con la compañía del otro. Él me contó historias de su madre; en realidad eran tan divertidas, porque su madre loca estaba más loca incluso de lo que yo pensé. También me di cuenta de que Freddie se divertía mientras me contaba historias de él mismo. Yo, siendo yo, lo hizo reír de todos modos, como yo siempre me las arreglaba para hacer, lo que me hizo sentir más feliz. Sentarme en el parque con Freddie me hizo darme cuenta de que él era un tonto, pero no era tan nerd como yo pensaba que era antes, y que yo lo había contagiado mucho.

Empezó a hacerse tarde, así que ambos decidimos regresar a lo de Carly y pasar el resto del atardecer en su apartamento. Pasamos unas horas en la casa de Carly antes de que yo sintiera un par de llaves en mi bolsillo.

"¡Freddie, el Sr. Howard!"

"¡Oh no! ¡Lo dejamos encerrado en el salón de clase!" Dijo, preso del pánico.

"¿Ustedes qué?" Dijo Carly.

"¡Encerramos al Sr. Howard en el salón de historia!" Miré a Freddie y él pareció tener la misma idea. "¡Adiós Carls!"

Juntos, Freddie y yo corrimos fuera del apartamento de Carly y de vuelta a Ridgeway. Yo estaba más preocupada por cómo reaccionaría Freddie a un mes de detención que por cómo estaría el Sr. Howard una vez que lo dejáramos salir.

Yo no iba a ser la persona favorita en el mundo de Freddie por un rato…

* * *

><p><strong>AY POR DIOS CHICOS, ¡MI AUTÓGRAFO DE JENNETTE LLEGÓ! SÍ, ES CIERTO, ¡TENGO EL AUTÓGRAFO DE JENNETTE McCURDY! Está en mi pared pegado con una tachuela azul :P ¡Y MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE JENNETTE! :D Como sea, ¡Comenten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, tengo tres cosas que decir:<strong>

**1era: Se nota que no traduzco este capítulo desde hace mucho? xD Fue del día anterior al cumple de Jenn… y eso fue el mes pasado…**

**2da: Yo también quiero un autógrafo de Jennette :'( y de One Direction, y de Nathan, y de Miranda, y de Noah, y de Jerry, y de Dan, y de Liz Gillies… pero bueno, eso no importa xD**

**3era: No sé que tenga esto que ver, pero yo sí metí a mi mejor amigo en varios problemas – inserten cara diabólica – **

**ADIOS! :D**


	53. Nieve

**Hooolu! Gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Dislcaimer: Ya saben, iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon. Este fic tampoco es mío, sino de Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos, siento haberme tomado un rato en actualizar, mi escuela tuvo un millón de viajes escolares esta semana (no es broma, tuve que ir a un parque hoy y hacer una caminata de 10 kilómetros en el barro, así que mis converse blancas están ahora arruinadas. Y fui a un parque temático el jueves y el lunes, el mismo lugar, una vez con la escuela y una vez con mis amigos, y ayer fui al teatro con la escuela) así que estuve súper ocupada y empecé este la semana pasada y apenas tuve oportunidad de terminarlo. Gracias a Azuka Star y a theoneandonlymarijn por esta idea (¡Ambos enviaron la misma idea!). ¡Disfruten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Día 53 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Nieve.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Afuera estaba nevando mucho ya que era pleno invierno, y yo estaba sentado en casa hablando con Sam por teléfono. Empezó como una conversación normal que tendríamos, incluía peleas, risas y bromas, pero de repente tuvo un giro inesperado cuando empezamos a hablar de cuando salimos.

En realidad no habíamos hablado en absoluto de cuando salimos desde que lo hicimos. Nunca me arrepentiría de haber salido con ella, y esperaba que ella nunca se arrepintiera de haber salido conmigo. Ella me hizo la persona más feliz cuando salimos, y sólo hablar con ella todos los días era suficiente para hacer mi corazón latir.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Sam, "No éramos perfectos, pero ¿Quién quiere ser perfecto? Definitivamente estábamos lejos de serlo, me encantaba que no éramos perfectos. ¿Quién quiere tener la misma rutina una y otra vez y a todo el mundo diciéndole lo perfecto que era con quien sea? No veo por qué. Los cuentos de hadas son las únicas cosas permitidas para ser perfectas, pero en la vida real, lo perfecto es aburrido. Pero la cosa con nosotros es que era las imperfecciones de ambos lo que nos hacía perfectos – Bueno, al menos para el otro." Ella suspiró en el otro extremo y mi garganta se cerró. No sabía qué decir.

"Tienes razón", me atraganté finalmente.

Sam se rió una vez. "Sí, bueno."

"¿Quién quiere tener una relación perfecta? De todos modos no iría a ninguna parte; no tendría nada para mantenerse entusiasmado. E incluso si uno tendría una relación perfecta, las personas involucradas al final desistirían del otro, porque no irían a ninguna parte. Eso era lo que era tan genial de nosotros…" Tragué saliva, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero continué de todos modos. "nosotros nos igualábamos, lo que con mi actitud de chico bueno y el radar en tu cabeza que principalmente mostraba problemas, eso siempre conducía de vuelta a ti – si eso tiene sentido en absoluto – nosotros siempre estábamos allí para ayudar al otro. Tú me has hecho más hombre y yo te hice menos una bebé de libertad condicional. **(N/T: Okeeey O.o… sigamos)**" Me reí un poco al final.

Sam se rió. "Eres un tonto."

"El más tonto", le dije, lo que la hizo reír de nuevo.

Nuestra risa se calmó y Sam susurró, "¿Por qué nos separamos?"

Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que mi corazón parara. Traté de volver al momento en el ascensor y poner todas las piezas juntas. "Fue algo de forzar la conexión que teníamos en una situación de novio/novia." Suspiré.

"¿Te arrepientes?" Me preguntó Sam, atrapándome con la guardia baja.

"¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeé.

"¿Te arrepientes de lo que dijimos en el ascensor?"** (N/T: No es lo de "Te amo" sino de terminar.)**

Claramente mi respuesta era "sí", pero me resultaba difícil decirlo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, pero luego pensé en lo que le dije esa noche en el encierro.

"Sí", susurré, casi inaudible, pero ella escuchó.

"Yo también", susurró ella, al mismo volumen que yo había dicho mi respuesta.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, supongo que me estoy convirtiendo más en una boba sin ti, tonto", dijo Sam riéndose un poco.

Me reí un poco. "Supongo que lo estás." Necesité toda mi fuerza para decir las siguientes palabras. "Todavía… todavía", suspiré por última vez antes de cerrar mis ojos con fuerza y exhalar las últimas palabras. "Sam, ¡Todavía te amo!"

Pensé que ella iba a reaccionar diferente a la manera en la que reaccionó después de que dije esas cuatro palabras. "Todavía te amo también."

Mi corazón latía y mis palmas sudaban. Sam Puckett todavía me amaba y yo todavía la amaba a ella, entonces, ¿Por qué nos separamos en primer lugar? No tenía cero sentido, pero nosotros no teníamos cero sentido.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté.

"¡Sí, tonto! Ahora, veme en el parque en cinco minutos", dijo Sam.

"¡Pero está nevando!" Dije.

"¿Tu punto es…?" Me preguntó.

"Nada", dije arreglando la idea de salir en la nieve con Sam.

"Bien, ahora agarra tu chaqueta y corre al parque", dijo Sam y colgó.

Tan rápido como pude, tomé una chaqueta, me la puse y corrí a encontrar mis zapatos. Los encontré y traté de ponérmelos parado, así que me caí mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio con un pie. Rápidamente me puse el otro zapato y salí corriendo de la casa.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso del vestíbulo, corrí tan rápido como pude para salir del edificio y por la calle. Mi sangre bombeaba a través de mi cuerpo y trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa excepto Sam, pero no podía. Acababa de decirle que la amaba y ella admitió que también me amaba y ahora yo era el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, sin duda.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegué al parque en el que me encontraría con Sam y la vi sentada en un banco en la nieve. Sonreí mientras llamaba su atención y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Traté de no verme como un idiota mientras trataba de no correr a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero casi fallé mientras saltaba un poco para llegar hasta ella más rápido. Finalmente la alcancé y sonreí como un idiota.

"Hola", dije.

Sam rió. "Hola."

Me senté en el banco junto a ella y dije, "Bueno, ¿A quién le toca besar al otro cuando está–" Fui cortado por Sam presionando sus labios contra los míos.

Supuse que ella entendió lo que yo quería decir.

Después de unos minutos de pura felicidad y pensamientos dispersos, nos separamos al mismo tiempo y yo terminé la oración que había empezado, " – hablando", suspiré. "Supongo que era el tuyo."

"Sip", dijo Sam sonriendo. "Tonto." La misma vieja Sam.

La nieve estaba empezando a aumentar, pero no nos importó – ni un poquito. Estábamos juntos de nuevo y eso era lo único que nos importaba. No éramos conscientes de que estábamos a punto de congelarnos hasta la muerte hasta que me di cuenta de que Sam estaba temblando, así que decidí compartir el calor de mi cuerpo con ella, pero eso en realidad no funcionó, ya que yo estaba temblando tanto como ella.

Le sugerí a Sam ir a algún lugar para calentarnos, así que ella propuso que fuéramos a su restaurante favorito para calentarnos (y ella quería jamón). Caminamos de la mano hasta allí y yo no podía estar más feliz.

Sip, yo era el hombre más feliz en la Tierra – o apenas un hombre, según Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>No estoy segura si estuvo 100% en el personaje, pero espero que no estuviera demasiado malo como para no poder leerlo. Puede sonar un poco apresurado, pero no estaba muy segura de qué hacer para este capítulo. COMENTEN POR FAVOR, eso literalmente significa mucho cuando lo hacen y me hace subir más rápido. Ah, y es verano para mí el próximo viernes, así que tend´re un montón de tiempo para actualizar ;)<strong>

**¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no subí inmediatamente después de que Charlotte lo hizo porque igual que ella tuve muchas cosas esta semana :D Salí de vacaciones de invierno el viernes pasado y desde ese día casi no estoy en casa a la tarde, duermo a la mañana (si señores, TODA la mañana :3) y a la noche… digamos que me da mucha flojera xD Pero me hice un tiempito hoy y lo traduje, porque mañana me voy a comprar regalos para mis amigas y el viernes me voy toda la tarde y mediodía con ellas por el Día del Amigo :) <strong>

**Adiosito! **


	54. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, sino de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon. Esta historia tampoco lo es, le pertenece a Charliemeatsix y a su imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento MUCHO por esta actualización tan lenta, no tuve mucha inspiración para escribir fanfictions y no estuve en un ánimo muy seddie, ¡Pero aquí está! ¡Trataré de actualizar mucho más rápido! ¿Escucharon acerca del show de Jennette, chicos? Ahora es el show de Jennette Y Ariana, llamado Sam &amp; Cat (un título trabajado, creo) ¡Y Noah Munck va a tener su propio show llamado Gibby! Ahh, ¡Mucha emoción! De todos modos, aquí vamos, y esta idea fue de Azuka Star :')<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 54 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Chocolate.<strong>

Estaba huyendo de Freddie. Sí, yo, Sam Puckett, estaba huyendo del pequeño nerd Fredward Benson. ¿Por qué estaba huyendo? Porque me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que él no era nerd y de mucho que… gulp… me gustaba.

Sip, lo dije – Bueno, lo pensé – A mí, Samantha Puckett me gustaba Fredward Benson, y este no es uno de mis mejores pensamientos. Yo misma no lo entendía, pero cada vez que él trataba de hablarme o trataba de obtener mi atención, yo huía. Como literalmente correr tan rápido como podía lejos de donde él estaba. Odiaba eso.

No me gustaba la forma en la que él me hacía sentir, me hacía sentir toda femenina y débil. Eso podría no ser tan malo sobre lo de femenina, ya que he estado tratando de ser más chica últimamente, pero odiaba que él me hiciera sentir débil. Todo era su culpa, porque estaba ahí siempre con su pequeña linda sonrisa de lado y sus coloreados… marrones… chocolatosos… ojos… Bueno, Puckett, tienes que dejar de ser tan niña.

Así que ahí estaba yo, corriendo por el corredor del octavo piso del Bushwell Plaza mientras Freddie trataba de alcanzarme. Yo estaba huyendo de él desde hacía unos días y parecía que él se había cansado un poco de mí haciéndolo cada vez que intentaba hablar conmigo.

"¡Sam, deja de correr! ¡Tengo que hablarte! ¡Sam!" Gritó detrás de mí.

Tomé ritmo antes de gritarle, "¡Déjame en paz!"

"¡No! ¡No hasta que me hables!" Yo corrí más rápido. "¡Sam!"

"¡_Vete_ Fredward! ¡No quiero hablarte! ¿ ¡No puedes darte cuenta por la forma en la que me escapo! ?"

"Sí, ¡Pero no puedo darme cuenta de _por qué _no quieres hablarme! Vamos Sam, ¡Estoy tratando de entender!"

"Sí, bueno, ¡No lo hagas porque no quiero hablar de eso!"

Llegué a mi destino: El apartamento de Carly. Tan rápido como pude empujé la puerta de Carly sin fijarme si ella estaba o no y la cerré de un portazo. Listo, debí haberle dado al tonto una señal clara. Me deslicé, por lo que mi espalda estaba contra la puerta y traté de controlar mi respiración. Pude escuchar pasos pesados detenerse fuera de la puerta del apartamento de Carly y luego una voz que estaba tratando de hablar entre sus jadeos.

"Sam", jadeó Freddie, tratando de controlar sus jadeos. "Sam, por favor háblame."

"No, ¡Vete!" Dije a través de la puerta. No podía hablar con él, no en ese momento. No estaba lista; no había decidido en mi mente lo que iba a hacer con él todavía.

"¡No puedes huir de mí por siempre!" Dijo Freddie, todavía tratando de controlar su respiración pesada.

"¡Puedo tratar!"

Escuché a Freddie suspirar a través de la puerta. "Por favor háblame. ¡Te daré un poco de chocolate!"

¿Dijo chocolate? "¿Chocolate?" Pregunté, ahora súbitamente interesada.

Carly se había deshecho de todo el chocolate de la casa porque no quería que Spencer lo siguiera comiendo, así que me había dejado incapaz de comerlo en absoluto.

"Sí, ¡Tengo dos barras!" dijo Freddie, su respiración ahora bajo control.

"Chocolate", dije de vuelta, pero más soñadora y menos como pregunta.

"Sólo abre la puerta y te daré el chocolate." Su voz estaba mucho más cerca de la puerta.

"Pero eso es si hablo contigo, ¿No?" Suspiré.

"Sip, es mi trato. Tú me hablas, yo te doy el chocolate. Si no me hablas no tienes el chocolate."

Extrañaba mucho el chocolate. "Em…"

"Vamos Sam, rico, delicioso chocolate…"

"¡Ugh, está bien, pero el chocolate primero!" Dije parándome. Abrí la puerta y Freddie estaba parado justo afuera de ella.

"Trato", dijo él. Iba a sacar el chocolate de su mano pero él la apartó. Le di una mirada de mala muerte, pero él negó con la cabeza. "Sólo te la daré si me prometes que hablarás conmigo."

"Sí, bien, ¡Te hablaré! ¡Ahora dame el chocolate!" Dije, tirándolo de su mano. Miré para arriba y él estaba sonriéndome contento.

Devoré la primera barra de chocolate y Freddie sólo esperaba. No había estado tan cerca de él en al menos una semana.

"¿Terminaste esa?" Me preguntó.

Yo asentí y él me dio la otra barra. La comí más lento que la anterior pero aún rápidamente.

"Bien", dijo, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento. "Entra."

Yo sacudí mi cabeza pero hice lo que dijo y entré a su apartamento.

"Mi mamá no está en casa, así que podemos hablar", me dijo.

Genial, yo no estaba lista para hablarle todavía.

Para distraerlo tomé un florero que estaba a un lado el sofá y dije, "Hey, ¿Cuándo consiguieron esto? Es muy lindo, ¿Lo escogió tu mamá o–"

"– Sam, no trates de distraerme, no funciona, sé cómo eres", dijo interrumpiéndome. Se sentó.

Solté el florero y suspiré. Me senté a su lado y traté de pensar algunas excusas. Ninguna funcionó.

"Dime por qué me has estado evitando", dijo Freddie suavemente como si yo fuera un extraño pájaro que podría volar si él hablaba más alto. ¿Por qué yo no pude nacer con alas, así podría volar lejos de él?

"Porque tenía miedo de que podría contraer una enfermedad de ti", le dije.

Él me dio una mirada severa. "Sam, en serio."

Suspiré; no había forma de que saliera de esto viva, así que bien podría solo salir con esto.

"Porque me di cuenta de que no eres tan nerd como pensé que eras", dije en voz baja. Bueno, es verdad lo que le dije.

"Bueno, eso es genial, pero no creo que me estés diciendo toda la verdad", dijo.

Maldita sea, el chico me conoce.

"Y porque me…"

"¿Porque tú…?"

"¡Porque creo que me gustas!"

"¿En – enserio?" No esperaba que su reacción fuera esa.

Suspiré por millonésima vez. "Sí."

"¿En serio?" me preguntó una vez más, sonando un poco aturdido.

"Amigo, si me preguntas eso una vez más no seré capaz de contener mi golpe." Mi puño se apretaba y relajaba.

"Lo siento", dijo rápidamente. "Sólo no pensé que esa fuera la razón. Ni si quiera cruzó mi mente."

"Bueno, sí, esa es la razón, ¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"No, espera", dijo empujándome para abajo mientras yo trataba de pararme.

"¿Qué?" dije enojada.

"¿Realmente te sientes así?"

"Sí, como dije por millonésima vez, así que por favor déjame ir antes de que te golpee", dije, empezando a pararme otra vez.

Él me empujó para debajo de vuelta.

"¿Así que seguías huyendo de mí porque _te gustaba_?"

"En serio amigo, si me haces decir sí una vez más te encontrarás durmiendo en el contenedor de basura afuera."

Él se rió de mí mientras decía, "Eres tan despistada", y me besó.

_Definitivamente _yo no esperaba eso.

Por un minuto estuve completamente asombrada, así que me quedé tan quieta como una estatua debajo de sus labios, pero cuando mi cerebro finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando le devolví el beso con tanta fuerza como pude juntar y disfruté cada momento.

Finalmente nos separamos y yo me sentía como si hubiera huido de él otra vez porque estaba respirando mucho.

"¿Supongo que también te gusto?" Dije.

"No eres tan despistada ya, ¿No Puckett?"

"Supongo que no", dije y él me besó de nuevo.

Besarlo era mucho mejor que el chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTEN, ¡POR FAVOOR!<strong>


	55. Tarta

**Hello people! Como están? :D Gracias por todos sus reviews 3  
>Este One-Shot Charliemeatsix lo subió ayer y yo no lo vi -_- pero hoy salí temprano de la escuela así que lo traduje ni bien llegué. Disfruten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! Lo sé, esto está muy retrasado, ¡Pero lo terminé ahora! No va a ser mi mejor trabajo porque estoy muy fuera de práctica con escribir, ¡Pero en serio espero que pueda apurarme y hacer los próximos 45 one shots tan pronto posible! Estuve obsesionada con Chuck (Un programa estadounidense sobre espías y tiene al asombroso Zachary Levi como el personaje principal y él es simplemente perfecto y hace de Flynn RiderEugine Fitzherbert en la película de Disney Enredados, la cual he visto 7 veces en 6 días, uno después del otro, así que es por eso que estoy con los espías desde el principio). ¡Gracias a theoneandonlymarijin por esta idea! **

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 55 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Tarta.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Invité a Sam a mi casa para hacer algo. Algo que haría a la rubia más feliz de lo que ya estaba (mi mamá estaba fuera de la ciudad). Íbamos a hacer comida, y no cualquier comida: tarta. La única comida que hacía a Sam querer casarse con ella.

"¿Estás listo, Freddie?" Dijo Sam, mirándome directamente a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados. Se veía intimidante y linda al mismo tiempo. También estaba usando un delantal completamente blanco. Sam siempre era seria cuando se trataba de hacer comida.

"Estoy listo, Puckett", dije, entrecerrando mis ojos exactamente como los de ella. Había empezado a sentirse como un programa de televisión de espías.

"De acuerdo." Tomó una corta respiración. "Separémonos", dijo, y nos movimos a lados separados de la cocina.

Llevé la sartén hasta el otro lado de la habitación hasta Sam. Puse el ruibarbo en la sartén con el azúcar, mientras que Sam se fue al otro lado de la habitación a extender la masa.

"Hey, ¿Benson?" Dijo Sam desde donde ella estaba estacionada. Sip, esto realmente se sentía como un programa te televisión de espías.

"¿Sí, Puckett?" Dije dándome vuelta, y eso fue una mala idea.

Sam había tirado una gran tira de masa sin preparar directamente a mi rostro. La limpié de mis ojos y la miré con la boca abierta.

"No acabas de hacer eso", dije lentamente.

Ella arqueó sus cejas un poco cuando dijo, "Oh, sí que lo hice."

"Vas a pagar por eso, Puckett." Tomé un poco de ruibarbo picado que no había puesto en la sartén, pero se había calentado levemente por estar cerca de ella, y se lo lancé a Sam, pero ella se agachó. El ruibarbo caliente golpeó el armario que estaba detrás de Sam y lo salpicó todo. Miré al blanco armario arruinado sobre la cabeza de Sam con la boca abierta.

"Eso _no _acaba de pasar", dije.

"No deberías haberme lanzado ruibarbo", dijo Sam.

"¡Tú no te deberías haber agachado!" Tomé un pedazo de ruibarbo rápidamente y se lo lancé a Sam. Golpeó directamente en su estómago, el cual estaba cubierto por un delantal.

"¿Ves por qué insistí en usar un delantal?" dijo, "Porque sabía que tirarías algo de vuelta."

"Veo tu plan, ahora tienes que quitarte el delantal." Ella me dio una mirada que decía '¿En serio crees que me lo voy a sacar?' "Es lo justo", comencé a avanzar.

Sam retrocedió un poco con sus manos en frente de ella. Yo tenía una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Amigo", advirtió ella.

"Es lo justo" le dije, y ataqué.

La agarré por la cintura y le di la vuelta, por lo que su espalda estaba frente a mí. Tan rápido como pude – antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar – desabroché la parte posterior de su delantal.

Antes de que yo supiera qué me había golpeado, ella me agarró y me inmovilizó en el suelo.

"Te lo advertí", dijo, sonriendo un poco.

"Considérame advertido", dije, mi voz saliendo jadeante mientras el aire había sido forzado a salir de mis pulmones en un rápido momento. "Ahora ayúdame a levantarme."

Ella me tendió una mano para que yo la tomara, pero en vez de dejar que me levante, tiré de ella hacia abajo, por lo que estaba tendida en el suelo. Me puse de rodillas y saqué el delantal de donde estaba colgando alrededor de su cuello.

"Ahora estamos justos", dije felizmente.

Ella frunció el seño, sus ojos mortales. La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

"Nop, no todavía", dijo.

Sam rápidamente salió del piso y arrojó un poco de ruibarbo caliente a mi camisa.

"Eso está mejor", dijo, sonriendo.

"¡Pagarás por eso, Sam!" Esto salió más como una risa que como amenaza.

"Oh, ¿Lo haré?"

"Sip", dije sonriéndole.

Le tiré un poco de ruibarbo y la golpeó en la cintura. Me reí de su expresión y luego vi una sonriesa empezar a formarse en su rostro.

Tomó un poco más de pasta en su mano, sin dejar de sonreír brillantemente, y la sostuvo en alto, lista para lanzar. Un plan comenzó a entrar en mi cabeza mientras ella lo hacía, y antes de que pudiera tirar la masa, corrí hacia ella y la agarré alrededor de la cintura para distraerla.

"¡Freddie, suéltame!"

"Nop, ¡No hasta que bajes la masa!" Me agarré con fuerza a ella.

"¡Nunca!" Dijo ella y la frotó en mi pelo.

"¡Eso no me hará soltarte!"

En la fracción de segundo en la que dije eso, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer soltarla. Por alguna razón, agarrarme a ella de esta manera, me dieron ganas de nunca soltarla. Ni por un segundo. De repente me sentí débil, pero todavía sostuve mi agarre.

Sin darse cuenta de mi realización, Sam seguía gruñendo y comenzó a golpear mis brazos.

"¡Freddie suéltame!"

"Nop." Negué con la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Gruñó. Fue un poco lindo. Está bien, _un poco _era una mala palabra. _Muy _hubiera funcionado mejor.

De repente pensé en algo que un amigo (o eneamigo, en este caso) nunca debería pensar o querer hacer, pero aún así yo quería. Con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, me incliné y la besé suavemente en los labios. Duró sólo dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que yo sintiera la chispa que se hubiera encendido en un millón de fuegos artificiales si hubiera durado más tiempo.

"Eso", dije, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Ella se quedó en estado de shock, pero luego vi a su shockeada boca abierta cerrarse y formar una sonrisa.

Y luego, de repente, se puso de pie sobre la punta de sus dedos y me besó de nuevo. Duró más tiempo que el primer beso, y me sentí mareado cuando nos separamos.

"Me besaste", dije tontamente.

"Tú me besaste a _mí_", dijo ella.

"Lo sé, ¡Pero nunca esperé que me besaras de nuevo!" Dije asombrado.

"¿No querías que lo hiciera?" Ella sonaba un poco insegura.

"No, por supuesto que sí, pero realmente no esperaba que lo hicieras." Yo seguía sosteniendo su cintura y no estaba planeando soltarla.

"Bueno, yo tampoco esperaba que tú me besaras", dijo.

"Buen punto", le dije sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y justo cuando pensé que todo estaba perfecto, Sam interrumpió el momento.

"Uh, ¿Freddie?" Me preguntó.

"¿Sí?"

"La sartén se está incendiando." Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo detrás de mí, y me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Rápidamente me di vuelta y vi que la sartén que me había olvidado de apagar estaba en llamas.

"Oh no", dije alejándome de Sam.

Tomé un trapo de cocina **(N/T: Yo los conozco como"repasador"… si alguien más los conoce con ese nombre, es eso xD)** y comencé a golpear el fuego. Oí a Sam escabullirse mientras yo trataba de apagar el fuego golpeándolo. Escuché a Sam volver y me di vuelta para verla sosteniendo un gran extintor de fuego adicional.

"Muévete", dijo, y yo salí del camino.

Ella comenzó a apagar el fuego de una manera más efectiva mientras yo me paraba mirando.

"¿Dónde conseguiste el extintor de fuego?" Le pregunté.

"Tu mamá tenía uno en el armario debajo del fregadero", me dijo Sam, acabando con los últimos destellos de llamas.

"Por supuesto que sí", dije. Realmente nunca pensé en el extintor de fuego que mi mamá tenía en la cocina.

"Listo, es todo", suspiró Sam.

"Bueno, eso fue un arruinador de momento", dije.

"Sip", estuvo de acuerdo. "Ahí van los ruibarbos para la tarta…"

"Hey, tengo una mejor idea."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sam dándose vuelta para mirarme a mí en vez de a la quemada sartén y a los ruibarbos inexistentes.

"Sólo salgamos por algo de tarta", sugerí.

"¿A la tienda de tartas de Galini?" Su voz se hizo de pronto emocionada.

"¿A dónde más?"

Ella me sonrió y dijo, "Tú pagas."

"Por supuesto que sí", dije agarrando mi chaqueta.

Salimos de mi puerta con manchas de ruibarbo sobre nuestras camisas, masa en nuestro pelo y una cocina en ruinas.

Gracias a Dios que mi mamá estaba fuera de la ciudad, y gracias a Dios que era una tienda de tartas y no una iglesia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ta da! Siento que no sea espectacular, pero bueno, ¡Sólo dejen un comentario y díganme que piensan! Y, OH DIOS MÍO. ¡El 19 de Agosto, en Twitter me siguió la única JENNETTE McCURDY! ¡Estaba tan feliz! Me volví loca :P ¡Y voy a ir al Studio Tour de Harry Potter (donde se filmó la película) el miércoles! Son sólo 30 minutos de mí :P ¡Y voy a ir a ver a mi banda favorita de TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, You Me At Six, en diciembre! (¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué mi nombre de usuario es charliemeatsix? Es por la banda You Me At Six :P) Bueno, esa es mi vida actualizada.<strong>

**¡COMENTEN POR FAVOOOOOR! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: EEEEEEspero que les haya gustado :D Me tengo que ir a escribir una cartita para mi hermana por su cumpleaños... y no tengo inspiración -_- SALUDEN A MI HERMANA! Nah, mentira :P<strong>

**Comenten, o va a correr sangre… porque me voy a cortar las venas, con una banana, sin filo (? Ok, demasiado Julian Serrano. **

**Chaito!**


	56. Espejo

**Disclaimer: iCarly es de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon, no mío. Esta historia le pertenece a Charliemeatisx, no a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey, miren! ¡Estoy actualizando a un momento razonable esta vez! Es sólo un one corto que me inspiré para escribir, uno porque estaba en la lista de sugestiones, dos porque estaba mirando Chuck y me inspiré para escribir este día sobre esto. Puede ser un poco confuso al principio, pero lo entenderán al final. Los lectores astutos podrían descubrir que pasa cerca del principio ;) O tal vez muchos de ustedes porque yo no soy astuta… como sea, ¡Lean y comenten! ¡Gracias a theoneandonlymarijin por esta idea!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 56 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Espejo.<strong>

**Sam POV**

"Todo esto es tan abrumador", le dije a Carly cuando estábamos en su apartamento.

"Créeme, sé que lo es, pero dejará de serlo tanto cuando descubras esa cosa especial que te hará darte cuenta de que está sucediendo realmente", dijo Carly, calmándome. Ella siempre sabía qué decir.

"Gracias Carls", dije, abrazándola.

"No hay de qué, sólo sé que vas a encontrar algo que te va a hacer feliz sobre todo esto", dijo ella.

"Realmente nunca quise nada de esto, sólo quería algo pequeño. Sólo lo quiero a él", suspiré.

"Lo sé, pero te prometo que todo funcionará." Me dio una sonrisa alentadora y yo se la devolví.

Suspiré. "Iré y trataré de encontrar esa cosa especial."

"De acuerdo, te hablaré más tarde", dijo Carly.

"Adiós." Me levanté del sofá en el que estábamos sentándonos y salí por la puerta.

Yo era una chica de veintitrés años en Seattle. Había madurado todo lo que pude y me había dado cuenta de un montón de cosas. Me di cuenta de cuánto lo amaba y cuánto lo necesitaba.

Me subí a mi auto y manejé al lugar al que tenía que ir. Iba a ir a encontrar esa cosa especial que haría todo esto real.

Al final llegué al destino al que tenía que estar y salí del auto. Entré a la tienda y examiné el interior con mis ojos. Me acerqué a uno de los muchos bastidores y escogí uno de los vestidos. Lo tomé y fui a los vestidores. Era hora de encontrar esa cosa especial.

"Nop", me dije a mí misma mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Tomé otro vestido y volví al vestuario. Sólo esperaba encontrar la cosa perfecta pronto. Esto no era realmente lo mío, pero iba a tratar y hacerlo por él. Lo quería, y quería que fuera feliz sin importar qué.

Después de incontables veces de salir y entrar del vestuario, probándome muchos vestidos terribles, decidí que me rendiría luego de un vestido más. Si el próximo no era la cosa especial, entonces estaba atrapada.

Salí del vestuario cautelosamente, agradeciéndole a Dios que yo era la única en la tienda, las empleadas en sus descansos. Me paré enfrente del espejo y miré a la mujer enfrente mío. Pensé que era yo, pero no estaba muy segura.

"Oh por Dios."

Ella estaba usando un hermoso vestido blanco, casi completamente liso en la parte de arriba, aparte de los pequeños y delicados detalles. La parte de abajo era completamente otra historia. Tenía volados, pero no eran demasiados y no eran demasiado poco. Era perfecto.

Me miré a mi misma en el espejo y dejé salir la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

"Me voy a casar", me ahogué.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, que traté de tragar. Las Puckett no lloran. ¿Pero las Benson si?

No podía creerlo.

Había encontrado esa cosa especial que haría que todo se sintiera real.

Mientras estaba parada enfrente del espejo, de repente todo era perfecto. Me iba a casar con Freddie Benson y nada podía arruinarlo. Iba a hacer ese día perfecto para ambos, aunque nosotros no éramos perfectos; podíamos hacer nuestro día especial perfectamente imperfecto.

"Me voy a casar", suspiré otra vez a nadie en especial.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Una mujer que trabajaba allí salió de la habitación de detrás de la registradora.

"Wow", dijo cuando me vio.

Me di vuelta, el vestido arrastrándose detrás de mí.

"Lo sé", dije sonriendo. Ni siquiera quise golpear a la mujer que trabajaba ahí por mirarme. Estaba demasiado feliz.

Volví a los vestidores y me saqué el vestido.

Me iba a casar con Freddie Benson.

Iba a ser Samantha Benson.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, les puedo decir honestamente, empecé a lagrimear al final cuando Sam dijo que se iba a casar, y me la estaba imaginando con el vestido, y yo soy la que lo escribió. Ah cállense, soy una chica que llora con cosas tiernas ;P<strong>

**Oh, y empecé la escuela el jueves -_- ¡Tengo el peor horario JAMÁSSSS!**

**Como sea, ¡Por favor comenten! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Graaaaaacias por sus comentarios :3 <strong>

_**Review please?**_


	57. Mascotas

**Holi! Este capítulo está desde ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de traducirlo -_- Pero hoy había mucho viento (cuando digo mucho, es MUCHO) y hay riesgo de sudestada, es más, las calles ya están inundadas, entonces tuvimos que evacuar la escuela (Lo que para mí es genial, ya que me salvé de dos materias muuuuy pesadas :P) resultado: llegué temprano de la escuela. Así que me puse a traducir ^_^**

**Bueno, eso no le interesa a nadie xD Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hoola chicos! ¡Amo mucho este capítulo! ¡Gracias a theoneandonlymarijin por esta idea!<strong>

**Y esto es completamente al azar, pero esto en serio es lo que hice para calentar y hacer este capítulo: **

Lalalaalalalaaaaa. Mascotas eran geniales. Como, algo así. Laalalalalaaaa.

Sam y Freddie. Lalalalaalalaaaaa. Este es el día 57… Lalalalaalla.

La. Llama… La.

**Si… soy ligeramente extraña a veces… Y con eso, ¡Los dejo leerlo! :D**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 57 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Mascotas.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

"Hey, Freddie, ¿Sabes lo que necesita este lugar?" Dijo Sam, haciendo un gesto hacia el apartamento que compartíamos.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

"Algo que hará que se vea más como hogar", dijo ella, pero yo sabía que estaba llegando a algo más.

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunté, ligeramente asustado y confundido por lo que ella iba a decir. _Por favor que no sea nada ilegal, por favor que no sea nada ilegal._

"¡Una mascota!" ¿Dijo una mascota? No me esperaba eso.

"¿Una mascota?" Dije sentándome en el sofá de dos personas de cuero negro que teníamos en nuestra sala de estar principal.

"Sí, quiero decir, ¿Quién no quiere a un pequeño cachorro corriendo por ahí?"

"¡Un montón de gente! ¡Sam, tener un cachorro es un gran compromiso!" Le advertí.

"Me mudé contigo, ¿Verdad? Eso fue un gran compromiso… bueno para mí, de todas maneras." Sam se sentó en el sofá a mi lado y yo puse mi brazo a su alrededor.

"Es cierto, pero estamos saliendo desde la graduación y tenemos veintidós años ahora, así que los dos hemos madurado", dije.

"Exacto, ¡Por lo que deberíamos tener una mascota!"

"¿Estás segura de que quieres una mascota?" Ella me miró con ojos suplicantes. "Tendríamos que sacarlo a pasear, y alimentarlo, y limpiarlo y jugar con él. Un perro no es tan fácil como un gato", le recordé.

"¿Podríamos hacer todas esas cosas juntos?" Me preguntó. Yo sabía que ella no querría hacerlo todo ella. Me reí.

"Sí", dije.

"Bien", dijo ella sonriéndome. Yo me incliné y la besé.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que nos mudamos juntos. Estábamos en un apartamento de una habitación con balcón; cocina, sala de estar y un baño. Le di a Sam una llave cuando salimos a cenar una vez, y ella me llamó tonto por darle una llave así, pero la aceptó y se mudó al apartamento que compré para nosotros dentro de un mes. Mi mamá no estaba exactamente extática, pero lo aceptó pronto. Carly estaba encantada cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos a mudar juntos y nos ayudó a poner todas nuestras cosas en el apartamento. Nos instalamos rápido y disfrutábamos viviendo con el otro.

**Sam POV**

Freddie y yo fuimos a la tienda de mascotas el siguiente día a conseguir un cachorro.

No fue sólo un impulso al azar del momento cuando le sugerí a Freddie tener una mascota, fue por el nuevo perro que Spencer acababa de conseguir con su novia. Los hacía ver completos cuando lo estaban paseando un día en el parque mientras yo caminaba y cuando jugaban con él en su apartamento cuando Freddie y yo fuimos a visitar. Los hacía parecer perfectos, como si los hiciera sentir como una familia completa – bueno, sin un bebé. Eso fue lo que me inspiró a preguntarle a Freddie sobre tener una mascota.

Llegamos a la tienda de mascotas y entramos. Había un corral lleno de pequeños cachorritos que ladraban con entusiasmo a las personas que los miraban.

En la esquina del corral había un cachorro que no estaba con el resto de ellos. Se veía bastante malhumorado cuando miraba a los otros, pero estaba de repente sentado feliz cuando una mujer se acercó a llenar su plato de comida. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras veía la comida y corrió hacia ella cuando los otros cachorros no estaban mirando. Un cachorro que estaba en la parte de atrás del grupo de los ladradores entusiasmados se acercó al perrito con el plato de comida. El cachorro con la comida gruñó al que se estaba acercando a él y siguió comiendo mientras el otro perrito se escapaba.

"Freddie", susurré. "¡Encontré a nuestro chachorro!"

"¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?" Preguntó. Él había estado más enfocado en los otros cachorros que estaban ladrándoles a una pareja mayor que había llevado a su nieto a la tienda de mascotas.

"El que tiene el plato de comida", dije, mirando fijamente al perrito con admiración. Era exactamente como yo.

Mientras Freddie se daba vuelta para ver al cachorro del que yo ya estaba enamorada, este le gruñó a otro perrito que se le acercó. Me reí en voz baja ante eso.

"Me recuerda a alguien", dijo él un poco sarcástico.

"¡Freddie, es perfecto! ¿Podemos tenerlo?" Pregunté, encontrando sus ojos.

Él se rió por como yo estaba realmente interesada en el cachorro.

"Está bien, vamos a hablar con el dueño", dijo, tomando mi mano.

Freddie habló con el dueño mientras yo me permití conocer al perrito en persona. Parecí agradarle directamente, y yo estaba muy feliz con la elección que había hecho.

"Creo que este será el comienzo de una hermosa amistad", le susurré. Él me ladró de acuerdo y yo me reí entre dientes. El pequeño cachorro marrón y blanco agitó su cola color marrón chocolate.

Freddie y yo dejamos la tienda con un nuevo perrito que parecía amarme y hostigar a Freddie un poco. Con un poco de tiempo el cachorro llegaría a amar al tonto tanto como yo lo hacía. Lo sabía.

"¿Cómo lo llamamos?" Preguntó Freddie cuando el cachorro finalmente se instaló en nuestro apartamento.

"Hmm… no lo sé", dije.

"¿Cómo suena Bandit?" Sugirió Freddie.

"Bandit… hmm. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque él es como tú, y no puedes exactamente llamarlo un demonio porque no iría bien con gente en la calle preguntando su nombre, así que pensé que Bandit sonaba como tú", explicó.

Yo me reí. "Sí, me gusta… Bandit", dije y sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me gusta el nombre del cachorro! ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¡Comenten! :D (¡Creo que tengo una nueva debilidad para fics futuros!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, tengo tres cosas que decir; Un<strong>**o, que espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó :D**

**Dos, que aunque el Día 56 haya tenido un solo review (Que por cierto, gracias por comentar, JennMcFanSamy! Me reí mucho con lo del jamón! xD), sí tiene, hasta ahora, 113 views, que también cuentan. Así que gracias a los lectores 'fantasma' o 'silenciosos' igualmente por leer :)**

**Y tres, que si piensan en conseguir una mascota alguna vez, adopten, no compren. Hay millones de perros esperando por tener un poco de amor en el mundo, y no necesariamente tienen que ser de raza, se pueden querer igual o incluso más que uno así. (Bueno… nada… quería dejar ese mensajito…)**

_**Comenten por favor :3**_


	58. Fuego

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de Charliemeatsix, no mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! Sólo uno pequeño que hice como en 15 minutos, ¡Es corto pero espero que les guste! No es mi favorito pero no estaba 100% segura de qué debería escribir para este día. ¡Comenten por favor! ¡Enserio amo los reviews! ¡Gracias a theoneandonlymarijin por esta idea!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 58 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Fuego<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Por años soñé en cómo pasaría mi primer beso. Dónde sería, con quién sería, como se sentiría – más o menos cada detalle que podría pensar. Pero la cosa es que nunca había soñado que sería así. Quiero decir, literalmente nunca lo pensé posible.

Pensaba que mi primer beso sería con la chica de mis sueños, Carly Shay. Nos besaríamos bajo las estrellas en un parque o en algún lugar hermoso y sería el momento más feliz de mi vida y la de ella, pero yo siendo yo, no conseguí mi final feliz. En absoluto. ¿O lo hice?

Nunca en un millón de años había pensado posible que estaría sentado en una escalera de incendios en mi edificio sentándome con un demoño rubio que hizo de mi vida un infierno por el último par de años. Pero pasó, y era tan raro y bueno al mismo tiempo.

Luego de ella viniendo hasta mí diciendo que nunca había besado a nadie, se me ocurrió una idea que pensé que le daría una cicatriz mentalmente porque yo siquiera la sugiriera, pero no fue así. En cambio, ella estuvo de acuerdo y terminamos teniendo nuestro primer beso juntos.

Me había preparado por años en cómo iba a ser mi primer beso, como pasaría y con quién, pero nada comparado con el momento en que besé a Sam Puckett. Fue algo para lo que ninguna preparación mental podría haberme preparado. Se sintió como si fuego hubiera literalmente encendido mi alma, mi respiración me había abandonado y todo iba en cámara lenta. Yo no había esperado que nada de eso pasara al momento en que besé a una chica que pensé que odiaba (pensé siendo la palabra clave).

Fuego estaba surgiendo a través de mis venas y yo estaba seguro de que era un momento irónico, ya que estaba sentado en una escalera de incendios.

No sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo ella en ese corto momento que parecía durar para siempre en mi cabeza. Dudaba que ella siquiera sintiera algo y probablemente yo sentí un montón de cosas más que ella, pero se sintió como si demasiado poder estuviera pasando como para que ella no sintiera nada.

El momento en que nos separamos fue el momento en que estaba libre del fuego. De repente sentí frío y extrañaba el fuego. No sabía si me volvería a sentir así alguna vez, pero estaba agradecido de haberlo sentido por esos momentos a nunca haberlo sentido en absoluto.

Aunque me gustaba el sentimiento, también era confuso. ¿Qué significaba?

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que era corto ;P ¡Por favooor comenten! La escuela está siendo mucho ahora mismo porque es el comienzo de año y es un año importante porque tengo mis GCSE el próximo año y los estoy empezando este año. I tengo que escribir dos ensayos este fin de semana D: Yyyy, me van a ajustar los frenillos el Lunes :( Es mi primera vez D: Sólo un poco de información de lo que está pasando en mi vida ahora :P ¡COMEEEENTEN POR FAVOR! Salvan vidas ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: Jeje, yo termino la escuela en dos meses y medio :D Bueno, como sea, muchisisisisísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior!<strong>

_Reviews? :D_


	59. Radio

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Shneider & Nickelodeon. Esta historia tampoco lo es, es de Charliemeatsix. Yo sólo la traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yay, un nuevo capítulo! ¡Y es súper largo! ¡12 páginas de Microsoft Word en tamaño 11 de escritura! :O ¡Amooooo este capítulo y espero que ustedes también! :D ¡Gracias a theoneandonlymarijin por esta ideaaa! :D<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 59 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Radio<strong>

**Sam POV**

Las cosas estaban relativamente normal hasta ayer. Carly, Freddie, Gibby y yo estábamos sentados en la habitación de Carly escuchando la radio (nuestro favorito DJ de radio, Greg, estaba tocando la mejor música) y nos estábamos ocupando con ya sea un teléfono, una laptop, un Perapad o, en mi caso, comida.

"Hey, Sam, súbele el volumen a la radio un poco, amo esta canción", Me llamó la voz de Carly desde su sillón.

"Claro que sí, Carlotta", dije, estirándome y subiendo el volumen de la radio.

La canción que estaba sonando casi terminaba y también lo estaba mi reserva de carne. Freddie y Gibby hablaban sobre quién cantaba la canción que justo sonaba, pero yo estaba escuchando atentamente a la radio.

"Y aquí estamos con los únicos y solos estrellas del mejor webshow de comedia en internet. ¡Por favor den la bienvenida a iCarly!"

"¡ESPEREN, CHICOS CÁLLENSE!" Les grité a Freddie y Gibby, quienes estaban discutiendo si era Rihanna o algún otro artista.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Carly.

"¡Escuchen!" Dije rápidamente y todos se dieron vuelta hacia la radio, escuchando con atención.

"Hola gente de iCarly, gracias por venir a estar en el show", dijo Greg.

"Gracias por recibirnos" dijo una voz que sonaba un poco como la de Carly, pero con un raro problema nasal.

"Wow, suenas un poco… diferente en la vida real", dijo Greg, riendo.

"Sí, bueno, el internet puede cambiar tu voz" dijo la voz de un chico que sonaba horriblemente familiar.

Esto no estaba bien.

"Sí," dijo Greg, "así que se han convertido en un verdadero éxito en los últimos 5 años de tener un webshow. ¿Quién dirían que los inspira para seguir haciendo sus webshows?"

"Definitivamente no los fans. No les agradeceríamos a los fans por ninguno de nuestros éxitos. Porque somos pegajosos y molestos, así que podríamos habernos hecho famosos sin su ayuda, no es como si ellos hubieran ayudado mucho de todas maneras", dijo la voz de otra chica que no pude reconocer.

"Sí, nuestros fans son los peores y no nos importaría si en este instante nos dejaran de apoyar a punto y nunca vieran nuestro show de nuevo. Estamos aquí sólo por la publicidad y el dinero", dijo la voz nasal.

"B-bien entonces… seguimos…" dijo Greg incómodamente. "Bueno, ¿Qué los hace tan graciosos?" preguntó Greg, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"No lo somos", dijo la voz del chico. "Es sólo que nuestros fans son estúpidos y piensan que somos hilarantes cuando robamos todas nuestras bromas de Dingo Channel."

Freddie, Gibby, Carly y yo nos mirábamos con nuestras bocas abiertas en shock. Ninguno habló, ya que todavía estábamos escuchando y aún estábamos demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar.

"Pues bien, ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos para la banda de iCarly. Sigan escuchando por nueva música justo después de este corte comercial", Greg dijo rápidamente, para sacarlos del aire.

"Adiós a todo el mundo, ¡No se olviden de odiarnos ahora que somos famosos!" Dijo la voz de la chica que no reconocí.

Me levanté y apagué la radio con la suficiente fuerza como para que la tirara de la plataforma en la que estaba parada.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Pregunté, echando humo.

"¡Están pretendiendo ser nosotros!" Dijo Carly parándose y llendo a pararse a mi lado.

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Quienquiera que sean esas personas, ¡Acaban de poner a nuestros fans en nuestra contra! ¡Quién sabe qué están diciendo en nuestro sitio!" Dijo Freddie, parándose y tirando del extremo de su camisa para arreglarla.

"¿Alguien sabe por qué llaman al queso azul, queso azul? Porque ni siquiera es azul", dijo Gibby, interrumpiendo nuestros vocíferos.

"¡Gibby!"Advirtió Carly.

"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!" Dijo Freddie franáticamente, mirándome. ¿Por qué me miraba por una respuesta?

"Erm…" ¿En serio era yo a la persona a la que se le tenía que ocurrir una idea? "¡Lo tengo!" Dije después de un minuto de pensar. "¡Tenemos que ir a la estación de radio y descubrir cómo se ven esos fenómenos!"

"¿Qué, justo ahora?" Preguntó Carly.

"¡Sí! Lo más pronto que descubramos quiénes son – probablemente son personas que conocemos – lo más pronto que podemos tener venganza", dije con un brillo malvado en mis ojos.

"Vamos, le diré a Spencer que nos lleve", dijo Carly. "¡No puedo creer que dijeron que robamos bromas de Dingo Channel! ¡Ellos nos las robaban a nosotros!"

"Vamos", dije, "Si tenemos suerte llegaremos dentro de la hora."

Carly, Freddie y Gibby asintieron con la cabeza y todos salimos corriendo de la habitación de Carly. Carly encontró a Specer y él aceptó a llevarnos a la estación de radio, que estaba a una hora de distancia. El viaje en su auto no fue el mejor porque todos tuvimos que apretarnos en la parte de atrás mientras Carly se sentó adelante con Spencer dándole direcciones. Estar metida entre Freddie y Gibby no era tan divertido como uno podría pensar. Uno, porque Gibby era el doble de tamaño que yo, lo que hizo que tuviera la mayor parte del lugar, y dos, porque Freddie estaba a mi lado y no ayudó que mi corazón estuviera golpeando todo el tiempo mientras estaba aplastada contra él.

"Gibby, ¡¿Puedes _moverte _un poco?!" Le pregunté.

"Sí, en serio, Gib. Si me muevo un poco más contra la puerta estaré afuera y rodando por la calle", dijo Freddie.

"Sí, y llevándome a _mí _contigo", dije.

"Lo siento chicos, pero necesito mi lugar para mi pierna", respondió Gibby, estirándose un poco más, por lo que un lado de mi rostro estaba contra el hombro de Freddie. Mis mejillas ardían y tenía miedo de que Freddie de pronto sintiera un lugar cálido de mi rostro en su hombro.

Finalmente, el espantoso viaje en auto terminó y llegamos a nuestro destino. Todos salimos del coche y Freddie y yo estábamos estirándonos y respirando tanto como podíamos aliviados de que estábamos fuera del auto. ¿Por qué Spencer compró un auto con cero espacio entre la gente? No estaba segura.

El vestíbulo de la estación de radio estaba vacío aparte de un mostrador en donde una recepcionista estaba sentada, escribiendo en un ordenador. Ella levantó la vista al oírnos entrar en el edificio.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó en una voz aburrida, sin siquiera mirarnos.

"Sí, necesitamos ver a Greg", dijo Carly.

"¿Los va a entrevistar?" Preguntó, aún sin mirarnos.

"Somos la gente _real _de iCarly", dijo Freddie, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"El quinto piso", dijo, todavía sin mirar. No sonó como si ella si quiera hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Freddie. Todos nos encogimos de hombros y entramos en el elevador que estaba a la izquierda del escritorio de la recepcionista.

"Sonaba como si estuviera divirtiéndose", dijo Spencer mientras apretaba el botón para el quinto piso.

"Sip", dije mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Las puertas se abrieron de vuelta cuatro pisos después y todos salimos, encontrando a Greg caminando pasando los ascensores. Todos salimos corriendo y fuimos tras él.

"¡Hey, Greg!" Dije mientras corríamos.

Él miró alrededor al sonido de su nombre siendo llamado y paró.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos?" Dijo.

"Sí, _nosotros somos _los chicos de iCarly", Freddie elevó la voz.

"Acabo de tenerlos en mi show hace una hora", dijo, dándonos miradas raras.

"Sí, entrevistaste a unos farsantes, no a nosotros", dijo Carly.

"Lo siento chicos, pero esa era la gente real de iCarly", dijo Greg empezando a alejarse.

"¡No espera! ¡No lo eran! ¡Esos fenómenos, quienquiera que eran, estaban pretendiendo ser nosotros! ¿¡No pudiste _escuchar _la diferencia de voces!?" Dije.

"¡Y probablemente ellos ni siquiera se veían como nosotros!" Dijo Freddie.

"¡Sí, _y _ellos estaban diciendo cosas horribles sobre nosotros mismos! ¿¡Por qué haríamos eso?!" Dijo Carly, fustigándose.

"Cierto…" Dijo Greg lentamente. Solía gustarme antes de que empezara a ser todo estúpido así. "¿Pero cómo sé que ustedes son los iCarlys reales?"

Ugh, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. "Amigo, si no dejas de hablar como un idiota y creernos, personalmente voy a meter tu micrófono de radio hasta tu–"

Fui cortada por Freddie poniendo su mano sobre mi boca para que no pudiera terminar la frase.

"¡¿Quieres que hagamos enojar a nuestro DJ favorito?!" Freddie me susurró al oído. Lamí su mano, pero él no me soltó. "Lamer mi mano no hará que te suelte", advirtió. "Ahora, cállate y deja que gente más domesticada hable." Él soltó mi boca y le lancé una mirada asesina que él respondió con la misma mirada de advertencia que hizo que mi estómago se diera vuelta por razones desconocidas. Por mucho que quería seguir amenazando a Greg, me quedé donde estaba de pie en silencio.

"Está bien, creo que les creo ahora", dijo Greg, dando medio paso lejos de mí.

"Bien, así que, ¿Recuerdas cómo se veían?" Carly le preguntó a Greg.

"Les pedí que se sacaran una foto conmigo, pero parecían muy reacios a hacerlo y dijeron que tenían que irse directamente después de la entrevista, pero lo que hice fue tomarles una foto cuando no estaban mirando", explicó Greg.

"¿Conseguiste sus caras?" Pregunté. Freddie me miró, yo contesté con una de disculpa.

"Sí", dijo Greg.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Muéstranos!" Dije, agitándome.

Greg me miró con una expresión asustada y rápidamente se apuró a ir a su estudio y nos hizo señas de que lo siguiéramos con la mano. Todos llegamos ahí juntos mientras él sacaba una cámara de un cajón debajo de su escritorio.

"Aquí tienen", dijo mostrándonos la imagen. Todos nos reunimos alrededor de la imagen y quedamos boquiabiertos.

De pie, juntos, en una especie de medio círculo, no estaban otros más que nuestros peores enemigos. Nevel vestido de una manera Freddie-osa, Missy vestida con una peluca marrón que tenía la misma longitud que el pelo de Carly, y Valerie con una peluca rubia que era rizada. Nunca había estado tan disgustada en mi vida hacia Valerie si quiera atreviéndose a vestirse como yo.

Todos nos quedamos sin aliento y nos miramos entre sí.

"Nevel", dijo Freddie.

"Missy", respiró Carly.

"Valerie", dije yo.

"Gibby", dijo Spencer, mirando a Gibby.

"¡Spencer!" Dijo Gibby mirando a Spencer.

Carly los miró con una mirada asesina y ellos se encorvaron y bajaron la cabeza como niños que fueron atrapados haciendo algo malo.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Exclamó Carly.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Creí reconocer sus voces!" Dije, la ira alcanzando su punto de ebullición.

"Esos pequeños sacos de zorrinos, ¡Y la misma reina está con ellos!" Dijo Freddie, refiriéndose a su primera novia, Valerie.

"Bolsas", le dije corrigiéndolo.

"Correcto", dijo él.

"Greg, ¿Sabes donde se estaban quedando o lo que sea?" Le preguntó Carly.

"Sí, la estación de radio les ofrece un hotel para alojarse", dijo él simplemente.

"¡Genial! ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Freddie.

"A sólo diez minutos de distancia", dijo. "La recepcionista en el primer piso les dirá dónde está."

"¡Gracias Greg!"Dijimos todos mientras corríamos fuera del estudio y corríamos hacia el ascensor.

Todos a toda prisa y llegamos a la primera planta, saliendo corriendo y yendo hacia la recepcionista. Ella nos dijo dónde estaba el hotel en el que se estaban alojando y todos corrimos dentro del auto para llegar. Yo estaba una vez más atrapada entre Freddie y Gibby, con mi rostro apretado contra el hombro de Freddie otra vez.

No podía creer que Valerie, de todas las personas, se aliaría con Nevel y Missy para llegar a nosotros. Supuse que ella todavía quería tener el show más popular en la web, incluso después de cinco años. Nevel queriendo destruirnos no era nada nuevo pero, ¡¿Por qué se aliaría con dos de nuestros peores rivales?! Especialmente Missy, que siempre estuvo en mi contra desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. ¿Cómo se conocieron si quiera?

Por fin llegamos al hotel en el que se quedaban y todos salimos a toda prisa. Freddie salió primero del lado de Spencer, y Gibby salió del lado de Carly. Yo decidí por seguir a Freddie fuera del auto, pero porque el auto era pequeño, tropecé tratando de salir. Di un grito ahogado mientras un par de manos me atraparon en vez que golpear el suelo, pero lo que realmente me impactó fue una descarga eléctrica que corrió por toda mí. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Freddie levantándome un poco, manteniendo sus manos en la parte superior de mis brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, sonriendo.

"Sí, ahora suéltame, estamos en una misión", le dije, cubriendo la pequeña cantidad de descarga que seguía fluyendo a través mío.

"Bien", dijo, soltándome, pero aún permanecía su toque. Lo sacudí y caminé con la dignidad que todavía tenía de caerme del auto.

Todos juntos corrimos hacia el vestíbulo del hotel y corrimos hacia la recepción. Carly llegó primero.

"¿Hay una Missy, Nevel y Valerie alojándose aquí?" Preguntó.

El hombre en la recepción nos miró con una mirada extraña. Miró al ordenador delante de él y sacudió la cabeza.

"No, lo siento, no hay ninguna de esas personas alojándose aquí", dijo, como si fuéramos enfermos mentales.

Freddie, que estaba de pie a mi lado, empujó a Carly en donde estábamos parados y le susurró, "Si reservaron este hotel por la estación de radio, entonces estarían usando nuestros nombres."

Carly asintió y volvió a caminar al escritorio.

"Quiero decir…" dijo lentamente. "¿Hay una Carly, Sam y Freddie alojándose aquí?"

El hombre nos miró extrañamente de nuevo, pero dio un golpecito en su ordenador delante de él.

"Sí", dijo. "¡Son de iCarly! Mis hijos y yo amamos ese webshow." Levantó la mirada soñadora.

"Genial, ahora, ¿Puede decirnos en qué habitación se encuentran?" Dije impacientemente.

"Oh, no, no puedo hacer eso. Si quieren verlos van a tener que conseguir habitaciones aquí. Política del hotel", dijo.

"¡Ugh!" Gruñí y miré a Spencer. Carly también estaba mirando a Spencer. Dentro de unos pocos segundos todos lo estábamos mirando fijamente. El sabía lo que estábamos pensando cuando todos lo miramos y él nos dio una mirada seria.

"Sé que todos están molestos por esos chicos haciéndose pasar por ustedes, pero no podemos dejar todo y quedarnos aquí por la noche. Además, ¡Full House está teniendo una maratón esta noche y _no_ quiero perderme eso!"

"¡Spencer!" Gimió Freddie.

"Por favor Spencer; ¡Es _Nevel _de quien estamos hablando!", dijo Carly.

"¡Y Missy!" Dijo Freddie.

"¡Y Valerie!" Dije yo.

Spencer nos dio a cada uno otra mirada y se volteó a Gibby, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo, "¡No me mires a mí!" y se fue a la máquina expendedora que estaba al lado de la puerta del hotel.

"¡Bueno está bien!" Dijo Spencer, al fin rindiéndose.

Caminó al escritorio y pidió tres habitaciones.

"¡Ahora dinos donde están Carly, Sam y Freddie!" Pregunté.

"Nope, política del hotel número dos: no podemos dar en donde nadie se está alojando", nos dijo.

"¡¿Entonces sólo nos estafaste?!"

"Sip", dijo él contando nuestro dinero. "Tengan un lindo día." El tipo detrás del escritorio se alejó a la habitación de atrás.

"Hola chicos, ¿Sabían que había una nueva barra de chocolate con turrón?" Preguntó Gibby caminando hacia nosotros inspeccionando la barra de chocolate en sus manos.

Todos lo ignoramos y caminamos hacia los ascensores que nos llevó a nuestras habitaciones.

"Bien, necesitamos un plan", dijo Carly.

"Sip", dije.

"¡Lo tengo!" Freddie elevó la voz.

"Bueno dinos", dije.

Carly apretó el botón del ascensor para llamarlo al vestíbulo del hotel. Dijo que estaba en el piso seis.

"Carly, Spencer y Gibby busquen en los pisos uno hasta tres. Sam y yo buscaremos del cuatro al seis", dijo él. Me dio piel de gallina en los brazos cuando dijo que deberíamos buscar juntos.

"Está bien", aceptó Carly. "¿Cómo nos mantendremos en contacto?"

"Sólo nos mandaremos un mensaje al otro cuando encontremos la habitación", sugerí.

"Buena idea. Está bien, vamos", dijo Freddie.

"Los vemos pronto", dijo Carly. Spencer, Carly y Gibby entraron en el ascensor mientras nosotros llamamos al nuestro.

El ascensor finalmente llegó y entramos. Estábamos solos en el ascensor y Freddie presionó el botón para el cuarto piso. Fue cuando llegamos al tercer piso que uno de nosotros finalmente habló.

"Así que, cuando lleguemos al próximo piso, ¿Cuál es el plan?" Le pregunté.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos tocar las puertas y ver si están en alguno de los cuartos en cada piso", dijo él.

"Bien, eso me da una razón para usar esto", alcancé mi bolso y saqué un calcetín que estaba lleno de mantequilla.

"¿Trajiste el calcetín con mantequilla?" preguntó. Sonaba como si estuviera atemorizado.

"Sip", dije simplemente. "Por supuesto que lo hice. Esas personas necesitan un buen golpe alrededor de la cara. Especialmente Nevel y Missy… y Valerie."

"¿Así que todos ellos?" Preguntó él, saliendo del ascensor.

"Sip." Sonreí y salí del ascensor después de él.

"Bien, enfócate ahora, Puckett, necesitamos actuar como si fuéramos sólo gente normal", me dijo.

"Sí, como si tú pudieras alguna vez actuar normal", repliqué.

"Sam", dijo en la misma voz de advertencia que ha utilizado por cinco años.

"Freddie", dije de la misma manera.

Él se rió y se dirigió a la primer puerta.

"Espera, ¿No deberíamos realmente jugar como Knock Down Ginger?" Sugerí.

"Es un juego británico. Llamas a la puerta y sales corriendo antes de que puedan responder", me encogí de hombros.

"¿Por qué ginger?" Él parecía confundido, y eso era extrañamente lindo.

"¡No sé! Algunas personas lo llaman así. Tiene que ver con una rima o algo."

"¿Pero cómo sabes sobre ese juego?" ¿Aún más preguntas?

"A mi mamá le gustan tipos británicos que tienen hijos que juegan esos juegos…" Expliqué.

"¿Sabes? Realmente no debería preguntar", dijo él y yo reí. "Está bien, juguemos knock on ginger."

"Knock _down _ginger", lo corregí.

"Bien", se rió entre dientes. "Vamos."

Ambos caminamos hasta la primera puerta en el pasillo de las habitaciones y llamamos a la primera puerta. Tan pronto como tocamos escapamos y nos ocultamos detrás de una maceta grande. La persona alojándose en esa habitación salió y no era Nevel, Valerie ni Missy.

Continuó así por tres pisos hasta que el teléfono de Freddie sonó.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunté mientras él le echaba una mirada a su identificador de llamadas.

"¡Es Carly!" Dijo él rápidamente y atendió. "¿Qué pasa Carly?" El rostro de Freddie estaba lleno de concentración cuando escuchaba.

"Está bien, ¡Estaremos abajo en un minuto!" Freddie colgó el teléfono y se volteó hacia mí.

"¡Están en el segundo piso!" me dijo.

"¡Está bien!" Dije mientras íbamos a los ascensores.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, Gibby estaba parado al lado de la puerta abierta de una de las habitaciones del hotel.

"¿Están allí?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Sip, yo estoy, vigilando", dijo Gibby, manteniendo su cabeza en alto.

Freddie y yo entramos en el apartamento para ver a Nevel y Missy sentados en la cama en el centro de la habitación, siendo supervisados por Carly, y Spencer estaba supervisando a Valerie, quien estaba sentada en una silla. En su mano había una peluca rubia que era rizada.

"Bien, bien, bien", empecé. "Vean a quién tenemos aquí." Los tres se estremecieron tan pronto como yo hablé. Me podía dar cuenta de que estaban asustados de mí, y Freddie lo sabía también por cómo estaba parado a mi lado con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿No pensaron que no los íbamos a encontrar, verdad?" Carly les preguntó.

Cada uno nos dio una mirada de muerte mientras estábamos parados en frente de ellos.

"Oh, sabíamos que nos iban a encontrar, pero no pensamos que les llevaría tanto", dijo Missy en su molesta y engreída voz.

"Oh, métete con esto, Missy", le dije dando un paso adelante con mi calcetín de mantequilla.

Ella se estremeció por mi paso hacia adelante y mi balanceante calcetín de mantequilla.

"Ahora díganos por qué trataron de arruinar iCarly… otra vez" dijo Freddie mirando a Nevel.

"¡Por lo que Spencer me hizo en su fiesta de Halfoween!" Dijo Nevel mirando asesinamente a Spencer.

"¡Y por no dejarme deshacerme de Sam!" Dijo Missy.

Freddie la miró con una expresión que parecía que él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Eso hizo que mi estómago se diera vuelta y empezara a llenarse de mariposas. Diablos, ¡Yo no debo estar teniendo esto normalmente!

"¿Cómo estuvo tu crucero, por cierto?" Dijo Freddie mirándola con ojos fríos.

Ella tocó su estómago distraídamente y su rostro se puso levemente verde. Ella sacudió su cabeza y luego la inclinó incluso más.

"¿Y cómo se conocieron realmente?" Preguntó Carly.

"Publiqué un anuncio en 'Véngate de iCarly punto com'", dijo Nevel.

"¿Hiciste un sitio llamado 'Véngate de iCarly punto com'?" Preguntó Carly.

"Bueno sí, ¿Sino cómo nos iba a encontrar?" dijo Valerie.

Spencer, Carly, Freddie y yo intercambiamos miradas. Gibby aún estaba parado junto a la puerta, así que no pudimos mirarlo a él también.

"Si sabían que íbamos a encontrarlos, ¿Cómo pensaron que se escaparían?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Así", dijo Missy. "¡AHORA!"

Missy, Nevel y Valerie empezaron a atacarnos. Nevel se las arregló para arrastrar a Carly hasta el suelo, Valerie pudo sostener a Spencer y Missy estaba a punto de sentir la ira de mi calcetín de mantequilla.

Balanceé el calcetín de mantequilla a Nevel, y lo noqueó al lado de Carly.

"¡Gibby ven a ayudar!" Lo llamé.

Gibby se preparó para atacar a Missy, quien estaba a punto de alcanzarme.

"¡GIBBEH!" Dijo Gibby y atacó a Missy, noqueándola.

"¡Buena, Gib!" Lo alagué.

Valerie ya estaba casi corriendo de la habitación, pero Freddie la agarró y le sujetó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

"¡Sam!" Me llamó. Me giré ante el sonido de mi voz y fui hasta ellos. Agarré mi calcetín de mantequilla y lo hice golpear alrededor de la cabeza de Valerie. Ella cayó al suelo aún consciente, pero demasiado adolorida y derrotada como para moverse.

"Bien hecho, Sam" me alagó Freddie.

"Tú también, Benson", sonreí y chocamos los cinco. Cuando nuestras manos se conectaron ambos las sostuvimos ahí. No quiero que esto suene realmente cursi, pero se sintió como si todo hubiera parado y todo lo que estaba ahí eran Freddie y sus ojos marrones, a los que yo solía pasar horas mirando.

Oí una tos femenina en el fondo que sonaba como Carly. Bajé mi mano al costado y la miré.

"Así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este lote?" Pregunté, empujando a Valerie con el pie. Nevel todavía estaba tendido en el piso, Missy estaba en el piso demasiado afectada como para moverse, y Valerie estaba tirada al lado de donde Freddie y yo estábamos parados.

"Creo que aprendieron su lección", dijo Carly.

Puse mi cabeza más cerca a Valerie y dije, "¿Alguna vez vas a volver a tratar de destruir iCarly otra vez?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

"Bien. Dile a Nevel cuando se despierte", dije y empecé a caminar fuera de la habitación. Los otros siguieron detrás de mí y Gibby cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Gibby.

"Quedarnos aquí, supongo", dijo Carly.

"Asombroso", dijo Spencer, "¡Amo quedarme en hoteles! Quiero quedarme las cosas gratis."

Todos nos reímos y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Carly y yo estábamos en una habitación, Freddie y Gibby en la contraria y Spencer en la de al lado de Freddie y Gibby.

"Bueno, este fue un día divertido", dije mientras Carly y yo terminamos de prepararnos para ir a la cama. Ella se estaba cepillando los dientes en el baño y yo estaba atando mi cabello en la sala principal.

"Sip", dijo ella entrando a la habitación y sentándose en su cama. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Preguntó.

"Sí…" dije cautelosamente, no realmente segura de lo que iba a preguntar.

"¿Aún tienes sentimientos por Freddie?" Me preguntó.

Eso como que me agarró con la guardia baja, pero yo sabía que me lo iba a preguntar en algún punto.

Suspiré y me senté en mi cama. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Oh vamos, vi que ambos se pararon en el momento en que chocaron los cinco", dijo, empujándome con su pie.

Yo suspiré otra vez y dije, "Es que… no lo sé."

"¿Qué no sabes?"

"Si le gusto." Sonó más como una pregunta.

"¿En serio, Sam? ¿Lo has visto mirándote?"

"No, ¿Por qué, cómo me mira?" dije, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. En realidad, estaba realmente interesada.

"Como si hubiera perdido algo en lo que casi se da por vencido", me dijo.

"¿Se da por vencido?" Pregunté un poco confundida.

"Como si no estuviera seguro de si tú volverás a él", dijo.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté.

"¡Sí! ¡Ahora ve y habla con él!" Dijo ella parándose.

"¿Ahora?" Pregunté.

"¡Sí, ahora!" Caminó hasta mí e hizo que me parara. Me empujó a la puerta y la abrió por mí.

"¡¿Pero qué digo?!" Pregunté frenéticamente.

"Sólo di cómo te sientes", dijo ella simplemente. Cerró la puerta y yo estaba parada en el pasillo a la medianoche. Solo tenía un camino y no era el de vuelta a la habitación de hotel de la que Carly me empujaría fuera otra vez.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación en frente mío. _Por favor que esté dormido, por favor que esté dormido, por favor que esté dormido._

Gibby abrió la puerta y se veía sorprendido de verme.

"Hey _Sam_", dijo mi nombre más alto de lo que necesitaba. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh, hey Gib, ¿Puedo hablar con Freddie?" Dije, mi voz sonando más débil de lo que quería que lo hiciera.

"Sí, claro", él volvió a entrar a la habitación y Freddie salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta de su apartamento detrás de él.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó.

"Sólo…" Suspiré y traté de pensar qué decir. "Bien, estoy a punto de decir algo más _normal _de lo que he dicho alguna vez y tú no puedes hablar antes de que termine", le advertí.

"Bien", dijo. Se veía confundido sobre lo que yo iba a decir, pero sus ojos estaban… esperanzados.

Suspiré otra vez. "Te… te amo, ¿Está bien? Te amé cuando salimos el año pasado, te he amado antes de que empezáramos a salir y no dejé de amarte desde que te lo dije. No tengo idea de cómo te sientes tú pero–"

Fui interrumpida por un par de labios estrellándose contra los míos. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos y se me olvidó como respirar y me relajé en el beso. Era exactamente como recordaba que era, pero mejor. Fue como un año sin besarnos en un solo beso.

"¿En serio? ¿Esto va a suceder cada vez que nos besemos? ¿Nos besamos en la mitad de alguien vertiendo su corazón?" Le pregunté.

Él rió y dijo, "Sip."

Nos besamos devuelta y cuando nos separamos dos puertas a cada lado de nosotros se abrieron de golpe.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Finalmente!" Dijeron Carly y Gibby al mismo tiempo.

Freddie y yo nos reímos y nos tomamos de la mano sonriéndoles enormemente a nuestros mejores amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Lo amaron, lo odiaron? ¡Comenten y déjenme saber! Si la cosa de "Knock Down Ginger los confundió, no se preocupen. En diferentes lugares lo llaman de diferentes formas, es sólo como yo lo conocí. Espero que la explicación del juego sea clara :P Aunque nunca lo jugué realmente, sin embargo sonaba divertido. Y espero que el Seddie al final no sea demasiado decepcionante. PERO, OH POR DIOS, ¿VIERON LOS NUEVOS EPISODIOS DE iCARLY? ¡¿QUÉ TAN ASOMBROSOS SON?! UNO CON EMMA STONE ES SOLO TAN GRACIOSO Y HAY MOMENTOS SEDDIE EN ÉL Y OH POR DIOS NECESITO CALMARME :P<strong>

**Como sea, con ese momento de fangirling acabado, ¡COMENTEN!**

* * *

><p>Wow, ese <em><strong>sí<strong> _fue un One-Shot largo...

**Jeje, yo juego ese juego con mis amigas cuando salimos a algún lado, tocamos timbre en las casas y salimos corriendo xD Es divertido, pero cansador :P**

** : Bueno, como debes saber, a veces la inspiración se va, no tenemos ganas de escribir o no podemos, entre otras cosas, y eso lleva a que no podamos actualizar tan seguido, ¿Verdad? Además, aparte de este maravilloso lugar que es hay otro mundo aparte, la vida de cada autor. Y entre la escuela y todos los problemas o cosas que hacer, escribir a veces se hace difícil. ¡Gracias por tu review! :D**

**Cold Princesszzz: ¡¿En 6 semanas?! Es poco D: Yo todavía tengo que seguir meses… ¡Gracias por comentar! :)**

**Ah… mi primer actualización de un fic con 13 años (?)… cumplí trece hace dos semanitas :D Bueno, quería decirlo nomás xD**

_Adiosito :3_


	60. Bebés

**Disclaimer: Si, ya sé, iCarly no es mío. Tampoco lo es esta historia, lo sé.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy actualizando dos días después de mi última actualización? :O Todos ustedes deberían estar orgullosos ;) Este podría ser un poco decepcionante, pero si voy a terminar estos fanfics para el momento en el que el último iCarly se estrene (lo que es muuuuy pronto :(), voy a tener que actualizar One-Shots de menor calidad y en más cantidad, ¡Pero espero que les gusten! Y si se dan cuenta, uso mi propio nombre ;) Vamos, es mi creación, al menos debería tener mi nombre en algún punto ;P ¡Disfruten! ¿Gracias a theoneandonlymarijin otra vez por esta idea! :D<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 60 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Bebés<strong>

**Sam POV**

Freddie y yo acabábamos de poner a los gemelos en la cama. Parecía loco que ese mismo día, hace un año, yo había dado a luz a gemelos, un niño y una niña. La niña, Charlotte, (la llamábamos Charlie) era la más pequeña de los gemelos y era más como yo. Mientras yacía allí durmiendo junto a su hermano gemelo, estaba pateándolo levemente mientras dormía, y él inconscientemente la apartaba con sus pequeñas manos. Jayden era el mayor (lo llamábamos Jay Jay, pero ambos decidimos llamarlo Jay cuando creció). Él era más como Freddie en cómo era más tímido y más listo que su hermana.

"Son tan lindos", le susurré a Freddie.

"Y nuestros", dijo él suavemente y juntó nuestras manos, nuestros anillos de casamiento resplandeciendo en la luz de luna que llenaba la habitación.

Juntos volvimos a nuestra sala de estar y nos sentamos en el sofá. Me abracé a Freddie y él puso su brazo alrededor de mí.

"¿Recuerdas cuando estabas embarazada de ellos?" Me preguntó.

Yo reí. "Obvio; tú aún tienes los moretones para probarlo."

"Sip, mi mano nunca se sentirá igual después de que la apretaste tan fuerte", se rió entre dientes.

"Eso es lo que consigues por decirle a una mujer en labor que respire", dije.

"Recuérdame nunca hacer eso devuelta", dijo él sonriendo.

"Lo haré", dije y le saqué la lengua.

"¿Recuerdas cuando los nombramos?" Pregunté, inconscientemente tocando mi estómago.

"Sí, estabas embarazada de siete meses y querías llamarlos con el mismo nombre", se rió entre dientes Freddie.

"Bueno, ¡Hubiera sido más fácil!" Repliqué.

**~ FLASHBACK ~ Sam POV**

Era noviembre y los dos estábamos sentados en la cama que ambos compartíamos cuando nos mudamos por primera vez a la casa en la que vivirían los recién nacidos. Estábamos tratando de pensar en nombres de bebés, con dos meses faltantes hasta que nacieran.

"Sam, no podemos llamarlos Hansel y Gretel", me dijo Freddie.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunté. Parecían nombres asombrosos para ser llamados cuando fueran a la escuela y sus nombres fueran llamados en momentos de registración.

"Porque", empezó él, "¡Esa fue un horripilante cuento de hadas con una bruja que era caníbal! ¡Nadie quiere llamarse como dos niños a los que casi se comen!" Dijo Freddie.

"Pero se comieron una casa de pan de jengibre", hice un puchero.

"Sí, ¡Una casa que tenía una rara, malvada y caníbal bruja viviendo dentro!"

"Ugh, está bien, ¿Qué otros nombres?" Pregunté.

"Qué hay sobre… Maria y Joel", sugirió Freddie.

"Um, no", dije instantáneamente.

"¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Esos son nombres correctos!"

"A los gemelos no les gustan", dije. "Aquí, siente." Saqué las manos de Freddie de su regazo y las puse en mi estómago. Los gemelos estaban pateando fuerte mi estómago y yo sabía que eso era una señal de que no les gustaban los nombres.

"Bueno, está bien, ¡No los llamaremos así!" Dijo Freddie, hablándoles a los gemelos en mi barriga.

Ellos instantáneamente dejaron de patear.

"Ves, te dije que no les gustaban", dije.

Freddie sacudió su cabeza y siguió pensando en nombres.

"¿Gordon?" Dijo él.

"Nope", dije.

"Milo."

"Nah-ah." Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Paul?" Sentí una patada en mi estómago. "Bueno, está bien, no te llamarás Paul."

"Charlotte", Sugirió Freddie. No hubo una patada en mi estómago.

"Charlotte Benson…" Dije lentamente.

"Me gusta", dijo él.

"A mi también, y a ella también. No me pateó."

Freddie sonrió. "Bien."

"Pero no vamos a llamarla Charlotte todo el tiempo, es demasiado de un bocado, y cuando empiecen a hablar no podrán decirlo. Vamos a llamarla Charlie por corto."

"Buen punto. Así que es Charlotte, Charlie, Benson y…"

"Algo que empiece con J", dije.

"Hmm… ¿Joe?"

"No."

"¿James?"

"No…"

"Jay", dijo él.

"Espera un segundo… eso suena más como un apodo. ¿Qué tal… Jayden?"

"Jayden Benson… suena", dijo Freddie.

"Sí, y podemos llamarlo Jay Jay hasta que sea un poco más grande y crezca mucho para eso."

"¿Así que tenemos nuestros nombres?" Dijo Freddie.

"Charlotte y Jayden… sí, me gusta", dije. Me levanté y caminé hasta la cómoda.

"¿Qué haces?" Me preguntó él.

"Llamando a Carly, le voy a decir los nombres de los bebés. Ella es su abuela después de todo", dije.

**~ FIN. DEL. FLASHBACK. ~**

Freddie encendió la televisión y todavía estábamos acurrucados, y luego Freddie interrumpió el tranquilo silencio.

"¿Qué si tenemos una larga vida de gemelos en la familia?" Preguntó Freddie.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, tú y Melanie son gemelas, y ahora Charlotte y Jayden son gemelos. ¿Qué si los gemelos se convierten menos raros en nuestra familia?" Preguntó. No me pude dar cuenta de si estaba sólo interesado o si estaba preocupado.

"Amigo, tienen uno. No tenemos que preocuparnos por más gemelos hasta que tengan al menos treinta", dije.

"Pero nosotros estamos en nuestros veinte…"

"Soy una madre ahora, Benson", dije. "No los puedo dejar crecer hasta que estén al final de sus veinte."

"Y yo soy un padre, Benson", dijo Freddie, "No puedo hacer eso tampoco, pero si empezamos a actuar como mi mamá, entonces querrán irse tan pronto como tengan diecisiete."

"Yo nunca me convertiré como tu loca madre. Aún soy una Puckett de corazón", le dije sonriéndole.

"Y nadie nunca te lo va a sacar", dijo él sonriéndome y nos besamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento que haya sido un mal final, no sabía cómo terminarlo. ¡Comenten y díganme qué piensan! Y si no se dieron cuenta por mi seudónimonombre de usuario aquí, a mi también me llaman Charlie pero sólo en casa y por algunos varios amigos. Como sea, ¡COMENTEN! :D Y, ¡Llegué a más de 31,000 vistas! ¡Así que gracias, gracias, graciaaas a ustedes leyendo mi historia! ¡En serio significa mucho! ¡Eran sólo 29,000 vistas el otro día! :O Ustedes son asombrosos, ¡Así que muuuuuchas gracias por leer y apoyarme!**

**¡Comenten y díganme qué piensan de este fic futuro! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, que tiernis :3 <strong>

**¡Gracias Only-Seddie por comentar! **

_Review please?_


	61. Compras

**Holi :3 Antes de empezar a traducir, quiero responder reviews, una personita me dio ganas de hacerlo :D**

**Seddi 100: No entendí :P ¿A qué te refieres, lindo/a lector/a? Si te refieres a los tiempos en los que esta historia se actualiza, eso depende de Charliemeatsix, le lleva un tiempo escribir y por eso no sube seguido. Si quisiste decir que las historias no se relacionan entre sí, es porque son One-Shots, todos diferentes, inspirados en una palaba distinta. Si no era ninguna de las dos, dímelo en un review :D ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Only-Seddie: Son vistas, las vistas que tiene su historia :) ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar!**

**¡Gracias al Anónimo por tu review en el capítulo pasado! **

**Ahora sí :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Soy buena actualizando ahora ;) Tengo medio plazo, ¡Así que tengo una semana para escribir One-Shots! :D Escribí esto distraída, así que si algo de esto tiene cero sentido o no es tan bueno, es porque estoy cansada y estoy atrapada en el nuevo álbum de Taylor Swift. ¡Gracias a theoneandonlymarijin por esta idea! ¡Disfruten y comenten!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 61 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Compras<strong>

**Sam POV**

Carly y yo estábamos de compras de faldas el día después del incidente de Dana. Estábamos en la mejor tienda de faldas y otros productos tipo pantalón en la ciudad (que nosotras encontramos, de todos modos) y Carly estaba mirando una falda muy femenina que le quedaría perfecta.

"Hey, Sam, ¿Qué piensas de ésta?" Me preguntó, sosteniendo la falda a su cuerpo para ver el largo y cómo se vería.

"Sí, creo que deberías comprarla", dije. Yo estaba mirando un carril diferente que vendía jeans, y mirando los tamaños, tratando de encontrar el mío.

"¿Sabes? Creo que lo haré. Sólo tengo unas quince faldas, siempre hay lugar para más", dijo Carly, poniendo la falda de nuevo en la percha y poniéndola en su otra mano, que ya tenía cuatro faldas en perchas puestas. Me pregunto cómo sus manos son tan grandes como para sostener a tantas perchas de faldas.

Me reí una carcajada y le sonreí a mi mejor amiga. Ella puede ser femenina y un narciso, pero era mejor que Dana y definitivamente me hizo mejor persona. Dana tenía razón, me había ablandado, pero era mejor para mí y mi futuro ablandarme ahora, sino, para cuando tuviera cuarenta estaría viviendo en la cárcel. Y no era solamente Carly quien me hizo una mejor persona; eran Freddie, Spencer y, de alguna manera, Gibby también. Porque me convertí mejor y más normal, y menos de un anzuelo para la cárcel, mi mamá se convirtió en una buena persona, también. Si no fuera por Carly y Freddie, no tendría a iCarly o Gibby o Spencer tampoco.

"Sam… Sam", dijo Carly, devolviéndome a la realidad. No me di cuenta de que estaba parada y mirando fijamente al suelo por el tiempo que estuve.

"¿Huh?" Dije, volviendo al presente. Levanté la vista del suelo a Carly.

"Te pregunté si estabas lista para pagar ahora."

"Oh", dije. "Sí, claro." Me sacudí un poco para traerme totalmente a la realidad.

Caminamos hasta la caja registradora y pagamos por nuestras cosas. Sólo me tomó un minuto pagar los dos pares de jeans que elegí, pero le llevó un rato a Carly para comprar las muchas faldas que había elegido. Por fin pudimos salir de la tienda e ir a buscar comida.

"¿Dónde quieres comer?" Me preguntó Carly.

"Los Licuados Locos está justo bajando la calle. ¿Quieres ir allí?" Sugerí.

"Seguro", dijo Carly.

Hubo algunos momentos de silencio cómodo antes de que yo lo rompiera.

"Gracias, Carly", dije.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Carly, un poco confundida.

"Por ser mi mejor amiga y por no ser como los amigos que tenía en la cárcel", dije.

"¿Era eso en lo que estabas soñando despierta en la tienda de faldas?" Me preguntó Carly.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Bueno, lo acabas de decir, somos mejores amigas", dijo, dándome un pequeño codazo con su codo. Ella tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con la bolsa de la tienda de faldas colgando de su brazo. "Pero, ¿No estás molesta conmigo por ir a esa fiesta?"

"Bueno sí", dije. Ella me miró y yo suspiré. "No, no realmente. Aunque lo estaba anoche."

"Entendible", dijo Carly. "Lamento haber ido a la fiesta cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera. Sólo quería probar un punto."

"Está bien", dije y sonreí.

Llegamos a Los Licuados Locos y entramos. T-Bo estaba en el mostrador y nosotras pedimos nuestros licuados y papas fritas. Cuando él nos las dio, tomé una mesa y me senté, y Carly se sentó enfrente de mí. Carly me estaba mirando muy seria y yo la miré con mis ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, dejando mis bolsas en el piso.

"¿Cómo te sientes sobre Freddie?" Yo estaba sorprendida por lo que me había preguntado.

"Bueno, eso vino de la nada", dije.

"No, yo sólo estaba pensando sobre tú y él. ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?"

"Nada, ¿Por qué pasaría algo?" No iba a mentir; estaba muy sospechosa de de dónde venía esto.

"Quiero decir, ha pasado más de un año desde que salieron. Me estaba preguntando, tú sabes, si tú todavía sientes algo por él…" Su voz de desvaneció, dejándome con los ojos abiertos y una mirada confusa.

"Otra vez, eso vino de la nada. ¿Por qué estás tan interesada?" Pregunté. Estaba tratando de evitar la pregunta, pero estaba tratando de que ella me dijera qué le había hecho preguntar esas cosas en primer lugar.

"Porque estaba pensando en cómo solías ser y luego pensé en como Freddie te cambió también, y luego pensé en cuánto te cambió para hacer que te gustara."

"Él nunca _hizo _que me gustara, sólo pasó", dije, aún con mis ojos entrecerrados. Jugué con la tapa de mi licuado nerviosa.

"Está bien, esas fueron las palabras incorrectas. Pero enserio, ¿Aún sientes algo por él?"

"¿Realmente me vas a saltar con esto ahora?" Pregunté, tomando un sorbo de mi licuado. Carly también tomó un sorbo del suyo.

"Bueno, ya no quiero que me guardes secretos, porque dos veces tuve que enterarme por mí misma que ustedes se habían besado, así que quiero saber de antemano si sientes algo por él, por lo que no sería un problema para ti decírmelo, o para mí para descubrirlo yo misma", dijo.

"Pero…" Me estaba quedando sin razones para no decirle nada o inventar preguntas para hacer que se olvidara de su pregunta original, pero mi imaginación se estaba haciendo más pequeña con pensamientos de cuando Freddie y yo habíamos salido el año pasado.

"Sam, por favor sólo dime cómo te sientes por él", rogó.

"Erm… No sé cómo me siento", suspiré, cediendo a ella. "Obviamente todavía hay algo, no puedo dejar mis sentimientos irse tan fácil porque me resulta difícil mostrarlos… pero, no sé. Él seguro no parezco gustarle más." Tomé un sorbo de mi licuado con indiferencia, tratando de no mostrar cómo realmente me sentía.

"Como dijiste", comenzó, "es difícil dejar ir los sentimientos tan fácil. Te dijo que te amaba, ¿Verdad? Entonces él aún siente algo por ti, obviamente."

"Dije que era difícil para mí. Estamos hablando del chico que estaba obsesionado contigo por años, y de repente paró y salió conmigo…" suspiré. "Oh, ¡Y luego volviste a gustarle! No entiendo a ese chico."

"Tampoco yo, pero la manera en la que fue tan de repente de gustarle yo a gustarle tú, muestra que a él ni siquiera le gusté nunca en primer lugar. Te lo digo, Sam. Aún te ama."

"Pero no puedo tomar tu palabra; tiene que venir de él. Si todavía le gustara, entonces habría hecho algo hasta ahora. Yo no estoy exactamente escondiendo mis sentimientos tanto como él. Ni siquiera golpeé a ese chico desde que salimos, pero todo lo que él ha hecho es insultarme o ignorarme."

"¡¿No ves lo que está haciendo, Sam?! ¡Está haciendo exactamente lo que tú solías hacerle!", dijo Carly, dándome una palmada en el brazo, dándose cuenta.

"Aunque él no soy yo", suspiré, tomando un sorbo de mi licuado.

"Y tú no eres él, pero mira lo que estás haciendo. No estás haciendo lo que solías hacer; sólo vas y lo tomas, como _él solía hacer_. Sam, son más parecidos de lo que crees. Tú sólo te estás convirtiendo más normal y él más anormal."

Ahora que Carly lo decía en voz alta, me di cuenta de lo que me estaba mirando a la cara durante todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera le dije a Carly nunca lo de normal y anormal, pero ella aún se las había arreglado para resolverlo. ¿Por qué no Freddie y yo?

"Pero…", dije por enésima vez en esa noche. Me quedé mirando a las papas fritas olvidadas que estaban en el medio de la mesa, pero no las habíamos agarrado.

"Sam, no puedes seguir diciendo 'pero' ahora. Si nunca dejas de hacer escusas, nunca te vas a dar cuenta de nada. Le gustas y te gusta, aún si ninguno lo dice, siempre será verdad."

"Incluso si tienes razón, nada va a cambiar. Freddie no me dirá nada, y yo no quiero decirle nada a él, tampoco."

"¿Desde cuándo Sam Puckett está asustada de hacer algo? ¡Tú lo besaste a _él _cuando ni siquiera sabías como se sentía!"

"Sí, y luego me encerré en un hospital mental."

"¡Pero aún así lo hiciste!"

"Los sentimientos no son como tratar de golpear a las personas que se lo merecen o defenderme, esas cosas no asustan. Los sentimientos son las cosas que te pueden aterrorizar cuando no sabes qué significan, o te asustan cuando sientes algo que no quieres. Eso es por lo que no quiero decirle que aún me gusta. Fui yo la que lo besé en primer lugar, le mostré cómo me sentía cuando tenía miedo de sacar mis sentimientos, como él dijo, y era sólo el ahí diciéndome qué me había hecho hacerlo. Así que no quiero tener que decirle otra vez cómo me siento cuando él sólo me lo dijo cuando estábamos rompiendo." Suspiré y tomé otro sorbo de mi licuado.

Miré a Carly y ella estaba sonriendo y mirando a algo detrás de mí.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que acabas de decirle otra vez cómo te sientes, primero", dijo, sonriendo.

"¿De qué–" dije, y me di vuelta .

Freddie estaba allí de pie, y sentí mi corazón acelerarse, y me sentí enferma. No estaba preparada para que estuviera ahí, y no estaba preparada para decirle cómo me sentía por segunda vez.

"¿Qué tanto…?" El sabía lo que yo estaba preguntando.

"Lo suficiente", dijo, y para mi sorpresa, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero yo no estaba sonriendo. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme. "¿Podemos hablar afuera?"

"Está bien", dije brevemente y me puse de pie, sin mirar a Carly. Ella no se quejó de que nos fuéramos, de todos modos.

Cuando salimos, el me miró y dijo, "¿Así es como te sientes?"

"Sí, pero no quería que me escucharas decirlo así", dije, cruzando mis brazos.

Estaba enojada con él por haber venido detrás de mí y escuchado lo que le estaba diciendo a Carly. Lo que sea que haya dicho, era entre Carly y yo, y no él. Había algunas cosas que no quería que supiera todavía.

"Estás molesta conmigo", dijo, afirmando lo obvio.

"Obviamente", dije. "Ni siquiera se suponía que te enteraras así. Se suponía que me lo tenías que decir primero, y dudo que siquiera te guste también, así que me estoy haciendo una idiota ahora mismo."

"Pero sí me gustas también."

"Sólo voy a volver y ver a Carly porque acabo de hacerme una ton– espera, ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que sí me gustas también", dijo. Yo todavía no podía registrarlo.

"¿L-lo haces?" La ira prácticamente había abandonado mi cuerpo.

"¡Sí!" Dijo. "Entonces… ¿Cómo te sientes si volvemos?"

Podía oír la sangre bombear en mis oídos, y estaba bastante segura de que mis mejillas estaban rojas.

"Erm… Supongo que sí", dije.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó.

"Sí, ahora bésame o te golpearé con mi calcetín con mantequilla."

"¿No lo mantienes normalmente en tu bolso?"

"Oh sí… siempre puedo volver y tomarlo", di a entender.

"Nope, te quedas aquí."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Querías un beso o no?" Preguntó.

"Oh", dije, y él se inclinó y me besó. Oí el tintineo de una puerta abriéndose y nos separamos. Carly estaba allí parada sosteniendo mis bolsas y las suyas sonriéndonos.

"Te lo dije", me dijo.

Le di una mirada sarcástica y le sonreí. Freddie deslizó su mano en la mía y Carly me entregó mis cosas, y yo las tomé en una de mis manos.

"¿Mi apartamento?" Carly nos preguntó.

"Sip", dije.

"Vamos", dijo Freddie.

Y con eso, caminamos al apartamento de Carly, Freddie y yo caminando de la mano, y Carly sonriendo con una mirada de 'te lo dije' en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno, malo, terrible, increíble? ¡Déjenme saber comentando! :D Vi mi primera película de James Bond ayer, mis amigos y yo vimos Skyfall. Es simplemente maravilloso, oh mi Dios. Como sea, buenas noches mis amigosss. (Referencia a Russel Howard. Él es un increíble comediante inglés, es tan gracioso y tiene ojos torcidos que son tan lindos :P) ¡Comenten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Juro que grité cuando leí que Freddie estaba detrás de Sam :|<strong>

**Okey xD ¡Adiós!**


	62. Bigote (Especial de Halloween)

**Holi :3 Perdón por no haber subido este capítulo cuando debía (que ya fue hace unos días), pero no pude ni leer en la semana pasada (escuela -_- Estamos casi a fin de año, y entre pruebas integradoras, exámenes finales, nuevos temas que enseñan rapidísimo y tareas, es un infierno…) y además, en donde vivo está haciendo mucho calor y… me quitó las ganas de usar la computadora… Bueno, no los retraso más, ¡Disfruten! :D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, al igual que sus personajes, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon. Esta historia tampoco es mía, sino de Charliemeatsix, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! :D Honestamente no me gusta Halloween, probablemente porque mi familia son británicos tradicionales y no les gusta las tradiciones que América trae a Inglaterra. Como seaaaa, ¡Es el ANIVERSARIO DE UN AÑO DE MI PRIMER HISTORIA SEDDIE! :D Mi primer historia Seddie se llamaba 'iGo To a Haunted House Seddie Oneshot', el cual también es conocido como el Día 28 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie (Hice trampa ese día, lean la Nota de Autor de ese día para saber por qué). Como sea, ¡Lean y disfruten! Gracias a theoneandonlymarijin por esta idea. Edité el título para hacerlo más Halloweenie. <strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 62 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Bigote (Especial de Halloween – Bigoohahate)<strong>

**Sam POV**

Por fin, ¡Halloween estaba aquí! Después de lo genial que nos fue nuestra Fiesta de Halfoween, yo, Fredward y Carlotta decidimos que íbamos a tener una fiesta de Halloween incluso más grande, aún mejor y aún más loca – con o sin Nevel (esperamos que sin Nevel). Nuestros disfraces iban a ser mejores y Freddie prometió que no sería Lewbert otra vez, de lo que yo estaba agradecida. Carly decidió no ir como un sushi de atún, porque no le gustó como Spencer la llamó sushi Toro ('atún graso').

Con las calabazas listas y los esqueletos completos (Gibby cosió la otra parte trasera de los que utilizamos para nuestra fiesta de Halfoween); a nuestra fiesta sólo le faltaba nuestros disfraces y la comida. Freddie se había ido a su casa a prepararse, y Carly y yo estábamos en la de ella arreglándonos.

Bajamos juntas por las escaleras en nuestros disfraces. Carly estaba vestida como yo. Probablemente fue lo más divertido en lo que ayudé a Carly a prepararse. Antes ese día, habíamos comprado todos los materiales para ser yo. Ella compró una peluca rubia rizada que era casi idéntica a mi cabello normal, compró mi ropa favorita (jeans, botas de tacón alto y una camisa con una chaqueta fina arriba) y la maquillé como lo hago yo. Fue divertido hacer a Carly como yo, pero como se veía así, tenía que actuar el papel. Pasé la mayor parte de la tarde y mientras preparábamos la fiesta enseñándole como ser como yo: mis hábitos alimenticios, la forma en que caminaba, la forma en que hablaba, todo lo que había que saber sobre cómo era yo. La única cosa que no le pude mostrar era cómo me sentía por el productor técnico de nuestra pequeña cancioncilla que llamábamos iCarly.

Como Carly estaba vestida como yo, probablemente piensen que yo me vestí como ella. Si pensaron eso, están… ¡Mal! Estaba vestida como algo que no era realmente un disfraz; más como un talento escondido. Estaba vestida como una ninja. Saben cómo se ven los ninjas, ¿Verdad? Simplemente se visten todo de negro, aparte de alrededor de los ojos, pero yo no tenía la máscara todavía. Supongo que los ninjas no pueden ver en la oscuridad…

"Te ves bien, _Sam_", le dije a Carly.

"Tú también, Ninja", dijo ella.

"Pues gracias", dije. Carly rió. "¿Cuándo vendrá Freddie?"

Antes de que Carly pudiera responder, Freddie entró caminando a través de la puerta con un disfraz de vaquero puesto, y un gran bigote color rubio pegado en su rostro.

"¿Qué se supone que eres _tú_?" Le pregunté, dando un paso adelante.

"Un vaquero", me dijo.

"¿Eso es un bigote?"

"¡Es un bigoohahate!" Dijo Freddie en una voz profunda, haciéndolo sonar moderadamente asustadizo.

"Ahora es bigohaha-¡Mío!" Le arranqué el bigote a Freddie.

"¡Ay, eso duele!" Él aferró su mano a su boca, cubriendo por encima de su labio superior, donde estaba el bigote.

"¿Por qué? No tienes un bigote real para arrancar."

Él me miró asesinamente y yo reí mirándolo adolorido, y luego al bigote en mi mano. En un segundo, la comprensión me golpeó y mi risa paró.

"Espera, ¿Como en 'El Vaquero y la Granjera Idiota Que Pensó que el Bigote del Vaquero era una Ardilla'?" Entrecerré mis ojos mientras lo miraba.

"Sip", dijo.

"¿Quién es la vaquera?" Pregunté.

"¿Conoces a esa chica Una en mi clase de Historia?"

"Sí", dije con los dientes apretados.

"Ella", dijo simplemente.

"¡¿Vas a ir con Una la Usadora?!" Grité.

"¡No es una usadora!"

"¡No la defiendas! ¡Sólo te está usando como lo hizo Valerie!"

"¡Valerie es diferente! ¡Una realmente está interesada en mí!"Dijo Freddie alejándose de la puerta enfadado.

"¡No, no lo está! ¡Solamente te va a usar para hacerse más popular porque tú estás en iCarly, o incluso hacer lo que Valerie hizo! Eran amigas, ¿Verdad? ¡¿Hasta que Valerie se mudó?!"

"¡¿Y!? ¡Eso no quiere decir que hará lo mismo!"

"¡Sí lo hace! Vi a ese tipo de chicas muchas veces. No les gustan chicos como tú, no piensan en ti ni por un segundo antes de seguir adelante y romper tu pequeño corazón de nerd." Me llevó un momento hasta que me di cuenta de que yo había dicho 'pequeño corazón de nerd' la noche en que Freddie y yo nos separamos. Vi un destello de sentimiento en el rostro de Freddie cuando dije eso por dos segundos, pero luego volvió directamente a enojo. "¡Carly y yo teníamos razón la primera vez que una chica te estaba usando, ¿Así que por qué no habríamos de tener razón ahora?!"

"Yo no estoy involucrada en esto", dijo Carly con sus manos levantadas y caminando hasta la mesa de aperitivos. Su caminar era una pobre imitación de mi caminar, pero era mejor de lo que habíamos practicado antes en el día.

"¿Por qué estás tan interesada en con quién voy?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"Porque… porqueeeee, ¡No quiero a nadie más lastimando nuestro show!" Dije, viniendo con una excusa en el acto.

"Claro", dijo él.

"Bien chicos, ¿Pueden dejar de discutir ahora? Los invitados van a llegar en cualquier momento, ¡Y ni siquiera hemos resuelto la música todavía!" Dijo Carly, caminando otra vez en la habitación (por suerte en su caminar normal) y se paró entre Freddie y yo. Todavía nos estábamos mirando asesinamente, pero le restamos importancia un poco, porque se estaban acercando las siete, que era cuando los invitados iban a venir.

"¿Dónde está Gibby?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Tiene que ir a la fiesta de Halloween de su familia primero, pero vendrá más tarde", dijo Carly, arreglando la máquina de sonido que hizo Spencer. Todos temíamos que se incendiara, así que teníamos tres extintores de fuego: uno en la cocina, dos en la sala de estar. Por suerte, cuando Carly empezó la música, no se incendió.

"Por fin, algo que Spencer hizo que no se incendió", dije.

"¡No hagas mala suerte!" Dijo Carly golpeando mi brazo, más duro de lo que lo haría normalmente.

"Mejor", le dije, alabando su golpe.

"Gracias, realmente estoy entrando en la onda de Sam", dijo, su voz menos femenina y más como la mía.

Yo me reí. Me di cuenta de que Freddie ya no estaba de pie junto a mí. Estaba con una computadora en un rincón de la habitación.

"Hey Sam, apaga las luces", dijo.

"Está bien…" dije lentamente, preguntándome por qué tenía que apagar las luces.

Las apagué y tan pronto como lo hice, un brillante flash de luz inició a través de la habitación, como el sonido de un rayo y un trueno.

"Genial", dije con admiración.

"Gracias", dijo él. Estaba claro que habíamos vuelto a nuestros nosotros normales, pero yo todavía tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago por eso.

"Muy bien, así que eso es música, comida, iluminación y pista de baile hechos", dijo Carly.

"Y también disfraces", dije.

"Creo que eso es todo", dijo Freddie. "Esperen, ¿Dónde está Spencer?"

"Está lejos con Calceto, mirando una casa embrujada para Halloween. Tienen una apuesta para ver quién puede quedarse dentro por más tiempo. Yo tengo una apuesta con la abuela de Calceto. Creo que Spencer durará unos cinco minutos, ella dice que menos."

Freddie y yo nos reímos ante eso.

Oímos un golpe en la puerta. Yo me puse mi máscara de Ninja, Freddie se puso el bigote que yo dejé en la mesa de café y Carly puso la música. Era hora de fiesta.

**MÁS TARDE…**

"¡Esta es una buena fiesta!" Me dijo Carly. Estábamos junto a la mesa de aperitivos, pero todo a lo que yo estaba mirando era a Freddie y a Una la Usadora bailando y riendo juntos, agarrando botellas de cerveza de raíz. A la vista de ellos, aplasté el vaso de papel que sostenía en la mano, y el contenido dentro del recién aplastado vaso se derramó en mi mano.

"Hey, ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Carly. Apenas la oí sobre la risa de Una ante la broma sin gracia de Freddie.

"¿Eh?" Pregunté, mirando a Carly con ojos salvajes.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves realmente tensa."

"Estoy bien", dije.

"Está bien, iré a ver si Gibby apareció todavía", dijo. Estaba demasiado interesada en la fiesta como para realmente escuchar el tono tenso y enojado en mi voz y la mirada en mis ojos.

Carly se alejó, pero yo aún estaba mirando a Freddie y Una riendo y bromeando juntos. Eso era todo; necesitaba hablar con Una.

Los interrumpí y me dirigí a Una. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Le pregunté.

"Um, ¿Seguro?" Dijo, dándome una mirada rara y alejándose por el pasillo fuera del apartamento de Carly. Freddie me miró con una mirada de advertencia en sus ojos, pero yo simplemente sacudí mi cabeza. Saqué mi teléfono mientras caminábamos afuera, y le envié un mensaje de texto a Freddie. Todo lo que dije en el mensaje fue 'Escucha'. Esperaba que supiera a qué me refería con eso. Miré un poco por sobre mi hombro para ver si había recibido el mensaje. Él levantó la vista hacia mí y yo asentí y fui al pasillo con Una.

Cuando salimos, me di cuenta de que Una llevaba algo similar a lo que Carly se pondría como la Granjera Idiota, pero mostraba más de lo que alguien quisiera ver realmente de una persona que lleva un traje de granjera.

Deliberadamente, dejé un poco abierta la puerta, para que Freddie pudiera escuchar si sabía a lo que yo me refería.

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo ella. Me miró asesinamente.

"¿Cuál es tu juego?" Le pregunté con ojos aún más fríos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo ella con una voz enfermizamente dulce.

"¿Por qué de pronto estás sobre Freddie? Él puede no saber cómo eres, pero yo sí. Usas a la gente para conseguir lo que quieres, pero por suerte, Freddie me tiene a mí para ver el mal en chicas como tú." Cuando dije mal, me recordó que era Halloween. Me hizo pensar en el Halloween del año en que empezamos iCarly y cuando Freddie era una bruja. Sonreí un poco por dentro ante el pensamiento. Empezó a dibujarse en mis labios, pero luego me di cuenta de que tenía que concentrarme.

"Aw, ¿Cuidando a tu pequeño novio?" Arrulló Una.

La miré asesinamente y luego cambié el tema lejos de la palabra 'novio'. "Sólo dime qué quieres con Freddie."

"¿O qué? ¿Usarás tus nunchucks en mi contra?" Ella se rió de mí y yo le di una sonrisa socarrona.

Pasé mi mano alrededor de mi espalda y aferré mis manos a mis nunchucks y los puse en frente de mí.

"¿Realmente quieres desafiarme?" Le advertí.

"Oh por favor, como si siquiera pudieras usarlos." Ella agitó su mano de manera despectiva y yo volteé mi cabeza para el costado. Uno, para demostrar que había aceptado su desafío, y dos para ver si Freddie estaba viendo. Estaba.

Flexioné mis manos y brazos, y los nunchucks se movieron hábilmente en mis manos. Una dio un paso hacia atrás ante los trucos que yo estaba haciendo con los nunchucks, pero yo la tomé por los tobillos y ella cayó al piso. Me detuve y alejé los nunchucks.

"¿Ahora me dirás qué quieres con Freddie?" Pregunté, mirando hacia ella.

"Ese nerd me la debe por hacer que el show de Valerie apestara como lo hizo. Valerie sólo quería un show mejor que iCarly – y lo fue cuando Freddie lo hizo con ella – pero no, tú y pantalones de caramelo alejaron al nerd de ella e hicieron su show malo."

"El show de Valerie apestaba con o sin Freddie haciendo las cosas técnicas", dije. "Y _yo soy _la única que está permitida para llamar a Freddie nerd." Una retrocedió un poco cuando dije eso. "Ahora dime lo que realmente querías con Freddie."

"Iba a conseguir que él me pusiera en iCarly con Carly. Tú fuiste la que le dijo a Carly que Valerie te quería en el show con ella, así que iba a poner a Freddie y Carly en tu contra, y echarte del trío. Tú te vas y yo me convierto en la más nueva, más bonita, más graciosa versión de ti en iCarly." Ella se rió ante la idea y se paró.

Dio un paso adelante y yo di un paso atrás, pero luego escuchamos una puerta abrirse y ambas nos volteamos a la puerta de Carly. Freddie salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Así que me estabas usando?" Dijo Freddie, parado enfrente de mí, pero no tanto como para que yo no pudiera ver el horror en el rostro de ella.

"No, ¡Por supuesto que no lo estaba! ¡Sólo es una broma entre Sam y yo!"

"Oh, deja de fingir, Una", dije mostrando mis dientes.

"Bien, sí, lo estaba. Pero, ¿Realmente necesitas a esta _cosa _como una de las anfitrionas en iCarly? Quiero decir, mírala; ¡Tiene nunchucks colgando en la espalda de su disfraz de Ninja! ¡Debería estar en prisión! ¡Apuesto a que hace alborotos atacando gente en la calle!"

"¡Al menos no es una falsa, mentirosa usadora como tú! Y Sam sólo lastima a personas que se lo merecen, es decir, tú."

No podía creer que Freddie estuviera en realidad dando la cara por mí después de que yo lo hice por él. Los roles pueden revertirse fácilmente.

Miré a Una enfrente nuestro. "Si alguna vez tratas de usar a alguno de nosotros otra vez, tendrás más que a mí y a un par de nunchucks yendo detrás de ti. ¡Ahora vete!"

Una me miró y pasó directamente junto a nosotros, empujándome con su hombro mientras lo hacía.

"Ahora eso se hizo cargo de ella", dije.

"Sip", dijo Freddie. Él me miró y dijo, "Lamento no haberte creído, Sam."

"No te preocupes por eso; no es la primera vez."

"Es verdad… ¿Pero no nos abrazamos luego de la primera vez?" Dijo él con una mirada pícara en su rostro.

"¿En serio?" Dije mirándolo.

"Si pones los nunchucks lejos de ti, ¿Puedo decir que sí?" Yo reí y caminé más cerca de él y lo abracé. Él me devolvió el abrazo y fue justo como cuando eso pasó hace tantos años. Y justo como la última vez, yo bajé mis manos y le hice calzón chino.

"¡Me hiciste calzón chino!" Dijo y nos separamos – su voz era mucho más profunda que hace esos muchos años.

"¡Sin cargo! ¡Ahora volvamos adentro!" Dije y reí mientras Freddie trataba de arreglar su ropa interior.

Volvimos y nos unimos a una multitud de personas bailando con disfraces diferentes, yendo desde asustadizos hasta lamentables.

"Ahora no tengo a nadie con quién bailar", Freddie hizo un puchero.

"Bueno, yo nunca lo hice en primer lugar, así que vamos", dije y arrastré a Freddie por la mano hasta la pista de baile.

Freddie y yo bailamos entre la multitud de personas que estaban vestidos con disfraces de Halloween o disfraces normales. Un chico vestido como el Increíble Hulk pasó diciendo '¡Gibbeh!' y Freddie y yo nos reímos. Por supuesto, eso significaba que Gibby finalmente había llegado.

En medio de Freddie y yo bailando, la música paró de repente. Miramos hacia donde estaba el sistema de sonido, y estalló en flamas. Freddie y yo nos reímos, sabiendo que eso iba a pasar en algún momento en la noche. Carly estaba cerca de la cocina, así que agarró el primer extintor allí, y Freddie y yo agarramos los de la sala de estar.

Los tres apagamos el fuego, pero para el momento en que terminamos de apagarlo, todo el mundo se había ido.

"Bueno, esa fue una fiesta divertida", dijo Carly, mirando alrededor al desastre que había quedado por todos corriendo hacia afuera.

"Realmente lo fue, Carly. Todos la estaban disfrutando hasta que, tú sabes, el sistema de sonido explotó", dije apagando una llama solitaria.

"Nunca voy a dejar a Spencer que construya ninguna cosa electrónica otra vez", dijo Carly. "¡Jamás!" Concluyó, y se alejó escaleras arriba.

"Feliz Halloween", le dije a Freddie.

"A ti también", dijo él, y se rió entre dientes.

"Hey, ¿Usaste mi bigote del corto de iCarly?" Le pregunté.

"¿No quieres decir Bigoohahate?"

Yo sacudí mi cabeza, luego caminé hasta él y le arranqué el bigote otra vez.

"¡Ay!"

"Oh sí, es bigoohaha-mío." Dije, y subí las escaleras detrás de Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusta, lo odian? Lamento que no haya beso Seddie o nada en este, no quería hacerlo igual a cualquier otro oneshot de fiesta que haya hecho donde se besan, pero se abrazan así que eso debería bastar por ahora. Y esto en realidad me llevó horas, y no sé por qué. Lamento que no sea tan bueno, pero déjenme saber qué piensan. Y OHHHH MI DIOS, ALGUIEN MÁS VIO LA FOTO QUE DAN SCHNEIDER (DANWARP) SUBIO A TWITTER PERO LUEGO BORRO. SAM Y FREDDIE ESTABAN TAN CERCA, OH POR DIOS. Vayan a buscarla en Tumblr (si tienen uno) porque estoy bastante segura de que estará allí :P Si no la encuentran traten de googlearla. ES TAN ASDFGHJKL SE VEN COMO SI SE ACABARAN DE BESAR O ESTUVIERAN A PUNTO. Pero Dan dijo que ella podría solo estar enojada, no quiso decirlo -_- Está bien, ¡Suficiente de mi fangirling! ¡Comenten por favooor!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, mejor tarde que nunca :P<strong>

**Esa. Foto. Aunque no sea algo Seddie, como dijo Dan, y ella simplemente esté enojada, ¡LA FOTO! Están tan cerca… definitivamente, por más que no sea por un beso, es una foto Seddie :D Si no la vieron (aunque lo más probable es que sí .-.), se las pondría pero FanFiction no deja poner enlaces -_- Busquen en Google 'seddie - tumblr' (así la busqué yo :P) y busquen en la página :D ****  
><strong>

**Adiosito, me fui a estudiar para una integradora que tengo mañana y no sé ni J (?**


	63. Pies Fríos

**Disclaimer: iCarly **_**no **_**es mío, sino de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon. Esta historia tampoco lo es, yo sólo la traduzco, pero le pertenece a Charliemeatsix. (¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto toooodos los capítulos? -_-)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! Este capítulo no es tan bueno o tan largo como mis otros, porque no podía pensar en qué escribir y pensaba que necesitaba subir ALGO porque había pasado mucho tiempo. Como sea, ¡Disfruten y comenten! Esta es la última idea de theoneandonlymarijin, ¡Así que gracias por todas tus ideas!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 63 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Pies Fríos.<strong>

**Sam POV**

"¿Estás listo para esto, Freddie?" Le pregunté a Freddie.

"Um… ¿No?" Lo miré. "¡Quiero decir sí! ¡No, quiero decir no! ¡No, sí! Ah, ¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto, Sam?!"

Estábamos en la oscuridad y estábamos sosteniendo linternas. No, probablemente no es lo que estás pensando, pero si estás pensando 'Sam y Freddie van a hacerle una broma a Spencer en la mitad de la noche', ¡Entonces tienes razón!

"Vamos Freddie, ¡Llegará a casa e irá a la cama en cualquier minuto!"

"¡¿Pero y qué si nos atrapan?!" Dijo. Lo podía ver debajo de su linterna y se veía preocupado.

"Freddie, ¿En serio? Spencer no es exactamente la uva más madura en el racimo, no va a sospechar nada. Y Carly está en Yakima, así que no espera que estemos en su casa de todos menos, bueno, no sin Gibby o él de todos modos, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Deja de ser un bebé."

Sentada en la oscuridad con una linterna con Freddie, escondiéndonos en un armario en la habitación de Spencer, realmente no era el peor lugar para que estuviera una chica, pero no era el mejor. Era estrecho porque Spencer decidió comprar un armario muy pequeño y demasiados cajones, así que no había mucho lugar para ninguno de nosotros, por lo que nos sentamos juntos incómodamente con las linternas en la mano, apuntándolas a nuestros rostros como si nos estuviéramos contando historias de terror. Nos habíamos sacado los zapatos y no nos molestamos en llevar chaquetas al armario con nosotros. Realmente hacía calor, pero probablemente era porque estábamos compartiendo el calor del cuerpo, y ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer involuntariamente.

"¡No soy un bebé! ¡Es sólo que no creo que sea bueno saltarle a un tipo que no ha hecho otra cosa que darnos la bienvenida a su casa todos los días por años y asustarlo! ¡No es lo que la gente haría! Sólo estoy teniendo los pies fríos."

"¿Cómo pueden tus pies estar fríos? ¡Hace calor aquí!" Dije.

"No, Sam", dijo en el mismo tono de voz que yo había escuchado muchas veces en mi vida conociendo a Freddie. "Quiero decir que me estoy poniendo nervioso por esto. No quiero hacerlo."

"Ves, ¿Qué te dije? Bebé", dije.

"¡No te gustaría si yo me escondiera en tu armario y saltara cuando estuvieras dormida, ¿Verdad?!"

"No, pero si alguna vez lo intentas, despídete de tus pulgares", dije.

Freddie lentamente bajó su mirada a sus pulgares, con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro.

"Mis pulgares." Su voz sonaba tan temblorosa y asustada como tu expresión facial.

"No serás capaz de mandar mensajes de texto otra vez…" me burlé de él.

"O presionar una barra espaciadora con mis pulgares…"

"Nope", dije. Sonreí en el pequeño destello de luz proveniente de nuestras linternas.

"Está bien, nunca te haré eso", tragó Freddie.

"Más te vale que no, sabes las consecuencias. Mamá ama su sueño."

"¿Entonces por qué estamos ambos escondiéndonos en el armario de Spencer a mitad de la noche?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"Pooooooorque", dije alargando el 'porque', "vamos a hacer un nuevo segmento en iCarly que a mí me gusta llamar '¡Asusta a Spencer hasta que se haga pipí!".

"¡¿Subiremos esto a iCarly?!"

"¡Duh!" Dije exasperadamente.

"¡Pero necesitarías mi cámara!"

"Sí, la tengo aquí", dije, estirándome hacia mi derecha y levantándola.

"Estaba en mi apartamento, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?"

"¿_No _has estado registrando el tiempo que me lleva abrir cerraduras desde hace años o yo estaba imaginando eso?" Me burlé.

"Cierto… pero aún no lo sé, Sam", dijo en una forma insegura.

"¡Nuestros espectadores lo amarán! Vamos, Freddifer, deja de ser una señorita", dije empujándolo.

"¡No me des un empujón!"

"No te di un _empujón_, te empujé", dije simplemente.

"¿Importa? ¡No hay mucho lugar aquí y podrías hacernos volcar!"

"¿A dónde volcaríamos? Narnia no está exactamente ahí atrás", dije, señalando un pulgar hacia el fondo del armario.

Freddie y yo nos sentamos ahí en silencio por algunos minutos, pero luego escuchamos pasos entrando en la habitación.

"Shh, ¡Spencer está aquí!"

"¡No estaba hablando!" Me susurró Freddie.

"¿Cómo están tus pies ahora?" Susurré.

"Helados", dijo.

"Deja de ser un gran cobarde, irá a dormir en cualquier minuto."

"¿Es demasiado tarde para salir corriendo de aquí?" Dijo inquieto.

"Sip, ahora cállate, nos escuchará."

Algunos minutos después, escuchamos a Spencer moverse otra vez, pero luego escuchamos la puerta cerrarse y estaba silencioso.

"Oh genial, se fue a la sala de estar o a algún lado", dije.

"O está durmiendo en el sofá o en el cuarto de Carly. Espera, no hay otra araña aquí, ¿Verdad?" Freddie se movió por todo el pequeño espacio, brillando su linterna en todos los lugares posibles.

"Cálmate, Freddie, ¿Qué te hará una araña?" Pregunté.

"¡Nada! ¡Podrían caer en mi cabeza y construir una telaraña detrás de mi cabeza, así no podría verlo!"

"Wow…" Susurré para mí misma. Freddie sí que podía ser una niña a veces.

Esperamos y esperamos para que Spencer volviera a la habitación, pero ya era peligrosamente tarde. Nuestros párpados se estaban cayendo, y yo estaba bastante segura de que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento pronto por la falta de sueño; Freddie estaba igual.

Mis párpados cayeron más y me dormí, con la cabeza apoyada en algo más suave que la pared del armario que pensé que iba a golpear si me dormía.

**Spencer POV**

No era exactamente el mejor sueño que había tenido jamás. Mi habitación todavía tenía arañas dentro, así que pensé que sería más fácil y mejor dormir en el sofá, así ninguna araña me podría hacer nada mientras dormía. Podría haber dormido en la habitación de Carly, pero la última vez se había enojado conmigo por dejar un plátano en su cama.

Volví a mi habitación alrededor de las siete am. Ya no podía dormir en el sofá, así que pensé que sería más fácil cambiarme por algo más adecuado para el día. Fui a mi armario y vi algo que era muy extraño. Más extraño que yo.

Sam y Freddie estaban dormidos en mi armario, ambos apoyados en los hombros del otro. Era la cosa más rara que los había visto hacer, pero probablemente no tan extraña como cuando salieron. Sus pies estaban justo al lado del otro, como si estuvieran usando los pies del otro para mantenerse calientes. Tal vez ambos tenían los pies fríos.

"Raro", dije. Cerré la puerta del armario y simplemente dejé que durmieran.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi primera vez haciendo un POV para Spencer! :O ¿Les gusta, lo odian, lo aman? ¡Déjenme saber! ¡Comenten!<strong>

**Puedo decir rápidamente que quiero darle a un gracias masivo a Brittany (BrittanyTiffanatic en una de sus cuentas de fanfiction y TiffanaticLove en twitter, y también SeddieCookie en su otra cuenta de fanfiction) por siempre estar ahí para ayudarme con ideas y también mantenerme actualizando. Me ha estado ayudando bastante desde el mismo comienzo así que ella es simplemente tan increíble. Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente. ¡Así que vayan a leer su fanfiction 'iGet Fed Up' en su cuenta BrittanyTiffanatic y también lean sus increíbles one-shots en su página de fanfiction SeddieCookie!** **SON INCREÍBLES.**

**Está bien, ¡Eso es todo! ¡Buenas noches y comenten! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias por leer :)<strong>


	64. Fantasma

**Disclaimer: iCarly ni sus personajes es mío. Tampoco lo es esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoooola chicosss. Se me ocurrió esta historia anoche a las 11pm y la escribí en mi teléfono primero (no toda, sólo la mitad) y pensé "Vaya, ¡¿Por qué nunca leí un fanfic con este argumento antes?! ¡¿Y por qué nunca escribí sobre esto?!" y en realidad nunca leí uno sobre esto antes :P Si apesta, pido disculpas, porque estoy cansada y me gustaría agradecer a Nitebreaker (que es uno de los mejores reviewers que tuve en esta historia, por cierto) por la idea, aunque no interpreto mucho la palabra en esto. Pero de todos modos, ¡Disfruten!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 64 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Fantasma<strong>

**Sam POV**

Carly, Freddie y yo estábamos fuera en una tarde soleada en Seattle. Acabábamos de salir de la escuela y estábamos caminando de regreso al apartamento de Carly, después de un largo día de clases, que realmente no recuerdo ya que estaba durmiendo la mayor parte del día.

Hablábamos al azar de las cosas que pasaron en la escuela y sobre todo de lo que íbamos a hacer en el próximo iCarly, cuando vi algo.

"Hey, miren, ¡Un mensajero en bicicleta!" Dije y empujé y empujé a Freddie hacia el tipo en la bicicleta. En lo que no pensé fueron las consecuencias. No pensé en lo que le harían a Freddie la fuerza de la bicicleta y el gran hombre conduciendo hacia adelante y hacia Freddie hasta que lo derribó al suelo.

Freddie golpeó el suelo con un _thunk _**(N/T: Sonido a golpe) **mientras su cabeza chocaba contra un hidrante primero. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, pero fue roto por el sonido de gemidos que venían del chico que yo acababa de empujar.

Sangre salía de su oreja y él yacía en el piso, balanceándose ligeramente debido al dolor que provenía de su cabeza. Estaba gimiendo y sonaba como si se estuviera parando de llorar.  
>Me quedé en estado de shock. Mi boca estaba completamente abierta y miré a Carly, que estaba ahí parada como yo, pero de repente corrió hacia donde Freddie estaba tirado y trató de ayudarlo. Pero yo me quedé allí de pie.<p>

Entré en una especie de trance mientras veía a Freddie en el suelo. Tenía sangre saliendo de una de sus orejas y el mensajero de la bicicleta fue olvidado por completo. Mientras él, Freddie, yacía en el suelo, me di cuenta de lo lindo que se veía. Un paramédico (Carly había llamado a una ambulancia y yo seguía allí cuando salieron corriendo, yendo a revisar tanto a al mensajero de la bicicleta y a Freddie) comenzó a mover su pelo de su oreja para que fuera más fácil ver el daño hecho por la caída, y me di cuenta de cuan mullido y suave su cabello era mientras lo movían. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que cubrían su iris – si sólo se estaban llenando de agua o eran lágrimas reales, no sabía – pero eran más audaces de lo que habían sido jamás y me di cuenta de que tan chocolates y dulces e inocentes eran. Decidí en mi cabeza que se veía, bueno, un poco lindo.

Se sintió como si un fantasma de mí misma hubiera dejado mi cuerpo mientras una nueva emoción llenaba el espacio vacío. Una emoción que no entendí y una emoción que no me gustaba, pero se sentía como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima. No sabía el nombre de la emoción, pero sabía que era mucho más extraña para mí que cualquier otra emoción que hubiera sentido jamás. Y la acepté.

Repentinamente, el tiempo me alcanzó y me sacó del sueño en el que estaba. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado parada allí, pero tenía que volver a la realidad y pretender que la nueva emoción no me había noqueado mentalmente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Le pregunté a Carly. La ansiedad se filtraba en mis palabras y en mi voz.

"Uno de los paramédicos dijo que va a estar bien, pero que van a llevarlo al hospital para revisar su oído y todo", explicó Carly.

"Está bien. No crees que afecte su oído, ¿Verdad?" Pregunté.

"Podría hacerlo, se golpeó la cabeza bastante fuerte…"

Vi como metían a Freddie en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, aún gimiendo un poco de dolor. Mientras lo miraba otra vez, él se volteó a mirarme por sólo un segundo, pero mi estómago se sintió como si hubiera hecho un salto mortal y mi corazón se aceleró un poco. Probablemente solo era culpa, pero me había sentido culpable antes y no había sentido lo mismo que estaba sintiendo entonces.

Y de repente, la sensación se volvió más evidente y prominente de lo que había sentido jamás y recordé la única vez que había sentido así, pero antes no había durado mucho.

Pensé que Freddie era lindo, y nunca me había sentido tan culpable como cuando lastimaba a Freddie y le dolía mucho (las pequeñas cosas, como darle una palmada, no me hacían sentir culpable). Pareció hacerse bastante claro en mi cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto.

Me tomó un buen tiempo para pensar las palabras exactas, y fue más difícil decirlo en voz alta, incluso a mí misma. Pero lo hice de todos modos.

"Me gusta Freddie", susurré.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento que el final sea bastante malo, no pude pensar en cómo terminarlo, por lo que al final estoy divagando, es porque estoy cansada y no puedo pensar.<strong>

**Oh, y si alguno de ustedes sabe de historias sobre cuando a Sam empezó a gustarle Freddie en fanfiction, ¡Por favor díganme cómo se llama comentando o mandándome un PM! ¡Comenten, y gracias por leer! **


	65. Encuentros Alienígenas

**Dislcaimer: Nada es mío.**

**Hey miren, ¡Un capítulo en Freddie POV! Ya nunca escribo en su POV porque siento que es más fácil escribir en el punto de vista de una chica porque, ya saben, soy una chica :P Pero como sea, ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Gracias a Nitebreaker por esta idea! Tus dos ideas realmente me desafiaron :P No tuve ninguna pista en como realmente interpretarlas, así que estos dos Días apestan, ¡Lo siento! Aunque estoy tratando :'D**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 65 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Encuentros Alienígenas<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Hoy iba a ser un buen día. Bueno, una buena noche. Sam y yo íbamos a ir a nuestra primera cita oficial desde que nos besamos en vivo en iCarly en Aguas Turbulentas. Íbamos a ir al cine; decidimos que era bueno, seguro y un comienzo fácil para nuestra relación más normal. Aunque no íbamos a ver una película para chicas como a las que va la gente en su primera cita, todavía estábamos planeando pasar un buen rato con el otro.

Iba a ir a recoger a Sam a las ocho, ya que la película empezaba a las ocho treinta, así que acordamos que si Sam no conseguía tanta comida como posiblemente ella podría antes de que la película empezara, luego yo no tendría que pagar el precio… no el precio como en el precio de la comida (obviamente yo iba a comprar eso), pero me refiero a la ira de una Sam Puckett privada de comida. Yo era el único que realmente podía soportar a Sam de mal humor, pero no era una de las mejores experiencias de mi tiempo de vida hasta el momento.

Conduje a la casa de Sam, pero llegué allí a las siete cincuenta y cinco. Me senté en mi auto pensando en la cita que empezaría oficialmente en cinco minutos. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba nervioso. Increíblemente nervioso en realidad, no podía recordad alguna vez estando más asustado desde que tuve noticias para Sam que terminaron con mi brazo doblado hacia atrás. Era extraño que las únicas veces que estaba nervioso fueran cuando implicaba a Sam. Era extraño como la chica que yo había conocido durante casi toda mi vida, la chica que me atormentó seis horas diarias y luego más cuando iCarly empezó, era en la que iba a ir en una cita. No era como si yo nunca hubiera estado en una cita antes, pero no estaba seguro de si debería tomar su mano o besarla o lo que sea, y no sabía cuál era el momento correcto para hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Sólo esperaba que el destino estuviera de mi lado y me empujara en la dirección correcta cuando debiera hacer alguna de esas cosas. Miré al reloj en mi panel de control. Ocho pm. Era hora.

Lentamente y con cuidado, me bajé del auto y caminé por el sendero que conducía a su casa y llamé a la puerta. Casi al instante ella abrió la puerta, y me quedé sorprendido por lo que usaba. Tenía puesto un vestido, un vestido real, para nuestra primera cita. Era de una especie de color crema, y le quedaba generosamente. Perfectamente, en realidad. No podía creer que ella estuviese usando una de las cosas que no usaría para cualquier persona, para mí.

"Wow", dije en voz baja.

Sam me sonrió incómodamente, pero luego yo le devolví la sonrisa y se volvió real.

"Hola", dijo ella.

"Hola", dije. "¿Lista para irnos?"

"Sip", dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y comenzó el camino hacia mi auto.

"Genial", dije torpemente y la seguí.

Antes de que Sam pudiera abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero, yo abrí la puerta por ella y ella me miró.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, vamos a una cita, pensé que realmente podría darte el tratamiento de una cita", dije.

"Está bien entonces", Sam se encogió de hombros y se metió en el auto. Cerré la puerta detrás de ella y caminé hacia el lado del conductor.

"Esto es raro", dijo Sam cuando empezamos a andar.

"¿Qué es?" Mi estómago se redujo ante ella diciendo esto. ¿Sí quería ir en una cita conmigo?

"Salir contigo", ella vio la mirada en mi rostro y rápidamente continuó, "¡Pero bueno! Honestamente, no creo que quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar ahora." Sonreí y la miré por un segundo, y luego enfoqué mis ojos de vuelta en la carretera delante de nosotros.

"Sé a qué te refieres. Yo nunca habría pensado que iría a una cita contigo", dije.

Hicimos bromas sin sentido sobre salir con el otro y lo extraño que era, pero justo llegamos al cine.

"¿Vas a abrir mi puerta?" Preguntó Sam con ojos conocedores.

"Estaba planeándolo", le dije, sonriéndole.

"Bueno, entonces apúrate, no queremos llegar tarde a Encuentros Alienígenas Tercera Parte", dijo Sam con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

"No puedo creer que en realidad vamos a ver esa película", dije mientras abría la puerta del lado el pasajero para dejarla salir.

"No somos exactamente una pareja normal, así que, ¿Por qué deberíamos ver películas normales que la gente ve en citas?"

"Es un punto cierto", dije, y cerré la puerta.

Pude sentir una mano deslizándose en la mía y miré hacia abajo a la mano de Sam y la mía, entrelazadas. ¡Gracias señales! Por lo menos sabía que el destino estaba de mi lado. Mi mano hormigueaba en donde nuestras manos se encontraron. Le sonreí a Sam y ella me sonrió mientras entrábamos en el cine juntos.

Conseguimos las entradas para la película, y luego Sam pidió suficiente comida como para alimentar a cinco personas de la concesión.

"Sam, ¡Es sólo una película de una hora y media! No podrás comer todo eso antes de que la película termine", dije, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los nachos, palomitas de maíz y diferentes dulces que ella había puesto en mis brazos.

"Sólo espera y verás", dijo Sam, y nos dirigió a nuestros asientos en la sala. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro con toda la comida que Sam había comprado en mi regazo.

"¿Por qué tú no puedes sostener nada de esto?" Me quejé.

"¿De verdad crees que voy a arriesgarme a tener algo en este vestido? ¡No gasté treinta dólares en este vestido sólo para arruinarlo!"

"¿Gastaste treinta dólares en un vestido que ni siquiera usarás mucho?" Pregunté.

"¿Quieres que tire este chocolate en tu–" Sam fue interrumpida por alguien sentado en la fila detrás de nosotros 'shh'ando a Sam.

Sam se sentó con una expresión de mal humor en su rostro. Me sentí mal, por lo que le hice un cumplido.

"Realmente me gusta ese vestido, por cierto", dije mirándola.

"Gracias", dijo ella a regañadientes, pero luego se relajó cuando vio la expresión en mi rostro.

Tomó las palomitas que descansaban en mi regazo y las puso en su regazo. Me di cuenta de que lo había hecho para que yo no tuviera que equilibrar todo lo demás en mi regazo, y eso me hizo sonreír.

Ya sea que podía llamar a Sam mi novia o todavía no, esperaba que pudiera. Aún no sabía lo que éramos, pero quería tener un nombre para eso, así podríamos oficialmente decirle a todos lo que éramos.

La película comenzó, pero en su mayoría yo miré a Sam a través de todo la cosa. Mientras todo el mundo gritaba ante los Alienígenas comiendo cerebros de personas como zombies, Sam se estaba matando de la risa, y era la risa más linda que había oído jamás. Le sonreí a Sam, a pesar de que mi estómago estaba amenazando con devolver las palomitas de maíz de las que Sam me había dejado tomar un puñado.

En un momento de la película, Sam volvió a deslizar su mano en la mía. Miré a Sam, quien estaba centrando más en la película que en mí, pero tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Quién sabía que salir conmigo iba a hacer que Sam Puckett, de todas las personas, sonriera más en una noche de lo que un comediante podría a todo un público?... aunque los comediantes hacen a la gente reír, en vez de sonreír… urgh, no importa.

Finalmente, la película terminó con los alienígenas siendo destruidos y sólo un grupo de personas quedaron en algún campo, mirando a la destrucción que había sido causada por los Alienígenas.

"Esa película fue increíble", dijo Sam, las luces estaban encendiéndose lentamente en la sala.

"Sip", le dije, aunque yo casi no había puesto atención a la película en absoluto. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que todo lo que habíamos comprado para llevar al cine en realidad había sido comido. "Whoa, en realidad te comiste todo."

"Te dije que podría", dijo Sam sonriendo y se puso de pie, su mano aún en la mía.

Salimos de la sala y estábamos de regreso en el vestíbulo del cine.

"¿Qué hora es?" Me preguntó Sam.

Saqué mi Pear Phone y miré la hora. "Recién son las diez."

"Genial", dijo Sam.

"No hay ninguna otra cosa que querías hacer, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunté a Sam.

Ella dudó un momento y luego dijo, "No, pero, ¿Me dejarías en lo de Carly en vez de casa?"

"¿Vas a contarle todos los detalles de nuestra cita?" Le pregunté, moviendo las cejas ligeramente.

Ella se rió de mí por un segundo. "Sí", dijo.

Yo me reí y dejamos el cine.

Abrí la puerta para Sam otra vez y ella me agradeció. Cerré la puerta detrás de ella una vez más y me metí de mi lado del auto.

Nos llevó solo diez minutos volver a Bushwell Plaza. Cuando salimos del auto, agarré la mano de Sam dudosamente, pero con un poco de confianza por la cantidad de veces que Sam había agarrado mi mano. Ella la tomó con gusto y entramos al edificio de apartamentos.

Cuando entramos al vestíbulo, Lewbert estaba sentado en su escritorio, con su pierna encima del escritorio cortando las uñas de sus pies, y él, siendo el paquete de alegría que era, nos gritó diciendo, "¡No agarres de manos en mi vestíbulo!" y nos tiró sus uñas de pies que había mantenido en un montón hasta que entramos en el ascensor.

"¿No te encanta tener uñas de pie cortadas en el pelo?" Bromeó Sam mientras revolvía su pelo para sacar las pocas uñas de pie que estaban en su pelo.

Yo me reí y salimos del ascensor en el octavo piso. Nos paramos en medio de mi apartamento y el de Carly, mirando al otro.

"Me divertí esta noche", dijo Sam.

"Yo también", dije. "¿Qué piensas decirle a Carly cuando pregunte cómo fue nuestra cita?"

"Sabes, sólo le diré que tan increíblemente nerd eres y qué momento más terrible pasé", bromeó.

"Oh, haha", dije y sonreí.

"Gracias por pagar todo, Freddie", dijo Sam.

"Lo hice desde antes de que empezáramos a salir, de todos modos", dije.

"Es un cierto punto", dijo, como yo había dicho antes.

Nos quedamos allí incómodamente por unos segundos, antes de que Sam diera un paso adelante y luego me besara. Le devolví el beso y sonreí.

"¿Sabes antes en el cine cuando me preguntaste si había algo más que quisiera hacer?"

"¿Sí?" Pregunté.

"En realidad quería besarte entonces, pero luego pensé que te haría esperar un poco más", dijo Sam.

"Buenas noches, Sam", dije y sonreí.

"Buenas noches, Freddie." La miré entrar en el apartamento de Carly (había encontrado una llave debajo de la planta de su apartamento), antes de que yo entrara al mío.

Todavía no podía creer que acababa de ir a una cita al cine, a ver una película sobre alienígenas, con Sam Puckett.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenten! ¡¿TODOS HAN VISTO LA NUEVA PROMO PARA iGOODBYE?! ¿Puedo por favor, simplemente meterme en un agujero y morir? En serio, no puedo con eso terminando. ESPECIALMENTE SI CREDDIE SE BESAN, PERO LUEGO SAM HABLA CON FREDDIE ACERCA DE ALGO Y LUEGO ÉL DICE, "¿Quieres que volvamos a estar juntos?" ENSERIO. MI MENTE ESTÁ CORRIENDO Y MIS EMOCIONES ESTÁN POR TODO EL LUGAR Y AHORA ESTOY LLORANDO POR LA QUINTA VEZ HOY.<strong>

**Está bien, lo siento, me puse un poco emocional ahí, PERO OH POR DIOS, PODRÍA TERMINAR EN MOMENTOS SEDDIE. OHPORDIOSOHPORDIOSOHPORDIOSO HPORDIOSOHPORDIOS NO PUEDO SOPORTAR ESTO. **

**Está bien, terminé.**

**¡Comenten! (¡No quiero que terminnnnnnnne! D:) **


	66. Sofá

**¿Queeee, 2 en un día? :O Jeje :P Sí, este capítulo no es mi mejor, pero me pareció que bien podría tratar de hacer tantos como pueda cuando se me da la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¡Gracias a seddierules2468 por esta ideaa!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 66 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Sofá<strong>

**Sam POV**

"Sí, ¡Mamá tiene el sofá para ella sola!" Me dije a mí misma mientras me tumbaba en el sofá del apartamento Shay.

Carly acababa de subir a ducharse, y Freddie no había llegado aún, pero ya casi era la tarde, así que Freddie realmente debería estar llamando a la puerta de Carly en 5, 4, 3, 2…

_Toc Toc_

Sip, conocía al tonto.

"¡Está abierto!" Grité mientras encendía el televisor.

Freddie entró fanfarronamente en el apartamento y me vio tirada en el sofá.

"Hey, ¿Dónde está Carly?"

"En la ducha", dije mientras cambiaba el canal a la red que mostraba uno de mis programas favoritos. Freddie caminó hasta el sofá y golpeó su pie con el mío, que estaba colgando de un lado del sofá.

"Muévete", dijo.

"No, yo estaba aquí primero", dije, poniéndome en una posición más cómoda.

"¿Entonces en dónde quieres que me siente?" Argumentó él.

"No me importa, ¿En el piso? ¡Hay una silla justo ahí!" Le dije, señalando a una silla al lado de la televisión.

"Oh sí, porque puedo ver tanto la televisión desde ahí", dijo sarcásticamente.

"No te pongas insolente conmigo", dije. "Me gusta el sofá."

"Eso explica por qué tu trasero dejó una marca en el sofá", dijo él.

"Eso es todo", dije y me levanté rápidamente. Freddie se alejó de mí rápidamente, pero yo subestimé su astucia. En cuanto me bajé del sofá, Freddie decidió sentarse en donde yo estaba acostada antes.

"¡Já!" Dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Le di una mirada que mataría si yo tuviera superpoderes, pero desafortunadamente no tenía, así que lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme a su lado.

"Eres tan molesto, ¿Lo sabes?" Le dije.

"¿Molesto? Ese es uno nuevo. Me has llamado mucho peor antes", dijo.

"¿Desde cuándo has sido tan arrogante?" Le pregunté amargamente. Crucé mis brazos y fallé en disfrutar mi programa favorito que Freddie aún no había cambiado.

"¿Desde cuándo Sam Puckett pierde una pelea conmigo? Estás perdiendo tu ventaja."

"Estás perdiendo la cabeza." Me reí con una risa sin gracia. "¿Realmente crees que perdí la pelea?"

"Bueno, sí, no me has echado del sofá, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Quién dijo que iba a echarte, de todos modos? Sólo tienes que estar preparado, Benson." Lo vi estremecerse cuando hice contacto visual con él. Eso me hizo sonreír con satisfacción.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos, yo completamente relajada y Freddie listo para correr. Dejé que esperara unos minutos más antes de que atacara.

Antes de que Freddie pudiera reaccionar, yo me había acostado en el sofá con mis pies en el regazo de Freddie.

"Relájate, eso era todo lo que iba a hacer", le dije, poniéndome en una mejor posición.

Freddie suspiró y se relajó.

"¿Eso fue todo? Wow Puckett, realmente perdiste tu ventaja."

"Si dices eso una vez más voy a empujarte del borde de un acantilado", amenacé.

"Me callaré", dijo él.

"Chico inteligente", dije.

Lo que Freddie no sabía era que yo le había hecho pensar que no tenía nada en la manga para vengarme de que me hubiera sacado del sofá y tomado mi espacio. Nos sentamos cómodamente por un tiempo, esta vez Freddie estaba relajado, pero yo estaba secretamente preparada para atacar.

Freddie no lo vio venir, pero yo me levanté de mi posición recostada y lo derribé al suelo estilo rugby. El viento fue sacado de él mientras yacía en el suelo y yo ponía mi pie en su estómago.

"Te dije que no había perdido mi ventaja", dije mirándolo hacia abajo.

"La próxima vez, recuérdame nunca tomar tu lugar en el sofá", dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Lo haré", dije sonriendo, y volví a mi anterior posición recostada.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden leer el que está antes que este ;D (Día 65)<strong>

**¡Comenten!**


	67. Televisión

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, y nunca lo será... porque terminó D': Esta historia tampoco lo es. **

* * *

><p><strong>iCarly acabó, y ya no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida, ¡Pero eso no significa que no voy a terminar esta historia de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie! Así que aquí está algo parecido a lo que hice en el Día 5, cuando escribí una canción con la tonada de una canción. La canción para esto no es muy conocida, pero si han visto Pretty Little Liars podría ser familiar.<strong>

**La canción con la que escribí se llama: Hiding My Heart Away de Brandi Carlile. Es una canción muy dulce, así que escúchenla y encajen mis letras con la melodía de la canción. **

**iCarly puede haber acabado, y todos nosotros podemos estar tristes y molestos y enojados porque termina, pero seguimos siendo una fanbase y todos seguimos amando iCarly, y todavía habrá gente que mire repeticiones, así que no es realmente el final de iCarly, sólo el fin de los capítulos, si eso tiene sentido.**

**Como sea, disfruten. Gracias a seddierules2468 por la idea de 'Televisión', así que basé la canción alrededor de iCarly siendo un programa de televisión. :)**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 67 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Televisión<strong>

This i show the story went, – Así es como la historia comenzó, **  
><strong>I came across a show and in that moment, - Me encontré con un programa y en ese momento,  
>it blew me away, it blew me away. – me dejó impresionada, me dejó impresionada.<br>It came on TV everyday, – Estaba en la television todos los días,  
>and it took my sorrows and it took my pain, - y tomó mis penas y tomó mi dolor,<br>and buried them away, buried them away. – y los enterró lejos, los enterró lejos.

I wish it could've lasted longer, - Desearía que haya durado más tiempo,  
>it was the greatest show. – era el mejor programa.<br>And I would like to get the faces – Y me gustaría seguir viendo los rostros  
>of my idols. – de mis ídolos.<br>But like everything I've known, - Pero como todo lo que he conocido,  
>It had to go someday. – Tenía que irse algún día.<br>So I'll spend my whole life watching – Así que pasaré toda mi vida viendo  
>re-runs again. – repeticiones otra vez.<p>

It was called iCarly, - Se llamaba iCarly,  
>It was Carly, Sam and Freddie, - Eran Carly, Sam y Freddie,<br>I watched it everyday, I watched it everyday. – Lo miraba todos los días, lo miraba todos los días.  
>And they did a webshow in an apartment building – Y hacían un webshow en un edificio de apartamentos<br>With buttersocks and random dancing. – Con calcetines con mantequilla y baile improvisado.  
>And that made us laugh, it made us laugh. – Y eso nos hacía reír, nos hacía reír.<p>

I wish it could've lasted longer, - Desearía que haya durado más tiempo,  
>it was the greatest show. – era el mejor programa.<br>And I would like to get the faces – Y me gustaría seguir viendo los rostros  
>of my idols. – de mis ídolos.<br>But like everything I've known, - Pero como todo lo que he conocido,  
>It had to go someday. – Tenía que irse algún día.<br>So I'll spend my whole life watching – Así que pasaré toda mi vida viendo  
>re-runs again. – repeticiones otra vez.<br>Again. – Otra vez.

And when relationships started changing, - Y cuando las relaciones empezaron a cambiar,  
>Sam and Freddie got together, - Sam y Freddie se juntaron,<br>And we fangirled, we all fangirled. – Y nosotros fangirleamos, todos fangirleamos.  
>Now even though it's all ended, - Ahora, aunque todo acabó,<br>the iCarly fans have stuck together, - los fans de iCarly están juntos,  
>Through everything, through everything. – A través de todo, a través de todo.<p>

I wish it could've lasted longer, - Desearía que haya durado más tiempo,  
>it was the greatest show. – era el mejor programa.<br>And I would like to get the faces – Y me gustaría seguir viendo los rostros  
>of my idols. – de mis ídolos.<br>But like everything I've known, - Pero como todo lo que he conocido,  
>It had to go someday. – Tenía que irse algún día.<br>So I'll spend my whole life watching – Así que pasaré toda mi vida viendo  
>re-runs again. – repeticiones otra vez.<br>And I will spend my whole life watching – Y voy a pasar toda mi vida  
>re-runs again. – Repeticiones otra vez.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo chicos, espero que les haya gustado la letra que se me ocurrió :') (Enserio les aconsejo que escuchen Hiding My Heart Away para realmente entender el sentimiento)<strong>

**Oh, ¿Y vieron la parte sobre fangirlear en la canción? Sé que también hay fanboys, y lo hubiera puesto, pero no encajaba ^-^ **

**Espero que todos hayan disfrutado iGoodbye, sé que yo lo hice, aún con el beso Creddie (urgh), todavía era un perfecto episodio final. No podía parar de llorar hoy y no podía parar de llorar anoche. Estoy en el shock posterior de que termine, pero espero salir de eso pronto. **

**Comenten :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, Creddie. Sinceramente, no creo poder soportar ver iGoodbye… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya lo vieron?<strong>


	68. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aquí hay otro capítulo para ustedes chicoss! No tuve comentarios en mi último capítulo :( Oh bueno, espero que comenten esta vez ;D Este capítulo no es un songfic, pero <strong>_**está **_**basado en una canción. La canción se llama Standing In The Dark de Lawson y el día se llamba 'Oscuridad' (N/T: 'Dark') ¡Así que decidí que usaría la historia de la canción para crear este capítulo! Cada párrafo es un verso de la canción, aparte de la línea justo antes de que entre el diálogo. ¡Gracias a seddirules2468 por esta idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 68 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Oscuridad<strong>

**Freddie POV**

Fue un día largo y yo estaba acostado en mi cama, completamente despierto en la oscuridad, pensando. Estaba pensando en la última vez que había visto a Sam, y yo sabía que ella no estaba muy lejos, pero quería, no, _necesitaba _verla. Cerré los ojos, pero aún podía verla detrás de mis párpados cerrados, y recordé de cuando una vez estábamos acostados uno junto al otro bajo las estrellas una noche de septiembre.

Me levanté y salí de mi casa, ya no podía estar ahí dentro. Conté las grietas en el pavimento mientras caminaba por la acera, pero nada podía distraerme de pensar en Sam. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en que quería verla cara a cara, y pensar en la última conversación que habíamos tenido juntos. Ella me había dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien nuevo y que no era serio, sólo estaban saliendo, y yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que estaba bien con eso. Así que por eso es por lo que me estaba dirigiendo a su casa, y yo no era uno de los que cambian y yo nunca había querido nada más que estar con ella, así que caminé hacia su puerta.

Estaba de pie en la oscuridad, fuera de la puerta. Pude ver en la ventana y la vi bailando alrededor con el chico con el que estaba saliendo. Mientras miraba a través del cristal me di cuenta de que ella era el ángel de alguien más y puede sonar estúpido que yo la quería devuelta, pero realmente la quería devuelta. Ahora estaba parado en la oscuridad, sin saber qué hacer conmigo.

Todo lo que quería hacer era esconderme así podría bloquearme la vista que podía ver desde la ventana, estaba apenas contento de que ninguno de ellos me había visto. Pero la cosa era, que yo no podía dejar de mirarla ser feliz con algún otro chico. Sólo deseaba que las manos que ella estaba sosteniendo fueran las mías en vez de las de él, y no podía evitar preocuparme tanto por ella, por este momento, y por ella estando con él. De repente, él empezó a apagar las luces y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y yo me quedé paralizado. Comenzó a mirar a Sam a los ojos y yo sentí como si me hubieran sacado todo el aire.

Era difícil verlos todos felices y bailando juntos mientras yo estaba afuera en la oscuridad. Sin dejar de mirar a través del cristal, me puse a pensar en que ella ya no era mi ángel, sino el de él, y no me gustaba. Suspiré en la oscuridad vacía. Era increíble lo mucho que la quería devuelta y dudaba que alguien pudiera sentir como yo me sentía en ese momento.

Miré al suelo con una expresión triste en la cara y unos instantes después escuché la puerta abrirse. Sam había salido, así que supuse que ella me había visto afuera. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y yo miré hacia arriba.

"Freddie, hola", dijo Sam.

"Hey", dije un poco incómodamente luego de haber sido encontrado fuera de su casa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó, y yo me di cuenta de que lo mejor para hacer en ese momento era, o alejarme y fingir que no era nada, o decirle la verdad. Me gustaba la primera idea, pero decidí que la última idea probablemente sería la mejor.

"… No sé por dónde empezar", admití.

"El comienzo podría ayudar", dijo.

"Gracias", dije sarcásticamente y ella sonrió un poco. "Está bien", suspiré, "Estuve parado aquí en la oscuridad y te vi bailando con el chico con el que sales a través del cristal de tu ventana y…" Mi voz se fue apagando, no seguro de si quería seguir adelante. Parecía un mal momento ahora. No es que lo fuera antes.

"Continúa", dijo ella.

Respiré una vez y lo dejé salir, y luego continué. "Y me di cuenta de que ya no eres mía, no como si realmente lo fuiste, aparte de esa vez… y puede sonar estúpido que te quiero devuelta, pero realmente te quiero devuelta." Respiré una vez más una vez que terminé y levanté la vista para ver su rostro.

Ella se quedó para ahí con la boca ligeramente abierta pero no habló.

"De todos modos, ahora he hecho el ridículo en frente de ti por milésima vez, debería irme porque tu cita probablemente se está preguntando dónde estás…"

Me alejé y ella no me detuvo. Supongo que eso me puso en mi lugar. O tal vez ella aún estaba en shock. No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que ya no sabía a dónde estaba caminando. Sólo caminé unos diez minutos y me encontré parado en el medio de un parque que tenía un solo farol a la vista, así que estaba en la oscuridad.

Parecía que estuve parado solo en la oscuridad mucho esa sola noche, y parecía estar bien que Sam fuera el ángel de alguien más por la forma en que ella no devolvía los sentimientos.

Era el ángel de alguien más. Supuse que tenía que aceptarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, es triste al final, pero quería seguir la canción, pero quiero que sepan que en mi cabeza, Sam va tras Freddie y devuelve los sentimientos que él siente por ella. :') Tal vez haga un POV de Sam después de esta escena de eso pasando.<strong>

**De todos modos, Jennette está haciendo un Q&A justo ahora, así que necesito pensar en buenas preguntas ahora, así que tengo sólo una palabra que necesito decirles: **

**¡COMENTEN! :D**


	69. Luces - Arreglarte

No sé si alguien siga leyendo esta historia, pero quiero decir que no traduje este capítulo ayer porque nos cortaron la luz todo el día, desde las 5 am del domingo hasta las 2 am de hoy.

**Disclaimer: iCarly es de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon, no mío. Esta historia le pertenece a Charliemeatsix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Querían que hiciera una continuación del Día 68 – Oscuridad, ¡Y lo hice! Está basado en la canción Fix You de Coldplay, pero no está en lugares exactos. Estaba escuchándola al momento que lo escribía, pero la letra está un poco desordenada, pero deberían entender por qué. Y lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, es porque he estado tan ocupada con la vida en general :P Por un lado, escuela está siendo muy difícil ahora que estamos llegando al final del año escolar, pero terminamos 4 días antes de Navidad, ¡Así que espero poder escribir más! ¡Quiero terminar esto más para el fin de año! ¡Gracias a seddierules2468 por esta idea!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 69 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Luces – Arreglarte <strong>

**Continuado del Día 68 **

**Sam POV**

Me tomó unos momentos procesar lo que Freddie acababa de decirme. Él me quería de vuelta y yo lo dejé alejarse en la oscuridad solo, con sólo las luces de la calle para guiarlo a casa. Me tomó algunos momentos más darme cuenta de que él se alejaba de mí, dudando todo lo que acababa de decir, y yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Corrí hacia el interior, donde mi cita estaba dentro. Habíamos hecho clic inmediatamente, pero siempre supe que había algo que faltaba en nuestra… relación – Ni siquiera estaba segura de si era eso. Claro que nos reíamos y disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, pero con él yo era una Sam diferente, no podía ser yo misma como podía serlo con Freddie.

En cuando vi el rostro de Ryan le dije, "Esto no va a funcionar", y agarré mi abrigo.

"Es él, ¿No es así?" Me preguntó.

"Sí", dije. "Lo siento." Salí corriendo de la casa corriendo detrás de Freddie, quien ya estaba muy alejado.

Las luces de la calle y los faros de los autos pasando eran cegadores mientras corría tan rápido como podía para alcanzarlo. Aún podía escuchar su voz sonando en mi cabeza, _'Y me di cuenta de que ya no eres mía'_ pero él estaba equivocado. Nadie nunca me había aguantado como él lo había hecho, y dudaba que alguien alguna vez pudiera. Cuando dije que lo amaba, lo decía enserio, y sabía que nadie jamás podría tener la conexión que yo tenía con Freddie.

Conseguí lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba a Freddie, y cuando me di cuenta de eso, lágrimas (si eran del frío que volaba hacia mis ojos mientras corría, o simplemente de las emociones abrumadoras no deseadas, o tal vez ambos) corrían por mi cara. Había perdido algo que nunca podría ser reemplazado, y el amor que sentía por él se echó a perder porque ya no nos quisimos. Bueno, eso es lo que yo pensé, al menos. Nada podía ser peor que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Las luces me guiarían a casa, y mi casa no era donde estaba Ryan, estaba en dónde Freddie se dirigía. Mis pulmones se sentían diez veces más pesados mientras seguía corriendo por la calle, tratando de alcanzar a Freddie. Él era el único que me podía hacer sentir completa, que me podía arreglar. Lo necesitaba. Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza corrí más y más rápido para alcanzarlo. Era un caminante rápido, pero yo nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado parada en el frío mirándolo hasta que desapareció por la esquina, así que ahora podría estar en casa.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mi cara, y yo las limpiaba para que pudiera ver a dónde iba. Las lágrimas se negaban a parar no importaba cuánto las limpiara, y yo decidí que era una mezcla del frío y emociones. Supuse que mostrar debilidad era un ligero castigo por no haber visto mis errores, pero aprendería de ellos desde entonces. Trataría de arreglarlo con él, haría lo que fuera para que él me perdonara por dejarlo alejarse de mí, ya fuera el año pasado cuando habíamos salido, o hace sólo unos minutos antes.

Por fin pude verlo, con los hombros caídos y mirando al piso.

"¡Freddie!" Lo llamé en el camino. Él se detuvo y se dio vuelta.

Finalmente lo alcancé y casi me lancé a él. Puse mis labios sobre los suyos y él respondió igual de ferozmente, y yo no podía recordar la última vez que nos habíamos besado así. Era perfecto.

Nos separamos y yo hablé primero. "Mira, lo siento. Por todo. Por dejarte ir antes y hace un año, por incluso tratar de olvidar lo que pasó con nosotros, por todo lo que hice para molestarte, aparte de las cosas obvias que hice intencionalmente."

Él asintió y olisqueó al mismo tiempo que yo, y vi algunos caminos que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro. Me reí en voz baja cuando me di cuenta de que ambos habíamos estado llorando.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, su voz un poco ronca por no usarla.

"Ambos hemos estado llorando", dije y él se rió un poco conmigo.

"¿_Tú _lloraste?" Me preguntó.

"Creo que más que nada tenía que ver con el frío…" dije.

"Uh huh", dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Lo era!" Dije defendiéndome.

"¡Te creo!" Dijo él y se rió.

Ambos frotamos las lágrimas de nuestros rostros y yo tomé la primera respiración profunda desde que había estado corriendo.

"Voy a aprender de mis errores, así que nunca te dejaré ir otra vez", concluí.

"No es sólo tu culpa", dijo. "Fue mutuo, ¿Verdad? Así que yo tomo la mitad del crédito. Yo tampoco te voy a dejar ir, jamás."

Y con eso, él se inclinó y me besó.

_Y voy a tratar, de arreglarte._

* * *

><p><strong>Pensé que este capítulo era muy lindo, ¿Ustedes qué pensaron? ¡Comenten! :D<strong>

**Y chicos, ¿Adivinen a quién vi anoche? Tiene que ver con mi nombre de usuario, charliemeatsix, vi a You Me At Six anoche, ¡Quienes son la mejor banda de este tiempo! Se presentaron en Wembley Arena en Londres (20 minutos de mí, woot ;D) y vendieron completamente todas las entradas y honestamente esto es lo mejor que una banda puede hacer porque trabajaron tan duro para llegar tan lejos y llenar uno de los más grandes lugares en todo Reino Unido, así que estoy tan orgullosa de ellos, y el DVD sale en Febrero de ellos presentándose, y siiii que lo voy a conseguir para mi cumpleaños, que es en Febrero, así que un buen momento para mí, ¿Cierto? ;)**

**Como sea, ¡Suficiente con la historia de mi vida! ¡Comenten por favoooor! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchísimas gracias a Nathi y Just seddie and jennette por comentar en el capítulo pasado! :3<strong>


	70. Silla

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío. Esta historia tampoco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, ¡Debo ser más rápida con las actualizaciones si quiero terminalos para el fin de año! Honestamente, esto es totalmente improvisado porque no podía pensar nada para escribir este, así que si parece un poco fuera de lugar lo siento, ¡Pero espero que tenga sentido! ¡Gracias a seddierules2468 por esta idea!<strong>

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 70 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Silla.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

No podía dormir, tenía escuela en la mañana y, por alguna razón, estaba mirando fijamente a la silla en la esquina de mi habitación al lado de la ventana. Tal vez era mi mente privada de sueño que me estaba diciendo que algo faltaba o que a mí realmente me hacía falta algo, pero tal vez no algo… tal vez alguien. Deduje que esto probablemente no tenía sentido, pero se sentía como si alguien debía estar en la silla que yo había estado mirando la mayor parte de la noche, y la persona que yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza era Sam, y no sabía por qué.

Tal vez era porque era ella una de mis mejores amigas y solía sentarse allí a atormentarme cuando salí del hospital cuando salvé a Carly. Tal vez era porque se sentaba allí cuando nos obligaban a hacer proyectos en conjunto de la escuela juntos. O tal vez era porque solía sentarse allí cuando salíamos. Quizás eran las tres cosas.

Lo que no podía entender en mi estado de privación de sueño era, ¿Entonces por qué todo eso importaba? ¿Por qué me importaba esa silla que había estado allí desde que mi mamá y yo nos mudamos al apartamento? Y más importante, ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Sam en esa silla? Carly se había sentado ahí muchas veces, incluso mi mamá y Spencer se habían sentado en esa silla antes, ¿Pero qué hacía a Sam tan importante que yo no dejaba de pensar en ella en esa silla?

Miré la fecha en mi calendario. No había nada importante sobre esa fecha, ¿O sí? Me levanté y me senté en la silla que había estado mirando y miré al calendario que estaba en la pared exactamente en frente de la silla. La fecha parecía ordinaria, pero había algo en la fecha en lo que no podía poner mi dedo. ¿Era un cumpleaños? No, no podía serlo, tenía algo que ver con Sam y no era su cumpleaños ese día, así que, ¿Qué era tan importante sobre esa fecha?

Pensé en el año anterior y decidí que no era algo que hubiera sucedido el año pasado, pero luego recordé que habían pasado dos años desde que yo había sido atropellado por el camión de tacos y eso era por lo que la fecha era importante. Fue la noche en la que volví a casa del hospital que Sam me fue a visitar a mi cuarto, pero pensó que estaba dormido, pero se quedó igual.

Todavía estaba tomando pastillas que me noquearían en la noche para que pudiera dormir, pero Sam no escuchó a mi mamá cuando ella le dijo que Sam no podía entrar a verme, ¿Pero cuándo Sam escuchó a algo que mi mamá dijo? Así que entró en mi habitación, pero yo estaba casi por dormirme, así que la pude ver entrar, verme acostado en la cama durmiendo, y luego sentarse en la silla al lado de mi ventana.

"Hey", suspiró, hablando en voz baja, pero suficiente para que mi yo semi-inconsciente pudiera oír.

Ella pensaba que yo estaba dormido en el momento, así que no esperó a que le contestara, y yo no quería hacerle saber que estaba ligeramente consciente.

"Tú mamá me dijo que no entrara aquí, pero le dije que se fuera y me dejara en tu habitación", dijo igualmente bajo como antes. Sonreí ligeramente en mi estado semi-inconsciente.

"Probablemente es muy raro que te esté hablando mientras estás dormido, pero recuerdo de mirar programas de hospitales que la gente en coma escuchan a la gente que les habla y supuestamente ayuda. Sé que no estás en coma, pero supongo que podría funcionar de la misma forma. En realidad, no quiero que recuerdes esto en absoluto. Me importa, pero no quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti." Se rió con una corta carcajada y luego continuó. "Lamento que fueras atropellado por un camión de tacos."

Yo quería decir, '_Está bien, no es tu culpa_', pero no quería que supiera que en realidad podía escucharla, además, no tenía la energía para hablar.

"Carly se siente muy mal y no para de decir que es su culpa que tu estés así, pero no es su culpa, y si tú tratas de culparla, te lastimaré más de lo que lo hizo ese camión de tacos." Hubo unos momentos de silencio y yo quería que ella siguiera hablando. Era agradable tenerla ahí y no quería que se fuera porque pensaba que no estaba escuchando, pero lo estaba. Finalmente continuó. "La culpa no es de nadie más que de ese estúpido conductor del camión de tacos… aunque sí vende buenos tacos…"

Su voz se fue apagando y yo abrí un poco mis ojos para verla mirando por la ventana al cielo de noche, y sus manos juntas nerviosamente. Era extraño que a Sam realmente le importara tanto como para venir y sentarse a mi lado mientras pensaba que estaba dormido a tal hora tan tarde.

"Carly me pidió que me quede en su casa esta noche, pero le dije que tenía que hacer algo antes de ir… por lo que estoy aquí. Todos en la escuela saben lo que hiciste y Carly sigue sintiéndose más y más culpable cada vez que alguien menciona el tema, y eso es casi todo de lo que todos hablan ahora."

_Tú podrías fácilmente sacar a algunos y hacer que paren_, pensé.

"Yo terminé pateando los traseros de algunas personas y les dije que pararan de hablar sobre eso. Ellos hicieron correr la voz, así que ahora hay menos gente hablando de eso." Era extraño como Sam y yo estábamos en la misma onda.

"¿Sabes Benson? Esta silla realmente es bastante cómoda", comentó.

Mientras pensaba en ese momento, me moví en la silla en la que ella había estado sentada en ese par de años atrás y noté que tan cómoda la silla realmente era.

"Puede que tenga que venir más seguido así me puedo sentar en ella… aunque simplemente podría conseguirme una. Mer, voy a hacer que me consigas una." Nunca me pidió conseguir una nueva silla, pero sí parecía que venía mucho más desde ese momento, y ella pensaba que yo nunca supe por qué.

"De todos modos, Benson, mejor me voy. Carly debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy y creo que tu mamá romperá tú puerta en unos minutos si no salgo", dijo. Pude oírla parándose. "Supongo que la razón real por la que vine fue para decirte que no fue la culpa de Carly y que lamento que estés así", luego su voz cambió a un tono más humorístico, "y es mejor que te mejores pronto, así puedo realmente patearte el trasero otra vez."

Pude oírla caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Antes de irse, dijo, "Nos vemos, Freddie" y se fue. Cuando se fue, recuerdo caer en un sueño sin sueños con una sonrisa estampada en mi rostro.

Volví a la realidad de mirar fijamente la misma fecha en mi calendario, sentado en la silla y pensando, y decidí que sería mejor ir a dormir. Me levanté de la silla y me metí en la cama.

Para ese día, Sam no sabía que yo escuché cada palabra de lo que dijo, y yo no tenía la intención de que supiera. Era mi secreto que iba a mantener de ella realmente diciéndome lo siento, aunque no había hecho nada malo.

Justo como lo había hecho esos dos años atrás, dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y tuve un sueño sin sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Quedan 30! ¡Deséenme suerte! :D ¡Comenten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a <strong>_**Nathi **_**por comentar en el capítulo pasado! :D Y a _Only-Seddie _por comentar los capítulos 62, 63 y 64 :3**


	71. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer:** **iCarly no me pertenece, y esta historia tampoco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este puede parecer un poco diferente, pero he estado en un buen y raro estado de ánimo esta noche, así que posiblemente hice este pedazo de escritura mi más… elegante, a falta de una palabra mejor :P ¡Ven, incluso ahí lo dije un poco elegante! Como sea, en realidad me encanta este capítulo y espero que ustedes lo hagan, después de todo, es Víspera víspera víspera de Navidad ;) ¡Gracias a seddierules2468 por esta ideaaaa!<strong>

**¡OH! Si están de humor para una historia multi-chap de Navidad de Seddie, ¡Vayan a ver mi otra historia 'A Very Seddie Christmas!' :D**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 71 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Sonrisa<strong>

**POV de nadie**

En una fría, fría Víspera víspera víspera de Navidad, Carly, Sam, Freddie y Spencer estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una chimenea esculpida que Spencer había creado en el apartamento de los Shay. Él había decidido que si su escultura iba a incendiarse, debería hacer algo que se suponía debía incendiarse, así que estaban sentados en frente a la llama de fuego, bebiendo chocolate y hablando de lo que querían para Navidad.

"Realmente quiero una cámara nueva para Navidad", murmuró Freddie, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba mientras pensaba en su cámara ideal.

"Yo quiero un vestido nuevo", dijo Carly. "Pero no sólo un vestido normal, quiero un muy, muy, _muy _lindo vestido que puedo usar el día de Navidad." Su voz se fundía como miel mientras hablaba del vestido que deseaba tan desesperadamente.

"Yo quiero jamón. Como una habitación llena de jamón que puedo comer todo el día de Navidad, o sólo un gran jamón para mí para el día de Navidad… sí…" La voz de Sam se desvaneció, mientras suspiraba alegremente a lo que sería tener un jamón gigante para ella sola en Navidad.

"Yo quiero un libro…" dijo Spencer.

Todos salieron de sus fantasías y miraron a Spencer.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Sam.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Spencer.

"¿Quieres un _libro _para Navidad?" Dijo Carly, incapaz de confiar en las palabras que Spencer acababa de decir.

"Sí", dijo él, confundido de que todos se vieran tan sorprendidos.

"El año pasado querías un conejo eléctrico que podía cantar el himno nacional, mientras patinaba sobre ruedas en una habitación", se precipitó Carly sin respirar entre las palabras.

"Espera un segundo", dijo Sam. "¿Qué clase de libro?"

De repente Spencer se puso muy animado y se sentó correctamente, listo para decirles todo sobre el libro que quería. "Es este libro tan genial que encontré una vez. Se trata de un joven hámster que sólo quiere huir de casa, pero luego conoce a esta ardilla, quien es realmente su primo y luego se enteran y van en aventuras juntos y comen nueces que encontraron en un bote de basura", dijo Spencer, sonriendo.

"… Está bien entonces…" Dijo Carly.

Todos suspiraron con alivio de que Spencer no había cambiado y no iba a leer para hacer algo importante en la vida.

Todos comenzaron a relajarse de nuevo y pensar en los regalos que querían…

**~~~~~~~DÍA DE NAVIDAD~~~~~~~ Todavía el POV de Nadie…**

"¡Wow, un jamón gigante! ¡Gracias chicos!" Exclamó Sam, levantándose para abrazar a Carly y Freddie juntos, ya que era un regalo de los dos.

Lo que Sam nunca supo era que a Freddie le había gustado ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que su deseo de tener una cámara nueva para Navidad era sólo una excusa para que él no tuviera que admitir el regalo verdadero que quería, que era que a Sam también le gustase él. Pero lo que Freddie no sabía era que Sam deseaba lo mismo, además de que realmente quería un jamón gigante para ella sola.

"De nada", dijo Carly.

"De nada", repitió Freddie.

"Ahora Freddie tiene que abrir el regalo que nosotras dos le conseguimos", le dijo Sam a Carly.

"Está bien", dijo Freddie mientras Sam agarraba el regalo y lo ponía frente a él.

Freddie rasgó el papel de envolver y miró a lo que estaba encerrado en el papel de envolver rojo y dorado. Justo en frente de Freddie estaba una nueva video cámara/cámara de fotos que él había querido desde que salió.

"Whoa", dijo Freddie, su rostro iluminándose. "¡Gracias!" Agarró a sus mejores amigas y las abrazó, pero asegurándose de que estaba abrazando a Sam un poco más fuerte que a Carly.

"Sabíamos lo mucho que la querías", explicó Sam.

"Sip, ¡Y ahora yo necesito mi regalo!" Dijo Carly.

Sam y Freddie rieron y encontraron el regalo entre el montón de papel de envolver usado y se lo dieron a Carly para que lo abriera.

"Como probablemente ya habrás adivinado, es de Freddie y mío, pero Freddie pagó por él más que yo", dijo Sam.

"Pero ella lo escogió, no te preocupes", dijo Freddie. Sam y Freddie se miraron y sonrieron. Cuando Sam le sonrió a Freddie, el corazón de Freddie se sacudió y sintió una extraña necesidad de mantener esa sonrisa estampada en el rostro de Sam tanto tiempo como pudiese, pero necesitaba saber cómo. Él no era exactamente la persona más divertida del mundo para hacer sonreír a Sam, pero luego vio a su cámara. ¡Todo el mundo sonreía cuando sacaban fotos! Y si tomaba una foto de Sam sonriendo, lo tendría como un recuerdo.

"Oh wow, ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Gracias Sam y Freddie!" Dijo Carly sonriendo enormemente. Tomó el vestido que le habían conseguido, se paró y lo puso en contra suyo para ver su largo. "¡Es hermoso!"

"¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Sam Puckett sería capaz de elegir un vestido así para Carly?" Bromeó Freddie.

"Amigo, sé que es Navidad, pero yo nunca dije que no te lastimaría", advirtió Sam. "Pero para tu información, Carly es mi mejor amiga, así que yo sí sé lo que a ella le gustaría. Y sólo porque yo no uso vestidos, no significa que no me gusten." Sam había dicho la última parte un poco más baja.

"Claro", dijo Freddie.

La celebración de Navidad había entrado en plena floración luego de que Carly le diera a Spencer su regalo del libro sobre el hámster y la ardilla que quería. Spencer estaba tan feliz por el libro que lo había dejado caer en el ponche. Freddie tomó una foto con su cámara del libro en el tazón.

"Hey, Carly", dijo Freddie, acercándose a ella con su nueva cámara, "¡Sonríe!" Carly sonrió y tomó la foto. Luego se movió hacia Spencer. "Oh, anímate Spence; ¡Podemos comprarte uno nuevo! Vamos, ¡Ahora sonríe!" Spencer torció su boca de una manera extraña, más como una rara mueca que una sonrisa. "Genial", dijo Freddie y sacó la foto.

Sam estaba contentamente acostada en el sofá y mirando la televisión. Freddie se acercó a ella con su cámara.

"¡Sonríe!" Dijo. Este era el momento para el que se había estado preparando, necesitaba verla sonreír otra vez.

"No, ahora vete", dijo ella.

"¡Vamos Sam! ¡Difunde el espíritu de Navidad!" Dijo Freddie.

"Bah paparruchas*, ahora vete, estás tapando la televisión", dijo Sam, señalando que se alejara con la mano.

"No, no hasta que sonrías para que pueda tomar la foto", argumentó Freddie.

"Ugh, ¡Bien!" La expresión de Sam se transformó en algo más cerca a la mueca de Spencer.

"No, sonríe como si enserio lo sintieras. Piensa en algo divertido y luego yo tomaré la foto", comprometió Freddie.

"Está bien, pero tienes que irte tan pronto como acabes", dijo Sam y Freddie asintió. Ella pensó por un momento y eligió un recuerdo que la hacía más feliz.

De repente Sam sonrió y Freddie tomó la foto que había querido tomar la mayor parte del día y pensó que era perfecta cuando la miró en la pequeña pantalla.

"Perfecto", dijo. "¿En qué memoria pensaste?"

"La vez en la que te bajé los pantalones delante de todo el mundo", se rió, "tu reacción fue muy divertida." Sam siguió riendo con los ojos cerrados y Freddie tomó otra foto, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta. Era incluso más perfecta que la anterior.

"Sí, porque eso fue realmente gracioso", dijo él sarcásticamente.

Sam finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para decir, "Lo fue", y luego seguir. Freddie se alejó medio feliz, medio molesto por la memoria de todos viendo sus calzones anti-bacteriales cuando todavía usaba de esos. Fue un infierno por los próximos días, y Sam se aseguró de que fuera aún peor.

**~~~~~~FIN DEL DÍA DE NAVIDAD~~~~~~**

Freddie llegó a casa del apartamento de los Shay y se metió en la cama casi inmediatamente. Mientras yacía en la cama, sacó su nueva cámara y miró a través de todas las fotos y vídeos que había sacado. Había vídeos de ellos jugando juegos de fiesta e incluso había un vídeo que había sido diez minutos antes de que fuera a casa de su mamá diciéndole que fuera a casa y a dormir. Había un montón de fotos de allí, también. Unas de Carly, unas de Spencer, unas de Sam o Carly robando la cámara de Freddie para sacar fotos de él; fotos de decoraciones y todo tipo de diversión que habían tenido durante el día. Pero las que llamaron la atención de Freddie fueron las que él y todos los demás tomaron de Sam.

Allí estaban las fotografías que él tomó primero de ella, acostada perfectamente en el sofá sonriendo a la memoria de él. Aunque el recuerdo de lo que la hizo reír no era el ideal, todavía era él lo que la hizo reír tanto en ese entonces y esas pocas horas antes, y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Se movió en las imágenes siguientes y vio que Sam estaba siempre actuando tontamente cuando Carly tenía la cámara, así que podían bromear juntas y eso le hizo sonreír. Era extraño que su sonrisa pudiera hacer que él sonriera aún más de lo que ella podía.

Freddie pudo no haber conseguido su regalo de Navidad perfecto, pero poco sabía que estaba sólo a unos pasos más lejos de llegar a él. Tal vez era un regalo para su cumpleaños en vez de Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Navidad a todos, ¡Y a todos buenas noches! ¡Comenten! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*La frase de Ebenezer Scrooge "¡Bah, paparruchas!" se usa a menudo para expresar disgusto por las fiestas navideñas. (No sé, lo pongo por si alguien no sabe qué significaba... yo lo tuve que buscar porque en inglés es "Bah, humbug!" y yo no tenía la más pálida idea de qué significaba... así que sí...) <strong>

**¡Feliz Navidad! Que la pasen súpermegarecontraharchi genial con todos los que quieren, y diviértanse :D Ah, y que reciban muuuuuchos regalos también ;) **


	72. Perro

**iCarly no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este es un poco malo porque he estado teniendo un bloqueo de escritor y nada sobre qué escribir, así queeeee, lamento que haya tomado un tiempo para subir y lamento que no esté al mejor nivel pero oh bueno :P<strong>

**Es Víspera de Año Nuevo y sé que supuestamente tenía que terminar esto para Año Nuevo peeeero no puedo escribir casi 30 fanfictions en una noche, así que voy a poner mi fecha límite (mi fecha límite **_**oficial **_**ahora) al día cuando subí por primera vez el Día 1, así que es algo de enero… Mer, revisaré la fecha real más tarde :P ¡Gracias a seddierules2468 por esta idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 72 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Perro<strong>

**Freddie POV**

El sol brillaba mientras Sam y yo caminábamos de regreso a mi apartamento en medio de un frío día de invierno. Habíamos recorrido los alrededores, así teníamos algo que hacer. Sam decidió empujar un nido de abejas y despertar a las abejas furiosas que estaban hibernando en el invierno, así que todas salieron juntas del nido. Ella se había alejado corriendo, pero yo no era tan rápido, así que me picaron varias veces mientras ella se reía de mí, pareció haber olvidado que yo era extremadamente alérgico a las abejas. Por suerte, las abejas habían atacado sólo mi mano, y sólo me picaron dos veces, así que no pasó nada realmente grave.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso a mi casa, Sam paró de repente, así que yo terminé chocando contra ella y tropezando. Caí al suelo, pero Sam no hizo nada.

"¡Podrías haberme ayudado a levantarme!" Dije mientras me sacudía el polvo.

"Es tan lindo", dijo Sam.

"¿Qu-?" Comencé, pero vi lo que ella había dicho que era lindo. Allí, mirándonos detrás de un bote de basura, estaba un perro desaliñado, que parecía que no tenía hogar y había estado ahí por bastante tiempo. Su pelaje marrón sobresalía por todos los rincones y estaba temblando ligeramente en el frío.

"¿Es un niño o una niña?" Preguntó Sam.

"No lo sé", dije.

"Bueno, ve a mirar", me empujó un poco más cerca del perro.

Lentamente caminé hacia el perro con cuidado; no se veía asustado, sólo curioso. Examiné al perro por un segundo y llegué a mi conclusión.

"Niño", dije.

"Está bien", dijo ella, "ahora, ¿Qué hacemos con él?" Caminó hacia el perro y lo acarició.

"Cuidado Sam, ¡Podría tener rabia o algo así!"

"Oh cállate, Benson, es inofensivo", cambió su voz mientras le dijo, "¿No lo eres?" al perro.

"Una vez tú te veías inofensiva, pero no lo eres", repliqué.

"Sí, y no lo olvides." Luego Sam miró alrededor de su cuello buscando un collar inexistente. "¿Qué hacemos con él?" Preguntó.

"No sé, probablemente deberíamos darlo a un refugio de animales", dije mientras me arrodillaba junto al perro y lo acariciaba como Sam estaba haciendo.

"Parece que el nombre Scruffy le queda", dijo. **(N/T: 'Scruffy': desaliñado)**

"¿Eso crees?" Dije sonriendo. "Está bien, Scruffy, tenemos que llevarte a un refugio de animales."

"Se ve que tiene mucho frío; ¿No podemos al menos llevarlo a tu casa y bañarlo o algo?" Preguntó Sam.

"Oh sí, ¿Y dejar que mi mamá se entere de que había un perro infestado de pulgas en su casa?"

"¿Tú mamá está ahí en este momento?" Preguntó Sam.

"No, pero–"

"¡Vamos, Scruffy! Te llevaremos a la casa de Freddie y te vamos a bañar", le dijo Sam al perro.

"Espera, Sam, ¡No podemos simplemente llevarlo a mi casa!" Dije, persiguiendo a Sam que ya estaba caminando con un Scruffy temblando a su lado.

"Claro que podemos, tu mamá no tiene que saberlo", dijo ella, como si fuera obvio.

"Pero no es tan sencillo, mi mamá puede oler una rata a un kilómetro de distancia", dije.

"Scruffy es un perro, no una rata", dijo Sam.

"¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!"

"Oh, relájate Freddie, va a estar bien", dijo Sam mientras entrábamos a Bushwell Plaza.

"Bien", acepté.

Fuimos recibidos por Lewbert gritándonos que sacáramos el 'saco de pulgas' de su vestíbulo. Saqué mi llave para entrar a mi apartamento, tan pronto como la puerta estaba abierta, Sam y Scruffy corrieron dentro. Scruffy parecía estar disfrutando de la calidez de mi apartamento y Sam parecía disfrutar de la emoción que el perro de la calle tenía por la calidez.

"Vamos, mételo en el baño y prepara la bañera", le dije a Sam.

"Está bien", dijo ella y le dijo a Scruffy que la siguiera al baño.

Había huellas en el piso de mi sala de estar donde Scruffy había caminado, pero yo me sentía mal por el perro. No importa lo mucho que el perro había sufrido por no tener casa, no podía sentirme enfadado con él por dejar huellas en la alfombra recién limpiada de mi mamá.

Sam había preparado la bañera y la llenó de burbujas. Scruffy parecía reacio a entrar, pero finalmente lo hizo y cuando se metió se sentó ahí pacientemente y disfrutó de la calidez de la bañera. Sam y yo nos pusimos a trabajar en tratar de limpiar a Scruffy, aunque eso iría en contra de todo lo que representaba Scruffy (cuando termináramos de bañarlo ya no estaría desaliñado para llamarlo Scruffy) pero eso no importaría. Siempre sería Scruffy para Sam y yo.

"¿Quién es un buen chico?" Arrulló Sam mientras acariciaba a Scruffy detrás de sus orejas. "Te vamos a extrañar cuando tengamos que llamar al refugio de animales", continuó.

"Sip", dije. Por un momento, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por mi rostro, pero la borré cuando vi que Sam había visto. Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué yo me veía así, la salpiqué con agua.

Su rostro se transformó en una expresión que parecía un pez al darse cuenta de lo que yo había hecho, luego me salpicó con agua justo donde parecía que acababa de mojarme.

"¡Sam!" Me quejé.

"¡Tú me lo hiciste primero!" Exclamó ella, sonriendo.

"Sí, ¡Pero no se suponía que tú lo devolvieras!" Dije mientras me reía.

"Oh shh, Benson, o voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Creo que hemos limpiado a Scruffy lo suficiente ahora", concluyó mientras se paraba.

Puse en el piso bastantes toallas para que Scruffy saltara, así no se convertiría en un momento de Annie cuando su perro salta y luego tiene que cambiarla por toda la casa luego de hacer un gran desastre. Al menos eso creo que es lo que pasó…

"Vamos Scruffy, puedes saltar ahora", dije cuando terminé de poner las toallas por todo el piso del baño.

Él saltó y Sam y yo terminamos salpicados, pero por suerte él no corrió. Se sentó en las toallas y Sam comenzó a secarlo usando las toallas. Luego de un tiempo, finalmente lo secamos lo suficiente para dejar el baño y ya no se veía tan desaliñado. Caminó a través de mi casa mientras Sam y yo buscábamos algo que pudiera sustituir una correa y por alguna razón, yo realmente encontré algo que era una correa en una caja escondida en un armario. Extraño…

Llamamos al refugio de animales más cercano que se veía bien y trataría bien a Scruffy, que encontramos en línea, y nos dijeron que lleváramos al perro tan pronto como pudiéramos, así que Sam y yo decidimos ir después de alimentar a Scruffy algo propicio para un perro, lo cual terminó siendo algún pollo del refrigerador.

"Realmente lo voy a extrañar", dijo Sam. Estábamos caminando por la calle para ir al refugio de animales que estaba a unas cuadras de distancia. Sam estaba sosteniendo la correa atada a Scruffy.

"Sí, fue amor a primera vista para ti y él", dije.

"Sip", dijo ella. "Espero que le encuentren un buen hogar. Si descuidan a Scruffy, le juro al queso que seré responsable de lo que les pase, pero no se lo digas a nadie o los policías podrán encontrarme."

"No te preocupes, renuncié a decirle a la gente todas las cosas malas que harás, no quiero tener que seguir prestando dinero para sacarte", dije.

"Bien", dijo.

Finalmente llegamos al refugio de animales, así que Sam y yo tuvimos que decir adiós a nuestro perro.

"Nos vemos, Scruffy, te voy a extrañar. Oh, y si tus nuevos dueños no te tratan bien, huye y ven a encontrarme a mí y Freddie, ¿De acuerdo?" Por alguna razón, Scruffy pareció entender porque ladró en confirmación. "Buen chico", dijo ella y rascó detrás de sus orejas una última vez.

"Adiós Scruffy, espero que encuentren un buen hogar para ti. Te extrañaremos", dije y él me lamió y luego lamió a Sam. Estábamos agachados en el suelo, así que él casi nos derribó a los dos por la fuerza con la que saltó para lamernos. Sam y yo nos reímos y yo acaricié a Scruffy y se lo entregué a la mujer del refugio para animales.

Podía decir con seguridad que tanto Sam como yo extrañaríamos a Scruffy. No era justo que hubiéramos tenido tan poco tiempo con él, pero ni Sam ni yo podríamos cuidarlo. Sólo teníamos tiempo por un par de horas, pero realmente hacía mejor a un día aburrido.

Y sobre todo, me hizo darme cuenta que en todo el tiempo que tuvimos a Scruffy, Sam y yo no discutimos ni nada. Estaba establecido: conseguiría un perro para Sam y yo en un par de años, así Sam no me golpearía mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó, lo odiaron? ¡Comenten!<strong>

**¡Espero que todo el mundo haya tenido una Navidad asombrosa! Yo recibí una cámara, una Ugly Doll (¡Es la cosa más linda jamás!) y algunas cosas de spray para el cuerpo, y CDs y DVDs y algunas otras cosas pequeñas :D ¿Qué recibieron ustedes? :D **

**Oh, y más importante… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! :D**


	73. Carne

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Bueno, necesito terminar todo para el 10 de enero, ¡Así que necesito escribir entre 2 & 3 fanfictions por día! ¡Espero estar subiendo el próximo esta noche! ¡Gracias a seddierules2468 por esta idea! ¡Feliz 2013!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 73 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Carne<strong>

**Sam POV**

Había sólo unas cosas en mi vida por las que yo realmente vivía: iCarly, mi portátil, mi gato Espumita, y carne. La carne parecía descartar todas las demás porque yo podía comerla mientras hacía todo lo demás que era importante para mí, como podía comer carne mientras hacía iCarly o planeando para un webshow, podía comer carne mientras estaba en mi portátil, e incluso podía alimentar con carne a Espumita. Todo lo que trataba de decir es que la carne es importante para mí, ¿Pero era la carne la cosa más importante en mi vida ya?

Mientras pensaba en lo que era importante, me di cuenta de que la carne nunca estaría en la lista de cosas importantes en la vida de gente normal, pero yo no era normal. Yo sólo tenía una pequeña lista de cosas por las que vivía, pero pensé que era hora de que mirara a mi lista y la revisara… como Santa Claus, excepto que yo no era un gran hombre gordo en un traje rojo con una barba. Necesitaba entender mis prioridades y otras cosas por las que vivía que no tenían nada que ver con comida o cosas que poseía.

Poseía a Espumita, pero él era una mascota más que una cosa real que podía ser usada o consumida. Era una buena mascota, yo siempre lo alimentaba y cuidaba pero había algo sobre un gato estando en mi lista que hacía que pareciera que a la gente no le importaba, sólo a Espumita. Así que pensé más sobre algo en mi lista de cosas por las que vivía que tuviera algo que ver con personas, lo cual era iCarly. iCarly era probablemente lo mejor que me había pasado jamás. Me mantenía fuera de problemas, llegué a experimentar oportunidades que nadie pensaría que yo sería capaz de lograr, y lo mejor de todo es que podía pasar tiempo con mis mejores amigos y solo ser yo. Carly era la mejor amiga que alguien podría pedir, y no lo estaba diciendo solamente porque me deja quedarme en su casa todo el tiempo. Era porque ella me entendió y me ayudó a ser una mejor persona, pero Carly no podía llevarse todo el crédito. Por mucho que yo realmente no quería admitirlo, Freddie era mi mejor amigo también. Aunque haya seguido a Carly como un perrito perdido por casi un año, comenzó a disfrutar pasar tiempo conmigo tanto como lo hacía con ella y eso hizo que ambos aprendiéramos a no juzgar a las personas tan rápido. Sí nos odiamos por ese año en el que él seguía a Carly, pero luego fuimos tolerándonos y luego, más tarde, nos convertimos en amigos. Si Carly no estuviera allí para ayudarme por cualquier razón, Freddie estaba ahí para ayudar. A pesar de que yo sí lo intimidaba y me burlaba de él constantemente, nunca lo sostuvo contra mí, y eso es lo que me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

Freddie era una de las razones por las que vivía. Carly también era una, pero ella siempre lo sería. De repente estaba claro que él siempre había sido una de las cosas por las que yo vivía, y sin él para mandar, mi vida no hubiera sido tan emocionante o buena como había sido. Lo necesitaba en mi vida para que yo pudiera ser yo, y eso era por lo que él era mejor que la carne.

Whoa, no podía creer que había dicho que Freddie Benson era mejor que la bondad grasosa de las carnes como el jamón y el tocino, pero era verdad.

Fredward Benson posiblemente significaba más para mí que la mayoría de las carnes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, sé que es corto y como un pequeño capítulo sin sentido, pero calidad, no cantidad ;) ¡Comenten!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que todos hayan tenido un maravilloso comienzo del 2013! No pude traducir este capítulo ayer porque bueno, estaba ayudando a arreglar cosas para la cena familiar de Año Nuevo y comprando algunos regalos que no pudimos entregar en Navidad, así que no tuve tiempo :P Pero bueno, dos en un día es mejor que ninguno! Espero que les gusten :) <strong>


	74. Idiota

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío y tampoco lo es esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! ¡Este es un capítulo especial no tan corto porque fue co-escrito! Ha sido escrito por mí y mi muy buena amiga e increíble escritora SeddieCookieBrittanyTiffanatic (ella tiene dos cuentas, ¡Y su increíble historia multi-chapter 'iGet Fed Up' es en su cuenta BrittanyTiffanatic!). ¡Así que escribimos este capítulo juntas! ¡Ella escribió la mitad y yo escribí la otra mitad! ¡Espero que lo disfruten porque Brittany y yo nos divertimos mucho escribiéndolo juntas! :D Esperamos escribir todo un fanfiction juntas un día, ¡Así que espérenlo! :D Gracias a seddierules2468 por esta idea, es su última idea, ¡Así que muchas gracias por tus ideas! :D **

**~Charlotte & Brittany~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 74 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Idiota<strong>

**Freddie POV**

El 19 de febrero es una fecha que siempre recordaré. Fue el día en que Sam realmente me había escuchado, pero en realidad no fue de acuerdo al plan… Yo, Carly y Sam nos sentamos en el estudio de iCarly, afuera la lluvía caía mientras golpeaba violentamente contra la ventana. Habíamos estado tratando de pensar en nuevas ideas para el próximo iCarly, pero simplemente no podíamos pensar en nada que pudiera interesar a nuestros televidentes.

"Está bien… ¿Qué tal si hacemos un nuevo La Campesina Tonta, o la parte pequeña de Gibby?" Preguntó Carly, bastante harta.

Sam, que estaba acostada en dos pufs, gruñó, "Pero la idea de Gibby es tan… Gibby."

"Sí, pero trabajó duro en ella, y está muy orgulloso de ella. ¡No podemos simplemente decirle que no!"

"Pero-" Empezó Sam.

"¿Tú qué crees, Freddie? ¿Deberíamos hacer la parte de Gibby?" Me preguntó Carly, sonriendo brillantemente.

"Ugh, ¡No le preguntes a él! Es un idiota, no sabe nada acerca de diversión, o cosas interesantes."

Carly sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y suspiró, "Sam…" Ella se estaba molestando mucho con nuestras discusiones constantes, así que yo decidí no responder nada, pero Sam había estado molestándome mucho últimamente, pero continuamente llamándome idiota.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Es cierto! Los idiotas nunca hacen nada divertido. ¡Su mamá puede pensar en cosas más divertidas de las que él puede!"

"¡Está bien, eso es todo! Estoy tan harto de que me llames idiota todo el tiempo. Si te importara o _te agradara, aunque sea un poco_, pararías", le grité a la chica rubia, quien lentamente se había bajado de los dos pufs en los que estaba acostada y estaba ahora parada enfrente mío.

"¡Está bien! No me di cuenta de que te molestaba tanto", dijo Sam en defensa.

"Ese es tu problema, Sam. Tú no te preocupas por otras personas, y por cómo se sienten. Tú solo haces lo que te gusta; nunca jamás pensando en cómo lo que dices puede realmente ofender a una persona. Las palabras pueden herir, ¿Sabes?"

Sam miró a sus pies; su voz era baja, "Yo…"

"Lo siento Carly", me puse cara a cara con Carly, quien había estado parada a un costado viendo la discusión, "Tendrás que decidir la parte tú sola, me voy a casa."

Al día siguiente, entré en la escuela sin realmente molestarme en buscar a Carly como de costumbre, ya que tenía que ir a mi casillero primero, de todos modos. Arrojé libros que necesitaba para lecciones más tarde en mi casillero y cerré la puerta. Me di vuelta, notando a Carly y Sam paradas al lado de sus casilleros, y decidí dirigirme hacia ellas.

"Hey", sonreí.

"Hola", dijo Carly, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero.

"Freddie", dijo Sam, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

"¿Qué, no apodo?" Pregunté, sorprendido.

Sam se volteó hacia mí, "Tú me dijiste que no."

¡Estaba sorprendido! Sam realmente me había escuchado. Nunca en un millón de años yo hubiera pensado que Sam Puckett haría lo que yo le dije.

"Así que…" dijo Carly, "Oh, Freddie, decidimos hacer un nuevo La Campesina Tonta, así que luego de la escuela, ¿Quieres venir a la mía y ayudar a escribir el guión con nosotras?"

Miré a Sam, todavía no había comentario sobre mí siendo un idiota y no ser capaz de ser creativo. Wow. "Sí, claro", dije. Otra vez, miré a Sam para ver si iba a responder con algo ofensivo, Nope. ¡Todavía nada!

Estaba seguro de que ella lo diría en algún momento hoy, no había manera de que ella fuera capaz de pasar un día completo sin llamarme idiota. ¡De ninguna manera!

"Deberíamos ir a clase, nuestra nueva maestra es tan estricta, juro que nos asesinará si llegamos tarde", se rió Carly, mientras empezamos a caminar.

Cuando llegamos al salón, Lengua recién estaba empezando. Nuestra nueva maestra, la Sra. Tenderlate, nos hizo pararnos al frente del salón.

"Ahora, voy a ponerlos en sus asientos, ya que creo que los niños que pueden sentarse donde les gusta no escuchan, así que no aprenden, ¡Y no voy a gastar mi tiempo hablando con mocosos que ni siquiera me están escuchando! Ahora, tú te sientas aquí, tú al lado de ella, tú detrás de ellos, tú al lado de él."

A medida que pasó por toda la clase, a Carly la eligió para sentarse con Gibby, lo cual estaba bien. Miré alrededor de la clase, dándome cuenta de que todos los demás ya habían conseguido un asiento, dejándonos sólo a Sam y yo. "Ustedes dos, siéntense juntos al fondo." Demandó la Sra. Tenderlate.

Miré a Sam mientras ella caminaba lentamente al fondo del salón murmurando palabras que no puedo repetir sobre nuestra maestra. Seguí detrás de ella, mientras la Sra. Tenderlate comenzó a enseñarnos sobre usar lenguaje adecuado. Sam arrojó su mochila sobre la mesa, y se tiró a la silla azul, mientras que yo puse mi mochila al lado mío en el piso y me senté en silencio. Miré a la maestra lanzándole puñales con la mirada a Sam por interrumpirla con su mochila arrojada mientras ella estaba hablando.

A unos 30 minutos de clase, la Sra. Tenderlate nos dio una gran pila de trabajo para hacer. Sam se quejó, "Freddie, ¡Haz mi trabajo!"

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Porque… eres un…" Ella paró, tomó una hoja de trabajo y la tiró a mi cara, "¡Solo hazlo!"

"¡No voy a hacer tu trabajo!"

"Ugh, eres un i- Nada, olvídalo. Lo haré yo misma."

"¿Un qué?" Pregunté, viendo a Sam mientras leía la primera parte de la hoja, lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa y sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo.

"Dije que nada."

"Pero eso no era lo que ibas a decir", señalé.

"¿Por qué importa? Dije que nada, así que déjalo", dijo ella, mirando a su teléfono.

"¡Quiero saber lo que ibas a decir!" Demandé.

"Olvídalo", Sam me fulminó con la mirada, dejando largas pausas entre cada sílaba.

"Sólo quiero saber lo que me ibas a llamar." Honestamente, yo sabía lo que ella iba a decir, pero simplemente quería escucharla decirlo. No sé por qué. Simplemente quería.

"¡Freddie!" Ella alzó la voz, haciendo que la mitad de la clase se volteara hacia nosotros.

Suspiré, decidiendo no decir nada más y sólo hacer mi trabajo. Sam se rindió con su trabajo, y comenzó a dibujar en sus hojas y a discutir con la gente sentada alrededor nuestro. Oh, las alegrías de tener que sentarse junto a Sam.

La clase terminó luego de 40 minutos más de trabajo, y la gente corrió fuera de la clase lo más rápido posible, esperando que nuestra maestra malvada no nos diera un millón de páginas de tarea. El resto del día pasó bastante rápido, aunque yo no estaba realmente concentrándome en lo que estaba pasando. Seguía pensando en Sam… ella tenía que decir idiota hoy, simplemente lo sabía. Iba a decirlo.

Después de la escuela fui a lo de Carly para ser recibido por Spencer, quien estaba colgado para abajo. Le pregunté por qué y él me explicó que quería ver cómo vivía un murciélago. Sí, no sé. A veces me preocupo por él, realmente lo hago. Subí al estudio, donde Carly y Sam ya habían empezado a escribir el guión.

"¿Qué debo poner ahora?" Preguntó Carly dando golpecitos con el lápiz en el libro en el que estaba escribiendo. "Sam, ¿Alguna idea?"

"Necesitamos más jamón", le dijo Sam a Carly, mientras levantaba el plato vacío que estaba a su lado.

"¡Sam! ¡El guión! ¡Tenemos que terminarlo, iCarly es mañana!" Carly hizo una pausa, "¡¿Te comiste nuestro jamón entero?!"

"¿Estuvo mal? Y no tengo nada", dijo ella, refiriéndose al guión.

Carly rodó los ojos, "Freddie, ¿Qué tal tú?"

"Um… quizás podríamos hacer a Spencer entrar y…" Miré a Sam, "¡¿Todavía nada?!"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sam, confundida.

"Nada…"

"¿Hacer entrar a Spencer y qué?" Preguntó Carly.

"Oh, sí, um… Tal vez él podría usar esa nueva escultura que hizo y volar el bigote de Sam", dije, usando la primera idea que se me vino a la cabeza. Honestamente, no tenía nada que decir sobre el guión, solamente quería ver si Sam diría algo sobre ser un idiota.

"¡¿Quieres usar esa cosa al lado de mi cara?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es una idea estúpida!"

"Es un poco peligroso", agregó Carly. "¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Puedo terminar el guión!"

"Está bien, entonces…" dije mientras revisaba mi teléfono, "Se está haciendo tarde; debería ir a casa antes de que mi mamá llame a la policía."

"Nos vemos", rió Carly.

"Adiós Benson."

Entré a mi apartamento y me dirigí a mi habitación, tirando mi mochila en la esquina de la habitación y saltando en mi cama. No lo entendía. Al principio, quería que Sam dejara de llamarme idiota, y ahora estoy básicamente rogando que me llame idiota otra vez. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me ha llamado así?! La primera vez que ella realmente me escuchó, y yo deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho. Es como si yo en realidad disfrutara ser llamado idiota.

~Mientras me sentaba en mi cama, pensé en las diferentes veces que Sam me había llamado idiota y no me había importado. Una de las veces fue cuando de repente estallé en un largo discurso usando palabras tecnológicas que sabía que nadie entendería excepto mis amigos del AV club. Acababa de conseguir un nuevo programa que podría utilizar en el sitio de iCarly para hacerlo un millón de veces mejor, y una vez que dejé de hablar Sam sólo me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo, "Wow… había un Freddie idiota y ahora esto acaba de romper la escala de que tan idiota eres," pero no me importó porque estaba tan feliz, e incluso ese comentario me hizo reír en ese momento.

Recordé otra vez en la que ella me había llamado idiota, pero esta vez no era un momento divertido, tampoco me había molestado realmente. Fue una de esas veces en las que le daría a Sam 'la mirada' para demostrar mi molestia cuando en realidad no me molestaba. Fueron muchas las veces en las que ella me había saludado con "Idiota," y un asentimiento, o cuando ella decía "Hey, idiota," y las otras innumerables veces en las que me había dicho 'idiota' para saludarme. Eso me hizo sonreír mientras pensaba en esos momentos y yo no estaba completamente seguro de por qué.

Por último, recordé cuando ella realmente había alagado mi idiotez. Era una vez cuando su portátil necesitaba ser arreglada y ella estaba entrando en pánico porque no tenía dinero para que lo arreglara un profesional, así que le dije que me la trajera para arreglarla. Tan pronto como la reparé se la devolví y ella dijo "Normalmente insultaría tu idiotez, pero acaba de salvar mi vida. Gracias idiota." No he olvidado esa vez, pero fue la primera vez que realmente pensé sobre el apodo que me dio.

Los apodos eran técnicamente un término cariñoso y ella era la única que me daba apodos y ella lo sabía. Sam siempre me llamaba nombres diferentes, pero cuando le dije que parara me di cuenta de que no tenía razón para que ella no me diera apodos, y ella siempre estaba tentada a darme un apodo durante el día, pero se obligó a sí misma a no hacerlo, así podría probar un punto, y ahora vi ese punto. Extrañaba sus apodos y extrañaba como ella me llamaba idiota incluso si era un poco irrespetuoso. Mi vida parecía aburrida sin ella llamándome por lo menos un pequeño apodo. 'Benson' era un apodo que me había dado y lo había usado antes, pero eso simplemente no era lo mismo a cuando me llamaba 'idiota'.

Tenía que hablarle y decirle cuánto extrañaba ser llamado idiota. Probablemente era lo más extraño que jamás había admitido, y no era en realidad una cosa normal que alguien extrañaría, por lo tanto, Sam probablemente sacaría partido de que se lo admitiera, y lo más probable era que también me pateara, así que decidí llamarla en vez de enfrentarme a ella cara a cara.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número… está bien, ¿Quién realmente marca el número completo de alguien? Realmente fui a mis contactos, seleccioné el nombre de Sam y puse el teléfono en mi oreja. Me estremecí al sonido del 'ring ring' mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir. Sólo tenía que salir y decirlo. El tono de llamada terminó mientras ella tomaba el teléfono y yo empecé a entrar en pánico.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella.

"Qué encantador saludo, gracias por eso Sam", dije, de repente teniendo coraje.

"Oh, cállate i–amigo", remendó ella.

Esa fue la gota final. "¡Sam, necesito que me llames idiota!"

"¿Qué dem–?" comenzó ella pero yo la interrumpí.

"¡Me ha estado molestando por tanto tiempo que no me llames idiota y necesito escucharte decirlo! ¡O cualquier tipo de apodo! En serio, ¡Necesitas simplemente llamarme idiota o sólo un apodo! ¡Cualquier cosa que no es mi nombre!"

"¿Tienes alguna nueva medicación de la que yo deba saber, o?" Dijo, pero yo continué a ignorarla.

"¡No deberías haberme escuchado! ¡Es sólo raro y está mal que no me des un apodo! ¡Mi día ha sido miserable sin ti burlándote o riéndote de mí! Sé que dije que si te importara o incluso te agradara un poco pararías de llamarme nombres, ¡Pero retiro eso! ¡Si te importara o _te agradara, aunque sea un poco_," repetí las palabras de ayer, "me llamarías nombres!"

"Wow, Freddie Benson me está rogando que lo llame idiota…" se quedó en silencio en el teléfono por un momento y dijo, "Eres un idiota," y colgó.

Prácticamente grité de alegría cuando la escuché llamarme esa palabra de seis letras que debería en realidad molestarme pero realmente me hacía más feliz que un pez dorado aprendiendo cómo recordar cosas (eso nunca pasó, pero entenderían lo feliz que sería un pez dorado si eso pasara). Me fui a dormir feliz esa noche por el nombre, sólo esperaba que ella lo mantuviera.

Fui a la escuela el día siguiente un poco cauteloso. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Sam cara a cara después de que yo le suplicara por teléfono la noche anterior. ¿Seguiría evitando los apodos o se rendiría y me llamaría con ellos otra vez? Caminé a mi casillero y tiré mis libros dentro como lo había hecho ayer y vi a mis mejores amigas en sus casilleros juntas en una conversación de mente ausente. Me acerqué a ellas y las saludé.

"Hey chicas", dije.

"Oh, hola Freddie", dijo Carly cuando me vio.

"¿Qué hay?" Dijo Sam. Suspiré y una expresión triste cayó sobre mi rostro. ¿Por qué un chico de mi edad debería sentirse así porque una chica no lo llama con un apodo?

Gruñí en voz alta y Sam se veía divertida. Se volvió hacia Carly e hizo un comentario que posiblemente podría haber salvado mi vida… no realmente, pero salvó mi cordura.

"Creo que molesto al idiota", dijo ella. Mi cara de repente se iluminó y antes de que pudiera decir algo la campana sonó y era otra lección con la Sra. Tenderlate sentado al lado de Sam.

Yo estaba positivamente radiante durante todo el día porque Sam había sucumbido a mi súplica y no había parado de llamarme 'idiota' y una variedad de apodos por la mayor parte del día. También trató de insultarme un par de veces, pero cuando veía que estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarme por ellos, se alejó de mí.

Después de la escuela todos volvimos al apartamento de Carly para prepararnos para el show, y para que las chicas se aprendieran el guión del nuevo episodio de 'el Vaquero y la Campesina Tonta Que Pensó que el Bigote del Vaquero era una Ardilla'. Finalmente, el show comenzó y el nuevo La Campesina Tonta fue muy gracioso como siempre y el show fue un éxito. El show terminó y yo volví a casa.

Ser llamado idiota no era tan malo; era sólo un apodo, así que, ¿Por qué me dejé estar molesto por eso en el primer lugar? A partir de entonces dejé a Sam llamarme cualquier nombre que ella quisiera sin enojarme extremadamente con ella por él. Los nombres sí me molestaban a veces, pero nada me haría pedirle que dejara de llamarme con ellos por completo. Estaba orgulloso de ser llamado idiota… la mayoría de las veces.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! :D Fue divertido escribir con una increíble escritora como Brittany, ¡Y espero que le hayan echado un vistazo a lo que ella escribió en sus dos cuentas en fanfiction!<strong>

**¡Comenten!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a inuykag4ever por comentar en el capítulo pasado! :3<strong>


	75. Verdad o reto

**Bueno chicos, los invito a odiarme tanto como quieran, ¡Pero necesito que escuchen la excusa de por qué tardé tanto en actualizar! Hay una sola palabra que resume todo: Escuela. Volví en enero y finalmente es medio término donde tengo una semana de descanso, así que ahora que no tengo que preocuparme por tarea hasta la otra semana, ¡Decidí escribir esto! ¡Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Espero que no hayan pensado que había abandonado este fanfiction – lo que no hice, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome en actualizar – pero no he mirado un episodio de iCarly desde que noviembre cuando se estrenó el último porque ya no tengo Nickelodeon :( Como sea, ¡Gracias a Mel, que comentó en fanfiction hace un tiempo por darme esta idea!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 75 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Verdad o reto<strong>

**Carly POV**

Sam y Freddie iban a ir a mi apartamento para tener una fiesta de pijamas conmigo. Spencer estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a nuestro abuelo y yo no quería quedarme en casa sola, así que los invité a ambos a pasar la noche. La Sra. Benson no sabía que Freddie se iba a quedar, pero él no planeaba decirle o que ella se enterara porque estaba trabajando en un turno de noche. Otra razón por la cual realmente quería que los dos estuvieran allí era porque quería jugar verdad o reto con ambos. Algo pasaba entre ellos y yo no estaba segura de que siquiera ellos supieran que algo estaba pasando, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Todo lo que yo sé es que se gustan.

Yo estoy bien con eso, ¡Estoy _más _que bien con eso! Siempre supe, en el fondo, que Freddie superaría su enamoramiento conmigo y se daría cuenta de que no era nada más que un estúpido enamoramiento de cuatro años (más o menos). Iba a usar la fiesta de pijamas para hacer salir la verdad que ambos necesitan conocer, y conocía el juego de fiesta de pijamas perfecto: verdad o reto.

Sam llegó a mi casa primero, armada con palomitas de maíz y varios otros refrigerios que eran principalmente hechos de carne.

"Hey, ¿Ya llegó Freddie?" Preguntó ella cuando abrí la puerta. Se veía un poco aturdida y nerviosa cuando hizo la pregunta y yo la miré con complicidad.

"Nope, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que tardará unos minutos más hasta que esté listo para venir. Ven, déjame agarrar eso." Tomé las cosas que estaban en los brazos de Sam y las llevé a la cocina. Ella se sentó en nuestro sofá, poniéndose cómoda.

"Creo que esta será una fiesta de pijamas muy divertida", dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella.

"No hay razón, es sólo que siempre es divertido cuando mis mejores amigos vienen y ahora que ustedes se quedarán por la noche será aún más divertido." Ah, y estoy tratando de que Freddie y tú estén juntos.

Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo un ruido que se tradujo como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Unos minutos más tarde Freddie tocó la puerta y fui a abrirla después de que Sam moviera sus pies, que descansaban sobre la mesa de café, a regañadientes para dejarme pasar.

"Hey Freddie", dije, abriendo más la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

Él traía una bolsa de dormir y dos almohadas extra que yo le pedí que trajera. No eran realmente necesarias, pero supuse que a Sam en realidad le gustaría tener una de las almohadas de él en su lugar.

"Hey Carly", dijo mientras daba un paso dentro. Tomé su almohada y él puso la bolsa de dormir en el piso junto a la puerta. "¿Qué hay, Sam?"

"Hey Fredward", respondió Sam sin dejar de mirar la televisión, que mostraba un episodio de Celebridades bajo el agua. "Diablos, ¿Por qué ninguna de esas celebridades se ahoga?"

Yo le di una mirada que decía '_Oh…kay…_' y llevé arriba las almohadas que estaba sosteniendo. Cuando volví de ponerlas en mi habitación volví a bajar para ver que los amienemigos estaban luchando con el otro.

"¡¿Qué pasa, chicos?!" Dije corriendo lo que quedaba de escalera.

"¡Estaba tratando de pasar pero ella no movía sus estúpidas piernas!" Dijo Freddie mientras luchaba bajo el peso de Sam. "¡Y entonces ella me tiró!"

"¡Sam deja ir a Freddie, ahora!" Dije tratando de no involucrarme demasiado, o ella me metería en la pelea. Ella siguió luchando con él, así que puse mi voz más severa. "¡Ahora, Sam!"

Ella gruñó y finalmente lo soltó. "Ugh, ¡Está bien!"

Freddie estaba luchando por respirar cuando ella finalmente lo dejó ir. "¡Pudo haberme matado!"

"Deja de exagerar", dijo ella.

"¡Ugh!" Dijo Freddie, y se alejó hacia la cocina.

"Sam, sé buena", le advertí.

"Lo que sea." Dándome una encogida de hombros, siguió mirando Celebridades bajo el agua.

Después de una media hora de silencio incómodo entre los tres causado por la pelea, decidí que era lo suficientemente tarde para que comenzáramos nuestra fiesta de pijamas en el estudio de iCarly.

"Vamos chicos, vamos a preparar nuestras bolsas de dormir", dije parándome. Empecé a subir las escaleras y cuando ellos pensaron que yo ya no estaba, escuché a Sam empezar a hablar.

"Ayúdame a pararme", dijo.

"No, ¿Por qué debería?" Dijo Freddie.

"Porque yo lo digo", respondió ella. Miré rápidamente alrededor de la esquina de las escaleras para ver que sus brazos estaban extendidos para que Freddie pudiera tomar sus manos.

Él la miró – no, la fulminó con la mirada – por un tiempo, suspiró y luego tomó sus manos y la levantó con cuidado. No sé si ellos se dieron cuenta o no, pero ambos se aferraron a las manos del otro más de lo necesario.

Antes de que pudieran verme, subí corriendo silenciosamente el resto de las escaleras así ellos no me encontrarían mirándolos. En el camino hasta el estudio de iCarly agarré las almohadas y mi edredón para llevarlos al tercer piso conmigo. Encontré a Sam y Freddie dentro del estudio de iCarly, Freddie sosteniendo la bolsa de dormir que tenía abajo.

Pusimos nuestras bolsas de dormir y edredones haciendo que quedaran en un pequeño círculo, y se veía muy cómodo. Sam se acostó en la bolsa de dormir de Freddie y comenzaron a discutir por eso, pero al final Freddie se rindió de tratar de discutir con ella.

Pasamos la primera mitad de la noche mirando algunas de nuestras películas favoritas y Sam y Freddie agitando la mitad del tazón de palomitas de maíz entre los dos, así que había un enorme desorden en el suelo alrededor de los dos. Cuando por fin dejaron de lanzar palomitas de maíz, Sam se acostó en la bolsa de dormir de Freddie con su cabeza apoyada en su almohada, viéndose cansada. Por el rabillo de mi ojo juro que la vi inhalar el perfume de su almohada y tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Eso fue lindo, pero yo no podía dejar que se durmiera sin jugar verdad o reto.

Cuando la película acabó apagué la televisión y los enfrenté a los dos. Era hora de presentar el evento principal en la fiesta de pijamas.

"¡Vamos a jugar verdad o reto!" Elevé la voz.

"Pero ya sabemos toda la verdad de cada uno de nosotros", dijo Freddie.

"Sí Carls, no hay mucho que podamos hacer con ese juego", dijo Sam.

"Oh vamos chicos", rogué, "¡Será divertido! ¡No lo hemos jugado hace mucho!"

"Ugh, está bien", dijo Sam, "Pero tú tienes que preguntarnos primero."

"Está bien…" Decidí empezar un poco fácil para que ellos no se asustaran de la idea. "Sam, ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Verdad", dijo adormilada.

"¿Cuál fue el primer recuerdo tuyo haciendo un delito grave?"

"Veamos… um, tenía seis años y robé una paleta de un supermercado", dijo ella.

"¿Tenías solo seis?" Preguntó Freddie, sus ojos mostrando una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

"Sí, y tú tenias seis años cuando aún tenías pañales, así que cállate", replicó ella.

Negué con la cabeza ante la discusión y continué antes de que Freddie pudiera responder algo. "Freddie, ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Um… verdad", dijo él lentamente.

"¿Estás enamorado de alguien en este momento?"

Él se veía preocupado y preguntó, "¿Tengo que dar nombre?"

Yo dije "no" mientras Sam dijo "sí".

"Carly es la que hizo el juego, así que iré con lo que sea que ella diga", le dijo a Sam. Sam lo ignoró y tomó un trozo de palomitas de maíz de lo que quedaba en el tazón. "Sí, pero no voy a decir de quién."

"Es obvio que de Carly, así que podrías decirlo", dijo Sam.

"Aunque no es Carly", dijo Freddie casi inaudible. Sam no pareció oírlo, pero yo lo hice.

"Está bien, así que ahora alguien me tiene que preguntar una", dije.

"Bien", dijo Sam. "¿Verdad o reto?"

"Hmm… ¿Reto?" Dije como una pregunta.

"Está bien", dijo Sam con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. "Te reto a llamar a la mamá de Freddie y decirle que Freddie está en el hospital con calambres."

"¿Calambres?" Preguntó Freddie.

"Sobre reaccionará, como siempre", dijo ella.

Acepté a hacerlo y la llamé. Le dije lo que Sam me dijo que dijera y lo puse en altavoz mientras ella sobreactuaba a la noticia. Prácticamente gritó y Sam se estaba riendo más de lo que alguna vez la escuché reír. Pude ver una sonrisita en la cara de Freddie mientras miraba a Sam rodando alrededor riendo, y yo estaba tratando de contener la risa que estaba amenazando con estallar mientras seguía en el teléfono con la Sra. Benson.

Finalmente dejé el teléfono cuando la Sra. Benson dejó de volverse loca y realmente fue al hospital. Se daría cuenta de que fue solo una broma cuando llegara y Freddie no estuviese allí. Al final otra vez fue mi turno y pude preguntar la pregunta que necesitaba preguntarle a Freddie cuando él pidió un reto. Por suerte, después de que Freddie tuvo que responder una verdad a Sam que yo prefiero no repetir, eligió un reto.

"Está bien…" Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en mi cara mientras pregunté la pregunta que estaba más emocionada de decir. Aunque si él me elegía, todo se derrumbaría. Él necesitaba superar su miedo a las cosas. "Te reto a… besar a la chica más linda de la habitación, en la boca." Sus ojos prácticamente saltaron de su cráneo cuando escuchó mi reto. Se volteó a mirar a Sam quien bajó la cabeza para que nosotros no podamos ver su expresión.

Freddie me miró con ojos suplicantes. O era porque no quería besar a Sam o no quería hacer el reto en absoluto. Le di una mirada y un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza hacia Sam, y él tomó un respiro. Como yo esperaba que hiciera, luego miró a Sam, levantó su cabeza con cuidado y plantó un dulce y suave beso en sus labios desprevenidos. Él se separó del beso rápidamente y se veía aterrorizado. Pero la reacción de Sam no era como la que ninguno de los dos esperábamos. Mientras que ambos pensábamos que iba a dar un enorme berrinche o enloquecería por el beso, hizo lo contrario.

"¿Por qué me besaste?" Preguntó en voz baja. Freddie la miró con una expresión aún más asustada que la que tenía cuando estaba esperando gritos de su parte. Yo esperaba que mi rostro fuera igual al suyo. La cara de Sam, sin embargo, se veía muy inocente, lo cual era más aterrador que su cara enojada.

"Porque… bueno… ya no me gusta Carly. Me gusta…" Se fue callando al final, esperando que ella entendiera lo que él estaba diciendo.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó ella.

"Bueno, sí. Sí acabo de besarte", dijo él un poco bromeando tratando de conseguir una mejor y más normal reacción de ella.

Después de meditar la información en su cabeza por unos minutos, Sam finalmente reaccionó. Solo que, otra vez, no de la manera que ni yo ni Freddie habíamos esperado.

Básicamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó.

Mi trabajo ahí estaba hecho.

La noche básicamente terminó con Sam y Freddie llegando a un acuerdo con ellos siendo una pareja ahora (lo que incluyó muchos besos y a mí dejando la habitación un montón ya sea para ir al baño o conseguir más bebidas/refrigerios que no eran necesarios) y nosotros durmiéndonos, los nuevos tórtolos más contentos que nadie que yo jamás haya visto.

Siempre supe que algo pasaba allí. Gracias Dios que me tienen para ayudarlos a darse cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por favooooor comenten! ¡Déjenme saber qué piensan! ¿Apesta porque no he escrito en un tiempo, o es soportable para leer? ¡Comenten y díganme! Nunca se sabe, ¡Si tengo algún comentario podría actualizar más temprano la próxima! ;D ¡¿Y quién está emocionado por Sam and Cat?! :O ¡Yo sé que lo estoy! Como sea, ¡Déjenme saber qué pensaron de este capítulo!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar en el capítulo pasado! <strong>


	76. Adiós

**Disclaimer: Esta historia, sus personajes, mucho menos el programa me pertenecen; todo es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 76 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Adiós. <strong>

**Freddie POV**

Esta era probablemente la cosa más difícil que jamás tuviera que hacer. No quería hacerlo, definitivamente no, pero realmente no tenía otra opción. Mi mamá acababa de recibir la oportunidad única en la vida de ir a trabajar a Inglaterra por un par de años y yo no podía ser egoísta y no ir con ella. No importa cuánto le rogara a mi mamá que no tomara el trabajo, simplemente no le podía hacer eso. La vida apesta así a veces.

No quería dejar atrás mi vida en Seattle. No podía dejar iCarly. Ese webshow era mi vida, y no podía dejar a Spencer o Carly – eran como una segunda familia para mí. Y Gibby era el mejor amigo que uno podría tener, de una rara manera. La cosa es que no quería dejar a la persona de la que había estado tratando de estar más lejos.

Sam.

Cuando era más joven solía soñar todas las noches sobre alejarme del demonio rubio que atormentaba mis horas del día _y _mis horas de dormir. Incluso en mi mente subconsciente ella siempre estaba trepando en mis sueños. Con los años me acostumbré a ello y al final me gustaba verla también en mis sueños. También me llevó esos años para darme cuenta del por qué.

Me gustaba Sam. Y no de la manera de 'oh puedo tolerarte todo el día y considerarte mí amiga'. Quiero decir de la manera 'creo que estoy enamorado de ti'. Excepto de que no había un creo. No importa cuánto yo tratara de convencerme a mí mismo de que no era así, estaba honestamente, verdaderamente y profundamente enamorado del demonio que cambió mis pesadillas sobre ella en los sueños más dulces que pudiera tener.

Y ahora me estaba yendo. Y tenía que decirle todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

De lo que estaba más asustado era de su reacción, y prácticamente temblaba del miedo cada vez que pensaba en decirle adiós. Probablemente ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, pero siempre existía la diminuta esperanza que me hacía mantenerme con el más-que-un-flechazo que tenía en Sam.

Carly sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, y estaba tratando de ayudarme a decirle las noticias a Sam. Carly ya había supuesto mi amor por Sam antes de que yo siquiera dijera dos palabras luego de que me di cuenta yo mismo. Vio la forma en que miraba a Sam ese día cuando me di cuenta y me arrastró lejos cuando Sam no estaba prestando atención y prácticamente radiaba emoción. Ahora me estaba ayudando a decirle a Sam mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella y en cómo decirle que me estaba yendo. Honestamente, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo.

Era el día antes de que me fuera que no pude posponerlo más tiempo. Tenía que decirle. No podía ocultárselo más, me estaba matando.

Estábamos todos pasando el tiempo en el apartamento de Carly en el estudio, cuando yo solté una respiración temblorosa y me volteé hacia Sam.

"¿Qué te sucede, Freddison?" Me preguntó Sam.

"Um, tengo algo que necesito decirte", comencé.

"Oh por dios", dijo seriamente Sam. Por un segundo pensé que sabía, hasta que dijo, "¡Por fin has comprado ropa interior normal!"

"No, Sam, cállate por un segundo. Lo que necesito decirte es serio", dije lentamente.

Eso la calló y me miró con ojos curiosos. Estaba sentada ahí esperando a que yo continuara. Levanté la mirada para ver a Carly parada y ella me asintió con la cabeza tranquilizadoramente.

Suspiré y le dije. "Me estoy yendo." La miré para ver que su expresión había ido de cautelosa a confundida.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te estás yendo?" Me preguntó, sus cejas fruncidas.

"Quiero decir que voy a vivir en Inglaterra por el próximo par de años", dije, todavía mirándola.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Cuándo?!" Dijo ella, disparándome las preguntas a toda velocidad. No estaba esperando un estallido de preocupación de su parte.

"Mi mamá consiguió una promoción para trabajar en Inglaterra y no puedo dejar que vaya sola. Y nos vamos mañana", le dije, ahora alejando mi mirada.

"¡No! ¡No puedes irte!" Gritó ella. Realmente podía sentir el dolor y la tristeza en su voz mientras decía todo esto. "¿Qué hay de iCarly? ¿Qué hay de Spencer y Gibby y Carly? ¿Qué hay sobre _mí_?" La última parte me hizo levantar la mirada otra vez.

Realmente no podía creerlo. Sam Puckett tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego me golpeó en el brazo.

"¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo?" preguntó, golpeándome en el brazo de vuelta.

"¡Lo siento!" Dije. "¡Ahora deja de golpearme!" Tomé su brazo a la mitad de su camino y lo sostuve. Mitad porque quería sostenerla de alguna manera antes de que tuviera que irme, y mitad porque no quería que me golpeara otra vez.

"¡Pero no puedes simplemente _irte_!" Dijo ella.

"Estaré de vuelta en algunos años", dije tratando de razonar con ella.

"¿_Años_? Pero tú y tu mamá podrían no querer volver al viejo y aburrido Seattle. ¡Habrá un montón más de oportunidades en Inglaterra para ustedes!" Miré a Carly y ella se veía incluso preocupada por Sam. Supuse que mi expresión se veía igual. "Podrías hacer nuevos amigos, y empezar un webshow con algunas chicas británicas y olvidar todo acerca de tu vida aquí. ¡Y olvidarte de Carly y de mí!"

"Lo siento Sam, pero no puedo salir de esto. Y antes de que me vaya mañana, necesito decirte una última cosa." La miré y tenía lágrimas que estaban amenazando con caer. Nunca jamás en un millón de años, pensé que Sam alguna vez lloraría por algo como esto. Especialmente por mí. Sosteniendo su brazo más fuerte y tomando su otro brazo en mi otra mano, respiré profundo y continué. "Sam Puckett, por algunos buenos años ahora me has gustado. Primero era solo como amigos, pero luego, no hace tanto, me di cuenta de algo. Me gustabas más que como una amiga. Y me mataba todos los días no ser capaz de decírtelo por el miedo de que yo no te gustara, pero ya que me estoy yendo no tengo nada que perder. Así que, Samantha Puckett, te amo." Me tomó un momento notar que había cerrado los ojos mientras le decía mis pensamientos. Los abrí de vuelta cautelosamente y vi una sonrisa triste en el rostro de Sam.

"Eres un idiota, Freddie Benson", dijo Sam. "Si me hubieras dicho que te gustaba hace dos años, te hubiera matado. Si me lo hubieras dicho hace un año, me hubiera reído por haberlo considerado. Pero si me lo hubieras dicho hace seis meses, te hubiera dicho que me sentía de la misma forma. Y porque me lo dijiste ahora, necesito decirte que, realmente, también te amo."

Me sentía como si un toro (o un unicornio) acabara de clavar sus cuernos en mi corazón.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté.

"Sí", dijo ella. Luego me besó. Fue un beso triste pero dulce, que sólo duró por un segundo. Ambos sabíamos que yo me iría en la mañana, pero mientras compartiéramos por lo menos un beso, seríamos capaces de sobrevivir.

En el fondo detrás de Sam, Carly estaba prácticamente radiante. Cuando nos separamos del beso, Carly me dio dos pulgares hacia arriba y una sonrisa, la cual yo respondí.

"No es para siempre", le señalé a Sam, "Y está esta cosa llamada tecnología que podemos usar para hablarle al otro. Y yo siempre podría visitar, y tú podrías visitarme."

"Eso es verdad. Siento que eso podría funcionar. E incluso si no lo hace, podríamos simplemente retomarlo desde donde lo dejamos cuando vuelvas", dijo Sam.

"Sip", dije y le sonreí. Nos besamos otra vez y yo estaba en un lugar perfecto por ese momento, pero todo se destrozaría cuando me fuera.

El día siguiente llegó demasiado rápido y yo no me quería ir.

Besé a Sam de despedida por última vez hasta la próxima vez que la viera. Acordamos hablarnos todos los días, o mandar un correo o cualquieras otras formas de comunicación que pudiéramos pensar, y eso estaba bien por mí.

Tenía el extraño sentimiento de que decirle adiós a Sam sólo nos haría a ambos más fuerte y haría nuestra relación irrompible. Sólo deseaba que hubiera habido una forma más fácil de decir mis sentimientos antes de irme. Aunque tal vez esto fue mejor para nosotros. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que íbamos a ser irrompibles, por la separación. Todos iban a decir que estábamos locos y que no funcionaría, pero nosotros les probaríamos que están equivocados.

Siempre les probaríamos que están equivocados.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart; and I'm broken then run girl, just run!~<br>**_**Okey, Germán Garmendia me tiene obsesionada con esa canción, eso es todo lo que voy a decir.**


	77. Escucho

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. (Ja, cortito, pero al punto.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 77 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Escucho.<strong>

**Freddie POV**

No fue mi intención espiar, simplemente pasó. Por una cosa de lo que escuché estaba aterrorizado, sorprendido y en realidad, increíblemente feliz sobre lo que escuché a Sam decirle a Carly. No dijo las palabras _exactas_, pero estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para mí de todos modos. Decidí que no lo sacaría a la luz por un tiempo, así podría jugar alrededor con lo que sabía.

Probablemente se están preguntando sobre lo que sé, ¿Cierto? Supongo que acaban de asentir. Si no lo han hecho, entonces háganlo así no sueno como un idiota diciéndoles todo cuando no están realmente interesados. ¿Ya asintieron? Bien.

Entonces, todo empezó una tarde de martes, el cual en mi opinión es el peor día de la semana. Siempre lo fue, siempre lo será. O eso pensé yo. Este martes fue la única excepción. Bueno, yo sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas, caminando por el corredor, yendo a mi casillero a conseguir mis libros para mi próxima clase, cuando vi a Carly y Sam en una discusión acalorada. Carly se veía un poco divertida, pero Sam se veía irritada. Una Sam irritada nunca era la mejor Sam a quién hablarle, así que simplemente me quedé fuera de vista pero escuché. Además, Sam nunca estaba irritada con Carly, así que cualquier cosa de la que estuvieran hablando tenía que ser importante.

"¡Me hace sentir cosas todo el tiempo! ¡Cosas que no entiendo! Ese chico no sabe cuando parar", le dijo Sam a Carly.

Oh, así que estaba irritada con un chico. ¿Pero quién? Por alguna razón, mi estómago se volteó ante el pensamiento de ella hablándole a Carly sobre un chico.

"Sam, tú eres la única que siempre se mete con él, probablemente tú lo estás molestando más de lo que él te molesta a ti", dijo Carly, aún sonriendo una sonrisa conocedora.

"Esa es la cosa – él no me molesta. Bueno, sí lo hace, pero no me importa que me moleste mientras yo pueda atormentarlo, pero ese es el punto que estoy tratando de hacer. ¡El hecho de que me gusta que me moleste me molesta!" Sam miró a Carly como si estuviera esperando que Carly entendiera, pero Carly estaba básicamente en blanco. "Es difícil de explicar." Sam cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casillero para dejar salir el enojo que estaba hirviendo en ella. Prácticamente se podía ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas.

"Necesitas calmarte Sam, estás sobreactuando un montón", dijo Carly, tratando de razonar lo que sea que Sam estaba tratando de decirle.

¿De quién estaba hablando Sam, de todos modos? Probablemente debería haber dejado de escuchar ya que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero el hecho de que a ella le _gustaba _que alguien la molestara me hizo quedar. Celos estaban creciendo en mi pecho y a mí no me gustaba el sentimiento. No me gustan las cosas que no puedo explicar.

"¡Tú también estarías sobreactuando si estuvieras soñando sobre un tonto todas las noches y no tienes idea del por qué! ¡Diablos!" Sam gritó la última parte, lo que le ganó miradas confundidas de algunos chicos. Ella prácticamente les gruñó y en la verdadera tradición, ellos huyeron casi llorando. Por alguna razón eso me hizo reírme entre dientes en voz alta. Gracias a Dios que no me escucharon.

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Carly en una realización sorprendente sobre algo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sam preocupadamente.

"Tú realmente…" los ojos de Carly estaban brillando como si ella estuviera calculando algo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Le gritó Sam a Carly, agarrando los hombros de Carly y sacudiéndola.

Carly no se inmutó por eso. "¿Así que no puedes dejar de pensar en él?"

"Nope", dijo Sam. Esto hizo que mi estómago se volteara incluso más. Ella no puede dejar de pensar en un chico que yo puedo o no conocer… me sentí enfermo.

"¿Y te gusta estar con él, aunque él te molesta?" recordó Carly.

"Yo no diría que me gusta estar con él, pero salvando las discusiones y que yo me pongo más molesta, sí, es verdad", dijo Sam muy lentamente.

"Creo que lo he resuelto", dijo Carly.

"¿Cuál es el veredicto, niña? Ya no puedo soportar esto. ¡Me hace sentir tantas cosas que no entiendo! Ugh", gritó exasperada Sam.

"Te gusta Freddie", dijo ella simplemente.

Esperen, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? Estaba hablando sobre algún otro Freddie, ¿Cierto? ¿O realmente estaba hablando sobre mí? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡No podía gustarle a Sam! ¡Para nada! Ni siquiera era posible, me había odiado desde que nos conocimos por primera vez hace todos esos años, y ahora estoy escuchando que Carly piensa que le gustaba a Sam. ¿De dónde vino esto repentinamente?

Y luego caí en la cuenta. _Yo _era del que ellas habían estado hablando todo el tiempo. Estaba escuchando una discusión acalorada y si le gustaba a Sam o no y los sentimientos confusos que le estaba haciendo sentir. Bueno, eso era… inesperado.

"¡¿Q-qué?!" Balbuceó Sam, "¡No me gusta Freddie! ¡Es un nerd que me molesta veinticuatro-siete y aún duerme con una luz de noche! Dime loca, pero no creo que me guste Freddie", finalizó Sam.

"Te gusta", dijo Carly firmemente. "Piénsalo, Sam, sólo un minuto."

Sam hizo lo que le dijo y consideró todas las posibilidades. Al menos yo esperaba que estuviera haciendo eso en vez de pensar en cuántas maneras podía matarme.

Miró a Carly con ojos preocupados. "¿Me gusta?" Básicamente estaba susurrando ahora.

"Yo pienso que sí", dijo Carly, colocando una mano en el hombro de Sam. "No tienes que decir las palabras ahora y luego puedes admitir cuán bien estoy sobre todo en tu vida. Tienes suerte de tener una amiga como yo."

"Está bien, gracias Carls", dijo Sam, todavía viéndose un poco preocupada por la nueva información que tenía que procesar.

Detrás de la pared en la que yo me estaba escondiendo, yo estaba secretamente festejando solo. Posiblemente le gustaba a Sam Puckett. Y ella estaba aceptándolo. Sonreí más grande de lo que jamás sonreí antes.

No me molestó que ella no dijera las palabras, pero me ayudó a aclarar algunos de mis propios sentimientos. Creo que ella también me gustaba. Siempre (o la mitad del tiempo) la molestaría a propósito sólo para obtener una reacción de parte de ella. Eso no me ayudaba médicamente, pero significaba que ella tenía una razón para hablarme – o gritarme –, y esa era la razón por la que lo hacía. Fue recién entonces que me di cuenta de por qué lo hacía:

Le gustaba a Sam en una forma, y a mí me gustaba ella.

Podía utilizar esta información para los gastos de ambos ahora. Haría que ella se retorciera y me haría sonreír si le preguntaba algo sobre mí. Si yo realmente le gustaba, esperaba que reaccionara de una forma que me lo hiciera más claro y tal vez también a ella, en cuanto a si le gustaba o no. Sólo en ese momento le diría como me sentía yo. Y luego todo sería perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, terminé :D Se darán cuenta de que ya no traduzco las notas de autora de Charliemeatsix, es que eran más trabajo todavía .-. Pero bueno, lo importante es el one-shot. Por cierto, estos dos one-shots están desde hace un montón, pero entre la escuela y semana santa no tuve ni tiempo ni ganas de traducirlos, perdón. <strong>

**Gracias a Only-Seddie, JennMcFanSamy, SrtaCordero (¡A ti también por comentar en los caps 45 y 7!) y al Guest por sus comentarios en el capítulo 75 :D También fue uno de mis favoritos, muy tierno :3 **

**Nos vemossssssss.**


	78. Dentista

**Emmm… ¿Hola? ¿Alguien por estos lares?  
>Son <strong>_**incontables **_**los días que tuve para traducir esto… pero… ya saben… la escuela, la vida… seh…**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni el show, ni los personajes, ni siquiera esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 78 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Dentista <strong>

**Sam POV**

Freddie parecía necesitar apoyo moral cuando tenía que ir al dentista, así que acepté a ir con él. Su mami hubiera ido con él pero la Loca necesitaba ir a una convención de higiene, así que Freddie estaba atrapado conmigo. Sí, como si yo fuera a ser de ayuda. Simplemente haría que el dentista se riera o algo para hacer que mueva las herramientas así la lengua de Freddie fuera apuñalada.

Já, en realidad esa es una buena idea. ¡Voy a hacer eso!

Como sea, iba a verlo en la silla del dentista. Aunque no iba a ser tan interesante como cuando Carly me vio en la silla del dentista y yo comencé a decir mi más grande secreto, el cual era que Freddie y yo nos besamos.

Dios, ese beso…

Okay, um, ¡Como sea! No me importaría escuchar que secretos tendría Freddie si tuvieran que aplicarle óxido de nitrógeno. Pero dudaba mucho que fueran interesantes. Tal vez algo útil, como nuevas formas para burlarme de él, pero probablemente nada impactante.

"¿Nombre?" Preguntó la recepcionista en la clínica dental. Se veía de mediana edad, pero amistosa. Dos cosas que yo odiaba: gente amistosa y madres. Me podía dar cuenta de que era una madre por la foto de sus hijos que tenía al lado de su computadora.

"Benson, Fredward Benson", dijo Freddie.

Yo lo regañé. "Amigo, simplemente podrías haber dicho 'Freddie Benson', no tienes que ir todo _James Bond_, tonto."

Freddie me lanzó una mirada y la mujer en el escritorio hizo unos clics en su computadora, que se veía bastante vieja. Nos dijo que éramos libres de sentarnos en la sala de espera hasta que el nombre de Freddie fuera llamado.

"¿Nervioso sin tu mami?" Le pregunté a Freddie en una voz de bebé, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Él le dio un manotazo a mi mano. "No", dijo, un poco muy rápido.

"Aww," dije yo, continuando en darle golpecitos.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" Freddie dijo, un poco muy alto, así que otras personas en la sala de espera levantaron sus miradas de sus revistas de chismes para mirarnos.

Solo tuvimos que esperar unos pocos minutos hasta que su nombre fue llamado. Juntos nos levantamos y seguimos al asistente dental a la habitación.

"Solo siéntate en la silla", el tipo dentista le dijo a Freddie.

Como el pequeño niño bueno que era, Freddie se sentó en la silla. Yo me quedé parada en la esquina de la habitación, mirando a la escena enfrente de mí. La habitación era una consultorio de dentista normal, con una silla en el medio, la computadora del dentista y a su lado una bandeja con todas las herramientas en ella. Si yo tuviera una de esas cosas de bisturí…

"Entonces solo voy a revisar tus dientes", empezó el dentista. Tomó esa herramienta de espejo y Freddie abrió su boca.

Realmente no había nada malo con los dientes de Freddie, así que probablemente no necesitaríamos estar ahí por mucho tiempo. Eso fue hasta que el dentista _sí _encontró una imperfección en su sonrisa perfecta.

Sí, su sonrisa es perfecta. No me juzguen, o yo los juzgaré. Simple.

"Ah… esto no es bueno. ¿Puedes traer el taladro?" El dentista le preguntó a su asistente. Mientras ella se ocupaba de instalar el taladro el dentista continuó. "Parece que tienes un agujero en uno de tus dientes de atrás. Voy a necesitar taladrar en él para poder hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para llenarlo. Necesitaré usar una aguja-"

"¡¿UNA AGUJA?!" Gritó Freddie. En realidad sonó más como "¡¿URA ARGUJA?!" porque el dentista todavía tenía el espejo en su boca.

"Sí, para dormirlo, así no sentirás el taladro en tu diente", dijo el dentista como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de kínder.

El dentista removió el espejo de su boca, así que cuando Freddie volvió a gritar se podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¡No! ¡No pondrás una aguja en mi boca! ¡Nuh-uh! ¡No lo harás! ¡No me importa si siento el taladro!" Nunca había visto a Freddie reaccionar así antes. Era mitad hilarante, mitad irritante.

Entonces yo tuve una solución.

"Hey, uh, ¿Y si le dan gas de la risa para calmarlo?"

"¿Óxido de nitrógeno?" Dijo del dentista.

"Sí, eso funcionó para mí", le dije yo.

Se rascó la barbilla como si pensara sobre eso. Se dio vuelta hacia su asistente. "Prepara el óxido de nitrógeno." Freddie no tenía idea de nuestra conversación, ya que aún estaba enloqueciendo sobre la aguja.

Diez minutos después, le habían dado el gas a Freddie, la inyección y ya habían taladrado y llenado su diente agujereado.

"Todo listo. El gas debería irse pronto. Nos vemos pronto, Freddie", dijo el dentista.

"Gracias señor", le dije mientras arrastraba a un Freddie chiflado de la habitación y eventualmente de la clínica dental.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunté mientras caminábamos por la acera. Él estaba como un niño pequeño correteando pájaros. Era hilarante. Si yo hubiera llevado mi teléfono. Maldición. La gente hubiera pagado para ver como él estaba actuando en ese momento.

"Mareado", dijo él.

Yo solo le rogaba a Dios que no fuera como cuando yo estuve bajo la influencia del gas de la risa.

"Vamos, tonto, vamos a llevarte a casa", dije mientras continuaba caminando.

Freddie iba arrastrándose detrás de mí, y luego sentí alguien jalando suavemente de mi cabello. Me di cuenta de que él lo estaba sosteniendo. Si él estuviera en un estado normal, probablemente lo daría vuelta como en Judo.

"Tu cabello es tan lindo, Sam. Pero también lo eres tú", dijo él.

Bueno, eso me desconcertó.

"Um, ¿El dentista te golpeó en la cabeza además de darte un poco de gas de la risa?" Le pregunté, sintiendo como me ruborizaba en mi contra.

"Nope", dijo él, haciendo sonar el sonido de la 'p'. "¿Te puedo contar un secreto?"

"Uh… claro", dije.

Esto era exactamente lo que quería escuchar que dijera. ¡Sus secretos! Sin embargo, el secreto que estaba a punto de contarme haría que de alguna manera yo cambiara mis sentimientos hacia él por siempre.

"Sam", me dijo él, bastante seriamente para alguien que estaba lleno de óxido de nitrógeno. "Me gustas. Como, enserio me gustas."

Me paré en seco. Freddie seguía jugando con mi cabello.

"¿Di eso de vuelta?"

"¡Dije que me gustas!" Dijo Freddie otra vez.

"Está bien, definitivamente estás más tonto de lo que normalmente estás _sin _el gas."

Pero secretamente, yo estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón. Quiero decir, probablemente él no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, y definitivamente no iba a recordarlo en primer lugar, yo ciertamente no lo hice, pero cuando estaba con gas de la risa dije la verdad. Le dije a Carly que tenía un secreto y se lo conté. ¿Y qué si eso fue exactamente lo que Freddie hizo conmigo?

No podía permitirme seguir pensando en eso. Quiero decir, él me gustaba. Me había gustado por un largo tiempo. No podía entender completamente el por qué él me gustaba, simplemente _lo hacía_. No era justo. Odiaba que me gustara un tonto que al que nunca podría gustarle.

Finalmente lo llevé a su casa y se recuperó de su fase de gas de la risa. Mi teoría fue correcta. Cuando los efectos se fueron, él se olvidó de todo lo que me dijo. Pero yo aún me acordaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre quise estar en los efectos del gas de la risa, o ver a alguien bajo ellos. No sé… suena divertido, ¿No?... ¿No?... Okey, no… <strong>


	79. Niñeras

**iCarly no me pertenece… no, esta historia tampoco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 79 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Niñeras.<strong>

**Sam POV**

Genial, un tipo estuvo escribiendo comentarios malos y completamente locos sobre el servicio de niñeras mío y de Cat. Solamente tenía un nombre de usuario, así que no pudimos conseguir un nombre para el PadreEnojado que había escrito los comentarios. Pero por suerte, yo conocía a un nerd en casa, quien nos podía ayudar a arreglar nuestro pequeño problema.

Elegí su nombre en mi lista de contactos en mi teléfono y lo puse en mi oído. Sólo sonó un par de veces hasta que él contestara.

"Ah, Sam Puckett. ¿Extrañas a tu viejo productor técnico favorito?" Dijo su voz suave en el altavoz.

"Oh cállate, Benson, necesito un favor", contesté. Secretamente lo extrañaba, pero no podía hacer que su ego creciera más.

"¿Mío?" Preguntó él confundido, devuelta en su tonto normal.

"Este proyecto particular implica rastreo, ¿Así que a quién más iba a llamar?"

Le había hablado unas veces desde que me mudé a LA. A él le gustaba saber cómo alguien como yo podía trabajar con niños y no ser arrestada. Honestamente, yo tampoco sabía cómo responder eso, pero supongo que había crecido un poco. Él ciertamente lo había hecho. No habíamos estado lejos del otro por mucho tiempo, pero era el mayor tiempo que habíamos estado separados del otro. Carly era como la cuerda que nos ataba, pero ni bien ella se fue Freddie y yo nos separamos también. Pensar sobre eso me ponía triste.

"¿Por qué necesitas rastrear a alguien?" Inquirió Freddie.

"Alguien ha estado escribiendo comentarios malos sobre el servicio de niñeras mío y de Cat, pero son completamente falsos. Uno decía que su hijo volvió a casa sin un pulgar y otro decía que habíamos dejado a su hijo jugar con nueve serpientes", expliqué.

"Dame un segundo. ¿Cuál es el sitio?" Podía oír ruidos en la otra línea, como si él se estuviera moviendo, seguido del ruido de un teclado.

Le dije el sitio al que debía ir.

"¡Entendido! ¿El Super Genial Divertido Servicio de Niñeras de Sam y Cat?"

"Cat eligió el nombre", dije.

"Oh. Está bien, entonces hay 14 comentarios negativos de alguien llamado PadreEnojado. Son todos de la misma persona. Sólo déjame rastrear esto…"

Dejé que Freddie siguiera por un rato, con mis comentarios ocasionales de que lo hiciera más rápido, pero finalmente habló.

"¡Lo tengo! Sam, todos los comentarios malos que tuvieron vinieron de la misma dirección IP. Estoy consiguiendo su dirección ahora; ¡No está lejos de ti! Espera", hubo más ruido de su teclado, "… ¡El tipo posteando los comentarios tiene su propio servicio de niñero, a un kilómetro de el tuyo!"

Yo apreté los dientes. "¡Ese pequeño-!"

"¡Sam!" Advirtió Freddie. Sin Carly, él parecía ser el que hacía que yo no dijera palabras que no fueran apropiadas en la hora del día de la televisión.

"Lo siento. ¡Pero dime dónde vive!"

"Vive en Barfield Drive 5677", dijo Freddie.

Yo suspiré con alivio. "Gracias Freddie, ¡Eres el mejor!"

"¿Lo soy?" Preguntó el confundido.

"¡Sip! Te hablaré más tarde, tengo que ir a contarle a Cat e ir a derrumbar la puerta de algún tipo."

"No te olvides del calcetín de mantequilla", me recordó Freddie.

"Ooh, ¡Buena idea! ¡Acabo de conseguir mantequilla dura nueva!"

"No lo mates", advirtió Freddie.

"No prometo nada."

"Llámame pronto y dime qué pasa, extraño una buena pelea de Sam", dijo Freddie. Podía escuchar un poco de nostalgia en su voz.

"Sí, yo también. No peleo mucho ahora que estoy aquí", suspiré.

"Sólo vuelve pronto a Seattle y puedes golpear algunas personas de la escuela. Todos aún te recuerdan pero piensan que te has ido para siempre. Deberías venir a sorprenderlos", sugirió Freddie.

"En realidad eso suena bastante interesante… eh, ya veremos. Te hablaré pronto, Benson", suspiré.

"Nos vemos, Puckett", él suspiró también.

Colgué el teléfono y no pude evitar la ola de tristeza que me pasó por encima. Extrañaba Seattle, extrañaba a Carly y extrañaba a Freddie. Tenía que hacerle una visita pronto. No importaba cuánto yo quisiera decir "pfft, ya no necesito a Seattle", siempre estaba Freddie que me iba a hacer preguntar si irme era algo bueno. No podíamos volver a hacer iCarly hasta que Carly volviera, pero yo aún podía pasar tiempo con Freddie.

Lo tendría que llamar pronto. Tal vez algún día encontraré el coraje para decirle que lo extraño. LA no era lo mismo que Seattle.


	80. Casi lo hago

**Día 80 de 100 Días de Desafío Seddie: Casi lo hago**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Estaba sentada en mi cama en el apartamento que compartía con Cat en LA, mientras Freddie estaba en Seattle viviendo su vida sin mí a su lado para burlarme de él o molestarlo. No voy a mentir, pero en realidad lo extrañaba. Claro, hablaba con él por teléfono o le mandaba correos, pero no era lo mismo a verlo todos los días, ir a la escuela con él, o solo pasar el rato.

Tuve una idea: enviarle un correo. En el correo escribí:

'_I bet this time of night you're still up. – Apuesto a que a esta hora de la noche aún estás levantado.  
>I bet you're tired from a long hard week. – Apuesto a que estás cansado por una larga y dura semana.<br>__I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city – Apuesto a que estás sentado en tu silla junto a la ventana observando la ciudad.  
><em>_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me. – Y apuesto a que a veces te preguntas por mí._

_And I just wanna tell you – Y solo quiero decirte  
>It takes everything in me not to call you. – Me cuesta todo lo que tengo no llamarte.<br>__And I wish I could run to you. – Y deseo que pudiera correr hacia ti.  
><em>_And I hope you know that everytime I don't – Y espero que sepas que cada vez que no lo hago  
>I almost do, – Casi lo hago,<br>I almost do – Casi lo hago._

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you – Apuesto a que tú piensas que yo seguí adelante o que te odio  
>'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply. – Porque cada vez que te acercas no hay respuesta.<br>I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you – Apuesto a que nunca se te ocurrió que no te puedo decir "Hola".  
>And risk another goodbye – Y arriesgar otro adiós.<em>

_And I just wanna tell you – Y solo quiero decirte  
>It takes everything in me not to call you. – Me cuesta todo lo que tengo no llamarte.<br>__And I wish I could run to you. – Y deseo que pudiera correr hacia ti.  
><em>_And I hope you know that everytime I don't – Y espero que sepas que cada vez que no lo hago  
>I almost do, – Casi lo hago,<br>I almost do – Casi lo hago._

_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe – Oh, hicimos un desastre, bebé  
>It's probably better off this way – Probablemente es mejor de esta forma.<br>__And I confess, babe – I confieso, bebé  
>In my dreams you're touching my face – En mi sueños tú tocas mi rostro<br>And asking me if I wanna try again with you – Y me preguntas si quiero volver a probar contigo  
>And I almost do. – Y casi lo hago.<em>

_And I just wanna tell you – Y solo quiero decirte  
>It takes everything in me not to call you. – Me cuesta todo lo que tengo no llamarte.<br>And I wish I could run to you. – Y deseo que pudiera correr hacia ti.  
><em>_And I hope you know that everytime I don't – Y espero que sepas que cada vez que no lo hago  
>I almost do, – Casi lo hago,<br>I almost do – Casi lo hago._

_I bet this time of night you're still up. – Apuesto a que a esta hora de la noche aún estás levantado.  
>I bet you're tired from a long hard week. – Apuesto a que estás cansado por una larga y dura semana.<br>__I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city – Apuesto a que estás sentado en tu silla junto a la ventana observando la ciudad.  
><em>_And I hope sometimes you wonder about me' – Y espero que a veces te preguntes por mí._

Eso fue todo lo que escribí.

Lo mandé y un rato después recibí una llamada de Freddie.

"¿Hola?" Contesté.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Freddie, "¿Por qué me mandaste la letra entera de la canción 'I almost do' de Taylor Swift?" Él se escuchaba divertido a través del teléfono.

"Bueno… ¿A quién no le gusta Taylor Swift? ¿No te puedo enviar la letra de una maldita buena canción?" Demandé. Por supuesto que había una razón, pero él tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo. Quiero decir, la letra encajaba perfectamente.

"¿Una persona normal? Sí. ¿Pero tú? Nope. Siempre hay una razón detrás de todo lo que haces, Puckett, incluso si es una razón realmente mala, como las muchas veces que me golpeabas y decías que te molestaba simplemente por estar ahí."

"¡Esas eran excusas completamente válidas! ¡Solías ser muy molesto!" Respondí.

"Solía ser", musitó él. "¿Eso significa que ya no lo soy?" La forma en la que habló hizo claro que estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba.

"Y ahora lo has arruinado", dije.

Él soltó una risita en el teléfono. "Entonces, ¿Vas a decirme por qué me enviaste esa letra?"

"Te diré algo; te puedes dar cuenta solo. Ni bien lo hagas, llámame. ¿Trato?" Dije. Secretamente, me agradaba lo mucho que él quería saber. Sin embargo, que en serio lo supiera podría hacer que escapara.

"¿Puedes por lo menos darme una pista?" Se quejó él.

"Ugh, bien. Solo lee la letra como está", le dije. "¡Te hablo cuando te des cuenta!" Dije rápidamente y colgué el teléfono.

Él era inteligente, así que tendría que ser capaz de entender. Por lo menos yo esperaba que lo entendiera, porque en serio no quería tener que deletreárselo.

Le tomó alrededor de una hora volver a llamarme, lo que en mi libro significaba que en realidad había leído y releído la letra alrededor de cincuenta veces tratando de hacer que encajara con mi persona. ¿Quién esperaría que yo, de todas las personas, le mandara esa letra a él?

Bueno, era eso o él se había olvidado del trato.

Dejé que mi teléfono sonara tres veces antes de atender.

"¿Ya te has dado cuenta?" Pregunté.

"Eso creo", dijo él. Había un poquito de hosquedad en su voz, así como también mezcla de culpa.

"¿Y?" Insistí.

"Taylor Swift sabe exactamente como relacionarse a nuestra situación", dijo.

Tuve que reírme ante eso. "Sí que lo hace."

"Entiendo por qué me enviaste esa letra. Entonces, ¿En serio piensas todo eso?" Preguntó.

De repente, esta conversación me hizo pensar que fue una mala idea decirle nada, pero ya había entendido suficiente.

"Sí. A veces pienso que es inútil que estemos tan lejos. Quiero decir, somos mejores amigos, pero el pegamento que nos hacía estar juntos era Carly, y ni bien ella se fue, yo también me fui. Y también estuvimos _juntos_. Como…"

"¿Novio- novia?" Dijo él, completando mi oración.

"Sí", suspiré.

"¿Lo extrañas?" Me preguntó. Eso me desconcertó completamente.

"¿Qué?" Dije estúpidamente.

"¿Extrañas que estemos juntos?" Elaboró Freddie.

"Bueno…", mi voz se apagó, no estaba realmente segura de cómo responder eso, así que respondí una pregunta con una pregunta. "¿Y tú?"

El teléfono estuvo en silencio por un momento. "Sí, lo extraño. Extraño que estés aquí, Sam, ya sea cuando estábamos juntos o simplemente cuando éramos amigos."

"También lo extraño, y te extraño. Wow, nunca pensé que diría esto."

"Sí, yo tampoco", respondió Freddie. "Bien Puckett, ¿Ahora qué?"

"Bueno, por el momento, tendremos que conformarnos con teléfonos celulares, pero nos visitaremos pronto. Aunque en un minuto me tengo que ir; Cat ordenó comida y puedo olerla desde aquí y mi estómago está a punto de tragarse mi interior si no como. Pero te hablaré pronto. Hasta luego", dije.

"Linda imagen para poner en mi cabeza… Nos vemos, Puckett." Y él colgó el teléfono.

Suspiré contenta. Tenía a Freddie de vuelta en mi vida, correctamente. Lo vería pronto y estaríamos juntos como amigos, o tal vez algo más. Aunque acababa de hacer una vida en LA, así que no estaba segura de cómo iba a funcionar, pero arreglaríamos algo. Siempre lo hicimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooooooola gente peshiosha (?)<strong>

**Si alguien tiene alguna idea (o palabra que sea de inspiración, también sirve), déjenla en los comentarios porfa, la autora se está quedando sin ideas ya… le quedan 3 nada más. Claro, eso si alguien **_**aún **_**lee esto… **

**¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
